Kerdus apa Setia?
by kopidingin
Summary: [CHAP 13 UPDATE] PRODUCE101 FANFICTION. Bae Jinyoung, maba fakultas olahraga yang punya motto hidup kerdus; dua gebetan lebih baik dari satu, sekos sama para senior pejuang cinta. GET READY INTO WISMA JISUNG AND FIKOR! / Winkdeep Ongniel Minhyunbin Jinseob Guanho / BL! College Life! AU! SPORT! keju parah!
1. Intro Penghuni Kos

**.**

 **Title: Kerdus apa Setia?**

 **Author** : khodio

 **Summary** :

PRODUCE 101 FANFICTION. Fakultas olahraga dan kos "Wisma Jisung" menyatukan kisah mereka; Bae Jinyoung, maba yang punya motto hidup kerdus: dua gebetan lebih baik dari satu WINKDEEP / Ong Seongwoo, anak kedokteran yang punya obsesi jadi seme buat Kang Daniel si atlit renang kampus ONGNIEL (Ong!TOP) / Kwon Hyunbin, mantan cowok brengsek yang suka part-time jadi model, cinta mati sama mahasiswa asdos, Hwang Minhyun MINHYUNBIN / Guanlin, atlit basket kampus yang dimenelin sama anak SMP, Seonho. GUANHO / Woojin, seme cupu yang jago nangkep bola doang. Nangkep kode Hyungseob malah kabur JINSEOB | "Kak, ngapain sih kalian ngejar gebetan yang gak pernah notice? Yang lain banyak." "Lu harus belajar setia, Bae." BL! College Life! AU!

 **Genre(s)** : Romance, Comedy, lil bit drama in plot

 **Rating:** T (bisa berubah jadi M bila author ingin)

 **Contain(s)** : Boys Love, College Life, AU, Bahasa non-baku, Sport Reference

 **Desclaimer:** Mereka milik ymh. Maaf yang biasnya ternistakan

 **Boleh dibaca boleh engga:**

Hallo! Ini ff produce 101 ku yang pertama. Ada 5 couple sebagai fokus utama dimana mereka punya konfliknya masing-masing, so aku rasa ff ini akan berakhir panjang. Mengenai setting, aku pake latar kosan dan fakultas fiktif yang aku namain FIKOR, latarnya AU di Indonesia. Ff ini akan banyak dipenuhi referensi olahraganya! I hope you like it.

Singkatnya, aku bakal sangat bahagia ngetik ff ini karena plotnya udah terkerangka banget di pikiran ku. Selain itu, aku harap kalian juga seneng ngebacanya.

~Happy reading~

.

.

-khodio-

.

.

 **~INTRODUCTION CAST(S)~**

 **Penghuni Kamar WISMA JISUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

1\. Penghuni kamar nomor 1

 **Nama:** Bae Jinyoung

 **Angkatan:** tahun pertama

 **Fakultas/Jurusan:** FIKOR (Fakultas Ilmu Keolahragaan) / Olahraga prestasi

 **Gebetan:** Gak jelas. Asal bening dideketin. Siapa aja boleh yang penting dia jadi seme.

 **Alasan nge-kos di Wisma Jisung:**

Anak rantau jadi harus ngekos. Waktu jaman masih daftar ulang kuliah dan kegiatan ospek, dia sakit cukup lama jadi bener-bener belum tau apa-apa soal kampus dan baru cari kosan setelah sehat. Taunya, kosan terdekat dari FIKOR yang masih kosong cuma Wisma Jisung. Yaudah deh gak ada pilihan.

 **Manis pahit dalam hidup:**

Jinyoung itu anak atletik yang punya spesialisasi di lari jarak menengah. Dia pernah juara nasional setingkat SMA pas sekolah dulu jadi gak heran kalau Jinyoung lanjut studi di FIKOR, jurusan olahraga prestasi pula, sebuah jurusan yang ditujukan buat anak-anak yang emang atlit banget.

Tapi hidup gak selalu manis. Jinyoung punya masalah soal finansial, makanya biarpun masih maba dia suka nyambi _part-time_ sana sini. Tapi gapapa sih siapa tau ketemu yang bening.

 **Kepribadian:**

Kalem, pendiem dan canggung kalo sama orang yang baru dikenal, manly, mukanya ganteng kayak cowok-cowok komik! Tapi sayangnya KERDUS. Buat dia, apapun itu lebih baik kalo lebih dari satu. Misalnya aja sepatu lari, kita harus punya dua; di kanan dan di kiri. Begitu pula gebetan.

Diem.. diem… tau-tau gebet orang. Kalo ngomong suka bikin skakmat lawan bicaranya. Dia suka refleks kebablasan apa-apain anak orang! Patut dijauhi kalo punya jantung yang rawan berdebar.

* * *

2\. Penghuni kamar nomor 2

 **Nama** : Ong Seongwoo, panggil aja Ong

 **Angkatan** : tahun ketiga

 **Umur:** 20 tahun

 **Fakultas/Jurusan:** FK (Fakultas Kedokteran) / Pendidikan dokter

 **Gebetan** : Kang Daniel lah! Siapa lagi!

 **Alasan nge-kos di Wisma Jisung:**

Sebenernya Wisma Jisung agak jauh dari FK, tapi apa boleh buat karena Daniel pernah _update snapgram_ kalo dia ngekos di Wisma Jisung eh tiga hari kemudian Ong malah ikut ngekos! Padahal rumahnya masih satu kota sama kampus.

 **Manis pahit dalam hidup:**

Hidupnya selalu manis; anak kedokteran, dilirik sana sini, temen tiap sudut ada yang nyapa, keluarganya kaya pula. Hal terpahit dalam hidupnya cuma...… kok Daniel gak pernah peka sama dia sih? Tapi sebenernya salah dia juga, udah tau Daniel tipe seme gitu, badannya gede, bahu lebar, perut kotak-kotak, tetep aja Ong keukeuh mau jadiin dia ukenya. Rasanya sakit cuy tiap Daniel manggil dia _"bro"_. Kapan dipanggil sayang ya?

 **Kepribadian:**

Sulit didefinisikan. Anak-anak satu kos juga bingung kenapa orang kayak dia bisa tembus dan _survive_ di tahun ketiga FK, fakultas yang terkenal _strict_ gitu. Padahal kalo lagi dikosan hidupnya kayak pengangguran, apaan aja dijadiin bahan lawakan. Ya mending kalo lucu? Tapi semua penghuni kos selalu bilang dia lucu kok. Soalnya kalo dibilang jayus, Ong suka nge- _down_ seharian. Tiba-tiba jadi depresif. Kan jadi aneh suasana kos. Jadi demi ketentraman kos, mari puji Ong Seongwoo.

* * *

3\. Penghuni kamar nomor 3

 **Nama** : Park Jihoon

 **Angkatan** : tahun kedua

 **Umur:** 19 tahun

 **Fakultas/Jurusan** : FKM (Fakultas Kesehatan Masyarakat) / Kesehatan masyarakat

 **Gebetan** : belum ada nih, tapi dia suka salting kalo dideketin yang ganteng-ganteng. Terkecuali temen-temen sekosan dia, biar ganteng juga udah ketauan busuknya gimana.

 **Alasan nge-kos di Wisma Jisung:**

Lokasinya deket sama FKM. Tinggal jalan kaki lewat jalan tembusan terus nyebrang deh.. cuss.. Udah gitu pas dulu waktu masih maba pindahan ke Wisma Jisung, Jisung nawarin dia kamar yang deket dapur. Alhasil tanpa mikir lagi, si gembul ini langsung bayar uang kos buat setahun! Iya, setahun!

 **Manis pahit dalam hidup:**

Jihoon itu suka sama yang ganteng-ganteng tapi sayang dia masuk FKM yang notabenenya mayoritas perempuan. Susah dong cuci mata. Eh waktu masih maba dia pernah ikut proyek FKM buat kampanye anti-rokok ke setiap fakultas. Proyek ini membuka mata Jihoon kalo FIKOR itu banyak diisi cowok ganteng. Gak cuma ganteng, kalo main-main ke lapangan olahraganya dan nontonin mereka main bola pun mereka enak banget dipandang. Masalahnya giniloh, kalo gerah dikit mereka suka buka kaos sembarangan, terus kalo haus minum dari botol bisa tumpah-tumpah ngalir ke leher. Aduh, mereka yang abis lari-larian kok Jihoon yang ngos-ngosan ya Tuhan.

 **Kepribadian:**

Pendiem dan malu-malu…kalo sama seme ganteng. Padahal aslinya mah, yailah bawel banget! Yang punya kos siapa, yang meranin jadi ibu kos malah dia. Dia yang buat aturan kosan, bagi piket kebersihan, sampe ngebagiin jatah _space_ lemari _kitchen set_ masing-masing anak kos buat simpan persediaan makanan mereka. Biar gak berantem kalo kata Jihoon.

* * *

4\. Penghuni kamar nomor 4

 **Nama** : Yoon Jisung

 **Angkatan** : tahun kelima (semester 9, skripsi gagal kelar)

 **Umur:** jangan bahas ini deh, sensitif dia

 **Fakultas/Jurusan:** FPsi (Fakultas Psikologi) / Psikologi

 **Gebetan** : gak ada, sibuk skripsi

 **Alasan nge-kos di Wisma Jisung:**

DIA YANG PUNYA. Jadi aslinya Wisma Jisung itu rumahnya Jisung yang dirombak jadi kosan setelah melihat lokasi strategis rumahnya untuk jadi kosan. Akhirnya keluarganya pindah ke belahan kota yang lain, sedangkan Jisung tetep stay disini sebagai pengawas kosan keluarga mereka itu. Toh, Jisung juga kuliah.

 **Manis pahit dalam hidup:**

Seperti yang kalian lihat, Jisung telat lulus. Bukan karena dia kuliah gak bener atau apa kok! Tapi dia sibuk sama urusan kampus, yaitu ikut ukm Radio Kampus atau disingkat rampus. Dari jaman maba hingga sekarang, Jisung aktif banget disana sampe-sampe lupa kalau skripsinya masih revisi terus. Huft.

Tapi ada positifnya kok! Para anak kos itu begitu tau Jisung belum lulus di tahun kemarin malah bersorak gembira, durhaka emang. Ya gimana enggak, kalo Jisung lulus penjaga kosan mereka pasti diganti! Pokoknya ada banyak hal deh kenapa mereka sayang banget sama Jisung, si penjaga kosan.

 **Kepribadian:**

Beda sama Jihoon yang bawelnya itu kalo soal ngatur-ngatur, Jisung ini bawel di segala macam konteks di dunia. Kalo cerita, bisa sejam. Kalo ngegossip, udah berasa nonton cek en ricek. Enak sih diajak curhat, tapi siap-siap aja bocor kayak ember sepuluh ribu tiga. Kalo siaran radio, jangan tanya! Sudah menjadi SOP bagi para penghuni kosan untuk mendengar siarannya Jisung di Rampus tiap malam jumat pukul 6 sore WIB.

* * *

5\. Penghuni kamar nomor 5

 **Nama** : Hwang Minhyun

 **Angkatan** : tahun ketiga

 **Umur:** 20 tahun

 **Fakultas/Jurusan:** FIKOR / Pendidikan kepelatihan

 **Gebetan** : ngakunya sih gak ada

 **Alasan nge-kos di Wisma Jisung:**

Aslinya kota asal Minhyun gak begitu jauh sama kampus. Kalo naik _commuter-line_ paling cuma 30 menit. Tapi Minhyun itu kegiatan akademisnya full banget, tiap semester SKS yang maksimal 24 selalu dia isi penuh sampe 24! Entah ambil matkul peminatan atau jajan SKS ke fakultas lain alias belajar hal di luar jurusannya. Kerajinan banget emang. Hal itu bikin Minhyun sering pulang malem dan memutuskan ngekos di Wisma Jisung. Kenapa Wisma Jisung? Dia gak sengaja denger Jisung ngiklan waktu denger siaran Rampus.

 **Manis pahit dalam hidup:**

Kalo orang normal lihat kehidupan Minhyun, mungkin mereka bakal mikir kalo hidup Minhyun gak ada manis-manisnya! Ini orang bener-bener mengerahkan energi dan pikiran buat kehidupan akademis dan organisasinya di kampus. Pokoknya hidupnya lempeng deh gak aneh-aneh. Hebatnya lagi, biarpun baru masuk tahun ketiga kuliah, Minhyun udah sering dijadiin asdos entah itu sekedar bantuin urus nilai dan tugas hingga bantuin ngajar di kelas-kelas. Idaman banget deh jadi kelas yang diajar sama Minhyun.

 **Kepribadian:**

Dingin. Dari mulai hati, muka, sampe niat dan perbuatan yang dilakuin Minhyun selalu berkesan dingin. Tapi disitulah letak kegantengan cowok ini, apalagi kalo udah berhasil buat dia senyum. Aduh rasanya yang bisa nandingin kegantengannya cuma nabi yusuf doang.

Tapi dibalik muka dinginnya, aslinya Minhyun itu suka banget sama adik-adik. Dia mudah sayang sama anak kecil. Minhyun juga mudah sayang sama maba, dulu aja waktu Jihoon masih maba diingetin terus kalo tidur jangan lebih dari jam 10 malem. Duh, abang.

* * *

6\. Penghuni kamar nomor 6

 **Nama** : Kwon Hyunbin

 **Angkatan** : tahun kedua

 **Umur:** 19 tahun

 **Fakultas/Jurusan** : FIKOR / Ilmu olahraga

 **Gebetan** : HHHHWWWAAANNNGGG MMMIIINNNHHHYYYUUUNNN

 **Alasan nge-kos di Wisma Jisung:**

Karena Minhyun disini. Kayaknya alasan dia hidup juga karena Minhyun doang deh. Beda sama Ong yang gak greget taunya dari snapgram, dulu Hyunbin memberanikan diri buat nanya langsung ke Minhyun. Karena risih ditanyain mulu setiap ketemu, sampe dicegat setiap keluar kelas, Minhyun akhirnya ngasih tau kosannya. Langsung hari itu juga Hyunbin kontak Jisung dan minta kamar yang persis di samping kamar Minhyun. Sumpah Minhyun kaget banget pas tau-tau ada Hyunbin, orang yang paling dihindarinya cuma dipisahkan dinding kalo tidur. Seminggu pertama, Minhyun jadi sering bersedekah, nganggep dirinya punya dosa besar makanya begini.

 **Manis pahit dalam hidup:**

Hyunbin itu mantan cowok brengsek tapi sekarang udah tobat kok. Memanfaatkan kegantengan dan tinggi badan, dia suka _part-time_ jadi model. Lumayan lah hasil jobnya bisa buat nabung modal nikah sama Minhyun. Ganteng udah, pdkt lagi jalan, finansial lancar, ya kita doakan saja lulus S1 Hyunbin udah siap bangun rumah tangga sama Minhyun.

 **Kepribadian:**

Keren, ganteng, murah hati, romantis, penyayang, perhatian, rajin menabung, setia, cinta anak, cinta Minhyun, ganteng deh pokoknya ganteng. Semua kata-kata itu adalah pengakuannya sendiri.

* * *

7\. Penghuni kamar nomor 7

 **Nama** : Kang Daniel

 **Angkatan** : tahun ketiga

 **Umur:** 20 tahun

 **Fakultas/Jurusan:** FIKOR / Olahraga prestasi

 **Gebetan** : gak ada, lagi sibuk jodohin kucing

 **Alasan nge-kos di Wisma Jisung:**

Wisma Jisung adalah satu-satunya kosan yang dia temukan yang memperbolehkan memelihara kucing! Daniel terharu banget pas tau. Sangking terharunya dia adopsi 9 kucing sekaligus di kosan ini.

 **Manis pahit dalam hidup:**

Daniel itu atlit renang andalannya FIKOR. Dari segi fisik juga udah ketauan sih kalo dia anak renang, liat aja bahu lebarnya sama otot bisep yang terbentuk gara-gara berbagai gaya itu -gaya renang. Daniel itu suka banget sama hal-hal manis, dari kucing sampe boneka-boneka hewan, gimana Ong gak gemes coba?

Tapi ada satu kendala di hidup Daniel, dia mengidap narkolepsi, penyakit yang buat dia suka capek dan tertidur tiba-tiba. Selain itu dalam kondisi normal pun Daniel suka ngigo sama gertakin gigi kalau tidur.

 **Kepribadian:**

Receh banget. Gampang ketawa. Kayaknya dia satu-satunya anak kosan yang tertawa dengan tulus deh kalo Ong lagi ngelawak.

 _Body_ Daniel emang bisa dibilang cowok abis tapi soal _personality_ Daniel itu _childish_ banget. Kayak anak SD yang terjebak di badan cowok 20 tahun. Buktinya dia bisa ngakak sama lawakan ketinggalan jamannya Ong. Bocah namanya juga.

* * *

8\. Penghuni kamar nomor 8

 **Nama** : Lai Guanlin

 **Angkatan** : tahun kedua

 **Umur:** 17 tahun

 **Fakultas/Jurusan** : FIKOR / Olahraga prestasi

 **Gebetan** : belum punya, tapi dia sukanya sama cowok

 **Alasan nge-kos di Wisma Jisung:**

Gak tau. Gitusih kata dia, sok cool banget emang.

 **Manis pahit dalam hidup:**

Guanlin asli dari Taiwan, waktu SD dia pindah ke Indonesia bareng keluarganya. Menurut para anak kos, Guanlin ini pinter banget. Sekolahnya akselerasi 2 tahun lebih awal pula. Sekarang dia fokus mendedikasikan hidup buat basket. Manis pahitnya hidup Guanlin gak ketauan, abis dia gitu sok-sokan irit ngomong biar keren.

Dia ini satu-satunya penghuni kos yang biarpun senior, tapi gak dipanggil 'kak' sama Jinyoung. Yaiyalah dari segi umur kan malah tuaan Jinyoung!

Jadi sebenernya dia lah yang paling bungsu di wisma jisung tapi dengan songongnya dia ogah manggil semua penghuni kos pake sebutan 'kakak'. Sok keren banget emang.

 **Kepribadian:**

Keren. Banget. Ganteng. Banget. Tapi sayang…. susah membuka hati.

* * *

9\. Penghuni kamar nomor 9

 **Nama** : Park Woojin

 **Angkatan** : tahun kedua

 **Umur:** 19 tahun

 **Fakultas/Jurusan** : FIKOR / Ilmu olahraga

 **Gebetan** : Ahn Hyungseob, padahal udah tinggal nembak doang tapi Woojin belum siap lahir batin.

 **Alasan nge-kos di Wisma Jisung:**

Disini ada Jihoon, temennya Hyungseob. Woojin jadi berharap seenggaknya Hyungseob sering main gitu. Tapi sayang dia malah dapet kamar paling pojok di lantai dua. Kalo Hyungseob main, bukannya unjuk gigi dia cuma bisa ngintip dari balkon atas ke ruang tv.

 **Manis pahit dalam hidup:**

Woojin suka banget main bola dari kecil, dari sepak bola, bola volly, bola kasti, bola basket, apapun deh asal bukan bola bekel. Makanya kulitnya agak eksotis gitu, bahasa kasarnya dekil. Woojin jadi sensitif kalo samping-sampingan sama Minhyun. Kayak bumi dan langit. Mana gebetannya, si Hyungseob, bening banget. Kalo jadian terus bonceng-boncengan motor malah dikira kayak abang ojek onlinenya Hyungseob gimana?

 **Kepribadian:**

Adu bacot sama sesama seme jago, giliran di-greet Hyungseob duluan malah kabur. Heran, Woojin ini aneh banget deh, kalo lagi main bola lari-larian nonstop kuat giliran ketemu Hyungseob langsung lemes. Itu stamina kemana woy?

Padahal Woojin ini suka banget nonton anime-anime berantem atau hero kayak Naruto sama Dragonball, pokoknya yang karakter utamanya pemberani deh! ironis banget kan?

.

.

-khodio-

.

.

* * *

Hehehe apa dari intro ini kalian bisa mengira-ngira plotnya?

Hey kamu, iya kamu. Kamu yang disitu. Review dong~


	2. Chapter 1: Jinyoung the explorer

**Chapter 1: Jinyoung the explorer**

 **Clue(s) of Chapter:** Keliling-liling boleh kok. Asal jangan masuk kamar orang ya!

 **Boleh dibaca boleh engga:**

Chapter 1 akhirnya ku mulai! Gak begitu sulit untuk masa pengerjaannya. Chapter ini isinya deskripsi latar Wisma Jisung. Belum banyak pengenalan tokoh sih, tapi kalo secara tersirat banyak wkwkwk.

~Happy reading~

.

.

-khodio-

.

.

.

"Makasih pak!" kata seorang cowok dengan tas ransel besar yang bersetelan hoodie hitam plus jeans selutut ketika pak taksi yang baru saja mengantarkannya dari bandara membantu menurunkan kopernya dari bagasi taksi.

"Iya, dek." kemudian pak taksi itu menancap gasnya dan meninggalkan si cowok di depan pagar besi setinggi pinggang milik sebuah rumah tingkat dua di hadapannya. Cowok itu masih menyebarkan pandangannya, memerhatikan rumah itu dengan jeli. Takut-takut salah alamat.

Ini beneran kosan kan? Dari luar bentuknya lebih mirip kayak rumah gedong. Beberapa motor terparkir di halamannya dan pintu masuknya cukup besar. Lalu ketika dia mendengak melihat lantai dua, ada balkon di pertengahannya dan jendela kamar di sisi kanan dan kiri.

Cowok ini baru yakin bahwa inilah tempat yang ia tuju saat menyadari sebuah plang yang terbuat dari ukiran kayu bertuliskan "Wisma Jisung" tergantung manis diatas pintu rumah yang juga terbuat dari kayu. Dia memang sudah punya janji untuk pindahan ke kosan "Wisma Jisung" hari minggu pagi ini.

 _Gua harus apa ya, masa main masuk aja. -bjy_

Dia pun merogoh kantung jeansnya dan mengetikan pesan di line kepada seorang cowok yang terlihat lebih tua dari usianya dengan _avatar line_ foto _candid_ lagi bicara di depan mic yang sepertinya ruang siaran radio,

 _Kak, gua udah di depan pager kosan nih._

3 detik kemudian,

 _Kak, gua udah di depan pager kosan nih._ _ **read**_

 _Gila cepet amat. -bjy_

Gak lama kemudian, pintu rumah tersebut terbuka kecil. Menampilkan sosok cowok yang baru saja dihubungi, cuma mengeluarkan kepala dari pintu dan menatap gembira kepada cowok di depan pagar.

"Eh gimana sih lo! Kirain gua di depan pintu, taunya pager aja belum dibuka. Sini masuk, ini kan juga rumah lu. Ayo! Ayo!" kemudian dibukanya pintu lebar-lebar, "Buka aja pagernya! Gak keras kan? Aduh lu belum lama kan berdiri di situ? Panas gak? Panas ya?"

 _Gila bawel amat. -bjy_

"Iya kak, makasih ya!" ucapnya sopan lalu menuruti apa yang dikatakan orang itu. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, koper yang dia bawa langsung beralih tangan ke cowok yang berniat membantunya.

"Gua Yoon Jisung, lu pasti udah tau nama gua kan? Gua anak psiko nih.. tapi nyambi jadi anak rampus juga. Lu di fikor ya? Wah banyak banget njir anak fikor di kosan gua. Ada si Daniel, Minhyun, Woojin, Guanlin, ah banyak deh! Cuma gua doang anak psiko. Kenapa ya selama dua tahun gua jadi penjaga kos ini kos isinya anak fikor mulu, fikor lagi, fikor aja terus, sampe bosen gua."

"Gua Bae Jinyoung, kak. Maba fikor jurusan olahraga prestasi. Salam kenal ya!" balas cowok bernamakan Jinyoung itu. Sebenernya Jinyoung masih capek gara-gara di jalan tadi, dia juga gak sepenuhnya paham barusan Jisung ngomong apa. Tapi karena kayaknya ngajakin kenalan, yaudah dia balas perkenalkan diri.

Belum sampe 2 meter menggeret koper milik Jinyoung, Jisung berhenti di pintu kamar pertama di rumah ini, "Nih, kamar lu. Nomer satu."

 _Yailah, gua kira sejauh apa sampe dia niat bantuin gua bawa koper. -bjy_

Gak lupa, Jisung memberikan kunci kamar ke Jinyoung. Jinyoung cuma bales senyum simpul sambil memperhatikan plang kecil dari besi bertuliskan angka 1 tertempel di pintunya dengan jendela persegi di samping pintu.

"Lu istirahat aja dulu. Capek kan? Naik apa tadi? Dari Jogja kan lu? Wah kota idaman gua tuh."

Jinyoung menjawab sambil bingung mau menanggapi bagian mana dari ucapan Jisung, "Tadi naik pesawat kak biar cepet." akhirnya dia cuma bales sesimple ini.

"Btw, gua gak bisa nemenin lu lama-lama nih. Lagi ada kerjaan bikin naskah siaran. Kalo butuh gua, kamar gua yang itu tuh," Jisung nunjukin jari telunjuknya ke arah kamar paling ujung di lantai ini, "Nomer 4. Deket toilet, samping tangga sama pintu keluar halaman belakang."

"Oke kak, semangat ya kerjaannya!"

"HAHA!" Jisung malah ketawain ucapan sopan dari Jinyoung, si maba itu. Emang kebiasaan deh mahasiswa baru kalo pindahan ke kosan dia kayak begini, padahal nanti juga ketahuan brengseknya.

"Gak usah formal-formal amat lah sama anak-anak disini. Santai aja ya, maba!" kemudian dia melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya tapi pas sampe depan pintu dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan nengok ke belakang lagi, "Ohiya! Kalo lu pengen keliling-keliling kosan ini boleh kok! Diatas ada 5 kamar sama ruang hampa. Selama lu gak masuk-masuk kamar orang, ini rumah milik kita bersama. Oke?"

"SIP!" jawab Jinyoung semangat, "Gua keliling kosan saat ini juga boleh kak?"

"Ya boleh lah! Tapi cek dulu kamar lu tuh."

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan kalau barang-barang baik di koper maupun di ranselnya sudah tertata rapih di kamar, Jinyoung bernafas lega. Begitu lihat kondisi kamar, Jinyoung seneng banget. Harga sewa kosan Wisma Jisung gak mahal dan masih pas buat keadaan keuangannya padahal kamarnya oke banget. Ukurannya luas, mungkin 4×5 ada kali, sudah dilengkapi sama kasur _single bed_ di pojok ruangan, meja nakas di sebelahnya, lemari dan meja belajar di sisi ruangan yang lain dengan jendela berteralis di sebelahnya, juga rak buku gantung yang terpasang di dinding-dinding, ada juga tong sampah sama keranjang buat numpuk baju kotor.

Malah ada _air-conditioner_ dan akses _wifi_ juga, sampe Jinyoung bingung apa Jisung gak rugi ya gak matok harga mahal buat kamar kayak gini. Sudah diisi sama _furniture_ standar pun, ini kamar masih banyak _space_ kosongnya. Jinyoung yakin nih penghuni kosan yang lain pasti kamarnya udah di modif-modif biar gak terkesan kosong.

Tapi yaudahlah, ngapain Jinyoung mikirin penghuni kos lain yang belum dia kenal. Mending saat ini dia mulai berpetualang menelusuri rumah ini.

.

.

.

Jinyoung antusias, dia menyebarkan pandangannya. Di lantai 1 ini ada 4 kamar yang berjajar linear alias samping-sampingan, di mulai dari kamarnya dan diakhiri kamar Jisung. Sementara sisi depan kamar linear itu, ada ruang TV dan dapur yang gak punya tembok pembatas, membuat kesan luas terasa disana.

Ruang TV tepat berada setelah pintu masuk. Isinya ya sama aja kayak ruang TV pada umumnya, ada TV lcd, sofa hitam berlater L, sama meja panjang yang seolah jadi pembatas antara ruang TV dan dapur. Diatasnya banyak hiasan kayak patung kucing, miniatur pisa, patung taxidermi tupai, sama action figure anime-anime cowok dan beberapa boneka kecil. Meja ini juga disertai rak-rak gitu buat meletakan buku, tugas revisi, dan hal-hal normal bagi mahasiswa.

Gak ada yang aneh dari ruang TV ini, cuma ada yang menangkap perhatian Jinyoung yaitu sebuah kertas berisikan kalimat yang membentuk point-point terlaminating rapih dan ditempel beberapa jarak diatas TV.

Jinyoung yang penasaran jalan mendekat dan membacanya,

 _ **PERATURAN WISMA JISUNG**_

 _created by Park Jihoon_

 _1\. Semua yang letaknya diluar kamar dan diluar teritori individu yang ditentukan adalah milik bersama_

 _2\. Pulang lewat dari jam 11 malem tanpa kasih kabar = tidur di teras_

 _3\. No berantem-berantem club. Kalo mau berantem di luar jangan di kosan!_

 _4\. Dilarang ngomong kasar kecuali kalo gak ada yang denger_

 _5\. Setel rampus tiap malam jumat pukul 6 sore WIB_

 _6\. Kalo lagi berdua-duaan di kamar, harap pintu dibuka lebar agar tidak menimbulkan fitnah_

 _7\. Penghuni kos diharap memiliki pengetahuan membedakan kaleng whiskas dengan kaleng makanan_

 _8\. Harap tidak merokok di kawasan yang dijamahi Park Jihoon_

 _9\. Taati butir-butir pancasila_

 _Demikian peraturan ini dibuat untuk ditaati. Peraturan bisa direvisi bila ada perubahan situasi dan perijinan dari Park Jihoon._

Kemudian tepat dibawahnya, ada tulisan ceker ayam yang ditulis pake spidol hitam permanen:

 _BOLEH PACARAN -hyunbin ganteng_

Jinyoung cuma nahan ketawa doang bacainnya. Abis itu dia beranjak ke dapur;

Dapurnya gak kalah unik sama ruang TV. Kalau diperhatiin sekilas sih normal normal aja, dapur selayaknya dapur dengan kitchen set selayaknya kitchen set terus persis di depannya ada meja makan persegi panjang besar dengan 8 kursi yang tersebar di tiap sisinya.

Tapi begitu ditelisik lagi, Jinyoung malah ketawa-tawa pas liat lemari kitchen set di dinding ternyata dinamain. Pasti isinya persediaan makanan mereka. Satu orang, satu jatah. Jadi total ada 8 lemari dengan nama-nama yang berbeda terus ada satu yang belum dinamain, Jinyoung yakin itu milik dia nanti.

 _Oh jadi ini yang dimaksud teritori individu ya. -bjy_

Jinyoung jadi penasaran deh sama penghuni kos. Padahal dia dateng di hari minggu! Hari libur gini. Tapi satu-satunya penghuni yang baru dia temuin cuma Jisung, itupun bentaran banget.

Walau gitu, dia udah mencoba menghapal nama-nama penghuni kok lewat nama di lemari kitchen set yang dia baca tadi! Belum lagi waktu liat peraturan, dia jadi yakin yang namanya Jihoon pasti sok ngatur terus yang namanya Hyunbin pasti sok ganteng.

Terus sejujurnya, Jinyoung masih belum ngerasa kalau kosan ini rumahnya. Jadi agak awkward gitu berasa menelusuri rumah orang. Jinyoung jadi inget dongeng Goldy Locks yang masuk-masuk rumah orang tanpa ijin atau kisahnya Dora yang berpetualang ga jelas. Dia juga lagi ngerasa se-ga jelas dan segabut itu melakukan hal kayak gini. Emang dasar, _Jinyoung the explorer._

Jinyoung ngelirik ke kiri, ada kamar mandi di samping dapur dan di depan tembok kamar mandi ada mesin cuci. Terus samping kamar mandi ada tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua. Tangganya lucu, melingkar gitu dan bisa dipakai buat main perosotan (kayak tangga dorm wanna one di wanna go).

Tapi yang bikin Jinyoung tertarik ya pintu tembusan ke halaman belakang yang ada persis di samping kamar Jisung. Dia membuka pintu itu dan ternyata halaman belakang isinya…..

….

….

….

jemuran.

Yailah dia kira apaan. Rumputnya bagus sih, hijau dan terawat gitu. Halaman belakang lagi dipenuh-penuhinya banget sama jemuran, mungkin karena pas timingnya kali ya hari ini kan minggu bisa jadi para penghuni kos abis cuci baju berjamaah pas hari sabtu. Biar hari senin waktu masuk kuliah udah pada kering.

Jinyoung lihatin jemuran satu-satu. Gak jelas emang. Biarin aja maba gak punya kerjaan.

Kebanyakan dijemur pake jemuran stainless steel yang mainstream banget itu. Selain kaos-kaos rumah sama baju-baju kasual, ada beberapa tipe jemuran yang mengidentifikasikan banget si yang punya jemuran itu gimana,

Misalnya,

Ada yang jemurannya jas laboraturium. Dokter? Atau anak mipa mungkin?

Ada yang kaos-kaos oversized, ketekan, sama kolor-kolor basket.

Ada yang kaos-kaos oversized juga tapi banyak celana-celana karet ketat yang kayaknya celana renang sama banyak banget handuk yang dia jemur

Ada yang baju-baju serba pink.

Ada yang jemurannya baju-baju casual semua. Teraktual alias terkini banget.

Ada yang kemeja-kemeja formal sama jeans-jeans non skinny.

Terus yang bikin ngakak, ada yang gak modal bikin jemuran sekedar seutas tali rafia yang disambungin dari ujung ke ujung halaman terus menjemur bajunya pake jepitan jemuran. Baju-bajunya rata-rata warna gelap, terus ada beberapa celana training yang bagian lututnya sobek-sobek gitu. Sering sleding kali ya nih anak.

 _Semoga mereka manusia-manusia normal, Ya Tuhan. -bjy_

Doa mu tidak berguna Bae.

.

.

.

Pertualangan berlanjut. Kini Jinyoung lagi menapaki kakinya di tangga menuju lantai 2. Tadi sih kata Jisung diatas ada 5 kamar lain sama ruang hampa. Gak tau deh ruang hampa apaan.

Begitu baru banget sampe di ujung tangga, Jinyoung udah disambut sama hawa gak enak yang keluar dari kamar nomor 5. DINGIN BANGET! Pasti orang yang di dalemnya setel AC suhu minimum nih. Jinyoung yang sekadar ngerasain lewat lubang-lubang ventilasinya aja ngeri, jendelanya juga ditutupin tirai. Bukan apa-apa nih, sekarang emang udah menuju siang yang terik, okelah masang AC dingin-dingin tapi jangan sampe bikin orang yang lewat merinding juga kali!

Dia penasaran sih siapa yang di dalem tapi dia ingat pesannya Jisung buat jangan gangguin anak-anak yang di kamar.

Beralih dari suasana horror kamar nomor 5, Jinyoung memandangi suasana di lantai 2. Gak semua space full dijadiin ruangan. Lantai dua ini membentuk later L yang dibatasi balkon dengan dibawahnya menunjukan suasana dapur dan separuh ruang TV.

Sama kayak lantai satu, ada 4 kamar yang berjajar linear. Ada pintu dan jendela juga buat setiap kamar, kecuali kamar nomor 8 yang letaknya di ujung yang cuma punya pintu karena persis di depannya ada kamar mandi. Tapi menurut Jinyoung itu fair-fair aja sih karena kamar nomor 8 malah punya jendela yang menghadap ke luar.

Jinyoung menelusuri teras kamar-kamar linear tersebut,

Kamar nomor 6;

dari ventilasi kamar dan jendelanya, ruangan kelihatan gelap. Kayaknya orangnya gak lagi di kosan.

Kamar nomor 7;

jendelanya ditutup tirai motif kucing. Lucu banget. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar hal aneh,

"AWWH.."

"Jangan main cakar ih aku gak suka!"

"Kalo kamu nakal aku kurung nih!"

Tiga kalimat itu datang dari suara cowok yang sama. Suaranya serak-serak basah gitu kayak kebanyakan minum air kolam renang berkaporit.

Tau ah, gak tau dia lagi ngapain. Intinya Jinyoung jadi makin merinding dan ngacir gitu aja dari kamar nomor 7.

Kamar nomor 8;

sama kayak kamar nomor 6, ventilasinya gelap.

Setelah sampai sudut ruangan, Jinyoung belok ke kiri. Ada ruangan yang gak berbentuk kamar dan terbuka gitu aja dengan pintu kaca yang terhubung sama balkon yang menghadap keluar. Mungkin ini ya yang dimaksud ruang hampa? Padahal gak hampa-hampa banget!

Ada karpet lebar sama berbagai macam barang di pojok-pojok ruangan, contoh barang normalnya: dispenser, kulkas. Contoh barang gak normalnya: papan karambol, bola basket sama bola sepak yang teronggok gitu aja, raket tennis dan raket bulutangkis, dan hal-hal aneh lainnya.

Nah tepat di samping ruang hampa, ada kamar yang paling terisolir. Kamar nomor 9. Jinyoung ilfeel gitu pas liat kamar ini, mentang-mentang paling pojok, eh penghuninya gak tau diri banget meletakan baju kotor di depan pintu seenak jidat.

Beda sama kamar nomor 6 dan nomor 8, Jinyoung yakin kamar nomor 9 penghuninya ada di dalem soalnya dengan samar-samar dia bisa denger suara orang jepang lagi ngomong. Kayaknya lagi nonton film…..

" _Soko de miuchan."_

" _Kimochi ii desune"_

" _A..ah.. yamette kudasai. Ngh…"_

…..nonton film gak bener. Heran deh, udah 2017 masih ada aja orang nonton bokep gak pake headset.

.

.

.

Berhubung sepertinya penghuni lantai 2 lagi sibuk semua, Jinyoung memutuskan buat nongkrong di ruang TV lantai 1 aja deh.

Gak pake lama, dia merosot di pegangan tangga dan sampe di lantai 1 lagi. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar nomor 3 kebuka engselnya, menunjukan seseorang bersweater pink dan sweatpants pink keluar dari kamar tersebut sambil membawa se-pack pembalut bercover hello kitty,

"Sialan banget. Dikata lucu apa. Awas aja, Ong entar pulang gua apain."

Jinyoung kaget. Masa kalimat pertama yang dia denger dari manusia pink itu kayak begitu sih? Galak banget. Tapi begitu sadar barang apa yang dibawanya, Jinyoung jadi maklum. Cewek emang suka gitu kalo lagi pms.

Eh tunggu. Bukannya ini kosan khusus putra ya?

Si manusia pink akhirnya sadar keberadaan Jinyoung dan mereka bertemu mata, "Eh elo."

"Ha..halo.. kak?" tadinya Jinyoung pengen manggil 'mbak' biar spesifik aja gitu.

"Elo siapa ya?" makhluk ini bertanya kayak gitu ke Jinyoung sambil menuju dapur.

"Bae Jinyoung, kak. Maba fikor, gua di kamar nomor 1."

"Oh." udah gitu doang.

Jinyoung mendekat ke si manusia pink. Biar sopan aja ngajakin ngobrolnya. Matanya menegaskan pandangan ke wajah orang itu, berusaha mengingat, tapi kok ujung-ujungnya Jinyoung jadi terpesona ya. Rambutnya cokelat muda berponi, poni sebelah kanan dijepit. Mukanya lemes banget, pipinya gembul dan rada pink gitu, sementara bibirnya kebetulan lagi pecah-pecah dan kemerahan. Duh, dosa gak sih kalo Jinyoung tiba-tiba jadi pengen basahin itu bibir?

"Kalo nama kakak siap-"

"Eh lu tutup kuping bentar dong."

Jinyoung nurut.

Sementara itu si pemberi perintah lagi membuka lemari kitchen set yang bertuliskan nama _"Ong Seongwoo"_ kemudian melempar itu pembalut hello kitty dengan emosi ke dalamnya, "ONG BANGSAT! GUA SUMPAHIN ELO YANG MENSTRUASI BENERAN! MENTANG-MENTANG GUA LAGI EMOSIAN MALAH DIKASIH SOFTEX. DASAR CALON DOKTER MALPRAKTEK SIALAN!"

"KAK ELU GAPAPA?!"

"Gapapa kok."

"….."

"Jangan deket-deket sama Kak Ong, ya dek."

"…."

"Btw, gua Jihoon. FKM tahun kedua, salam kenal ya!"

"….."

"UDAH DONG ELU JANGAN SYOK GITU ANJIR."

.

.

.

-khodio-

tbc

.

hehehe aku ga nyangka petualangan Baejin nelusurin kosan aja bisa sampe satu chapter gini.

Leave some review~ review kalian bikin aku seneng dan semangat lanjutin ceritanya loh!

* * *

 **Balesan Review:**

 **Bolu kukus:**

wah siapa yang kamu anggep bias disini? Tapi siapapun itu pasti aku nistain sih haha

 **makmumMasJonghyun** :

OI MAKASI MINATNYA! Big yeesss ini ongniel dengan Top!Ong. kayaknya mesti aku kasih tau di summary ya biar kesaannya bukan penipuan karna dominasi ff ongniel kan Daniel yang top, gak papa sih sebenernya. Tapi gua kayak..… ahelah Daniel terlalu cute buat hal itu.

 **Sky Onix:**

Baejin gimana kerdusnya? Mari kita lihat kelanjutannya nanti! Btw di ff ini Ong yang top. Tapi sesuai sama intro kemarin, kisah mereka lebih ke perjuangan Ong ngejadiin Daniel yang bodynya manly banget biar bisa jadi ukenya dia. Hm!

Ong: body gua juga manly kali, thor!

Dih kocak, lu kan baru aja disumpahin menstruasi sama Jihoon.

Gimana? Masih berminat nemenin Ong memperjuangkan cinta? /geli sendiri/

 **Tiass99** :

HAHA AYO SIAPA! Aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan kamu nih. Takut membeberkan rahasia.

Minhyun: Guanlin dimenelin sama anak gue.

IH KOK LU NGEBOCORIN SIH?! MUNCUL AJA BELUM LU!

 **Kiddongim:**

Woy anjir Ong, ada yang penasaran sama kisah lu nih.

Ong: Thanks ya! Temenin gua terus ngejar-ngejar Daniel biar terlepas dari brotherzone

Baejin: Padahal yang jadi cover ff kan muka gua kok dari tadi ongniel mulu ya

 **Zeanoce:**

Penasaran sama cinta segitiga?! Alhamdulillah akhirnya ada yang penasarin Baejin.

Baejin: nah yang kayak gini nih gua suka

Lu mau ngerdusin readers juga? -_-

* * *

Haha cara yang weird buat bales review. Udah kebiasaan, maaf ya

 **SEE YA NEXT CHAP! CIAO**


	3. Chapter 2: Gua gebet boleh dong?

**.**

 **Chapter 2: Gua gebet boleh dong?**

 **Clue(s) of Chapter** : Hati-hati chapter ini mengandung banyak capslock dan kebegoan Jihoon.

 **Boleh dibaca boleh engga:**

I'm not usually this fast tho, tapi berhubung masih weekend jadi aku sempetin publish deh! Aku seneng banget bacain respon kalian haha

Chapter ini gak begitu panjang, tapi… hm..

~Happy reading~

.

.

-khodio-

.

.

.

" _Btw, gua Jihoon. FKM tahun kedua, salam kenal ya!"_

"… _.."_

" _UDAH DONG ELU JANGAN SYOK GITU ANJIR."_

Tepat di saat yang gak tepat itu, cowok topless berpakaian _boxer_ doang dengan rambut basah menuruni tangga dan menghampiri mereka,

"Ji, Nayeon mana ya? Kok ga pulang-pulang?"

"Mana gue tau, Niel. Lagi cari cowok kali." terus tiba-tiba Jihoon merhatiin leher cowok itu dengan panik, "Abis ngapain lo?!"

"Abis mandi bareng Sana. Dicakar gue tiga kali." jawabnya santai sambil pamerin leher sama bahunya yang luka.

"Elo sih ga hati-hati. Udah tau si Sana rada liar."

Jinyoung cengo.

Anjir nih orang. Abis mandi bareng cewek? Jinyoung gak bego-bego amat kali, Nayeon sama Sana kan nama buat cewek. Mana keluar kamar cuma pake _boxer_ doang.

Ini bukan kosan ena-ena kan?

"Hai! Lu penghuni baru itu ya?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Jinyoung, "Anak fikor kan? Kak Jisung udah cerita dikit. Gua senior lu tahun ketiga, Kang Daniel. Panggilnya Daniel ya! Danik atau Niel juga boleh asal jangan dipanggil aKang aja."

Jinyoung langsung berhenti mikir aneh-aneh tentang cowok yang namanya Daniel itu gara-gara senyuman gigi kelinci yang manis banget lagi ditunjukin buatnya, "Hai! Gua Bae Jinyoung, kak."

"Jurusan apa?"

"Olahraga prestasi kak."

"Lah sama! Gua juga! Spesialisasi apa lu? Gua tim renang. Gaya apa aja gua suka sih tapi lagi fokus di _butterfly_."

"Gua atletik kak hehe. Lari jarak menengah!"

 _Garing amat sih ini percakapan -pjh, cuma nontonin_

"Wah tim atletik kan managernya si Min-"

"ANNYEONG HASEYO!" si orang sarap udah pulang, ngebuka pintu lebar-lebar terus nyengir bahagia, di tangannya ada kucing belang abu-abu yang lagi asik digendong. Ketiga orang di dapur jadi menoleh ke dia semua.

"NAYEON GUE AKHIRNYA PULAAANGG~" Daniel lari nyamperin orang itu terus ngelus-ngelus kucing yang lagi dia digendong, "Lu ketemu dia dimana Ong?"

"Kok kucing doang sih yang disambut. Gua enggak?" Ong ngambek, manyun-manyun najis, sok imut.

Daniel senyum-senyum, "Welcome home, bro! Sama Nayeon aja ngiri lo."

 _Bro? -osw, diam-diam nyesek._

.

Di sisi lain, Jinyoung bernafas lega pas tau nama-nama cewek itu ternyata cuma nama kucing.

Tapi, lain lagi sama orang di sampingnya yang mukanya merah padam penuh dendam,

"ONG SEONGWOO SINI LO!"

Jinyoung nelen ludah, perasaannya tiba-tiba gak enak. Sementara Daniel udah gendong Nayeon terus ambil sekaleng _whiskas_ di lemari _kitchen set_ nya abis itu kabur ke atas, "Bye, gua mau baik-baikin Sana dulu!"

"Kenapa sih mbak Jihoon? Perlu gua beliin kiranti juga? AHAHAHAHA." Si Ong emang kurang waras kali ya, orang lagi ngamuk malah dicengin. Udah gitu dia nurut aja lagi dibilang _'sini'_ eh beneran nyamperin Jihoon, orang normal kan langsung minta maaf.

Jinyoung pegel diri terus. Akhirnya dia duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan sambil liatin mereka berdua. Siapa tau seru.

"EH DASAR KURANG AJAR LO YA! GUA SUMPAHIN MENS DARI HIDUNG!" Si Jihoon udah murka. Tangannya gebuk-gebukin dada Ong bertubi-tubi tapi Ongnya cuma bales tawa-tawa doang.

"Lah mens dari hidung namanya mimisan, mbak! AHAHAHAHA LUCU JUGA LO YA."

"EH DIEM LO, NJING. GUA LAGI MARAH NIH! SEKALI LAGI MANGGIL GUA 'MBAK' GUA TENDANG BURUNG LU YAK!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA Aduh dek, yang sopan dong sama kakak tingkat. Jangan apa-apain gua njir gua belom halalin Daniel!"

"MINTA MAAF KEK LO! BENERAN MAU GUA BIKIN IMPOTEN YA BURUNG LO?!"

"NGAKAK WOY bahas burung mulu lu! Pengen? Maaf ya ini hak milik Daniel. AHAHAHA ADUH CAPEK GUA KETAWA."

"ANJING! LU RASAIN NIH TONJOKAN TONJOKAN GUA!" Si Jihoon makin menjadi-jadi, gebuk-gebukin dada sama perut Ong.

Jinyoung yang lihatin malah jadi gemes. Lucu banget Jihoon gebukin Ong yang lebih tinggi dari badan gembulnya itu, mana Ongnya gak memberi perlawanan sama sekali dan malah ngakak gak berhenti-henti. Ini tuh lebih mirip kayak Jihoon berantem sendirian. Kayak cihuahua lagi ngambek. Mana sok-sokan ngomong kasar gitu, biar serem kali ya, padahal gak sinkron sama muka imutnya.

Saking intensifnya Jihoon gebukin Ong, jepitan poninya mental gitu aja ke meja makan. Jinyoung yang duduk disitu refleks mungut jepitan bentuk wortel itu terus dia genggam deh. Ya emang mau dikemanain lagi, toh yang punya masih sibuk mukulin orang.

"AHAHAHAHA…. HOON, LU MAU TAU GA? MASA GUE LO GEBUKIN TAPI GA SAKIT. ADUH ADUH CAPEK GUA NGAKAK."

"DIH SI BANGKE!"

"AW!" Ong menjerit begitu tiba-tiba Jihoon gigit lengan dia, "EH LEPAS WEY LEPAS! RABIES DAH NIH GUA! Makhluk kayak lo nih butuh divaksin! Ayo gua anter ke klinik kampus, yuk!"

"ENAK AJA! GUA SUMPAHIN SELAMANYA DI-FRIENDZONE-IN DANIEL LO!"

"….." tiba-tiba Ong diem dan berhenti ngakak.

"Eh?" Jihoon jadi panik, "Kak Ong, kok diem? Gak bales gua lagi?"

"Ya elo marahnya kok tiba-tiba ungkit Daniel sih?" terus Ong nunduk kayak murung gitu, "Orang lagi usaha kok malah didoain jelek? Ternyata lu jahat ya Hoon sama gua."

"Ih engga kak, bukan gitu!" sekarang Jihoon malah jadi salting, ngerasa bersalah.

"Gapapa, Hoon. Emang bener kok yang lu bilang. Mungkin Daniel gak mau kali ya sama gua."

 _Njir, ini drama apaan sih? -bjy_

"Kak," Jihoon meletakan tangan di kedua bahu Ong, seolah ngasih semangat, "Maafin gua ya ngomongnya kasar."

"Udah, Hoon. Gapapa." Ong mengenyahkan tangan Jihoon, "Gua mau ke kamar aja." terus dia beranjak pergi dari dapur. Menuju kamar nomor 2, kamarnya.

Jihoon panik. Mukanya yang galak banget tadi udah berubah jadi muka prihatin.

"Kak, maafin gua ya. Gua juga udah maafin lo kok!"

"Lu beneran maafin gua?"

"Iya, kak!"

hening,

suara pintu nomor 2 kebuka,

terus tiba-tiba Ong teriak,

"ALHAMDULILLAH! AHAHAHA DASAR JIHOON BEGO! UDAH BUKAN MABA AJA MASIH BISA DIBEGOIN AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"EH SENIOR BANGS-"

' _blam'_

Pintu ketutup sebelum Jihoon sempet samperin Ong lagi.

Jihoon loncat-loncat gak jelas di tempat, kesel. Pengen nonjok tembok rasanya, tapi gak jadi nanti tangannya sakit sendiri.

"Kak Jihoon!" panggil Jinyoung dengan halus. Niat mau kasih jepitan yang tadi terpental.

Jihoon raba-raba poni terus sadar ada yang hilang disana, "Lah jepitan gua mana?!"

"Kak!"

"Jepitan gua ilang njir!" bukannya ngebales panggilan Jinyoung, dia malah ribet sendiri nunduk-nunduk ke lantai terus cek-cekin meja-meja di dapur.

Ck, untung Jinyoung sabar. Mungkin dia harus nyamperin Jihoon aja kali ya?

"Kak?"

Jihoon yang lagi ngecekin sekitar wastafel buat nyariin jepitannya -ngapain coba nyari di wastafel?- langsung balik badan dan menengok ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya,

Ya gila ternyata Jinyoung udah persis banget di depannya, "I..iya..?"

Jihoon mundur-mundur biar Jinyoung gak terlalu deket. Eh Jihoon mundur, si Jinyoung malah makin maju. Sampe akhirnya mentok, Jihoon hanya bisa tumpuin tangannya di wastafel sambil lihatin Jinyoung di hadapannya yang baik muka maupun badannya paling cuma berjarak 10 centi darinya.

"Kak," cowok di hadapan Jihoon itu kini ikut tumpuin tangannya di samping tangan Jihoon, mengunci pergerakan Jihoon. Sementara tangan satunya lagi, ngusap-ngusap poni Jihoon, dirapihin.

Jihoon baru sadar sesuatu,

Ternyata kalo dilihat dari deket, Jinyoung ganteng. Ganteng banget.

Mana sekarang tangannya lagi grepe-grepe rambut Jihoon, terus pelan-pelan makein Jihoon jepitan wortelnya itu, "Nih kak. Jepitan lu mental ke gua tadi."

"Ma…makasih." YA LORD si maba yang baru Jihoon sadari ganteng itu ngelihatin Jihoon pake tatapan dalem. Matanya hitam banget kayak lagi menarik Jihoon buat menyelam kesana. Di situasi kayak gini Jihoon jadi salting mau ngapain. Dia memilih pasrah dan diam, menuruti perasaannya membawa kemana….

…..malah dalem hatinya dia lagi ngarep Jinyoung tiba-tiba nyipok dia.

"Kak Jihoon jangan marah-marah terus dong!"

"…."

"Kakak manis banget kalo lagi diem gini."

Seketika itu juga, Jihoon jadi jinak.

"Kak? Kok pipi kakak pink banget? Panas ya? Atau masih marah sama Kak Ong?"

 _Gara-gara malu lu giniin, goblok. -pjh, tiba-tiba kalem._

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Jinyoung udah ngelus-ngelus pipi Jihoon pake ibu jarinya. Jihoon dengak sambil lihatin Jinyoung, nurut digituin. Keenakan malah.

"Lucu banget deh, jadi pengen gua cium."

 _Cium aja gpp. -pjh, masih jaim_

"Jomblo gak kak?"

Jihoon bales anggukan, sebenenernya syok ditanya kayak gitu. Jantung dia kayaknya udah turun ke ginjal deh saking deg-degannya.

' _chup'_ tiba-tiba pipinya dicium. DICIUM BENERAN! Sama orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit lalu.

"Kalo gitu gua gebet boleh dong?" Jinyoung nanya retorik, gak perlu dijawab. Pertanyaannya malah lebih mirip pernyataan. Bukan pernyataan malah, lebih kayak perintah biar Jihoon nurut aja kalo dia gebet. Masalahnya tatapan sama omongannya ituloh! _Deep_ banget, Jihoon ngerasa diintimidasi.

"Hehe. Gua ke kamar dulu ya kak."

Abis itu Jihoon yang masih cengo ditinggalin gitu aja,

 _bngst gua dilecehin maba -pjh_

.

.

"ANJIR GUA ABIS APAIN ANAK ORANG BARUSAN AAAAAKKK" -bjy, teriak-teriak dibalik bantal.

.

.

 **CONGRATS HYUNBIN LAKU! (8)**

 _2:43 PM_

 _Anda bergabung dengan obrolan_

 **OngBukanHong**

Eh para penduduk,

Itu nama grup ganti dulu biar penduduk baru ga bingung

 _ **Jisung #JoinRampus**_ _ **Yuk**_ _mengubah nama grup menjadi_ _ **PENGHUNI WISMA JISUNG**_

 **Kumorola**

Bang nanti pestanya mulai jam berapa?

Gua baru kelar job jam 7 malem

 **OngBukanHong**

SI LOLOT! DIEM DIEM WOY!

Ada pesta apaan, kak?

 **WoojinUzumaki**

Pesta minum-minum

Si Hyunbin mau kobam tuh kak **optimushwang**

 **optimushwang**

Maaf grup gua silent ya. Kalo ada yang penting pc. Lagi ngecekin paper anak-anak. Trims.

Kalo udah mulai, ketok pintu gua aja.

Mulai apa kak?

 **OngBukanHong**

MINHYUN KOK ELO NGIKUT LOLOT SIH!

Dasar jodoh kalian. **optimushwang Kumorola**

 **Kumorola**

AMIN. MAKASIH ONG, LU EMANG TEMEN GUA DAH.

 **Nyel~**

Eh nanti filmnya apaan?

 **Jisung #JoinRampusYuk**

 **WoojinUzumaki** yang download. Semoga bukan yang aneh-aneh ya guys!

Nanti mau nonton film kak?

 **OngBukanHong**

ANJIR LU SEMUA YA GAK BISA JAGA RAHASIA APA!

 **Gwanlin #3-SF**

Gua masih latihan basket. Tungguin ntar. Thx

 **OngBukanHong**

BODOAMAT KHONG

 **Jihoonie**

Nitip susu stoberi lin **Gwanlin #3-SF** yang satu liter di indomaret

Nanti jangan ada yang nge-beer ya

Kasihan liver kalian

 **OngBukanHong**

INNALILAHI MAKIN KETAUAN AJADAH. UDAH GAGAL TOTAL. **Jihoonie**

 **Jihoonie**

Kagak ngomong ama lu, setan.

 **WoojinUzumaki**

Gua jadi lu udah left group. Emosi njir **OngBukanHong**

 _dibaca oleh 7_ Kak, ada apasih?

"Yahanjir diread doang."

.

.

-khodio-

tbc

.

.

Untuk yang bingung urutan umur mereka:

Jinyoung (maba)

Jihoon, Woojin, Guanlin, Hyunbin (tahun kedua)

Daniel, Minhyun, Ong (tahun ketiga)

Jisung (tahun kelima)

Gimana chapter ini? Jujur aku nikmatin banget waktu nulis adegan Jihoon marah-marah wkwk. Isi group chat adalah spoiler buat cerita chap besok!

Btw ada yang lebih penting! GIMANA WINKDEEPNYA? HAHAHA

.

Yak sekarang waktunya balesin revieww~ featuring penghuni wisma jisung!

 **makmumMasJonghyun:**

Haha maklumin aja ya, Ong mah hidupnya emang kayak gitu! Ong, lu disuruh main sama Daniel aja tuh!

Ong: /lirik daniel/

kdn: Aduh! Nayeon udah pulang~ ayo sini main sama aku!

Ong: /kalah sama meong/

Baejin ketemu calon pertama ya? Halah baru juga pertama! Makasih pujiannya~ padahal aku sempet anxious karna minim dialog chap kemarin rada bosenin loh

 **Ryeolhyun97:**

Ini dilanjut yaa~ keep ngakak!

Mampus lu jin kegep nonton bokep.

pwj: sialan gua nyetel speaker garagara guanlin lagi gak dikosan!

lgl: salah elu bego. Jangan bawabawa gua.

 **Chodingssi** :

Mereka bakal sering ngumpul kok! Dan gak cuma dikosan…. /lirik chara satu-satu/ apalagi buat anak-anak yang sama-sama di fikor.

 **GoesDownWithTheShip:**

Makaaaasssiiihh baaanggeeet yaa! HAHA ong kerempeng ya? Emang sih. Gak bisa ngelak.

Ong: bukan gua yang kerempeng, tapi daniel yang kegedean

/iyain/

 **Bellsmeow:**

Makasih pujiannya huwaaa terharu. Jangankan semua penghuni, liatin Ong sama Jihoon adu bacot aja udah berisik banget haha. Kapan damainya sih mereka…

Ong/Jihoon: ELU YANG BIKIN CERITANYA NJIR.

 **Triass99**

Anjrit gua dibilang kebanyakan makan mecin :( Baejin belain gua dong.

Baejin: ga.

 **karih8894**

HAHA emang hidupnya Baejin di ff inimah syok mulu kerjaannya. Namanya juga maba.

Jihoon: maba-maba gitu berani nyipok gua. Gak tanggung jawab lagi.

Ong: Lu kode minta dikawinin ya hoon?

Jihoon: EH KAGAK GITU!

Baejin: pipi lu kenapa pink kak?

.

Bye guys, aku mau berkutat sama textbook sejarah aliran psiko. Wish me luck di diskusi kelas besok.

 **SEE YA NEXT CHAP! Jangan bosen-bosen baca ff ini ya!**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Wisma Jisung

**.**

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to Wisma Jisung!**

 **Clue(s) of Chapter:** pengen mampus aja rasanya kalo lagi liatin gebetan eh kepergok

 **Boleh dibaca boleh engga:**

Aku lagi punya luapan ide gitu aja, padahal pengennya publish tiap weekend doang. Tapi yaudahlah daripada idenya nguap sia-sia. Aku sangat amat menikmati nulis chapter ini haha walaupun ujung-ujungnya malu sendiri

anyway jangan lupa tinggalin review yaa~ karna hal itu kayak reward buat aku yg bikin semangat pengen update terus

 **note:** disini aku ubah sebutan Ong jadi Seongwoo kalo di paragraf narasi, tapi anak-anak kos tetep manggil dia Ong kok.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

-khodio-

.

.

Jinyoung lagi tidur.

Tidur lama banget. Kayak orang mati.

Abis bete dikacangin di group chat terus puas-puasin teriak di bantal gara-gara abis nyipok anak orang, dia ganti baju pake bawahan piyama senyaman mungkin terus sempetin tidur. Niatnya sih 30 menit,

padahal sekarang udah otw 5 jam molornya.

Sumpah kalo Seongwoo lihat, udah pengen nge-autopsi aja bawaannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu,

"Eh, gua ketok nih ya pintu dia?!" -Jisung

"Nanti dulu nanti dulu! Lilinnya belum nyala." -Daniel

"Bin, itu balon udah beneran nempel?" -Seongwoo

"Et gak percaya amat lu sama gua, Kak!" -Hyunbin

"Itu miring posisinya kayak otak lo!" -Guanlin

"EH GELAS KURANG SATU WOY!" -Jihoon

"Berisik! Nanti orangnya denger. Ambil sendiri sana, mbul." -Woojin

"Ih Jin, kok lu makan happytosnya duluan sih?" -Minhyun

ruang TV lagi rusuh. Mereka semua sebenernya mencoba menimbulkan suara sekecil mungkin soalnya kamar Jinyoung pas banget depan ruang TV.

Hyunbin sama Guanlin lagi manjat-manjat sofa, masangin balon-balon huruf warna gold yang membentuk kata _"WELCOME"_ lengkap sama Seongwoo yang sibuk komentarin mereka. Minhyun sama Jihoon lagi menata makanan diatas meja ruang TV yang lantainya beralaskan karpet bulu. Ada juga Daniel yang lagi bawa _cheese cake_ berhiaskan lilin bareng Jisung di depan pintu kamar Jinyoung, sementara Woojin lagi mojok di sofa sambil ngemil _happytos_.

"Udah siap, Kak!" Hyunbin loncat dari sofa sambil kasih gestur jempol.

"Oke, oke, ayo semuanya ngumpul depan pintu!" Jisung ayun-ayunin tangannya yang diiringi sama semua anak kos yang nurut.

.

' _tok, tok, tok'_

"JINYOUNNGGG!"

Gaada jawaban.

Yaiyalah orangnya lagi mati suri gitu.

"JINYOUUNGG! KELUAR BENTAR DONG!"

Masih nihil.

"Tadi pas lu chat deliv, kak?" kini Daniel buka suara.

"Deliv kok.. tapi ya gitu gak diread. Gua telfon juga gak diangkat. Tidur kali ya?"

Hyunbin kesel terus ngacak-ngacak rambutnya, "Gedor gedor lebih kenceng aja lah! Ga mungkin mati kan tuh maba!"

Tiba-tiba Minhyun menoleh ke dia, Hyunbin deg-degan. Eh taunya malah dikasih _deathglare_ dan ucapan mematikan, "Bin. Bahasa. Dijaga."

"Maaf kak." mati gaya seketika. Suka khilaf Hyunbin tuh. Lupa kalo lagi di deket bidadarinya ngomong itu harus sopan.

"ET GUA TENDANG DAH PINTUNYA!" itu Woojin, emosi.

"Gila enak aja lu! Nanti pintu kosan gua rusak!" suka pengen jitak orang deh Jisung kalo ngomong sama Woojin.

"Sabar, sabar, bentar lagi juga keluar!" sebut Seongwoo, tumben waras.

Guanlin balik duduk di sofa. Sebenernya dia juga kesel tapi elegan aja gak mau ngegas kayak Hyunbin sama Woojin.

Daniel juga bete. Udah manyun-mayun lucu gitu sambil megangin kue, lilinnya udah sempet mati berkali-kali dan dia hidupin ulang. Sementara yang lain malah sibuk bacot.

Kesisa satu orang lagi yang tumben-tumbennya lagi adu bacot gini malah diem, si Park Jihoon. Dia nunduk gitu kayak orang lagi mikir,

tapi dibilang mikir juga enggak sih, Jihoon mah jarang mikir,

lebih tepatnya,

 _merasakan,_

" _Dia abis cium pipi gua semena-mena gitu terus dengan enaknya tidur?! Padahal gua masih kepikiran dari tadi! HIDUP GAK ADIL YA, WOY KESEL GUE!" -pjh_

Yang lain masih sibuk manggil-manggil nama Jinyoung, terutama Seongwoo yang udah pake mode toa.

" _Apa yang tadi itu emang cara dia buat sambut orang? Cara buat say hi? TAPI GUA BAPER ANJIR." -pjh_

"Kak, udah yuk. Kita mulai aja gausah ajak dia." Woojin udah bosen. Dia gak sabar mau nonton bareng film yang tadi dia download.

"Elu kalo ngasih saran suka bener ya, Jin." kata Seongwoo sarkastis. Udah tau mereka mau bikin pesta kecil-kecilan buat sambut kedatangan penghuni baru.

Terus Guanlin malah udah ketiduran di sofa. Maklum, capek abis latihan basket.

" _Tapi emangnya dia fix 100% gak ada baper-bapernya sama gua? Pasti ada lah, seenggaknya dikit gitu, kan tadi dia bilang gua manis." -pjh_

"Bin, jangan deket-deket gue."

"Apaan sih, Kak? Kan Kak Jisung emang nyuruh ngumpul depan pintu, hehehe." Hyunbin nyengir-nyengir bego. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan buat mepet-mepet ke Minhyun, bahkan daritadi udah sok asik rangkul-rangkul Minhyun gitu. Kurang cobaan apa coba si Minhyun? Hidupnya 24/7 dimodusin mulu.

Minhyunnya geli, Hyunbinnya girang.

" _Kayaknya gua harus buktiin sendiri deh, tapi gimana ya." -pjh, mikir keras, bisa mikir juga ternyata._

Terus gak lama kemudian,

"KAK!"

Semua yang merasa dipanggil 'kakak' nengok ke arah Jihoon, "Kenapa lu?"

"Gua aja yang bangunin Jinyoung," laga Jihoon kayak pahlawan kesiangan, "mundur lu semua."

Anehnya, semuanya nurut. Terus siap-siap nontonin apa yang mau dilakukan Jihoon.

"Jinyoung? Bae Jinyoung?" panggilnya halus kayak istri mau bangunin suami buat sholat subuh, "Ini gue… bangun bentar dong."

Bukannya membantu, bagi yang lain, Jihoon malah bikin kesel. Yaiyalah orang dibangunin pake toa Jisung sama Seongwoo aja gak bangun, gimana dipanggil halus kayak gitu.

"HOON, MANA BANGUN DIA DIGITU-"

Tapi Jihoon gak nyerah,

"Jinyoung?" Jihoon beberapa kali ngetuk pintu kamarnya, sambil nempelin telinga buat ngecek tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalem, "Jinyoung, ini guee.. bangun dong say-"

" _mampus, hampir keceplosan manggil sayang." -pjh, udah berasa bangunin pacar._

"-say hello sama yang lain dong… disini rame nih!"

Masih gak ada jawaban,

"Jinyoung, ini gue… Kak Jihoon."

.

" _Jinyoung, ini gue… Kak Jihoon."_

"Hah? Kak Jihoon?" nama itu tiba-tiba jadi alarm buat Jinyoung. Dia langsung bangkit dari posisi telentang dan nepuk-nepuk pipi, ngumpulin kesadaran. Gak tau aja diluar pintunya lagi ada manusia-manusia yang diem-diem mencaci maki dia dalam hati.

"KAK JIHOON YA?" sebut Jinyoung agak keras.

"Iya ini gue, Jihoon. Keluar bentar dong!"

"BENTAR YA KAK!"

Sumpah, saat itu juga para penghuni kos pengen buang Jinyoung ke ciliwung aja. Giliran sama Jihoon baru mau bangun. Si kardus dah dasar.

Jinyoung berdiri, buru-buru pake _t-shirt_ berhubung tadi dia tidur tanpa atasan, terus ngecek handphone, penasaran sekarang jam berapa,

Taunya hpnya nunjukin udah jam 9 malem disertai berbagai notif panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor Jisung dan sebuah chat yang dikirim tadi sore,

 _._

 _ **Kak Jisung**_

 _Jin, jangan keluar kamar sebelum jam 9 ya. Plis jangan banget, jangan ya. Lagi ada fogging!_

 _._

Bisa banget bohongnya si Jisung. Sayang, orangnya juga gak nge-read itu chat.

Tapi yaudah lah mending Jinyoung buka pintu sekarang,

"Kenapa Kak Jih-"

"WELCOME TO WISMA JISUNG!" kedelapan penghuni kos langsung serempak ngomong kayak gitu pas Jinyoung buka pintu. Jinyoung kaget campur haru. Selain ngelihat semua penghuni kos ngumpul di depannya, dia juga lihat balon tulisan "WELCOME" di tembok ruang TV sama berbagai makanan yang udah tertata rapih di meja. Seneng banget disambut sama mereka, disuguhin cheese cake di depan mata pula.

"AYO AYO TIUP LILIN DULUU!"

' _fffuuuu~'_ Jinyoung nurut. Biar kata rambutnya masih acak-acakan dan mukanya semerawut, dia gak bisa menyembunyikan senyum gembira yang terukir di bibirnya. Muka-muka penghuni lain juga bahagia banget menyambut dia.

Di samping Jinyoung persis ada Jihoon yang lagi senyum malu-malu sambil lihatin dia pake mata berbinar. Beda sama muka anak-anak lain yang girang-girang gak jelas malah sekarang Seongwoo lagi diri diatas sofa sambil bersorak-sorak, Jihoon itu lebih kayak muka-muka puas kayak habis berhasil melakukan sesuatu. Karena ekspresi yang beda sendiri itulah, sekarang Jinyoung jadi fokus lihatin muka Jihoon.

" _Kayaknya Jinyoung juga baper deh sama gua." -pjh_

"AYO MULAI PESTANYA!" sekarang tangan Jinyoung ditarik sama Jisung buat duduk lesehan di karpet ruang TV bareng yang lain.

"POTONG CHEESE CAKENYA WOY." -Woojin

"JANGAN HYUNBIN YANG MOTONG, NANTI SENGAJA MOTONG GEDE BUAT MINHYUN DOANG." -Seongwoo

"FITNAH AJA LU! ORANG GUA MAU NUANGIN SUSU STOBERI!" -Hyunbin

"AYO DONG FILMNYA MANA?" -Daniel

"EH BANDAR! SETEL FILMNYA GIH. MAKAN MULU LU!" -Jisung

"KAKAK-KAKAK, KALIAN NGOMONG GAK PAKE CAPSLOCK BISA GAK SIH?" -Guanlin

"ELU SENDIRI JUGA NGE-GAS, KHONG!" -Seongwoo

"EHIYA PADA SANTAI DONG, MUKANYA JINYOUNG SYOK BANGET!" -Minhyun

.

.

.

"Ong, kira-kira nayeon, jihyo, sana, momo, jeongyeon, mina, dahyun, chaeyoung, sama tzuyu bakal gitu juga gak ya kalo gue tinggalin di stasiun?" kata Daniel sambil ngebayangin 9 kucingnya. Iya, kucing Daniel ada 9. Dan iya, dinamainnya pake nama member Twice semua. Padahal gak semua kucingnya betina!

"Ya enggak lah, Niel. Kan lo gak mungkin ninggalin mereka di stasiun juga." ujar Seongwoo nyoba nenangin Daniel yang matanya udah berkaca-kaca gitu mau nangis.

"Sekarang aja mina belum pulang, Ong!"

"Lagi main kali sama si blacky, kucing tetangga itu, kan lu yang jodohin mereka waktu itu!"

Jadi ceritanya mereka bersembilan lagi nonton film Hachiko, si anjing setia itu, dan udah sampe ¾ bagian filmnya gitu deh. Yailah si Woojin ya _download_ -annya, kirain mau nonton film yang kayak gimana di pesta penyambutan penghuni baru, taunya malah film yang bikin mewek gini. Mana Jisung udah ngabisin empat lembar tisu buat air mata pula.

Tapi dibalik itu, cuma Jinyoung yang tau kalo tadi Woojin download film se- _innocent_ Hachiko sambil nonton bokep.

Sambil nonton, mereka juga sambil nikmatin berbagai makanan di meja. Ada susu berbagai rasa soalnya Jihoon gak ngebolehin minum soda apalagi beer, 2 loyang pizza ukuran gede, snack kayak happytos sama chitato, dan banyak lagi. Pokoknya _no beer, no smoking_. Yoi.

Disini mereka duduk lesehan ngebentuk later U ngelilingin meja ruang TV sambil sama-sama nontonin filmnya. Jisung, Hyunbin, Minhyun, Seongwoo, sama Daniel duduk di tengah, Woojin sama Jihoon di sisi kanan, terus Jinyoung sama Guanlin di kiri.

Seongwoo sama Daniel sebelah-sebelahan. Sering ganti-gantian main sender-senderan juga kalo pegel. Si Danielnya gak berhenti-henti cemas kalo kucing-kucingnya bakal nyasar, terus Seongwoo nenangin sambil elus-elus rambut coklat-gold dia. Gemesin deh mereka. Sayang, cuma temenan.

Sementara beda lagi sama Minhyun dan Hyunbin yang dibatasin Jisung di tengah-tengahnya. Soalnya Minhyun minta dilindungi biar gak dimodusin si kampret itu.

"Kak Jisung gak pengen ke toilet?" kata Hyunbin.

"Engga Bin, berapa kali sih gue bilang enggak!" Jisung bete, padahal dia lagi menghayati banget nonton Hachiko tapi si Hyunbin nanya pertanyaan sama terus. Sedih banget dia liat Hachiko ke stasiun setiap jam 5 sore, sekarang udah lembar tisu kelima buat dia.

Aslinya mah Jisung paham. Hyunbin ngomong gitu karena pengen mepetin Minhyun yang lagi anteng nonton di samping Jisung sambil sesekali nanyain pertanyaan klise ke Jinyoung biar tambah kenal, misalnya,

"Jin, susu stoberinya mau nambah gak?"

Aduh, Hyunbin kan mau juga ditawarin kayak gitu.

"Eh gue mau dong kak!" Woojin nyodorin gelasnya ke arah Minhyun, "yang penuh ya!"

"Heh gingsul! Minhyun nawarin JINyoung bukan WooJIN. Kepedean lo!" itu kata Seongwoo, nyolot.

"DIH KAK ONG KOK LU NYO-"

"Haha! Udah, udah gapapa… buat dua-duanya aja sini! Gelas kalian sama-sama kosong kan?" lerai Minhyun sambil ketawa. Malaikat banget. Indah banget suara ketawanya, gurih kayak kacang sukro. Sayang ketawanya bukan buat Hyunbin.

.

"Eh guys, namanya Jinyoung bikin gua inget sama pak dekan kita deh.. Pak Park Jinyoung!" Daniel tiba-tiba nyeletuk sambil ngelihatin anak-anak sesama fikor.

Hyunbin kelihatan mikir terus ngebales, "IYA PAK DEKAN ITU YA! ADUH KELAMAAN LIBUR GUE JADI HAMPIR LUPA NAMA DIA!"

"Ah gimana sih lo, Bin. Dekan _legend_ gitu masa lupa!" cibir Guanlin.

"Oh dekan fikor yang sering pake celana _cutbray_ terus suka blusukan lihatin anak-anak main bola ya?" sebut Seongwoo. Emang _legend_ banget ini dekan, anak semua fakultas juga pasti pernah denger.

"Iya bener. _Sorry to say_ ya, Jin.. tapi gue jadi aneh kalo manggil nama lo! Langsung otomatis kebayang muka dekan. Kan horror!" lanjut Daniel lagi.

Jinyoung ngangguk-ngangguk. Dia gak tau sih siapa yang diomongin, tapi ada benernya juga. Lagi pula nama Jinyoung emang mainstream banget. Dari dia SD sampe SMA pasti satu angkatan ada yang namanya Jinyoung juga!

" _hiks_ , gue, punya ide guys, _hiks._ " Jisung ngomong sambil elap airmata, "gimana kalo kita panggil Jinyoung… Baejin?"

"EH IDE BAGUS!" jerit Woojin yang bikin Jihoon sakit kuping, "BIAR SEBUTAN 'JIN' CUMA MILIK GUE! JINYOUNG DIPANGGIL 'BAE' AJA!"

Minhyun ikut ngangguk, "Ada baiknya kita tanya persetujuan orangnya. Bae Jinyoung, lu setuju gak?"

"Gua setuju aja, kak! Masih mengandung unsur nama gua ini." jawab Jinyoung kalem.

Cuma Jihoon yang gak bersuara di "musyawarah" ini,

Bae? WHAT THE- kayak nama panggilan kesayangan ala-ala bule gitu gak sih?! Jihoon malah melting bayangin yang aneh-aneh.

Terus sekarang dia lagi nyenderin badan sambil melukin lengan Woojin, ambyar Jihoon tuh, udah lemes. Yang diapa-apain si Woojin tapi pandangannya mah fokus ke seberang, lihatin Jinyoung yang lagi neguk susu stoberi,

Jinyoung agak dengakin leher minumnya, terus setiap tegukan bikin jakun dia naik-turun. Begitu selesai neguk, sisa-sisa susu stoberinya masih membentuk kumis warna pink di atas bibir dia dan dengan simpelnya dia jilat sampe bersih.

Puji Tuhan, surga dunia banget yang lagi Jihoon lihatin, kayak ada efek bunga-bunga ala komik jepang gitu yang ngehiasin _background_ Jinyoung sekarang. Ya namanya juga orang jatuh cinta, dunia jadi kelihatan lebay deh.

Padahal di samping Jinyoung tuh ada Guanlin. Guanlin kan juga ganteng, pokoknya bohong deh kalo ada yang bilang Guanlin gak ganteng, tapi Jihoon berdebarnya kalo lihatin Jinyoung doang.

.

"AAK! AAAKK! MBUL LU NGAPAIN REMES-REMES TANGAN GUE?! SAKIT TAU GAK!" Woojin udah kesel, pengen nyingkirin Jihoon aja rasanya. Mana daritadi dia nyender ke Woojin, mending kalo kurus.

"Gue gemes sama lo, Jin." ucap Jihoon ngasal. Mukanya udah dipendemin ke ketek Woojin gitu gara-gara pas Woojin teriak, semua penghuni termasuk Jinyoung jadi ngelihatin Jihoon.

"DIH GELI BANGET LU! LU NGAPA DAH?" gak cuma Woojin yang heran, tapi semuanya. Soalnya ketauan bohong banget alesannya Jihoon, orang hampir tiap hari Woojin dikatain buluk sama dia.

"Kak Ong! Dia ngapa dah? Bukannya tadi siang abis berantem ya sama lo?" tanya Woojin khawatir, khawatir kalo Jihoon tiba-tiba sakit jiwa.

"Ya gitu deh, Jin.." jawab Seongwoo santai sambil merauk chitato, "tadi gue ajakin vaksin, takutnya kenapa-napa.. eh dia gak mau."

Daniel yang ada di sebelahnya kebingungan, "Vaksin apa deh? Rubella?"

"Bukan, rabies."

Bisa ditebak lah, Jihoon marah besar, "ONG SEONGWOO LU TUH EMANG SENIOR TERBANGS-"

"Kak Jihoon, jangan kasar ngomongnyaa~"

Jihoon langsung diem, gak jadi ngegas Seongwoo. Dia noleh ke sumber suara yang bilang gitu, siapa lagi yang manggil dia 'Kak Jihoon' kalo bukan Jinyoung,

"E..eh.. apa lo B-bae! Ikut campur aja!" lah si Jihoon salting sampe gebetan sendiri dinyolotin. Tapi nyolotnya juga aneh sih, pake suara pelan udah gitu sambil nunduk-nunduk grogi pula.

Tapi Jinyoung gak berhenti disitu, dia senyum-senyum semi _smirk_ terus nunjukin ibu jarinya ke arah kertas Peraturan Wisma Jisung yang tertempel di tembok ruang TV, "Kata kakak aturannya dilarang ngomong kasar, kan?"

Jihoon diem. Semua anak kos juga ngelakuin hal sama. Film Hachiko jadi satu-satunya suara yang mengisi kesunyian mereka. Tapi sayang bukannya nontonin TV, perhatian semua mata tertuju sama Jihoon yang mendadak kalem, beda sama biasanya.

Jinyoung masih ngelihatin Jihoon sambil senyum-senyum ngegodain. Abis lucu banget sih bikin Jihoon skakmat gini. Jihoon sok-sokan sibuk benerin poni biar gak kelihatan gugupnya.

"Kenapa diem, kak?" sekarang Jinyoung numpuin sikut ke meja, bertopang dagu sambil lihatin Jihoon. Tampangnya sekarang sok innocent, tapi bibirnya kayak lagi nahan ketawa.

"Jangan lihatin gue kayak gitu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ya gue malu lah! Ada yang salah dari gue makanya lu lihatin?"

"Tapi sebelumnya dari tadi kakak lihatin gua terus…"

"….."

"Berarti ada yang salah sama gua ya, kak?"

"….."

"Tapi gua gak malu kak kalo lu lihatin."

"…."

"Gua malah…. seneng. Hehe."

Jihoon mati,

Gak cuma dia,

Semua orang disitu selain Jinyoung udah pada mati semua.

Sepertinya Jinyoung mabok susu stoberi sampe kebablasan ngalusin Jihoon segitunya…. di depan semua penghuni kos! Dunia seolah milik berdua banget woy!

Jihoon udah berubah jadi likuid, badannya lemes. Kini dia sepenuhnya mendemin muka di dada Woojin. Woojin yang tadinya protes jadi pasrah aja minjemin dadanya buat sandaran, habisnya dia barusan menyaksikan sendiri..….cara Jinyoung ngegodain tuh gak waras! udah master banget!

SIAPA YANG GAK AMBRUK DIHALUSIN KAYAK GITU?!

KEPERGOK NGELIATIN TERUS DIBAHAS TERANG-TERANGAN?!

Para seme disitu yang udah usaha ngejar gebetan dari dulu merasa gak ada apa-apanya sama kelihaian Jinyoung. HARGA DIRI MEREKA MAU DITARO DIMANA WOY? KALAH JAGO SAMA MABA?

 _Anjing juga nih si Baejin -khb_

 _Baejin bngst. Berguru darimana nih bocah. -pwj_

 _Gila, kalah jago gue. Untung gak kalah ganteng. -osw_

"Kak Jihoon~" panggil Jinyoung halus sambil lihatin Jihoon yang masih sembunyiin muka sambil remesin kaos Woojin kenceng banget, "Kok yang dipeluk Kak Woojin sih? Gak mau cobain pelukan gua?"

WOY UDAH WOY. JIHOON GAK KUAT.

"Jin, tolongin gue plis." bisik Jihoon pake suara bergetar. Malu banget.

"Percuma njir. Agresif dia." demi apapun jantung Jihoon sekarang berdebar banget, Woojin sampe bisa ngerasain sendiri detaknya.

Minhyun yang biasanya bijaksana sekarang malah diam gak bersuara. Pengen nolongin Jihoon tapi gimana? Dia nya malah ikutan lemes sekarang.

Daniel beda lagi. Dia lagi lirik-lirikan ke Seongwoo, seolah komunikasi pake isyarat mata tentang siapa yang sebaiknya tolongin Jihoon.. tapi gak ada yang berani duluan.

Sementara Guanlin yang persis di samping Jinyoung udah geleng-geleng kepala daritadi sambil _facepalm_. Heran dia tuh, Jinyoung mabok susu stoberi beneran kali ya.

Sedangkan Jisung,

"HHUUAAAA… HACHIKO MATI! GUYS HACHIKO MATI!"

Fokus anak-anak yang terpecah tadi jadi balik semua nontonin TV,

"WHOAA ENDINGNYA GINI YAA~" itu Hyunbin lagi tepuk-tepuk tangan.

"SEDIH BANGET YA! SEDIH!" itu Seongwoo, padahal daritadi gak ngerti jalan ceritanya.

Apapun itu yang penting, Jihoon terselamatkan.

Jihoon langsung lepas dekapannya dari Woojin terus ngasih senyuman ke Jisung, Jisung yang ngerti cuma nge-wink dan bales senyum.

Meski begitu,

Jihoon gak tau nanti malem dia bisa tidur apa enggak.

Tapi ada dua hal yang pasti,

Dia suka sama Jinyoung dan Jinyoung juga suka sama dia.

.

.

.

-khodio-

tbc

.

.

APAANSIH YANG GUA TULIS BARUSAN?! ARGH!

Chap ini sangat sangat sangat full of winkdeep! I CAN NOT! GUA GAK TAHAN!

….aku mau mati dulu bye.

Ohiya, balesin review:

 **Ryeolhyun97:**

Ga tanggung tanggung kasih nama kucing? Di chap ini keungkap loh nama kesembilan kucingnya Daniel! /gak penting/

HUAAA aku setuju sama kamu! Baejinnya jangan terlalu kerdus ya, kasian Jihun dipermainkan mulu hidupnya :(

Hyunbin: kalo gak mau kerdus tuh sama gue jangan sama Baejin. Tanya aja testimoni Kak Minhyun.

Minhyun: caper lo ah.

 **karih8894:**

Soal nama kucingnya Daniel to be honest itu garagara aku keinget dia nari signal kiyut banget ya rabb!

Baejin nge-gas?! TUH BAE JANGAN NGEGAS!

Baejin: yee kalo gak ngegas nanti nasib gua difriendzonin kayak si…..

Ong: SIAPA?!

 **makmumMasJonghyun:**

ONG LU DAPET SALAM BRO-ZONE NIH WOY!

Ong: Bro-zone apa ya? Lapisan atmosfer?

Woojin: itu ozone bego. Ga lucu lu ah.

Hyunbin: lo itu di brother-zone-in. terima kenyataan dong.

Ong: wah sorry nih gua sama Daniel bukan sodara, gak incest-incest-an kita mah!

BODOAMAT!

 **Kanashiaru:**

HEEEY ada yang bilang winkdeep gemaaay nih~

Ong: belom liat ongniel sih lu!

Hyunbin: yah gatau aja lu gua sama Kak Minhyun ngapain!

Woojin: gua juga yoi banget sama si hyung-

Ong: sama siapa jin?

Woojin: Hyungseob

Hyunbin: halah ketemu aja gemeter lu.

EH UDAH UDAH JANGAN BOCORIN CERITA!

Btw iyaaa aku maba psiko dan rasanya enjoy banget disini, HALOO kamu anak psiko juga ya?! Semester berapa?! Makasih ya semangatnyaa~

 **Awcaragies:**

HUN ADA YANG BILANG LO LUCU!

Jihoon: makasih ya! Kamu juga lucu kok!

Ong: najis. dicium pipi baper dibilang lucu.

Jihoon: DARIPADA LO UDAH ELUS-ELUSAN MASIH DIANGGEP TEMEN.

 **Kiyowopie:**

Selamat atas kembalinya jiwa winkdeep kamu!

Baejin: winkdeep apaan sih?

Jihoon: NGOMONG SAMA KACA SANA.

.

Makasih atas review kaliaan~

Aku mau curhat. Jadi ceritanya aku ngepost ff ini di ffn sama wattpad dan di wattpad aku bener-bener newbie dan gak begitu ngarepin view, eh ternyata… ketauan temen sekelas -_- tapi emang akunya bego sih dari segi bahasa dan pen-name emang ketauan banget itu aku. Ah yaudahlah, malu doang ini. Untung bukan ff naena.

 **p.s: jangan tidur kemaleman ya!**

 **p.s lagi: jaga kesehatan!**

 **p.s lagi-lagi: guanlin ganteng bgt.**

 **SEE YA NEXT CHAP!**


	5. Chapter 4: BYE SAYANG!

.

 **Chapter 4: BYE SAYANG!**

 **Clue(s) of Chapter:** no clue. judul chapter udah kayak clue.

 **Boleh dibaca boleh engga:**

Ini chapter yang menyenangkan! Aku nulisnya sambil dengerin tracklist love song yang asik-asik di minggu pagi, tapi dijamin gak cringe karena emang belom saatnya cringe/?

Tapi aku saranin kalian bersiap-siap, karena mungkin ada adegan yang gak sejalan sama apa yang kalian pikirin tadinya. Siap gak? Siap kan?

Oke, selamat membaca~

.

.

-khodio-

.

.

* * *

Salah satu hal yang paling Jinyoung takutin dalam kehidupan kos adalah ngerasa kesepian.

Tinggal di kamar sendirian, bangun pake suara alarm, makan makan sendiri, tidur tidur sendiri, cuci baju sendiri, apapun sendiri.

Tapi nyatanya, ini kosan berisik abis. Cuma pagi ini berisiknya lebih berfaedah dari kemarin sih, misalnya aja,

"Jin, lo ngerjain paper anatomi ngasal ya?" kata Minhyun yang lagi sibuk nyiapin teh anget buat anak-anak yang lagi sarapan. Badannya munggungin Woojin, si lawan bicara, yang lagi makan nasi goreng dengan canggung.

"Eng…. anu kak, pas ngerjain gue abis main bola sampe malem." mampus dah nih si Woojin. Dia gak tau kalo asdos dosen anatominya seorang Hwang Minhyun, "Hyunbin juga ngasal kan, kak? Hehehehehe. Gua ngerjain bareng dia."

"Jin, gua nanyanya elo."

ADUH TEGANG NIH TEGANG.

"Eng.. maaf kak, gak gua ulang."

Udah.

Yah padahal Jinyoung berharap ada drama seru depan matanya. Aneh juga sih kalo dilihat, coba kalo yang marahin Woojin itu si Jisung atau Seongwoo, pasti ujung-ujungnya mereka berantem.

"Gimana sih lo, Jin. Baru paper selembar dua lembar aja ngasal, gimana skripsi." sahut Jisung dari meja dapur.

"Curhat terselubung skripsi lo gak kelar-kelar ya, kak?"

"DEH BOCAH, BELAGU LU!"

Tuhkan bener. Emang cuma Hwang Minhyun yang ajaib. Kata-kata Hwang Minhyun doang yang gak bisa dibales nyolot.

"Jihoon ada kelas pagi?" tanya Minhyun sambil sodorin gelas teh ke setiap anak yang lagi duduk di meja makan, kecuali Daniel yang lagi minum kopi. Ada Woojin, Jihoon, Guanlin, sama Jinyoung. Yang gak ada cuma Hyunbin yang masih mandi dan Seongwoo yang emang udah jalan dari jam 7, maklum lah anak FK sibuk.

Jihoon bales ngangguk doang karena mulutnya lagi ngunyah. Jelas sih dia ditanya kayak gitu, soalnya yang penampilannya udah rapih siap berangkat cuma dia, Minhyun, dan….

…..Jinyoung.

"Gue juga kak!"

'UHUK' bisa gak sih Jinyoung ngomong kayak gitunya gak usah sambil lirik-lirik Jihoon? Kode banget ngajakin berangkat bareng.

"Makanya Hoon. Dikunyah 32 kali dulu baru ditelen." kata Guanlin sok saintis.

"Kak Jisung! Gak usah siapin gua sarapan ya, gua udah makan pisang!" tiba-tiba Hyunbin yang baru aja keluar dari kamar mandi bilang kayak gitu. Dia jalan ke dapur dengan selow padahal cuma pake handuk yang dililit di pinggulnya doang. Udah biasa, toh semuanya cowok.

Dia gak tau aja Minhyun langsung buang muka, gak nyaman.

"Loh, lo diet?" tanya Jisung sambil lihatin _body_ itu anak dari kaki sampe kepala, "udah kurus gini, Bin! nanti gue dikira gak ngasih lo makan gimana?!"

"Sssstt! Gak usah panik, kak. Biasalah tuntutan job. Gue mesti muat ukuran s nih!"

"Bin! Bin!" Woojin ngejentikin jari keras-keras berharap Hyunbin nengok ke dia.

"Hah? Ngapa?"

Begitu dapet notice, Woojin langsung nunjuk-nunjuk Minhyun yang kebetulan lagi munggungin dia sambil buka mulut lebar-lebar ngebentuk susunan kata-kata, "As-dos a-na-to-mi!"

"Hah?" entah Woojinnya yang gak jelas atau Hyunbinnya yang telmi, pokoknya Hyunbin belum nangkep pesan Woojin.

Woojin geleng-geleng kecewa, pengen rasanya jedotin kepala ke meja, "ARGH!"

"Lu ngomong apa sih, Jin? Kerasan dikit dong!"

"SSSTT!" Woojin sekarang letakin jari telunjuk di bibirnya, terus bikin gestur nunjuk Hyunbin – nunjuk dirinya sendiri – terus gestur menggal leher – abis itu nunjuk Minhyun, "lo, gue, mampus!"

"BUSET!" akhirnya Hyunbin ngerti ya Tuhan. Tapi sekedar ngerti kalo dia bakal mampus doang.

"Bin. Pake baju. Sana." Duh tau banget Hyunbin ini suara siapa, suara si masa depannya kelak.

"Hehehehehehehe," dih diomelin malah cengengesan, abnormal emang. "Kak Minhyun manis banget pake kemeja flanel."

Tanpa perlu omelan kedua, Hyunbin langsung ngacir keatas. Gombal banget omongannya, padahal Minhyun sering banget pake kemeja flanel. Semuanya udah terbiasa juga denger gombalan menjijikannya Hyunbin.

.

"Niel, yakin gak mau sarapan?" tanya Jisung yang khawatir itu bocah cuma ngopi doang. Mana mukanya kusut. Pasti ada apa-apa nih.

Daniel bales dengan senyum pahit, sepahit kopi hitam yang udah setengahnya dia minum, "Nanti gua ambil sendiri aja kak."

Terus Minhyun yang juga sadar keanehan Daniel langsung narik kursi dan duduk di hadapannya, "Dan, kalo ada apa-apa cerita ya.."

"Iya, Min." sekarang tangan Daniel udah digenggam sama Minhyun dan diusap pelan, berusaha nenangin.

Junior junior yang duduk disana cuma diem merhatiin, mau sok-sokan join juga mereka gak ngerti permasalahannya.

"Nah, sekarang kayaknya lo lagi ada apa-apa nih. Cerita dong.." Minhyun senyum, aduh halus banget.

Daniel ngangguk, terus ngebuka mulutnya dan ngeluarin satu kata, " _Diving_."

"KAK MINHYUN BERANGKAT BARENG GUE YOK!" si Hyunbin turun dari tangga sambil muter-muterin kunci motornya, sok yoi banget. Udah rapih juga pake bajunya tapi ada yang bikin semua orang di meja makan mengernyitkan jidat mereka; Hyunbin make kemeja flanel juga yang mirip sama Minhyun, beda warna doang. Minhyun biru, dia hitam. Apa coba? Biar dikira baju couple?

Minhyun cuma muterin bola matanya dengan males, terus ngelus kepala Daniel, "Dan, lo utang cerita sama gue. Oke?"

Daniel ngangguk sambil nahan ketawa liat gaya Hyunbin yang sok memiliki Minhyun banget.

"Bin. gue mau jalan sendiri aja."

"Loh sayang dong kak, kan kita sama-sama mau ke fikor!"

"Dih Bin, ngapain buru-buru deh baru juga jam…." Jihoon noleh ke arah jam dinding yang di ruang TV, "SETENGAH 9?! WEY KELAS GUE JAM 9!"

Jinyoung juga ikut siap-siap, "Kak, kalo ke fikor yang deket lewat mana ya?"

Jihoon, Minhyun, sama Hyunbin yang lagi _hectic_ tiba-tiba diem pas Jinyoung ngomong gitu.

"JANGAN BILANG KALO-"

"Iya, Kak. Ini hari pertama gua kuliah dan pertama kalinya gua ke fikor dari wilayah kosan ini."

"HAH?!" semuanya sweatdrop. Yaiyalah, ini kan udah masuk minggu kedua mereka kuliah, masa iya Jinyoung gak tau fakultasnya sendiri dimana?

Cuma Jisung yang gak kaget ngedenger ucapan Jinyoung, "Ohiya gengs, gua lupa ngasih tau. Baejin sakit DBD dari hari-hari awal ospek. Jadi ya baru masuk sekarang."

Jinyoung ngangguk, ngeiyain.

"Oke, kalo gitu Baejin berangkat bareng gue aja. Yuk! Fikor gak jauh kok!" Minhyun udah narik tangan Jinyoung aja nih. Lumayan, bisa kabur dari Hyunbin.

"Eh Eh! Kak Minhyun kan sama gue!" sekarang Hyunbin narik tangan Minhyun yang satunya lagi.

"Bin, kan guenya gak mau!"

"Gak bisa gitu kak! Niat gue mulia. Ayo gue anter sampe depan pintu kelas!"

"Yaudah kalo gitu, lo yang anterin Baejin deh!"

"Ih gak mau! Kan gue naksirnya sama elo!"

"BIN!"

"Kak, Baejin jalan sama gue aja." Itu kata Jihoon. Pusing dia lihatin Hyunbin ngotot. Gak bakal selesai-selesai, yang ada mereka berempat telat.

"GILA JIHOON SOHIB GUA BANGET DAH EMANG!" Hyunbin bahagia, matanya berbinar lihatin Jihoon yang kayak superman _-coret-_ wonderwomannya itu.

"Tapi gue cuma bareng sampe halte FKM loh ya." tatapnya sinis ke Jinyoung yang lagi siap siaga ngedeketin dia. Dasar tsundere.

"Hm," Jisung berdeham terus mikir, "Bener tuh, nanti dari halte, Baejin bisa naik bibir sampe fikor." Bibir? Iya bibir. Singkatan dari Bis Biru, warnanya biru sesuai warna almamater. Berhubung kampus mereka luas banget dan bikin gempor kalo jalan kaki, jadi ada fasilitas bis buat nganterin para sivitas ke segala wilayah kampus.

"YAUDAH AYO JALAN. INTINYA KAK MINHYUN MILIK GUE. HAHA!"

"BIN!"

.

.

.

"Kak, pegangan dong!" kata Hyunbin, ngomong agak kenceng karena takut suaranya ke-redam helm _fullface_ yang lagi dia pake.

"Udah." jawab Minhyun singkat. Malu banget dia, mana Hyunbin jalannya gak begitu ngebut dan mereka udah ada di jalanan kampus sekarang. Minhyun takut banget kepergok temen-temennya kalo lagi sama Hyunbin, ditambah lagi baju mereka _matching_ udah kayak _couple goals_ gitu. Emang sih, Hyunbin pake helm yang gak kelihatan mukanya, tapi orang-orang juga udah bisa nebak postur Hyunbin. Maklum, Hyunbin cukup populer gitu semenjak ketahuan nyambi jadi model.

"Tapi gak berasa kak di pinggang gue!"

"Iyalah, orang gue pegangannya sama jok motor."

Sabar aja Hyunbin. Mau modus gagal terus.

Dia jadi inget petuah temen-temen se-gengnya yang seolah berniat bikin dia sadar diri kalo berhasil pacarin seorang Hwang Minhyun itu mustahil banget,

" _Gini ya, Bin. Gue tau lo ganteng. Tapi yang lagi lu gebet itu seorang Hwang Minhyun yang gantengnya berkali lipat dari elo! Iya Bin, emang lu tuh ganteng, ganteng banget malah. tapi si Minhyun itu ganteng, pinter, disiplin, kesayangan dosen, anak baik-baik. Ya elo? Ganteng doang plusnya. Sisanya minus semua." -Noh Taehyun_

" _Bin, jangan nyerah ya, Bin. Kalo lu emang suka banget sama Kak Minhyun, yaudah kejar aja terus. Kalo lo nanti patah hati kita selalu ada kok." -Takada Kenta_

" _Gila! Lo satu kos sama Kak Minhyun? Dia gak laporin lu ke polisi? Tuduhan stalker gitu misalnya." -Kim Yongguk_

" _Elo ngaca, goblok." -Kim Sanggyun_

Suka sedih Hyunbin tuh. Orang lagi usaha bukannya didukung.

Gak lama kemudian mereka sampe di parkiran fikor, sepi. Cuma ada motor-motor doang.

" _Bye_ , kak! Mau langsung ke kelas kan?" kata Hyunbin yang abis markirin motornya, dia lihatin Minhyun yang masih diem aja di hadapannya. Belum beranjak kemana-mana.

Minhyun ngelirik jam tangan di pergelangannya, "Masih ada 15 menit sampe jam 9, Bin."

"Oh, kalo gitu…" Hyunbin tersenyum simpul sambil lihatin bidadari di hadapannya terus dia rentangin tangan, "…peluk dulu sini, Kak. Mumpung sepi."

Peluk? Iya. Peluk.

Minhyun garuk-garuk tengkuknya yang gak gatel, sesekali nengok kanan-kiri memastikan kalo emang cuma ada mereka berdua disitu. Kemudian,

"Hyunbin, gue malu…" sebut Minhyun lirih sambil jatuhin badannya ke pelukan Hyunbin yang sekarang lagi ketawa-tawa. Gemes sama Minhyun. Pinggang Hyunbin sekarang udah dikunci sama pelukan cowok di depannya itu.

"Haha. Malu kenapa, sayang?"

Sayang? Iya. Sayang.

"Ngapain sih lo ngikutin baju gue?! Kalo anak kos mikir yang aneh-aneh gimana?!" kata Minhyun judes, tapi nada bicaranya gak sinkron sama apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Dia makin mepetin tubuhnya ke Hyunbin, bahkan memendamkan wajahnya ke tengkuk cowok yang cuma beberapa centi lebih tinggi dari dia itu. Bernafas disana sambil sesekali menyesap aroma khas mint dari leher si cowok.

Duh, Hyunbin takut s*nge nih.

"Kan biar _couple goals_ , kak!" Hyunbin nyengir-nyengir bego, kayak biasanya.

Couple? Iya. Couple.

"Caper lo ah! Kerjain aja paper yang bener!" Minhyun lepasin pelukannya dari Hyunbin, terus mulai bete, "Akademik tuh nomer satu, jangan main bola ter-"

"Yaudah kalo gitu nanti malem lu ke kamar gue dong, kak. Ajarin!"

"GAK MAU!"

"Yah, gak bisa-bisa deh gue…"

"IH KWON HYUNBIN, LO KAN UDAH DEWASA HARUSNYA LU BISA MANAGE WAKTU BELAJA- mmh~"

Minhyun diem begitu mulutnya dibungkam pake bibir. Dia juga jadi refleks ngalungin tangannya di leher Hyunbin. Sekarang cowok sinting di hadapannya udah mulai mengulum bibir tipisnya terus mainin lidahnya dengan cepet. Gila ya? Untung lagi gak ada orang.

Hyunbin melepaskan ciuman singkatnya. Sebentar doang sih, tapi udah cukup bikin Minhyun harus menyeka bibirnya yang jadi basah karena saliva.

"Bawel kak!" Hyunbin melet, ngeledek, "Gue udah niat belajar anatomi sama Kak Ong kok!"

Minhyun kesel. Enak aja main nyosor, _basah_ pula. Ya, ujung-ujungnya dia menikmati sih. Tapi dia bete aja, gatau kenapa. Pokoknya bete.

Minhyun melangkah duluan, ninggalin Hyunbin. Tapi belum sampe 5 langkah, dia nengok lagi ke Hyunbin. Baru inget ada hal penting yang belum dia omongin,

"Bin, jangan diet terus ya." ucapnya datar. Hyunbin senyum, seneng. Dia tau kok dalam hati Minhyun pasti khawatir banget sama ucapannya tadi pagi tentang diet. Ditambah lagi biarpun gengsi, Minhyun tadi pasti ngelihat badan _topless_ Hyunbin yang kurusan.

"Tenang kak. Kalo pemotretannya udah kelar, gue bakal gemukin badan lagi kok!"

Minhyun balik munggungin Hyunbin, terus ngangguk tanda dia _fine-fine_ aja sama keputusan Hyunbin kemudian lanjut jalan menuju kelasnya. Udah biasa kayak gini, Minhyun maunya jalan duluan, gak mau berdampingan sama Hyunbin. Tsundere.

"BYE SAYANG!"

"HYUNBIN BACOT!" Minhyun langsung jalan cepet. Malu banget diteriakin sayang kayak gitu sama cowoknya.

Cowoknya? Iya. Cowoknya.

Kwon Hyunbin, cowok yang diem-diem dia pacarin dan disembunyiin hubungannya dari khalayak publik.

.

.

.

Mari ganti scene ke Jihoon sama Jinyoung yang lagi dalam perjalanan mereka.

Berhubung Jinyoung bener-bener gak tau jalan tembusan dari kosan menuju kampus, sekarang Jinyoung bener-bener ngikutin Jihoon di belakang. Tadinya sih pengen jalan disampingnya aja, sambil gandengan juga boleh, tapi masih pagi gini dia gak pengen bikin Jihoon sensi.

Lagian juga gapapa kok jalan di belakang Jihoon, soalnya Jihoon lucu dari belakang. Mana sekarang dia lagi pake setelah hoodie pink + jeans, terus langkahnya pendek-pendek gitu, imut banget. Pengen ngegendong aja bawaannya.

Sekarang di depan mereka ada jembatan penyebrangan orang,

"Ini namanya jembatan aborsi." kata Jihoon singkat sambil noleh ke Jinyoung.

"Aborsi?!"

"Iya, aborsi." Jihoon kemudian ngejelasin lebih panjang sambil napakin langkahnya naikin satu demi satu anak tangga, "soalnya kalo ibu-ibu hamil nyebrangin ini jembatan, bisa keguguran di tempat saking capeknya. Jadi namanya jembatan aborsi deh!"

Tapi emang bukan sekedar lebay sih, tangganya emang parah beneran. Ada 3 tingkat undakan tangga gitu. Jinyoung yang anak fikor aja ngakuin kalo jembatannya bikin capek, dia gak nyangka cowok imut macem Jihoon gitu kuat lewatin tangga ini setiap hari.

Terus tiba-tiba aja Jinyoung punya sebesat pikiran yang terlintas,

Plis jangan yang aneh aneh, plis jang-

"Kak, nanti kalo udah gua bikin _isi_ , lu gak boleh lewatin jembatan ini ya!"

Ah udahlah susah diremnya nih anak.

Jihoon ngeremes bagian bawah hoodienya, sebel. Tempat umum njir, dia mau ngomelin si Jinyoung juga gak etis. Yaudah deh pilihan terbaik ya pura-pura gak denger aja.

"Kak, itu gedung FKM ya?" tanya Jinyoung sehabis nyampe puncak tangga terus ngelihat gedung fakultas.

"Bacot."

"Dih kok galak? Emang gua ngapain?"

"Ngomong sana sama panci!"

"Yaelah, kak! Cuma bercanda kali. Kalo mau serius mah tunggu lu siap dulu."

"Siap apaan?"

"Siap bikin anak sama gue lah!"

Ah elah salah lagi. Semua ini salah Jihoon. Harusnya dari awal dia tuh gausah nanggepin Jinyoung, daripada ujungnya kayak gini. Pipinya merah banget, untung Jinyoung gak bisa lihat mukanya. Akhirnya Jihoon jalan sambil nangkup kedua pipinya, berharap dengan kayak gitu merahnya bisa cepet pergi. Dasar oon.

Tapi Jinyoung juga gak sarap-sarap amat kok. Dia bilang kayak gitu pas kebetulan lagi gak ada orang lewat.

Begitu sampe tangga turun, Jihoon lari sebisa mungkin supaya bisa berpisah sama Jinyoung secepatnya. Ya tapi tetep keputusan yang oon sih, mau lari dari anak lari atletik fikor yang udah pernah juara nasional.

Pas banget di samping jembatan aborsi, ada halte bis biru FKM. Sebelum Jihoon kabur, Jinyoung udah nahan tangan dia duluan. Iya, tangan yang dipake buat nutupin pipi,

"Kak, abis ini gue tunggu bis buat ke fik- loh kok pipi lu merah banget?! Lu demam ya?!"

"Iya, Bae. Lu tunggu bibir dari halte ini, oke? Udah ya bye gua mau ke kelas!" Jihoon berusaha lepasin tangannya dari genggaman Jinyoung, tapi gak bisa.

"Cie, jangan-jangan lo malu ya gue frontalin tadi?" si Jinyoung minta ditimpuk apa gimana sih. Dia smirk sambil tetep nahan tangannya Jihoon.

"YA LO PIKIR AJA!" nah kan mulai kesel si hoodie pink.

"JIHOON!"

Lah suara siapa tuh manggil-manggil.

Mereka berdua refleks nengok ke arah yang manggil, ada cowok yang manisnya 11 12 sama Jihoon. Kulitnya putih bersih, rambutnya hitam berponi, pake setelan jeans hitam + sweater putih, tas ransel, dan lagi meluk buku yang dari judul kelihatannya anak FKM juga kayak Jihoon.

"HYUNGSEOB!"

Cowok yang dipanggil Hyungseob itu langsung deketin Jihoon -dan secara gak langsung deketin Jinyoung juga- eh pas udah sampe deket dia malah ngernyitin dahi ke arah sahabatnya itu. Abis drama banget posisinya, tangan Jihoon masih ditahan terus pipinya juga masih samar-samar kelihatan semburat merah.

"Hai, Seob!" akhirnya tangan Jihoon dilepas juga, dia mencoba berekspresi senatural mungkin, "Lu lewat aborsi? Tumben."

"Ih engga kok, gue abis nyebrang dari halte seberang." Jelas Hyungseob ke Jihoon, tapi matanya lagi lihatin Jinyoung secara mendetail. Si cowok itu pake sepatu lari, tas ransel, t-shirt hitam polos, sama jeans. Siapa nih? Bukan anak FKM, dia kenal juga enggak.

"Kak, dari sini ke fikor berapa halte?" tanya cowok mencurigakan itu ke sahabatnya Hyungseob, Jihoon.

Oh... anak fikor.

Tunggu, kok manggil Jihoon segala pake 'kak'? maba?

"Empat halte doang."

Gak lama kemudian bis biru dateng, terus Jinyoung beranjak pergi dari Jihoon. Tapi bukan Jinyoung namanya kalo garing banget gini perpisahannya. Dia punya ide menarik.

"Hati-hati lo." sebut Jihoon singkat. Formalitas.

Hyungseob yang masih penasaran, masih lihatin langkah Jinyoung yang makin mendekati pintu bis yang terbuka tapi tiba-tiba cowok itu noleh lagi ke arah Jihoon, terus teriak,

"BYE SAYANG!"

"HEEEE?!"

"JIHOON! LU KOK PUNYA COWOK GAK CERITA-CERITA KE GUE?!"

.

.

.

-khodio-

tbc

.

.

.

* * *

ANJRIT NGAPA GUA NULIS MINHYUNBIN KAYAK GITU YA?

Ah udahlah.

Bocoran untuk chap depan, bakal ada ongniel. Banyak yang menantikan mereka kan? ayo coba ditebak kira-kira konflik apa yang bakal terjadi hanya dengan nebak satu kata yang diucapin Daniel pas sarapan tadi~

Soal winkdeep, maklumin aja kalo mereka muncul terus soalnya dari awal chap aku seolah make POV kehidupan Jinyoung banget… begitupun judul dan summary.

Makasih buat review, favs, dan follow yang udah kalian kasih! I'm so happy!

* * *

 **Balesan Review:**

OHIYA sebelum ngebales satu-satu, aku temuin dari review-review kalian seolah ngebentuk satu pertanyaan yang sama yaituuuu… bisa ajasih Baejin ngalusnya? Belajar darimana?

Yak, kepada cast kita, Bae Jinyoung dipersilahkan menjawab!

Baejin: gini thor sebenernya gua gak tau kenapa gua bisa gitu.

Lah? Udah gitu doang?

Baejin: Iya thor gua sendiri gak ngerti. Gua gak bikin anak orang deg-degan atau gimana-gimana kan?!

ENGGA BAE, ENGGA. BODOAMAT SANA LU AH.

Maaf ya para readers yang ambyar sama kelakuannya Baejin kemarin. Emang begitu anaknya.

* * *

 **CabeInsyaf:**

Kapan Ongniel muncul?! Siap-siap buat chap depan ya~ tapi kalo soal kapan ongniel baper-baperan? Aduh itusih urusannya Ong wkwk

Ong: Kok lu jahat sih, thor. Mana gua gak muncul sama sekali di chapter ini!

Lah iya ya. Gua juga baru nyadar.

* * *

 **Ryeolhyun97:**

"Jihoon udah suka, jangan disia-siain." BAEJIN LO HARUS BACA INI JIN!

Baejin: tenang aja, dia udah gua panggil sayang kok.

* * *

 **karih8894:**

WAHANJIR ADA YANG SENYUM-SENYUM DI KELAS GARAGARA BACA FF!

Minhyun: di kelas tuh belajar, bukan baca ff.

Yaelah minhyun, parkiran tuh tempat parkir motor. Bukan tempat cipokan.

* * *

 **Triass99:**

Fix kita sama-sama penganut Guanlin ganteng ya T.T

Guanlin: emang gue ganteng coy.

Woojin: gak ada yang bilang gua ganteng apa nih?

Jihoon: ada noh temen gue yang gak lu tembak-tembak. Tapi emang selera dia aneh sih..

Woojin: MAKSUD LU APA MBUL?!

* * *

 **Kanashiaru:**

HALO REKAN SEPER-MABA-AN!

Baejin: Gua juga maba!

Bodoamat bae, lagi kesel gua sama lu

Wah, nungguin jinseob nih? Besok slot buat ongniel dulu ya~ dan yap yap Ongnya seme. Ya kita berdoa aja semoga dia gak gagal jadi seme.

Ong: Maksudnya lu mau gagalin gue jadi seme?

Anu maksud gua hm- engga kok! Sumpah engga!

Ong: gila jahat banget. Udah chap ini gue ga muncul sama sekali.

Yaudah maaf gausah dibahas mulu!

* * *

 **Idiw17:**

Selamat ya Bae Jinyoung, lu makin bikin gua kesel karena udah buat salah satu reader otaknya error gara-gara alusan lu.

Baejin: DIH?! SALAH GUA?!

Bodo.

Oke selanjutnya, Jisung cocok banget jadi emak yang lindungin anak gadisnya? SETUJU

Jisung: emang mereka sekosan tuh anak gue semua. Tapi males dah gua. Gua pusing sampe gak lulus-lulus nih.

* * *

 **AllSoo:**

TUHKAN kenapa lagi nih?! Kamu gapapa kan?! udah lah kalo ada apa-apa semuanya salah Bae Jinyoung.

Baejin: IYA IYA SALAH GUA AJA SEMUA

* * *

 **cyhds21:**

Bae, ada korban lu lagi nih, Bae.

Baejin: Maaf ya…

Yap yap! Ini FF ong seme~ makasih ya semangatnya!

Ong: gue gak percaya thor, buktinya lu gak munculin gua di chapter ini.

Gausah dibahas mulu plis T.T

* * *

 **Awcaragies:**

Hahahaha! Iya Baejin dikasih surpirseee! Gimana bae, lu terharu gak?

Baejin: iya thor, sayang ujung-ujungnya gua disalahin sama lu garagara ngalusin anak orang.

Abis kasian yang baca bae, pada ambruk :(

Kamu gak sabar nunggu jinseob sama guanho? WAH SAMA /apaansih

* * *

 **Kiyowopie:**

Alhamdulillah! Ada yang gemes sama Jihoon! Anak gadis wisma jisung laku juga yaaa!

Kamu ngiri sama Jihoon yang bisa nduselin Woojin?!

Woojin: wes pasti fans gua nih!

Jihoon: idih! Coba disamping gue guanlin, gua milih ndusel guanlin kali!

WHAT?! Masukin moment winkdeep gigit-gigitan? Soon yaa~ tapi gak janji~

Jihoon: gua mau digigit? :(

Iya, sama Baejin. Seneng kan lu?

Jihoon: /gak denger; pake headset/

* * *

.

.

.

 **SEE YA NEXT CHAP!**


	6. Chapter 5: Suka banget kopi ya?

**.**

 **Chapter 5: Suka banget kopi ya?**

 **Clue(s) of Chapter:**

Fikor udah sepi banget. Dia belum pulang?

 **Boleh dibaca boleh engga:**

Halo! Chapter ini lumayan panjang guys, dicicil aja bacanya kalo capek wkwk. Buat yang punya atensi sama Ongniel, maaf ya scene mereka aku taro di akhir~ di chap ini banyak banget pengenalan latar sama cast-cast sampingan. Ohiya di chap ini pula yang aku maksud sport reference udah mulai ada, YEY!

Jadi, selamat membaca~

.

.

-khodio-

.

.

* * *

"Jelasin ke gue semuanya!"

"Tapi, Seob, kelas kita 5 menit lagi mulai!"

"Yaudah, jelasin ke gue dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Buruan!"

Jihoon menghela nafas berat. Mau gimana lagi, temennya itu emang keras kepala banget kalo soal ginian. Mana sekarang dia lagi dipepetin di tembok toilet gedung FKM, di samping jajaran wastafel. Pandangan heran berkali-kali mereka dapatkan dari para cewek yang silih berganti make wastafel. Cewek? Iya, saking buru-burunya si Hyungseob narik Jihoon ke toilet cewek yang lebih deket. Cewek-cewek yang ngelihat mereka udah maklum sih, yang model Jihoon sama Hyungseob mah udah dianggep rekan satu gender.

"Gini ya, Seob lo itu salah paham."

"Jelas-jelas dia manggil lu 'sayang'! dia maba fikor kan?! Aduh, Ji, sejak kapan selera lo dedek gemes gitu sih?! Tapi gua dukung kok! Ganteng gitu mukanya… terus terus… pas nahan tangan lu kayaknya dia dominan banget anaknya! Udah gitu pas manggil lo sayang berani banget di depan umum! Berarti buat dia dunia emang isinya lo doang Ji, yang lain ngekos!" emang dasar ya si Hyungseob, nyuruh Jihoon jelasin semuanya tapi malah dia yang ngomong panjang lebar.

Hyungseob udah remes-remes tangan Jihoon gregetan, matanya berbinar. Setuju banget kalo Jihoon punya hubungan lebih sama maba fikor barusan yang bahkan Hyungseob belum tau namanya siapa.

Duh, Jihoon kan jadi bingung mau jelasin kayak gimana. Cowok yang lagi mesem-mesem di depannya itu udah punya ekspektasi tinggi, "Dia Bae Jinyoung, maba fikor, penghuni baru kosan gue. Udah, gitu doang."

"GITU DOANG KATA LU?! Terus sayang-sayangan tadi?"

"Emang gitu anaknya. Aneh."

"Ji, ganteng, Ji. Gas aja!"

 _Dia yang ngegas gue, njir. -pjh_

"Pea lo! Gua kenal dia aja baru kemarin!"

"Tuhkan! Belom ada 24 jam kenal aja lu udah dipanggil sayang, Ji! Gimana seminggu, sebulan, setahun? Udah diajak honeymoon kali lo! Lo mau sia-siain dedek ganteng kayak gitu?"

Et dah, Jihoon kan mau masuk kelas eh temennya malah tambah berapi-api gini,

kira-kira ada gak ya omongan yang bikin pembicaraan mereka berakhir? Bukannya Jihoon gak mau lanjutin, malah sebenernya dia salting Hyungseob ninggi-ninggiin hubungan dia sama Jinyoung tapi kan aslinya mereka belum jadian! Jihoon pengen menghentikan ekspektasi berlebihannya Hyungseob.

Ditambah, semenit lagi kelas mereka dimulai.

Ah, Jihoon tau harus ngomong apa,

"Ya kan emang gitu, Seob. Cowok fikor ganteng-ganteng… tapi nyakitin."

Hyungseob diem, akhirnya tangan Jihoon berhenti diremes sama dia.

Sebenernya Hyungseob benci banget kalo Jihoon udah ngomong kayak gitu. Terlalu generalisasi. Padahal kan gebetan Hyungseob juga ada di fikor, dia gak nyakitin tuh! Paling cuma cupu doang kalo pdkt.

"Kelas yuk, Ji!" Hyungseob senyum dan narik tangan Jihoon buat pergi, dia gak mau ngebales ucapan Jihoon yang barusan. Temennya itu emang pernah punya pengalaman gak indah sama cowok fikor dan Hyungseob gak mau bikin dia mengungkitnya.

.

.

.

Jam 11 siang, di fikor,

Jinyoung pusing, pusing banget.

Baru juga selesai satu kelas di hari ini, dia udah bertubi-tubi dikasih kabar kalo dia udah banyak ketinggalan materi dan tugas selama minggu pertama kuliah.

Yang bikin makin pusing lagi, ini fakultas gak dia sangka-sangka gede banget. Tadi pagi seturunnya dari bis biru, dia harus lari biar gak telat cuma buat ke kelasnya di Gedung B. Sebenernya kalo soal gedung, fikor cuma punya 5 gedung, Gedung A, B, C, D, sama gedung pasca sarjana. Tapi berhubung mereka itu fakultas olahraga, jadi ada banyak banget berbagai jenis lapangan dan sarana olahraga yang bikin jarak satu gedung ke gedung lainnya saling berjauhan.

Jadi sekarang, Jinyoung memutuskan buat muter-muterin fikor sambil inget-inget denahnya mumpung kelas dia yang berikutnya masih lama. Dia sendirian, toh emang dia belum punya temen deket, namanya juga baru masuk.

Sekarang dia lagi muter-muter di taman fikor alias takor, biasa aja sih kayak taman sewajarnya. Cuma uniknya, banyak meja-meja bundar yang kesebar dan bisa dijadiin tempat nongkrong. Terus kebetulan juga di belakang takor ada kantin, jadi banyak mahasiswa yang makan-makan disini, gapapa sih asal tau diri gak ninggalin sampah.

Nah, di salah satu meja bundar itulah Jinyoung ngelihat seorang cowok berbahu lebar yang lagi minum kopi sendirian sambil nulis-nulis di buku agenda. Daniel nih pasti.

"KAK DANIEL!" sapa Jinyoung riang karena akhirnya ketemu orang yang dia kenal. Begitu Daniel nengok, Jinyoung langsung ngedeket dan join duduk di meja Daniel, "Lagi ngapain kak?"

"Oh, ini…" Daniel ngasih unjuk buku agenda yang lagi dia tulis-tulis, "…nulisin agenda gue minggu ini, Bae. Lo udah kelar kelas?"

"Iya kak, nanti jam 1 ada lagi." Jinyoung langsung berubah muka, yang tadinya antusias jadi canggung. Abisnya Daniel jawab pertanyaan dia sedatar Minhyun kalo lagi ngomong sama Hyunbin, udah gitu tatapannya juga masih fokus ke buku agenda sambil sesekali minum kopinya.

Tapi Jinyoung tetep duduk disana, nemenin Daniel. Dia merhatiin kemasan kopi yang mungkin Daniel beli di _coffee shop_ deket sini. Dari bentuk kemasannya yang ketutup dan tulisan espresso yang ada di cupnya, Jinyoung tau kalo yang lagi diminum Daniel itu kopi hitam panas.

"Kak, suka banget kopi ya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Haha." Daniel ketawa tapi nadanya gak kayak lagi ketawa, "Iya, Bae. Gue takut ngantuk tiba-tiba."

Loh? Ngantuk kok tiba-tiba?

"Bae…" panggil Daniel. Sekarang dia udah nutup buku agendanya dan beralih menatap mata Jinyoung penuh harap, "Besok gue praktek diving nih, doain ya!"

"HAHAHAHAHA…" sumpah Jinyoung malah ketawa, kurang ajar emang, "Apaan sih, Kak Niel! Lu kan jago banget butterfly masa praktek diving aja perlu doa gua sih kak?"

Tapi emang perkataan itu yang kepikiran sama Jinyoung, Daniel lagi bercanda ya? Daniel itu senior yang paling jago spesialisasi _butterfly_ diantara semua anak renang. Masa iya sih jago _butterfly_ tapi praktek _diving_ yang tinggal loncat dari _springboard_ (papan loncat) aja kesulitan.

Daniel senyum, ngerasa tersanjung, "Halah. Siapa yang bilang gue jago sih? Sok tau nih maba!"

"Semua orang yang gue ajak ngobrol tadi pagi begitu denger gua sekos sama lu langsung bahas gaya butterfly lo kak!" Jinyoung jadi menggebu-gebu, yakin banget dia kalo Daniel emang jago.

"Tapi diving itu-"

"Lu pasti bisa kak. Gua yakin. Semangat ya!"

"Thanks ya, Bae."

.

.

.

Jam makan siang, kantin fikor,

"Kok bisa-bisanya sih tim basket terima dia? Langsung masuk tim inti dua lagi!" sebut cowok Jepang yang gaya ngomongnya udah kayak ibu-ibu gosip di tukang sayur. Alisnya sampe ngebentuk sudut lancip saking keselnya dia sama orang yang lagi digosipin.

"Ya gue akuin dia kalo main apa aja emang jago…" cowok cina di depannya nanggepin tapi pake muka datar, sambil ngelirik kakak tingkat tahun ke empat di sampingnya yang kelihatan frustrasi, "….tapi gak usah ninggalin kontingen futsalnya Kak Taehyun pas h-2 lomba kali."

"Jangan salah paham ya, Yong, muka gue stress gara-gara mikirin magang. Bukan dia. Najis amat mikirin dia." ujar senior tingkat akhir yang namanya Taehyun, "Gue udah nemuin pengganti kok. Tapi tetep aja, dia bangsat sebangsat bangsatnya orang bangsat."

"Kalo dari analisis gue…" satu lagi senior tingkat akhir bersabda sambil nyebat _marlboro_ , "Dia mau panjat sosial, coy. Center basket si wooseok-wooseok itu kan lagi hits parah."

Si cowok jepang yang namanya Kenta sama cowok cina yang namanya Yongguk manggut-manggut bareng. Setuju sama ucapan senior mereka, Sanggyun.

"Kalo kata lo, gimana Bin?" tanya Kenta ke cowok disampingnya yang lagi asik melamun, bahasa kerennya, _daydream_. Emang kebiasaan deh, Hyunbin bisa _daydream_ seharian kalo abis nyipok Minhyun. Dunia isinya Minhyun doang.

"Hah? Apaan?" yailah pake dibikin sadar. Hyunbin kan lagi ngayal nikahin Minhyun.

"Ih si tolol. Dengerin gak sih tadi kita ngomongin apa?"

"Kagak."

"ISH!" Kenta udah makin bete, "Ituloh.. si D-"

"syu syu syuut! Jangan nyebut namanya. Ntar bisa mendadak ngamuk gue!" kata Taehyun.

"Bin, ambil sebatang lah," Sanggyun ngoper bungkus rokoknya ke arah Hyunbin, "khawatir gue liat lo senyum-senyum sendiri. Creepy. Jangan-jangan sekarang lo mainannya ganja ya?"

"Kak, gak percaya amat sih gue udah gak nyebat." Hyunbin ngoper balik itu rokok, "Rokok itu gak baik, kak. Bikin cepet mati."

Si Taehyun langsung natap takjub, "Gila. Hwang Minhyun ajaib banget ya sampe anak rusak kayak lo bisa ngomong gitu!"

"Ngisep rokok aja lah. _Ngisep_ Minhyun mah ga bakal kesampean, Bin!" sekarang Sanggyun udah ketawa-tawa. Kenta sama Yongguk mah tutup kuping aja kalo bahasannya udah mesum gini.

"Nanti kak, ada saatnya." Hyunbin tersenyum pahit.

 _Gak tau aja gue udah sering ngisep bibir Minhyun -khb_

"Gak nyangka deh, waktu ospek tahun lalu kan elo 'kena' gara-gara ngumpetin _dunhill_ di kantong, Bin." kata Yongguk sambil nginget-nginget jaman maba mereka.

"Gak papa lah! Orang yang ngeraba-raba kantong celana gue Kak Minhyun," Hyunbin malah girang ngingetnya, "Daripada lu lupa bawa nametag, sepele banget."

"Itumah wajar woy! Gue juga lupa bawa!" sahut Kenta.

Jadi flashback deh awal mula kenapa mereka bisa _se-geng_ kayak gini. Hyunbin, Kenta, sama Yongguk itu sama-sama maba yang kena sama komisi disiplin waktu ospek dulu. Pas dievaluasi, tiga maba itu gak mau disalahin dan nyolot, bikin komdis macem Sanggyun sama Taehyun pengen ngincer mereka terus. Eh pas kenal taunya mereka malah cocok dan bisa ngasik bareng, yaudah deh temenan sampe sekarang.

Sebenernya ada satu lagi, tapi udah _left_ dari _peer group_ mereka. Hm.

" _By the way_ , kosan gue diisi sama maba fikor loh! Anak atletik." -Hyunbin

"Atletik? Wah hati-hati tuh Minhyun lo rawan ditikung." -Taehyun

"Kagak njir. Selera dia si Jihoon… inget gak kalian? Temen gue anak FKM yang suka banget pake hoodie pink itu."

"Oh gue inget. Yang pernah kampanye anti rokok kan?" Sanggyun masih inget banget sama Jihoon. Soalnya dia pernah diomelin ngerokok di kampus sama tuh anak. Galak banget dah.

Kenta manyun sambil sedih, diem-diem dulu dia sama Jihoon sempet jalin pertemanan. Kapan lagi coba Kenta ketemu spesies sesama uke yang macem Jihoon di fikor. "Gue kangen dia, asik anaknya. Suruh main ke fikor dong, Bin!"

"Jangan lah. Nanti ketemu si bangsat." Ini kata Yongguk, singkat padat jelas.

Hyunbin ngangguk tanda setuju, "Kalian harus tau. Kayaknya dia trauma deh sama anak fikor kecuali gue dan lain-lain yang sekos sama dia. _Ilfeel_ dia sama cowok fikor. Takut main kesini pula!"

Hyunbin jadi prihatin, kasihan sama temen gembulnya itu. Ditambah lagi cuma gara-gara satu orang, persepsi fakultas dia di mata Jihoon jadi hancur. Nila setitik rusak susu sebelangga banget.

"Itu dia lagi kebetulan ketemu sama yang brengsek aja." tambah Sanggyun, "Sebenernya gue juga brengsek sih. Tapi lo semua juga pasti setuju kalo itu orang mah brengseknya dunia akhirat."

Semuanya diem, mencerna kata-kata Sanggyun.

Dan mereka gak membantah apapun, setuju 100%

.

.

.

Sore-sore, gymnasium basket fikor,

' _ckit ckit'_ suara sepatu bergesekan sama lapangan basket fikor yang mulus.

Guanlin ngos-ngosan, matanya fokus natap ring basket yang menjadi tujuannya. Tangannya memegang bola dengan erat, takut-takut kalo senior setinggi 188cm di depannya nge- _steal_ bola dia. Mereka lagi main satu lawan satu alias 1 on 1.

Dan gak cuma senior yang satu ini, sebelumnya dia udah main 1 on 1 lawan 3 senior lain dari tim inti satu basket fikor.

3 senior yang lainnya itu nontonin dari pinggir lapangan,

"Gila, cepet banget dia dapet chemistry sama Wooseok!" kata Suga, kapten basket dengan posisi _point guard_ , posisi pemimpin yang suka nentuin arah bola mau di-pass kemana. Matanya antusias banget lihatin Guanlin sama Wooseok main.

"Tadi pas main sama gua juga bagus. Dia jago nge-shoot dari luar garis free shoot, njir. Yoi banget." sahut Kris, _power forward_ nya mereka alias posisi yang suka nongkrong dibawah ring dan nge-rebound bola.

"GUA BILANG JUGA APA!" sekarang cowok yang namanya Jackson ngegas, dia _shooting guard_ nya tim inti alias posisi yang suka nge-shoot bola dari jauh (zona 3 point). Semangat banget lihatin Guanlin main, "Pas couch milih dia tuh gue setuju! Kalian yang ragu kan cuma gara-gara dia masih tahun kedua?"

Suga ngangguk, "Ya lo tau lah, Son. Gak enak gue sama Donghan."

Tiba-tiba bola basket dilempar ke arah mereka, ya langsung aja Kris tangkep daripada mendarat kena wajah gantengnya, "Udahan lo berdua?"

Guanlin ngangguk, dia jalan menghampiri 3 seniornya itu terus tiba-tiba Wooseok ngerangkul dia, udah kayak sohib banget, "Lu 1 on 1 lawan kita berempat berturut-turut dan masih bisa napas. Keren loh."

"Hehehe." Guanlin ketawa garing, malu dipuji kayak gitu. Apalagi sama Wooseok, _center_ tim basket inti yang udah dia idolain dari jaman maba pas baru masuk spesialisasi basket, "Tapi kan elo yang menang dari gue kak!"

Wooseok smirk, natap juniornya dengan sok sombong gitu, "Yaiyalah! Haha gak kok, bercanda gue!" sekarang dia meluk Guanlin bener-bener kayak abang adek. Guanlin gapapa, Guanlin cuma menjerit bahagia dalem hati.

Dia seneng banget waktu seleksi tim inti, dia bisa ngikutin jejak Wooseok dan bahkan setim bareng, padahal biasanya yang jadi tim inti itu anak anak tahun ketiga. Bahagia banget gak sih jadi Guanlin? Wooseok gak tau aja kalo dirinya itu menjadi _role model_ buat seorang Lai Guanlin.

"Sini lo! SF!" panggil Jackson semangat. SF singkatan dari _Small Forward_ , posisinya Guanlin di tim mereka. SF tugasnya nyerang di daerah musuh, harus jago nge-shoot disaat terdesak, biasanya diisi sama pemain yang agresif.

"Minum nih!" Kris ngelempar sebotol air mineral yang pastinya ditangkep sama Guanlin.

"Welcome ya di tim inti kita," Suga tersenyum ramah, "Baru 3 kali latihan bareng, lo udah cocok banget sama kita."

Aduh Guanlin makin melting aja nih dipuji mulu, "Tapi steal gue masih cacat kak."

"Kalo steal, latihannya sama Jackson," tutur Suga ngejelasin. Berhubung Jackson itu shooting guard, soal steal alias ngerebut bola emang harus dia kuasai.

"Kalo strategi, sama gue!" jelasnya lagi sambil nyombongin strategi berhubung dia kapten tim, "Terus kalo rebound, Kris jagonya." (rebound itu ngerebut bola yang gagal dimasukin ke ring sama lawan)

"Terus gue ngajarin apaan, Ga?!" protes Wooseok yang merasa gak guna sendirian. Padahal dia center, yang posisinya paling sebelahan sama small forward alias si Guanlin.

"Haha! Kalo lo sama Guanlin mah sering-sering aja main bareng!"

Ah, berasa mimpi. Kayaknya Guanlin bakal bahagia banget setahun ada di tim inti bareng 4 seniornya itu.

"Yok!" Suga ngelempar bola ke arah Guanlin, "5 menit istirahat ya. Abis itu kita main lagi!"

"Sekarang aja kak!" sebut Guanlin semangat, terus malu-malu kucing mainin bola di tangannya.

.

.

.

Malem-malem, di _home sweet home_ , Wisma Jisung,

Jinyoung ngurut jidat, dia pikir dengan masuk fakultas olahraga gak bakal bikin dia berkutat sama buku-buku tebel, taunya sama aja. Sekarang dia lagi lihatin tumpukan buku di meja ruang TV yang abis Minhyun sama Woojin bawain buat dia, "Makasih ya, kak!"

"Kayaknya ada yang kurang deh…" Minhyun mikir sambil lihatin jadwal matkul di hp Jinyoung. Dia berusaha nginget buku-buku semester 1nya yang sama kayak matkul jurusan Jinyoung.

"Apaan lagi, Kak? Emang cuma ini doang kok!" protes Woojin yang kasian ngelihat Jinyoung sakit kepala. Dia ngeri juga kalo Minhyun jejelin buku non-wajib dengan embel-embel nambahin referensi, kasian anak orang.

Masih di ruang TV, selain mereka bertiga, ada satu lagi makhluk yang lagi tiduran di sofa sambil ngelusin Tzuyu -kucing paling bungsu milik Daniel- di dadanya. Dia lagi bengong sambil lihatin jam dinding dan TV yang gak jelas acara apa, gak peduli 3 orang di sampingnya lagi sibuk.

"Daniel mana ya? Gue kangen." Seongwoo ngomong sendiri, gak ada yang nyahutin dia juga.

"Jadi, lu udah punya tugas apa aja, Bae?" tanya Minhyun ke cowok yang masih ngurut jidat di sampingnya itu.

"Cuma dua paper sama satu kuis buat besok sih, tapi ngejar materinya itu kak. Gue mesti belajar nih.."

Tepat di saat itu Jihoon keluar dari kamarnya, "KAK MINHYUUUNN…" panggilnya sambil nyamperin ke ruang TV, mukanya lemes banget kayak abis nganu. Dia nyamperin Minhyun terus tiduran di paha Minhyun seenak jidat.

"Kenapa, dek?" bales Minhyun sambil ngelusin rambut coklat Jihoon. Ugh. Jinyoung yang persis di samping Minhyun cuma bisa mupeng, ngelihatin Jihoon yang manja banget lagi berkeluh kesah ke Minhyun yang nunduk lihatin muka dia. Jinyoung mau tukeran posisi dong, eh, tapi dia sadar sama buku-buku di hadapannya yang harus dibaca itu. Salah satunya berjudul kinesiologi dan lagi berusaha dia pahamin isinya.

"Gue mabok biostatistika, Kak. Susah banget huwaaa…" Jihoon ngomong gitu sambil peluk-peluk pinggang Minhyun. Masa bodo si Jinyoung lihat, emang dia suka kayak gini kalo stress tugas. Bukan dia doang sih, pasti semua penghuni kosan kalo stress tugas larinya ke Minhyun.

"Biostatistika di kedokteran juga dapet kan? Nanti tanya Ong aja." saran Minhyun yang dibales anggukan Jihoon.

"Kak Ong!" panggil Jihoon ke seonggok tubuh yang seolah tanpa nyawa itu, masih ngelus-ngelus Tzuyu sambil bengong.

"…."

"KAK ONG!"

"Hah? Apaan?" balesnya sambil nengok ke Jihoon tapi abis itu pandangannya ke langit-langit lagi.

"Biostatistika gue tolong-" belum kelar Jihoon ngomong, tangannya dipegang sama Minhyun, seolah disuruh berhenti ngomong. Minhyun cuma nunjukin gestur _ssstt!_ seolah nyaranin supaya Seongwoo yang lagi aneh itu jangan diganggu.

"Manja lo, mbul." Woojin buka suara, geli liat Jihoon sok manja gitu, "Tugas tuh dikerjain bukan dipikirin doang!"

"Berisik ah! Biasanya juga jam segini masih sleding-sleding di stadion lo!" Jihoon bangun, terus lihatin Woojin bete.

"Ngapa sih lu! Gue lagi belajar nih!" bales Woojin ikutan nyolot.

"Halah ngeboong lu! Itukan buku buat Baejin bukan buat elo! Emang gue gak tau?!"

"Ya iya, ini gue lagi bantuin dia belajar!"

"Mana, mana, mana?! Bantuin apanya?!" Si Jihoon melet-melet ngeledek, "Orang Kak Minhyun tuh yang bantuin!"

"DIH! KAK MINHYUN BELAIN GUE DONG!"

"Uda-"

"KAK, KALIAN BERISIK BANGET SIH?!" baru juga Minhyun mau melerai mereka eh Jinyoung udah meledak aja, "Gua lagi fokus nih!"

Jinyoung ngelihatin Woojin sama Jihoon gantian, pake tatapan judes. Buku kinesiologi tidak mengenal mana gebetan mana bukan, dua-duanya jadi target amarah Jinyoung.

Jihoon langsung garuk-garuk leher dan Woojin nyengir-nyengir bego, dua-duanya jadi ngerasa gak enak,

Sementara Minhyun,

Malah ngusap kepala maba yang ada di sampingnya itu terus dipeluk,

 _yah, mulai deh Kak Minhyun kambuh… -pwj_

… _..jiwa-jiwa brothershipnya -pjh_

"Dek Baejin~ lo imut banget sih pas marah tadi! Jadi adek gue yuk?!"

"HAH?!"

Woojin sama Jihoon mah gak kaget. Udah maklum. Minhyun tuh tipe-tipe yang gampang banget sayang sama cowok yang usianya dibawah dia, buat diperlakuin kayak adik misalnya. Jihoon dan Woojin juga udah ngerasain tuh waktu jaman maba dulu, Minhyun perhatian dan sayang banget sama mereka, makanya sampe sekarang omongan Minhyun selalu mereka dengerin. Jadi gak heran kalo kemudian Minhyun jatuh hati sama Jinyoung.

Tapi… tinggalin dulu soal ginian. Soalnya pintu kos mereka tiba-tiba kebuka,

"DAN- Ah elo Khong." Seongwoo udah antusias bangun dari sofa sampe-sampe Tzuyu kaget dan loncat dari dia. Eh taunya yang pulang bukan Daniel.

"Kak, bisa gak sih jangan panggil gue Khong!" Guanlin protes. Namanya bagus-bagus Lai Guanlin, malah disamain sama merk biskuit kalengan, khongguan.

"Welcome home, Lin." -Woojin

"Mandi lo. Bau ketek." -Jihoon

"Cie yang abis latihan sama tim inti." -Minhyun

Jinyoung ngelihatin penampilan lepek Guanlin yang masih pake seragam basketnya dibalik sweaternya. Tangannya megang bola basket dan punggungnya ngegendong tas ransel.

"Maaf ya, gue pulang malem." kata Guanlin santai sehabis lihatin jam dinding yang udah nunjukin jam 9 malem, terus duduk join anak-anak di ruang TV.

"Gapapa. Si Hyunbin malah ijin pulang jam 12." sahut Woojin.

"Belum malem-malem amat kok, Kak Daniel aja belom pu- LAH KAK DANIEL BELOM PULANG?!" aduh Jihoon baru sadar.

Semua orang disitu langsung barengan lihatin Ong Seongwoo, pantes aja itu orang bengong doang daritadi padahal biasanya ngajak rusuh mulu. Dia bener-bener seharian belum lihat Daniel soalnya tadi pagi berangkat pagi banget dan sekarang, Daniel malah belum pulang-pulang. Galau tau.

"Serius?" sekarang muka lempeng Guanlin berubah jadi syok, "Pas gue pulang, fikor udah sepi banget loh."

Seongwoo masang kuping, kemana sih tuh anak. Bikin orang panik aja.

"Tadi abis kelas gue liat Kak Daniel," kata Jinyoung, "Dia suka banget kopi ya? Gua lihat dia minum espresso padahal pas sarapan kan dia udah ngopi."

Anjir gak beres nih. Seongwoo udah gigit bibir, dia gak punya omongan apa-apa dan gak tau apa-apa. Tapi dia tau kalo Daniel lagi sering minum kopi tuh artinya apa.

"Coba hubungin deh," saran Jihoon, dia jadi ikutan panik.

"Udah," jawab Seongwoo singkat, "Gaada balesan."

Seongwoo mikir. Daniel pasti lagi ada di tempat yang gak memungkinkan buat main handphone. Ah, Seongwoo tau dimana.

"Eh iya, tadi pagi Daniel utang cerita ke gue. Kayaknya berhubungan sama diving." kata Minhyun sambil cubit bibir. Khawatir banget sama cerita kepotongnya Daniel, jangan-jangan fatal.

Bola mata Jinyoung langsung melebar, dia inget banget percakapan sama Daniel tadi, "Besok Kak Daniel ada praktek diving. Kayaknya dia gak pede banget deh, sampe minta gua doain, kak!"

Gak pake lama, Seongwoo langsung minggat dari ruang TV. Siapin minuman panas di termos, lari ke kamarnya make sweater dan ngambil kunci motor, terus pergi keluar. Gak peduli sama anak-anak kos yang cengo lihatin dia pergi gitu aja.

"Guys," sekarang Woojin buka suara, "Praktek diving? Kak Daniel bukannya takut ketinggian ya?"

Terus mereka inget, _springboard diving_ nya fikor itu udah kayak standar olimpiade. 3 meter sama 6 meter.

.

.

.

"DANIEL? DAN?" panggil Seongwoo kenceng begitu masukin pintu lorong ke kolam renang indoornya fikor, dia abis ngebut parah dan nyampe kesini 5 menit doang. Pas lari-lari kesini, bener kata Guanlin, fikor udah sepi banget.

Begitupun disini, kolam renang indoor fikor juga udah kayak gak ada penghuninya. Cuma beberapa lampu utama yang nyala, sementara lampu-lampu dipinggiran udah dimatiin semua.

"DANIEL!" seru Seongwoo makin kenceng, sayup-sayup dia bisa denger bunyi kecipak air kolam dan bener aja, itu Daniel, dia lagi renang gaya punggung dengan santai sambil lihatin langit-langit. Begitu nyadar ada Seongwoo, cowok itu langsung renang ke tepi.

"Eh elo, Ong!" Daniel nyengir sambil nunjukin gigi kelincinya, terus matanya jadi sipit gitu lucu banget. "Ngapain lo kesini?" tanyanya pake nada seneng.

"Pulang lo."

"Eh?!"

Daniel keluar dari kolam dan ngusap-ngusap rambut basahnya pake handuk yang emang dia letakin di pinggir kolam. Sumpah muka Seongwoo saat ini serius dan datar banget. Daniel curiga Seongwoo marah sama dia.

"Udah minum kopi berapa kali hari ini, Dan?" ucap Seongwoo masih gak kalah datar sama tadi.

"Hm.." Daniel nundukin kepala, takut, gak mau jawab.

"Berapa, Dan?"

"Lima."

' _ck'_ cuma decakan bete yang Daniel terima. Udahlah, Seongwoo lagi serem banget.

"Lo lagi cemas besok praktek diving kan?"

Daniel ngangguk.

"Dan, gue udah bilang, kalo lo lagi panik, cemas, atau khawatir, jauhin kolam renang dulu! Pulang dan cerita ke gue! Susah banget sih?!" Seongwoo gak peduli cowok yang lagi dia marahin itu masih lepek dengan pake celana renang doang dan handuk yang nyantol di bahunya. Dia bener-bener gak bisa nahan kemarahannya lagi.

"Tapi Ong, gue udah minum kopi. Lu gak usah takut gue bakal tidur-"

"Lo pikir kebanyakan minum kafein bagus?!" tanya Seongwoo sarkastis, nadanya udah gak semarah tadi tapi tetep aja serem.

Bahu Daniel udah gemeter. Entah gara-gara kedinginan basah-basahan semalem ini atau karena takut sama omelannya Seongwoo.

"Suka banget sih renang sendirian kayak gini?! Kalo lo _kambuh_ , tenggelem, siapa yang nolongin?!"

Seongwoo gak habis pikir. Daniel gak mikir ya kalo Seongwoo hampir gila pas nyadar Daniel masih di kolam renang semalam ini dengan kondisi emosi yang lagi panik sama praktek divingnya?

Daniel itu punya narkolepsi, alias gangguan tidur yang suka bikin dia kena serangan tidur tiba-tiba tanpa kenal waktu ataupun tempat. Dalam kondisi normal sih, penyakit dia ini jarang kambuh tapi lain lagi kalo kondisi emosi Daniel lagi gak bagus kayak misalnya panik atau gelisah, dia jadi gampang banget ketiduran gitu aja. Daniel ngakalinnya dengan minum kopi soalnya kafein bersifat stimulan, Seongwoo juga setuju karena kafein itu stimulan paling aman daripada Daniel minum obat stimulan gak jelas. Tapi ya dia kesel juga pas tau Daniel udah minum kopi 5 kali sehari.

Jadi kebayang kan gimana paniknya Seongwoo pas tau Daniel malem-malem masih berenang? Sendirian pula. Kalo narkolepsinya kambuh pas lagi berenang, mampus udah.

"Ganti baju sana."

"Maafin gue ya…." Daniel masih ngerasa bersalah. Seongwoo bener, harusnya dia pulang, harusnya dia cerita, harusnya dia gak minum kopi kebanyakan, harusnya dia gak berenang semalem ini, dan banyak banget berbagai 'harusnya' yang bikin dia nyesel dan gak enak sama Seongwoo.

"Enggak, Dan." Daniel panik sepanik-paniknya waktu denger jawaban kayak gitu. Dia yang tadinya nunduk langsung naikin kepala, siapin diri buat ngelihat ekspresi Seongwoo yang pasti lagi murka banget-

"Harusnya gue yang minta maaf, Dan."

Tapi yang Daniel lihat malah senyuman manis yang super ngademin, "Maaf ya, tadi gue galak sama lo." dan gak cukup senyuman, sekarang Seongwoo lagi meluk dia erat seolah gak peduli _sweater_ nya bakal rada basah kena badan _topless_ Daniel.

"Makasih ya udah perhatian sama gue."

Daniel ngebales dekapan Seongwoo, bahkan sesekali ngeremes _sweater_ Seongwoo buat lampiasin kekesalan dirinya yang gak tau diri banget udah bikin cowok yang sayang banget sama dia itu khawatir,

"Gue beruntung banget punya lo, Ong."

.

.

-khodio-

tbc

.

.

* * *

Ongniel bersambung di chap depan~

Guys, aku baper pas nulis bagian ongniel T.T

Ohiya, soal "si bangsat" yang diomongin geng Hyunbin udah ketebak kan ya siapa? Ah maafin guaa.. aku suka banget dia padahal.

Pemilihan aku ngejadiin posisi guanlin sebagai SF karena... GUANLIN PERNAH NGOMONG SENDIRI KALO DIA SF T.T terus sebelum bikin chap ini aku baca-baca soal posisi basket, SF itu biasanya diisi sama pemain agresif, artinya guanlin _agresif_ dong hm.. dugundugun

AAAH aku seneng tauuu akhirnya mulai masukin unsur penghias cerita yang berbau sport! Pertama-tama basket dulu nih. Padahal sebenernya aku cuma penikmat olahraga doang, satu-satunya olahraga yang aku praktekin cuma lari atletik, itupun sekedar hobi. Buat yang gak suka atau gak paham sport, santai aja, ini gak bakal dominan banget sport kok! Nanti winkdeep gak kawin kawin.

* * *

Yak, cukup bacotnya, sekarang **balesan review:**

 **Awcaragies:**

Ini teh apaan? Ini apaan yak?! Aku juga gak tau maksud ff ini apaan aaaaaaak

Baejin: author sarap.

Munculin guanho? Hm, hm, soon ya!

* * *

 **Reiruireirui:**

Minhyunbin bikin meledak? Bin, gimana nih Bin?

Hyunbin: kalo ongniel temen rasa pacar, nah gue itu pacar rasa temen.

Ong: JANGAN BAWABAWA GUE!

* * *

 **Vkooknokookv:**

Anjrit fandom sebelah ada yang nyasar kemari! Makasih ya udah sempetin baca ff ini~ aku kira kamu bakal susah nge-feel sama ff ini garagara beda kapal loh, sumpah serius aku kaget liat pen name kamu haha

Ongniel cepet jadian?

Ong: tau, jadian dong. demen banget lu bikin gua ngenes :(

Cinta butuh perjuangan, mas.

Iyak! Guanlin bakal ketemu Seonho kok ahahaha. Minhyunbin nge-ruin list kapal kamu? GAPAPA LAH!

* * *

 **.9047:**

winkdeep shipper? Yoi.

* * *

 **Idiw17:**

Hai kamuu~ udah ku update ya! Jisung mending ngangkat mereka jadi anak? Hahahaha

Jisung: gua bisabisa baru lulus pas semester 12 woy!

* * *

 **Ryeolhyun97:**

Hei, Hyunbin! Ada yang muji lo nih!

Hyunbin: emang gue tuh saik, nanti tunggu aja kesaikan gua berikutnya!

Jihoon: belagu lu!

Kamu lemah sama gombalannya Baejin? Ya apalagi si Ji….

Jihoon: SIAPA HAH?!

* * *

 **Raeraelf:**

Anjay author flashlight nge-review story gua T.T

Jin, di ff dia Woojinnya udah sering ngedate sama Hyungseob loh

Woojin: ya makanya elo munculin gue jangan winkdeep mulu!

* * *

 **Bellsmeow:**

Minhyunbin keren ya mainnya bersih?

Woojin: padahal berani kotor itu baik.

Hyunbin: iya jin, pantes lu buluk.

Woojin: WOY

Ongniel jangan berat-berat konfliknya? Yah udah terlanjut berat :(

Ong: iya njir, kena brozone berat banget

* * *

 **BLUEFIRE0805:**

AAAKK aku juga terfokus sama minhyunbin banget pas ngetik kemarin! Ngikut baper kayak pas nulis ongniel di chap ini.

Cieee minhyun dibilang imut nihh~

Hyunbin: iyalah. cowok gue gituloh

Kok elo yang muncul? Minhyunnya mana?!

Hyunbin: mana mau dia nongol pas dibilang imut, tsundere

Minhyun: MAKASIH UDAH BILANG GUE IMUT! /sinisin hyunbin/

* * *

 **Alphadreiz:**

Latarnya bikin inget sama kampus kamu? HALO BERARTI KITA SATU KAMPUS WKWKWK

Baejin: deh gila. lu gak ngelak gitu? bikin kotor nama kampus njir dijadiin latar fanfic ginian!

Ngapain ngelak, Bae, kan gua sayang sama lu :(

Baejin: GA NYAMBUNG ANJIR

Makasih ya reviewnyaa~ ini ku lanjut. Semester ini cuma 18 sks, ya daripada gabut mending nulis ginian haha

* * *

 **Triass99:**

Untuk Bae Jinyoung, kalo ngalus tuh di rem! DENGERIN BAE DENGERIN!

Baejin: maaf ya, saran kamu gak bakal gue tampung hehe

Jihoon: lo gak kasian sama gue?!

Baejin: eh elu kak, tumben kita muncul barengan di kolom review. Pertanda gue harus nembak lu kali ya kak?

Jihoon: /kabur/

* * *

 **makmumMasJonghyun:**

Emang rusak tuh remnya Baejin mah! Untung Jihoon belum dirusak sama dia!

Jihoon: maksudnya gue dirusak tuh diapain ya?

Jisung: aduh dek Jihoon, maksudnya kayak koleksinya Woojin ituloh.

Woojin: JANGAN BAWABAWA GUE!

Aduh Niel kamu kenapa?! Udah terjawab ya di chap ini~

Ong: enak aja niel lo. Niel gue!

ONG JANGAN GALAK SAMA READER!

Makasih ya semangat dan pujiannya!

* * *

 **Sky Onix:**

Hai~ udah ku update yaa

Minhyunbin lebih baik daripada ongniel yang ngawang doang? HAHAHAHA kesannya ong aku bikin tersiksa amat ya di ff ini

Ong: temen rasa pacar lebih baik daripada pacar dianggep temen

Hyunbin: gue udah pernah cium Kak Minhyun, tuh. Lo belom pernah ciuman sama Kak Daniel kan? HAHAHAHA

Ong: /kicep/

* * *

.

.

.

 **CIAO!**


	7. Chapter 6: Gentle banget iri deh

.

 **Chapter 6: Gentle banget. iri deh.**

 **Clue(s) of Chapter:**

Ada yang suka gentle pas lagi berduaan, ada yang -nekat- gentle pas lagi banyak orang.

 **Boleh dibaca boleh engga:**

Selamat hari menjelang hari senin! sesuai ucapan kemarin, di chap ini ngelanjutin ongniel. Btw, judul chapter gara-gara aku lagi denger lagu soal gentleman haha! Ada yang mau aku confess; aku sering nge-daydreaming kelanjutan fanfic ini kalo lagi gabut pas ngampus argh! Mungkin ini kabar baik bagi kalian karena kemungkinan aku discontinue kecil banget.

p.s: ada ralat soal ketinggian diving, chap kemarin aku bilang 6 m padahal yg bener 5 m

Buat yang suka winkdeep, siap-siap ya!

Well, enjoy!

.

.

-khodio-

.

.

* * *

Seongwoo duduk di tribun jajaran bawah yang masih kena penerangan, udah sekitar sepuluh menitan dia nungguin Daniel yang lagi ganti baju di shower room. Handphonenya lagi nyetel musik-musik random di spoti*y, biar gak sepi. Disini literally tinggal ada dia sama Daniel doang, bahkan bisa jadi di fikor emang tinggal mereka. Syukur-syukur Daniel udah ijin satpam penjaga buat gak kunci pintu kolam renang dulu.

"Ong! Maaf lama ya!" teriak Daniel sambil jalan ngedeketin tribun terus ngusak-ngusak rambutnya pake handuk biar cepet kering. Pas udah deket Seongwoo, dia ngelempar itu handuk basah gitu aja ke arah Seongwoo.

"Dan, apaansih!" balesnya heran. Bukan! Bukan! Bukan gara-gara dilempar handuk, "baju udah kekecilan gitu masih aja dipake!"

Daniel ketawa-tawa, "Hehe abisnya pas mandi kaos gue jatoh terus basah. Pas gue ngecek loker ketemu ini."

Seongwoo buang muka, Seongwoo takut khilaf, mamah. Cobaan macam apa ini. Cowok yang dia taksir lagi make _jersey_ klub renangnya waktu jaman maba dulu, ya jelas udah kekecilan. Malah, kalo Daniel ngangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, itu baju bisa keangkat sampe atas puser kali. Apalagi, tau lah, pakean anak renang itu ketat banget ketat dan tipis banget tipis, terus badan Daniel kan… ya gitudeh. Tapi lucu sih di punggung bajunya ada tulisan _'Nyel'_.

Sementara Daniel mah gak peka. Ngelihat Seongwoo yang buang muka seolah gak nyaman gitu dia malah heran, padahal kan beberapa menit lalu kan si Seongwoo malah abis lihat badan topless dia dan itu udah sekian ratus kalinya kali!

Pokoknya buat Seongwoo beda sensasi lah! topless pas renang kan wajar, tapi pake baju kekecilan? nge- _tease_ banget.

' _I'm in love with your body'_

' _Oh I Oh I Oh I Oh I~'_

' _I'm in love with the shape of you'_

 _Sialan, lagu yang keputer pas banget lagi. -osw_

Gak, gak, gak. Seongwoo harus berpikir jernih, cowok di depannya itu lagi natap dia penuh tanya. Oke waktunya otak Seongwoo ganti topik.

"Nih Dan," Seongwoo ngoper termos yang dia bawa dari kosan ke tangan Daniel, "buat lo."

"Ih pas banget gua butuh yang anget-anget!"

 _pelukan gua juga anget -osw_

"Itu susu. Seneng kan lu?!" Seongwoo udah nyengir penuh bangga, terus Daniel duduk di deketnya. Mereka sekarang udah duduk sila, hadap-hadapan di kursi tribun yang manjang.

Daniel senyum-senyum sambil goyang-goyangin kakinya tanda dia bahagia banget.

"Bukan susu punya tzuyu kan yang lo seduh?"

"Yeh enggak lah," tiba-tiba Seongwoo natap Daniel dengan intens dan serius, "itu tuh… prenagennya Jihoon."

Langsung aja Daniel ketawa lepas. Beruntung dia udah nelen susunya. "HAHAHA kapan sih lo berhenti jahilin Jihoon? Jihoon mulu yang jadi target lawakan lo. Kasihan tau!"

Seongwoo pasang tampang pura-pura mikir terus ngomong, "Abisnya dia gemesin sih…."

Daniel ngangguk, setuju. Emang iya sih Jihoon gemesin kalo lagi diledekin Seongwoo, jadi sok galak gitu, "Iya, dia gemesin bang-"

"…..kayak lo, Dan."

"Eh? Maksud lu?"

"Ya.. jelas kan? gemesin. kayak lo."

Daniel bingung mau bales apa terus dia palingin pandangan ke arah kolam renang yang airnya tenang banget sambil neguk susu biar dia kelihatan ada kerjaan. Seongwoo kan jadi grogi, ngerasa alusannya gagal. Mereka berdua jadi _awkward_ , sama-sama gugup buat natap muka satu sama lain.

Kayaknya Seongwoo harus ngeles sesuatu deh biar gak garing gini,

"Maksud gue Jihoon gemesin kayak piaraan-piaraan lo itu, Dan."

"Oh, hehe," baru deh Daniel berani tatap muka Seongwoo lagi, "gue udah mikirin yang lain aja."

' _glek'_ apaan nih maksud Daniel. Jangan-jangan Daniel bukan canggung tapi salting sama alusannya Seongwoo.

"Yang lain apa?"

"Kirain lu bilang gue gemesin kayak Jihoon berarti lu pengen sering-sering jadiin gue bahan lawakan juga kayak dia. Udah takut aja gue!" jelas Daniel semangat sambil goyang-goyangin bahunya Seongwoo.

YAELAH CAKEP CAKEP BLOON AMAT SIH!

Tapi yaudahlah untung Seongwoo udah biasa diginiin,

Sekarang pandangannya gak lepas dari cowok itu dan bibirnya gak berhenti senyum, ngelihatin Daniel minum susu buatan dia aja udah bikin Seongwoo puas hati banget. Ditambah lagi hpnya masih muter lagu-lagu random yang rata-rata soal cinta.

Diiringi _love song_ sambil lihatin gebetan di depan mata, _falling in love in silence_ banget si Seongwoo tuh. Berasa lagi nge-date tapi cuma dia doang yang nganggep nge-date.

"Dan, dingin ya?"

"Gak kok, biasa aja."

"Halah, daritadi lu gosok-gosok lengan terus. Pake baju ketipisan sih!"

"Hehehe gue lupa bawa jaket." pas banget Daniel ngomong gini, Seongwoo tiba-tiba ngelepas sweaternya dan nyerahin gitu aja ke Daniel tanpa kata-kata. Gentle banget.

Daniel gak mau sok jaim, dia kedinginan beneran. Jadi pas Seongwoo nawarin sweater, dia gak ragu-ragu buat langsung memakainya, "Makasih!"

Kalo dipikir-pikir sering banget deh temennya itu berlaku gentle sama dia. Beda banget perilaku Seongwoo ke dia dan ke anak kos lainnya. Makanya Daniel menyimpulkan kalo Seongwoo tuh temen yang paling sayang sama dia dan Daniel juga suka-suka aja bahkan suka bangett kalo diperlakukan manis kayak gini.

"Dan,"

"Hm?"

"Gue boleh minta sesuatu gak?"

"Apa?"

"Please banget jangan renang sendirian lagi. Gue takut banget lo tiba-tiba kambuh di kolam."

Seongwoo tau sih permintaannya agak sulit dikabulin. Soalnya renang itu kesukaannya Daniel banget selain kucing. Renang udah kayak pelepas stress buat dia. Seongwoo tau kalo udah ketemu air, Daniel itu ngerasa free banget. Makanya gak heran, pas panik soal diving gini Daniel malah asik-asikan renang.

Seongwoo buka suara lagi berhubung Daniel diem aja, "Yaudah gue ganti permintaannya. Lu boleh renang sendirian, asal gue dampingin. Deal?"

Daniel langsung natap ragu dan ngelak saat itu juga, "Tapi sayang waktu lo-"

"Dan, ini permintaan gue."

"Oke."

Seongwoo senyum lega. Tapi kelegaannya hilang begitu gak sengaja lihatin _platform diving_ (sejenis tower tinggi buat loncat diving) yang ada di sisi kolam renang. Ada 3 platform dengan ketinggian berbeda; 1 meter, 3 meter, sama yang paling tinggi 5 meter.

"Diving lo gimana?"

Daniel cuma senyum tipis terus geleng-geleng ragu. Gak usah dijelasin pake kata-kata juga Seongwoo udah bisa ngerti. Terus sekarang dia punya ide,

"Dan, tunggu bentar ya." Seongwoo ngebuka kaos yang dia pake dan lari menuju platform diving.

"EH LO MAU NGAPAIN WEY?!"

Seongwoo gak peduli, sekarang dia udah pijakin langkah demi langkah di tangga platform yang setinggi 5 meter,

"BIKIN LO BERANI DENGAN CUMA LIATIN GUE!" teriaknya dari puncak platform.

Daniel gak bisa diem aja, dia ngejar Seongwoo yang lagi nekat masang ancang-ancang mau lompat dari springboard,

"EH GILA! LU PIKIR DIVING MAIN ASAL LONCAT DOANG?!"

Kemudian,

'BBBYYUURR'

Gila, Ong Seongwoo gila.

.

.

.

"LAH ABIS NGAPAIN LO BERDUA?!" Jisung yang bukain pintu kaget pas ngeliat dua insan saling pake baju milik satu sama lain. Si Daniel pake sweaternya Seongwoo dan Seongwoo pake celana trainningnya Daniel -berhubung celananya basah abis dipake nyebur, untung di loker Daniel ada celana.

"Berenang~" jawab Daniel santai terus masuk kosan gitu aja.

"Lah, lu juga ngikut berenang, Ong?"

"Dia doang yang berenang, gue mah kecebur."

.

.

.

Besoknya,

"Seob, ngapain sih ngintilin gue?!"

Jihoon bete banget. Kelasnya udah kelar dari jam 2 siang tadi dan sekarang udah jam 4 sore, pengen pulang tapi Hyungseob selalu ngikutin kemana langkah dia pergi. Jihoon jadi gak pulang-pulang! Soalnya dia tau, maksud Hyungseob ngintilin dia ya biar itu anak bisa ikut 'pulang' alias main ke kosannya.

Kalo main nyamperin kosan Jihoon sendirian, Hyungseob gak berani. Kalo yang bukain pintu Guanlin, suka diusir.

"Apasih Ji, gue gak ngikutin lo tuh! Kebetulan aja tujuan kita sama."

Sebenernya di hari-hari normal, Jihoon seneng banget ngajak Hyungseob main ke kosan. Masalahnya semenjak Jinyoung pindah kan hari-hari Jihoon jadi gak normal! Misalnya aja sejak kejadian dipanggil sayang itu, Hyungseob jadi mati-matian ngotot mau main ke Wisma Jisung.

Si Hyungseob penasaran setengah mati gimana interaksi dia sama Jinyoung kalo lagi di kosan. Ya Jihoon gak mau dong kalo tujuan main ke kosannya kayak gitu! malu-maluin banget. Beruntung kemarin Jihoon berhasil kabur tapi lain lagi hari ini soalnya Hyungseob udah punya strategi ngintilin sampe Jihoon nyerah dan akhirnya pulang.

"Ah elah, Seob. Lu main ke stadion aja sana ah! Siapa tau ada Woojin!"

"Nah, siapa tau Woojin lagi di kosan, Jihoon sayangg~ pulang yuk!"

"Yaudah gue mau ke stadion!"

"Loh? Ngapain?"

"Gabut."

Sumpah aslinya Jihoon pengen pulang. Kapan ya Hyungseob nyerah ngintilin dia?

.

.

.

Di saat yang sama, kolam renang indoor fikor,

Seongwoo duduk di tribun, posisi yang sama persis sama yang kemarin malem dia dudukin. Dia lagi ngelihatin anak-anak yang praktek diving dengan cemas, ya karena Daniel ada di salah satu diantara mereka. Dia bela-belain dateng ke fikor buat lihat Daniel, sampe-sampe dia cabut klub yang harusnya dia ikutin sekarang.

Mereka jago-jago banget, bahkan ada yang bisa spinning salto-saltoan gitu. Tapi Seongwoo udah cukup puas mengingat Danielnya udah bisa lewatin praktek loncat dari platform 1 meter sama platform 3 meter, tinggal satu lagi platform paling tinggi yang harus Daniel lewatin buat bisa kelarin ini praktek.

"EH PAK DOKTER! TERNYATA ADA ELO!" disaat yang mencemaskan kayak gitu, ada yang manggil Seongwoo. Orang itu pake celana renang kayak anak-anak lain tapi gak ikut praktek diving.

Ohiya btw, mereka emang saling kenal, selain gara-gara Hyunbin juga gara-gara Seongwoo sering main ke fikor jadi anak-anak fikor banyak yang kenal dia. Ya gitu deh Seongwoo mah banyak temen.

"Eh Kak Taehyun! Bukannya lo anak futsal ya?" tanya Seongwoo heran ngelihat penampilan Taehyun. Orang itu sekarang duduk santai di sampingnya.

"Gue senior yang jadi koor nya kelas diving ini. Ya, bisa dibilang pelatih sampingan buat mereka sih…"

Seongwoo ngangguk-ngangguk doang. Gak peduli sebenernya, orang dia lagi fokus lihatin Daniel.

"Eh Ong," panggil Taehyun kayak gabut pengen ngajakin ngobrol, "Lo pasti kesini buat nontonin Daniel kan?" udah jadi rahasia umum kalo Seongwoo naksir Daniel. Semua orang juga tau, kecuali Danielnya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Seongwoo cuma ngangguk. Etdah merusak fokus banget nih orang.

"Ong, lu mau tau gak? Ajaib banget Daniel mau-mauan loncat dari platform 3 meter barusan." ujar Taehyun.

Nah begitu bahasannya kayak gini, si Seongwoo langsung dengerin baik-baik, "Emang kenapa kak?"

"Sebelumnya tuh ya, kalo lagi latihan dia cuma mau loncat dari yang semeter doang! Udah gitu gue pernah bercandain dia, pilih loncat dari platform 3 meter apa butterfly 5 kali bolak-balik.. eh dia milih opsi yang kedua!"

Seongwoo masih dengerin omongan Taehyun baik-baik, tapi matanya terfokus sama sosok targetnya yang lagi naikin tangga platform 5 meter.

"Gara-gara apa ya dia bisa tiba-tiba berani kayak gitu? gue gak nyangka loh! Masa takut ketinggian bisa hilang semalem doang sih. Lu jampi-jampi ya dia?"

Sekarang Daniel udah sampe puncak platform paling tinggi tersebut, abis itu siap-siap loncat dari springboardnya dan…

'BYUR'

…sukses loncat dari platform tertinggi.

"Enggak kak, dia emang aslinya berani kok." jawab Seongwoo simpel abis itu senyum bangga ngelihatin orang yang lagi dia cemasin ternyata bisa ngelawan rasa takutnya.

"ONG!" cowok yang abis dia lihatin itu sekarang lari nyamperin dia sambil masang senyum lebar yang lepas banget.

"Kak, gue cabut duluan ya." pamitnya sama Taehyun.

"Yoi."

Sebelum Daniel nyampe tribun, Seongwoo udah bangkit dan deketin Daniel duluan. Tangannya ngusel-ngusel rambut Daniel yang basah sambil ketawa-tawa. Aduh Taehyun jadi ngerasa jones ngeliatinnya.

"Makasih ya. Semuanya berkat lu! Ini beneran gak sih?! Gila gila, ini gila banget pertama kalinya gua loncat dari yang 5 meter dan selamat-selamat aja! Sebelumnya gua kira gua bakal mati!"

"Dan, ngomong apasih?" Seongwoo kok jadi gemes ya sama ucapan ngaco Daniel, "Balik yok! Ganti baju gih!"

Sekarang Seongwoo jalan di depan Daniel, tapi tangannya sambil ngegenggam tangan Daniel menuju shower room. Gak sabar banget pengen bawa ini anak pulang bareng.

"Ong, gue laper deh."

"Makan di rumah aja lah!"

"Ong ke Mcd yuk! Gue traktir deh itung-itung makasih!"

"OKE GUE MAU!"

Seme macam apa ini ditraktir gebetannya terima-terima aja.

.

.

.

Jihoon bete, dia bengong meratapi kebegoannya,

NGAPAIN COBA DIA KE STADION?!

Mana temen di sampingnya lagi remes-remesin baju dia sampe kusut, gemes katanya. Gemes sama yang lagi jadi kiper di lapangan sepakbola stadion, Park Woojin.

Jihoon sama Hyungseob lagi jadi orang kurang kerjaan yang duduk-duduk di tribun stadion. Stadion kampus mereka terdiri dari lapangan sepak bola sama _jogging track_ di sekeliling lapangan. Stadion ini milik bersama bukan milik fikor doang, jadi gak heran kalo rame. Ada yang lagi main bola, ada yang lagi lari, dan ada yang kayak mereka, gabut nongkrong di tribun.

"Seneng lo, seob?" tanya Jihoon bosen. Dia lagi bertopang dagu sambil lihatin orang-orang random yang abis ngos-ngosan lari.

"Aduh Ji aduh. Ganteng banget, duh. Jago banget nangkep bolanya!"

"Iya, bola doang yang dia tangkep. Kode dari lo boro-boro."

"Ji! Sekarang dia ngangkat-ngangkat kaosnya, Ji! Gakuat gue!"

Kenapa si Hyungseob jadi live report gini sih? Jihoon yang udah sering lihat Woojin 24/7 gak habis pikir kenapa sahabatnya itu naksir banget sama Woojin. Bukannya Jihoon gak setuju sih, dia cuma aneh aja sohibnya yang bening banget kayak snow white itu bisa naksir sama bocah dekil yang jagonya sleding doang. Cinta itu buta ya.

Hyungseob masih semangat terusin live reportnya sambil remes-remes baju Jihoon. Woojin lagi nangkep bola, Woojin nyender di tiang gawang, Woojin ketawain temennya yang jatoh pas _tackle_ , Woojin guling-gulingan di rumput, sampe Woojin yang jejeritan lebay pas kejebolan gol. Penting banget gak sih?!

Jihoon cuma bales hm hm doang. Pandangannya masih ke anak-anak klub lari yang lagi pada ngumpul, mereka udah fase _cooling down_ alias pendinginan abis lari. Berarti latihan mereka udah selesai dan dikit lagi bubar.

Dari sekian belas anak lari itu, kok ada yang Jihoon kenal ya… lagi ada di pinggir jogging track sambil megang buku absen dan pulpen.

Lah iya itu mah Minhyun. Jihoon gak heran kalau Minhyun gabung sama anak-anak lari, orang dia managernya kok! Tugasnya ya sebagaimana manager, periksa absensi, nyatet progress mereka, ngingetin latihan, ya hal-hal sok ngatur gitu deh.

Jihoon tersenyum bangga, kakak kosannya itu emang ngebanggain banget deh. Hidupnya berfaedah. Pas banget lagi lihatin Minhyun, ada satu orang anak lari yang abis mimpin perenggangan cooling down nyamperin Minhyun.

Minhyun ngerangkul dia seolah udah kenal banget,

Yaiyalah kenal. Orang sama-sama anak klub lari.

Tapi masalahnya, si Jihoon juga kenal.

"MAMPUS GUA." Jihoon panik, dia langsung manggul tas ranselnya dan narik-narik tangan Hyungseob, "Seob balik yuk. Ayo deh lo boleh main ke kosan gue!"

"Ji kenapa sih? Gue kan lagi lihatin pangeran."

 _HIDIH -pjh, lagi gak sempet bales najis-najisin Woojin._

"Ayo, seob! Bete gua disini.. pulang aja yuk." Jihoon masih berusaha ngajak Hyungseob cabut, matanya gak lepas dari sosok yang paling dia hindari seenggaknya untuk saat ini itu.

"Ih bentar ah!"

"Seob, ayo Seob! Keburu kepergok nih gue!"

"Kepergok?" Hyungseob langsung natap curiga. Dia nahan tangan Jihoon yang lagi narik-narik dia.

Dan pas banget disaat itu, ada orang dari jogging track yang lagi melambaikan tangan sambil loncat tinggi-tinggi ke arah mereka,

Jihoon munggungin orang itu sebisa mungkin dan tangannya dia pake buat nutupin muka,

Tapi beda dengan Hyungseob, ini orang lagi bales lompat-lompat dan teriak, "BAE JINYOUNG SINI DONG!"

Langsung aja gak pake malu-malu Jinyoung nyamperin mereka. Bingung sih lihat Jihoon yang salting munggungin dia, beda banget sama temennya yang antusias banget ngelihat dia.

"Halo, kak!" sapanya ke Hyungseob, "Kok tau nama gue?"

"Iya, Jihoon udah cerita tentang lu ke gue!" bales Hyungseob dengan muka berbinar.

"SEOB!" rasanya mau emosi aja jadi Jihoon tuh. Cerita apaansih?! Orang cuma ngasih tau nama doang. Kan kesannya jadi kayak Jihoon udah curhat tentang Jinyoung beribu-ribu kali.

"Oh, udah diceritain…" sekarang Jinyoung natap Jihoon yang udah mulai berani menghadap ke dia, "Jadi, kalian ngapain kok ke stadion?"

Baru aja Jihoon mau buka mulut, eh diserobot Hyungseob duluan,

"Gue juga gak tau nih! Jihoon yang ngajakin," sekarang sahabatnya itu lagi senyum penuh arti ke dia, "Kayaknya Jihoon pengen liat lo latihan deh!"

"FITNAH!" tuding Jihoon kesel. Perasaan yang kesini buat lihat gebetan kan si Hyungseob sendiri! Kenapa jadi nuduh-nuduh dia sih! Dia juga mana tau kalo kebetulan ada Jinyoung di stadion.

"Kapan-kapan kalo kosong jam segini, ikut lari aja kak!" ajak Jinyoung ke Hyungseob, "klub lari terbuka buat semua fakultas kok!"

"Dan juga…" lanjutnya lagi, sekarang pandangannya beralih lihatin Jihoon yang mukanya bete parah, "…bisa lari-lari sore bareng gue, hehe."

Yah, udah deh ini paket lengkap buat Hyungseob. Lihat Woojin iya, lihat Jinyoung iya. Keinginan Hyungseob terpenuhi tanpa perlu sampe kosan terlebih dulu.

"EHM." Hyungseob lirik Jihoon, berharap itu anak ngebales ucapan Jinyoung barusan.

"Apaansih seob?! Gue mau pulang nih. Ayok!" Jihoon jalan duluan, mau cabut dari situ. Bodoamat soal Hyungseob, itu anak pasti nyusul langkah dia kok.

"Kak, pulang bareng yuk." tangan Jinyoung tau-tau udah megang pergelangan dia. Kenceng banget dipegangnya, kayak gak mau Jihoon pergi gitu aja.

"A..ah." Jihoon meringis. Sakit dikit. Lagian kuat banget genggaman Jinyoung.

"MAAF KAK!" duh Jinyoung jadi merasa bersalah, "gue kasar banget ya?"

Hyungseob mangap. Terlebih saat Jinyoung melonggarkan genggamannya dan ngelus-ngelus tangan Jihoon yang abis dia pegang kasar. Seolah gak cukup disitu, sekarang Jinyoung berdiri di hadapan Jihoon banget. Menggenggam salah satu tangan Jihoon sampe jari-jari mereka terkunci bersama, lalu genggamannya diangkat tinggi sampe sejajar sama bibir Jinyoung.

"Maaf ya, kak." ucapnya yang disambung dengan ngasih kecupan di punggung tangan Jihoon.

Lagi-lagi Jihoon diem pas dapet 'pelecehan' kayak gini. Matanya menatap sayu ke cowok di depannya itu. Kenapa ya rasanya Jinyoung makin hari makin ganteng aja? Mana sekarang lagi pake kaos sama tranning selutut, terus badannya kelihatan lengket sama keringat dan rambutnya juga lepek gara-gara keringat. Tapi kok malah…. hot banget ya.

Jihoon tiba-tiba lemes, seolah otot-otot tubuhnya lagi mogok kerja. Dia masih sanggup berdiri tegap di hadapan Jinyoung aja udah keajaiban.

"Kak? Kak Jihoon?"

Jihoon gak peduli sama cowok di depannya yang bingung kenapa Jihoon masih terpaku ngelihatin muka dia. Dia ganteng kali ya?

"Bae… gue… lemes…."

Jihoon gak peduli gimana warna mukanya sekarang, Jihoon juga gak mikirin Hyungseob lagi ngapain. Intinya dia nikmatin banget merhatiin muka Jinyoung dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Kak, ngomong apa sih?" Jinyoung gemes, dia ngusel-ngusel rambut Jihoon yang halus banget. Sesekali Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya, menikmati. "Jangan bikin gua khilaf sama lu deh, kak!"

 _Daritadi lo udah khilaf anjir. -ahs, tiba-tiba jadi Jinyoung-Jihoon shipper._

"Ayo pulang.. Kak Hyungseob juga, yuk!" Jinyoung narik tangan Jihoon, tapi orangnya masih membatu. Abis gimana? Dia berdebar banget, ototnya lemes, matanya cuma bisa fokus ke Jinyoung, dan gak tau kenapa kayak ada lem fox dibawah sepatu dia.

Jinyoung senyum. Dia gak bego-bego amat, jadi definisi 'lemes'nya Jihoon tuh gini.

"YAAKK! BAE JINYOUNG!"

Jihoon menjerit begitu badannya diangkat sama Jinyoung terus dipeluk erat. Kaki Jihoon dia lingkarin ke pinggangnya, sementara Jihoon yang takut jatoh langsung refleks mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jinyoung.

Mereka jadi gendong-gendongan ala koala style.

JIHOON MALU BANGET.

Jinyoung yang peka langsung aja ngelus kepala Jihoon dan diarahin buat memendam mukanya ke bahu Jinyoung biar gak malu-malu amat sekaligus menghindari tatapan orang.

"Ssstt.. kalo lu teriak malah makin banyak yang lihat loh!"

Jihoon ngangguk, pasrah. Selama 19 tahun hidup, ini kali pertamanya banget buat se-nempel ini sama orang. Jihoon bisa denger ritme jantung Jinyoung, bisa ngerasain hangat badannya, ngelingkarin kakinya sampai terkunci sempurna di pinggang Jinyoung, dan juga gak lupa ngerasain badannya di dekap erat supaya gak jatuh dari gendongan.

Anjrit, Hyungseob cuma bisa gigit bibir doang. Cuma dia dan Jinyoung yang bisa ngelihat respon orang-orang. Anehnya si Jinyoung mah selow-selow aja! Minhyun juga lihat, Woojin juga lihat! Abisnya tadi Jihoon sempet teriak sih. Tapi dengan santainya Jinyoung cuma naikin alis buat ngebales tatapan orang-orang yang untungnya dia kenal ke mereka berdua.

Jinyoung menuruni kursi tribun pelan-pelan diikuti Hyungseob di belakang. Jihoon ternyata berat banget woy! Makan apasih?

Tapi gapapa, demi cinta.

Terus tiba-tiba ada salah satu senior klub lari yang namanya Sanggyun teriakin dia,

"JINYOUNG, KENAPA?" padahal Sanggyun gak tau yang digendong siapa.

"DIA CEDERA ANKLE KAK!"

"Ooohh!"

Halah,

Si Minhyun mah tau banget itu anak berdua lagi modus-modusan.

Sementara Woojin,

Fokus sama seseorang yang dibelakang, hehe.

Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa Hyungseob simpulkan dari ngelihatin interaksi mereka berdua,

Jinyoung tuh…. gentle banget. Iri deh.

.

.

-khodio-

tbc

.

.

* * *

Chap depan, jinseob.

Njir kok gua kasiannya sama Ong dan Hyungseob, punya gebetan susah mengerti.

Ohiya aku mau ngumumin dikit, dikit lagi aku UTS jadi ada dua kemungkinan; antara aku update lebih sering, atau kebalikannya.

Baejin: dimana mana kalo uts berarti lu hiatus dulu anjir!

Gak gak… jadi gini… aku uts 2 minggu padahal matkul cuma 6, so, bakal banyak libur! Kalo aku ambis belajar ya aku ga megang ff, kalo aku nge-daydreaming ini ff mulu ya berarti bakal sering update/?

AH GITU DAH!

 **Balesan Review:**

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf yaa sama yang berekspektasi Ongniel itu semenya Daniel! Padahal di ff ini aku milih Ong jadi topnya. Sebenernya aku gak ada masalah siapapun topnya haha. Tapi ada banyak alesan kenapa aku milih Ong; pertama karena aku lagi suka Ong!Top, kedua karna alur fanfic ini enaknya gitu.

Aku jadi gak enak sama yang merasa terjebak, well aku udah ngedit summary di chap 1 yang ngasih tau kalo ini Ongniel top Ong.

* * *

 **Halona Jill:**

Haii! kamu ngebaca 5 chap kemarin sekali kebut ya?! Makasih ya reviewnya

Tenang ajaa yang dimaksud si bangsat itu bukan Daniel kok, tega banget aku.. cukup Ong aja yang kasian di ff ini.

Ong: ANJRIT

Seneng nemu ff tema kayak gini? Hm awalnya aku cemas loh karna tema olahraga belum tentu semua orang sukaa.. beda gitu sama school-life yang pasti pada paham :( tapi nyatanya pas nulis ternyata enak bangeeett dan nambah pemahaman aku soal sport. Seneng deh!

* * *

 **BLUEFIRE0805:**

Si D bukan Daniel wkwk selamat bernafas lega..

Daniel tau kalo Ong sayang? berarti Daniel tau perasaan dia? Jawabannya…. enggak.

Jisung: gini ya, sayang tuh ada macem-macem… sayang ke temen, sayang ke ibu, sayang ke pacar. Beda beda deh!

Hyunbin: nah, Daniel ke Ong itu sayang ke tem-

Ong: PACAR!

Hyunbin: TEMEN!

Ong: PACAR!

Bodo ah.

* * *

 **Idiw17:**

Wkwk seneng deh kalo kamu seneng setiap fanfic ini update!

Guanlin keren?

Guanlin: emang gua keren coy.

Woojin: halah jago maen basket doang aja lu!

Guanlin: siapin jantung aja dulu jin, chap depan elo action tuh!

Woojin: /gemeter/

Daniel jangan nakal? Aaahh kok aku gemes ya bawannya

Btw, kerjain tugas yang bener ya dek!

Baejin: INGET TUGAS LU JUGA WOY

* * *

 **Ryeolhyun97:**

Keinginan kamu terhadap winkdeep semoga terpenuhi yaaa di chap ini!

Baejin: sumpah winkdeep apaan sih?

Jihoon: TAUAH!

Guanlin: gua taunya panwink!

EEEH JANGAN BAWA KAPAL LAIN

* * *

 **Kathrinekimzzzz:**

WHHHYYY? Kamu syok banget ya? Wkwkwkwk

Ong: padahal gue udah dibikin manly banget di ff ini :(

Baejin: semangat kak!

* * *

 **Sky Onix:**

No~ aku bukan anak fikor~ aku anak psikologi. Ini rahasia yaa, sebenernya aku googling dulu kalo ngomongin matkul lain haha

Woojin: bilangnya rahasia tapi lo kasih tau!

Ongniel lucu banget pelukan di kolem renang?! Iyadong!

Hyunbin: halah. Galak dia uke sendiri diomelin.

Woojin: sok gentle banget lagi sok-sokan ngasih sweater

Guanlin: mana sok yoi banget maen loncat aja ke kolem

Ong: SALAH MULU GUE

Soal hubungan ongniel semoga menjawab di chap ini yaa~

Donghan kenapa ku bikin nganu? Abisnya dia yang cocok sih!

* * *

 **karih8894:**

Ong! Ongniel dibilang imut nih!

Ong: iyalah! ditunggu ya keimutan kita selanjutnyaa

Hyunbin: kita? elo doang kali yang baper

Ong: DIEM LU

* * *

 **Pseudonimdeul:**

Wah kebetulan sekali yaaa! Btw aku bayangin mereka kalo satu tim basket, yoi banget masa.

Sebenernya aku gak tega ngejadiin dia si bangsat, abis dia lucu T.T tapi ada yang bikin dia cocok, ada deh! (banyak moment sama Jihoon)

* * *

 **MaruMin:**

Kamu baca ini di sekolah?!

Minhyun: kenapa baca ff di sekolah sih!

Yaelah santai hyun, gak inget lu ngapain di parkiran fikor?

Anak perawan jangan kebanyakan dialusin? Hahaha

Baejin: Kak Jihoonnya gak marah kok!

* * *

 **Awcaragies:**

Yes, definitely! Ong seme.. argh kenapa aku terkesan ngasih plot twist banget ya T.T

* * *

 **AllSoo:**

Yap tebakan kamu bener tentang si bangsat!

Hm hm tenang kok, aku berusaha ngejelasin dengan simpel tapi asik, ya semoga aja asik beneran.

Wah kamu anak lari?! Aku juga suka lari! Karena itu aku milih Baejin sebagai anak atletik, ada alasan lain juga sih… aku nonton vid wanna one dimana lingkar pahanya Baejin diitung dan itu gede… which means dia pasti bagus kalo main bola atau lari!

Seru ceritanya? Wah makasih! Soal drama minho sulli aku juga nonton.

Semoga winkdeep cepet kawin?

Jihoon: AMIN

Baejin: Oh winkdeep itu nama couple kita ya kak?

Jihoon: GAK, BUKAN KOK BUKAN!

* * *

.

.

.

 **CIAO!**

p.s: gimana ya caranya belajar 9 bab sejarah aliran dan masih sanggup bernafas?


	8. Chapter 7: Percaya sama gue

**.**

 **Chapter 7: Percaya sama gue**

 **Clue(s) of Chapter:**

Yakin bisa percaya sama sahabat sendiri?

 **Boleh dibaca boleh engga:**

Hallow~ seneng deh bisa update. Chap ini panjang baaangeet (6000+)

Mau kasih warning: in case kalian kaget sama chapter ini, kalem ya. Aku jelasin di author note di kaki chapter.

Yap yap udah segitu aja, aku bacotnya di author note dibawah aja ah

Enjoy~

.

.

-khodio-

.

.

* * *

 **WISMA JISUNG GRATIS AIR GALON (9)**

Posisi gan. 5:40 PM

asap 5:40 PM

 **Jisung #JoinRampusYuk**

studio rampus nih

ngelatih maba biar ada penerus gue

Ong ngapain nyariin bocah-bocah? Tumben amat

paling pada ngelayap

apalagi woojin,

dia mah gerimis baru bubar dari stadion

* * *

"Dan, lo yakin?"

Seongwoo natap cowok gede yang lagi gelayutan di tangannya itu. Raut mukanya bahagia banget, matanya nunjukin eye-smile terus mulutnya gak berhenti senyum.

Mereka lagi di belakang antrian kasir Mcd, antara mau pesen tapi masih galau. Tadinya pengen makan disini, tapi rame, Seongwoo gak begitu suka nanti nge-date vibenya gak dapet. Pas dia saranin take away, si Daniel tiba-tiba bilang mau beliin juga buat semua anak kos. Makanya Seongwoo nanyain posisi mereka, biar jelas siapa aja yang udah di kosan.

"Yakin lah! Ini hari bahagia gue soalnya! Udah dibales belum sama yang lain?" Daniel lihatin menu sambil melukin tangan Seongwoo, bikin mbak-mbak kasirnya salah fokus sama mereka, _mereka pacaran? Pasti pacaran. Yang 'diatas' siapa ya? Kayaknya yang rambut coklat deh badannya lebih gede, eh tapi kok gelayutan. Apa yang satu lagi ya? tapi ceking gitu mana bisa kasih kehangatan._ Ya, kira-kira gitu yang dia pikirin.

"Belum nih, malah Kak Jisung yang ngebacot."

"Coba, coba, liat!" Daniel kok jadi hiper gini ya. Sekarang dia udah ngerebut hp Seongwoo gitu aja dan ngebacain pesan-pesan group chat mereka yang udah mulai rame, Seongwoonya juga terima hpnya diambil alih, ya namanya sayang.

* * *

 **WISMA JISUNG GRATIS AIR GALON (9)**

 **WoojinUzumaki**

stadion

abis cooling-down

gua magrib bubar bukan gerimis bubar _**Jisung #JoinRampusYuk**_

 **kumorola**

magrib bubar? lo maen bola sama bocah sd ya? Haha _**WoojinUzumaki**_

 _ **OngBukanHong**_ nongkrong bareng geng gue. mau join?

 **WoojinUzumaki**

Sorry bukan anak malem kayak lo _**kumorola**_

 **optimushwang**

lagi sama jaehwan

lo kenapa Ong?

 **kumorola**

Kak minhyun lagi apa?

Kak jangan dengerin woojin ya, gue jam 8 balik kok!

 **Gwanlin #3-SF**

Gue di kamar, lagi pull up

 **Jisung #JoinRampusYuk**

AWAS YA KALO ADA YANG ROBOH! _**Guanlin #3-SF**_

 **Jihoonie**

Eh eh ada apa nih,

gue di kosan,

ada Hyungseob

 **Bae Jinyoung**

Gue lagi sama _**Jihoonie**_

Panik dia lu nanya gitu kak _**OngBukanHong**_

 _ **WoojinUzumaki**_ lu ninggalin flashdisk di ruang tv? Lagi dibuka-buka sama kak hyungseob

 **kumorola**

MAMPUS TERCIDUK _**WoojinUzumaki**_

SEMOGA ISINYA BOKEP, AMIN

Kak minhyun kok gak bales gue sih? _**optimushwang**_

Lagi apa sama jehwan? :(

 **Gwanlin #3-SF**

 _ **kumorola**_ mampus. peanut.

 **WoojinUzumaki**

 _ **Bae Jinyoung**_ eh sumpah plis banget jauhin plis, plis woy ahelah

 **Jihoonie**

bacot ah mau cari film doang. pelit lo

 **Bae Jinyoung**

Udah gue bilangin kak, kak hyungseob lagi ketawa-tawa tuh _**WoojinUzumaki**_

Gapapa kok _**optimushwang Jihoonie**_

yang lagi di kosan gue bawain mcd ya

-daniel

 **WoojinUzumaki**

otw kosan

beliin gue

 **Gwanlin #3-SF**

najis lo jin

 **Jihoonie**

love you kak _**OngBukanHong**_

eh maksudnya kak daniel ya, bukan lu setan _**OngBukanHong**_

* * *

Daniel ketawa-tawa, dia malah asik bacain chat mereka. Seongwoo gemes, dia nyubitin pipi Daniel yang keangkat setiap ketawa. Sekarang mereka udah masuk antrian dan sukses bikin pandangan orang-orang terpusat ke mereka. Abis dua-duanya ganteng diatas rata-rata sih! Bikin terpesona. Tapi gantengnya beda: yang satu badannya atletis, satunya lagi badan model banget.

Selain proporsi badan, gaya berpakaian mereka juga beda banget. Si Daniel pake jeans navy blue beserta kaos abu-abu dengan tulisan _'meow'_ di dadanya, sementara Seongwoo rapih banget dengan setelan celana bahan hitam + kemeja tapi dia make jaket biar penampilannya gak terkesan formal-formal amat. Biarpun Seongwoonya mah aneh tapi peraturan fakultas kedokteran soal berpakaian emang strict banget: no jeans, no kaos! Wajar, mengingat profesi ke depannya ya jadi dokter, mesti rapih. Beda sama pakaiannya anak-anak fikor yang urak-urakan juga boleh masuk kelas.

Dua cowok ganteng dengan badan oke itu lagi main cubit-cubitan. Mana mainin hp satu berdua, bikin yang jomblo ngerasa ngenes, padahal gak tau aja itu dua orang juga 'masih' jomblo.

"Ong, lu dibilang setan sama Jihoon!"

"Sini! Gue bales!"

* * *

 **WISMA JISUNG GRATIS AIR GALON (9)**

Love you too, dek _**Jihoonie**_

-Ong :)

 **Jihoonie**

NAJIS

Kak daniel kok bisa betah banget ya sama lo?!

 **optimushwang**

Dan, gak perlu beliin gue ya,

lagi makan diluar sama jaehwan

 **kumorola**

makan yang banyak ya kak! _**optimushwang**_

 **Jisung #JoinRampusYuk**

Yah sorry gak bisa join makan bareng :(

no rusuh rusuh ya

 **Gwanlin #3-SF**

tuh dengerin jisung _**WoojinUzumaki**_

 **Jisung #JoinRampusYuk**

PANGGIL GUE KAK, BOCAH LAKNAT

* * *

Gak lama kemudian, udah giliran mereka dilayanin. Daniel yang jelasin apa-apa aja yang mau mereka pesen sementara Seongwoo masih berkutat liatin anak-anak ngobrol di group chat,

"Dan,"

Begitu nengok, Daniel udah disuguhin layar hp Seongwoo tepat di depan mukanya. Bikin kaget aja.

"Baca chat dari Jihoon deh!"

"Yang 'NAJIS'?"

"Bukan, bawahnya."

 _Kak daniel kok bisa betah banget ya sama lo?!_

"Hmmm…" Daniel manggut-manggut doang. Pesenan mereka udah selesai dibungkus terus Seongwoo yang bawa sementara Daniel narik tangan Seongwoo buat cabut dari situ.

"Menurut lo kenapa, Dan?"

"….." Daniel diem, mikir. Dia sadar ada perubahan dari warna suaranya Seongwoo, yang tadinya nyantai tiba-tiba lebih berat dan serius. Ya tetep aja sih Seongwoo ngomongnya sambil senyum-senyum gitu kayak bercanda, tapi nadanya gak kayak lagi bercanda.

"Kenapa lo betah sama gue?"

"Ong,"

"Apa?"

"Gua jawabnya….. nanti ya?"

.

.

.

Di ruang tv ada Jihoon, Hyungseob, sama Jinyoung.

Jihoon sama Hyungseob emang niat mau nonton film berdua. Gak tau kenapa Jinyoung malah duduk-duduk di pojok sofa, mainan laptop yang sambil di- _charge_. Ngerjain tugas _katanya_ , stop kontak di kamar dia ga enak _katanya_.

 _By the way_ , gendong-gendongan tadi cuma sampe depan stadion doang, gara-gara Jihoon yang melepaskan diri gak kuat nahan malu lebih lama lagi. Terus mereka lanjut pulang naik bis biru dari halte stadion, jalan kaki lewat jembatan aborsi, dan sampe kosan deh.

"IH GAK ADA YANG ASIK!" itu Jihoon, mukanya asem. Dia lagi mencet-mencet remote tv buat mengecek setiap folder yang ada di flashdisk Woojin -yang lagi dicolok ke usb tv. Selain film hachiko, sisanya cuma anime-anime cowok kayak Naruto, Dragon Ball, Tsubasa, One Piece, Bleach, gitu-gitu deh. Bukan tontonan Jihoon banget.

"Nonton Naruto juga gak papa kok Ji, kan kesukaannya Woojin…" aduh, Hyungseob pengertian banget deh. Tadi malahan dia ketawa-tawa seneng pas tau Woojin tontonannya yang kayak gini, _boys will be boys_ banget, udah kuliah tetep aja nonton naruto sama dragon ball.

"Ih gue gak suka berantem-beranteman. Woojin biasanya punya film-film bagus kok! Kita tunggu dia pulang aja ya nontonnya?"

Jinyoung refleks curi-curi pandang ke Jihoon, bisa-bisanya itu orang bilang gak suka berantem-beranteman padahal semangat banget nonjokin Seongwoo.

Pas Jihoon bales pandangan dia galak seolah bilang _"Apa lo?!"_ dia langsung fokus ke layar laptopnya lagi. Males cari ribut.

"Woojin kok belum pulang ya, Ji? Kalo dia main sampe malem gimana? Kenapa sih dia suka banget main bola lama-lama? Kalo sakit gimana?"

Jihoon males nanggepinnya, alhasil dia cuma nyodorin hpnya yang lagi nunjukin group chat Wisma Jisung, "Dia otw pulang kok."

Hyungseob senyum sumringah,

Sementara orang ketiga diantara dia dan Jihoon ngirim chat baru di group,

* * *

 **WISMA JISUNG GRATIS AIR GALON (9)**

 **Bae Jinyoung**

Cepet pulang, dicariin _**WoojinUzumaki**_

 **WoojinUzumaki**

Sama siapa?

 **Bae Jinyoung**

Siapa lagi?

Gebetan lo galau tuh kak

* * *

Jihoon yang turut ngebaca, kembali ngasih tatapan judes ke Jinyoung, kali ini seolah bilang _gausah-ikut-campur-sama-hubungan-orang_. Tapi Jinyoung gak peduli, dia kesel abisnya lihat Hyungseob sengsara gitu nungguin Woojin. Woojinnya mana tau? Bego sih. Hubungan kayak gini tuh gak adil bagi Jinyoung. Bikin uke unggulan semacem Hyungseob galau sendirian tuh gak adil.

Tapi emang dasar si Jinyoung keseringan nge-gas ya, dia baru kepikiran gimana kalo Hyungseob malu dia frontalin kayak gitu. Mana baru kenal eh udah sok tau banget soal hubungan dia sama Woojin. Duh gak enak jadinya.

Pas banget mau buka mulut buat minta maaf, Hyungseob udah terlebih dulu buka suara dan berseru ke dia,

"AAAK JINYOUNG MAKASIH BANYAK! LO THE BEST DEH!"

"Eh?!" lah ada juga ya uke yang suka dibantuin kode keras kayak gini, "Mau lagi gak kak?"

"MAU!"

Asik.

Terus sekarang mereka berdua ngobrolin kira-kira mau bilang apaan lagi.

Soal ginian mah Jinyoung jago banget. Apalagi bisa bantuin orang, dia ngerasa heroik deh. Sementara Jihoon geleng-geleng, gak habis pikir sekarang dia malah dicuekin sama dua orang itu.

* * *

 **WISMA JISUNG GRATIS AIR GALON (9)**

Kak _**WoojinUzumaki**_

kata kak hyungseob,

lo ganteng banget pas jadi kiper tadi

 **Gwanlin #3-SF**

IDIH

 **kumorola**

IDIH (2)

 **Jisung #JoinRampusYuk**

DEK HYUNGSEOB PUNYA RABUN SENJA YA?!

kok tumben jadi kiper? _**WoojinUzumaki**_

jawab ya, dia penasaran

woy jawab woy

 **Jihoonie**

Jin, hati-hati di jalan ya!

ITU HYUNGSEOB BUKAN GUE

elu nge-read gak sih? _ **WoojinUzumaki**_

 _WoojinUzumaki mengetik….._

* * *

"AKHIRNYAAA…" Hyungseob seneng banget karena Woojin bakal ngebales sesuatu, dia gigitin bibir biar gak bablas menjerit disini.

Sekarang dia duduk di samping Jinyoung, Jinyoung juga udah cuekin laptopnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama semangat liatin layar handphone Jinyoung sambil harap-harap cemas. Lah si Jihoon malah dianggurin! Bodoamat dah.

"Lama banget anjir ngetiknya!" nah Jinyoung jadi kebawa suasana nih.

Hyungseob nyenderin kepala ke sofa (yaiyalah masa ke bahu Jinyoung!), dia mengira-ngira Woojin bakal bales apa,

* * *

 **WISMA JISUNG GRATIS AIR GALON (9)**

 **WoojinUzumaki**

iseng jadi kiper.

* * *

"ANJRIT UDAH GITU DOANG JAWABANNYA. SOK KEREN BANGET NIH ORANG!"

Hyungseob tersenyum tipis sambil menatap nanar cowok disebelahnya yang lagi nyoba bantuin dia itu, "Gapapa Jin, emang Woojin kayak gitu orangnya."

'jleb'

Jinyoung kok gak tega ya.

Dia kesel, kesel banget.

"Kak?" dia mandang Hyungseob semangat, seolah ngasih tau kalo dia bersedia bantuin lebih banyak lagi. Tapi Hyungseobnya udah terlanjur lemes duluan, kecewa.

"Gapapa Jin, yang penting dia nge-read. Gue udah seneng kok!"

"KAK GAK BISA GITU!"

Hyungseob sampe sedikit tersentak denger Jinyoung ngomong ngebentak gitu. Kalo ibarat air direbus, si Jinyoung udah 100 derajat celcius alias mendidih.

Dia mikir, Woojin tuh kufur nikmat banget ya. Punya yang cakep, bening, baik, perhatian, dan naksir mampus sama dia tapi malah disia-siain. Jinyoung gak ngerti sih gimana perasaan Woojin ke Hyungseob, tapi yang jelas kalo dia jadi Woojin, ini uke udah dia kasih cincin kawin kali! Gak lupa juga latihan ijab kabul biar lancar.

Pengen rasanya ngetik sesuatu di group chat lagi, biar Woojin sadar diri. Tapi begitu ngelihat cowok yang lagi bikin dia prihatin itu udah fine-fine aja dan kembali asik ngobrol sama Jihoon, Jinyoung meruntuhkan niatnya buat ngomel-ngomel. Kayaknya Hyungseob udah sering diginiin. Dia jadi gak tega, apa perlu Hyungseob dia tikung aja daripada diacuhkan gini sama Woojin?

Terus kalo dia pikir-pikir, Jihoon juga biasa aja. Gak ada marah-marah sedikit pun begitu baca respon Woojin, padahal kan biasanya dia gampang tersulut emosi.

Berarti,

Woojin emang _kayak gitu_ orangnya.

Gak lama kemudian, ada suara motor di beranda kosan mereka. Ini orang parkir motor buru-buru banget, buka sepatu buru-buru banget, terus gak pake lama langsung buka pintu,

"Eh, bukan itu flashdisknya." Siapa lagi kalo bukan Woojin. Dengan tangan yang masih megang bola sepak, dia menghampiri tv dan nyabut flashdisk dia dari situ.

Jihoon ngelihat dia sambil mengerutkan dahi, dia tarik napas dalam-dalam terus ngomel,

"PARK WOOJIN ELO ABIS MAEN BOLA APA MAEN TANAH SIH?!"

Gak cuma Jihoon, dua orang lainnya yang lagi duduk di jajaran sofa yang sama juga mandangin dia heran lebih tepatnya kaget lebih tepatnya lagi gak nyangka lebih-lebih tepatnya lagi gak kepikiran ini anak sebenernya abis ngapain sih?!

Penampilan Woojin tuh belepotan, noda-noda tanah disana sini. Mana dia lagi pake jersey warna putih, makin kentara aja dekilnya. Terus mukanya tanpa dosa natap balik mereka bertiga dengan cuek.

Perasaan stadion kampus mereka tuh lumayan bagus. Rumputnya sintetis dan bukan lapangan tanah. Ih Jihoon tau banget, dia sama anak-anak bola pasti abis main seluncur-seluncuran di tanah yang ngebentuk dataran miring kayak bukit yang ada di samping jajaran bangku tribun. Kurang kerjaan amat sih.

Woojin masih natap mereka bertiga, gak peduli sama ucapan Jihoon. Dia lebih peduli sama posisi duduk mereka yang aneh, Jinyoung di pojok – Hyungseob di tengah – Jihoon di pinggir. Bukan apa-apa nih, tapi duduknya Hyungseob malah terkesan lebih mepet ke Jinyoung daripada ke Jihoon. Ini gak salah? Apa Jinyoung tanpa sepengetahuan dia udah deket sama gebetannya?

"Kalian mau nonton film? Gue ambil flashdisk yang lain dulu!"

"Hm, mereka berdua doang. gue enggak." bales Jinyoung menginterupsi sambil nunjuk laptopnya, dia udah balik fokus sama tugasnya lagi semenjak kesel sama chatnya Woojin.

"Oh yaudah. Lo berdua tung…gu.. oke?" Woojin rada gugup gitu balesnya, tapi dia seneng seenggaknya gak gemeteran.

Ya abis gimana, pas dia dateng, tatapan Hyungseob bener-bener gak bisa lepas dari dia. Mana dia lagi buluk banget, malu njir. Terus flashdisk miliknya yang isinya kartun kartun berantem ketahuan semua sama Hyungseob, double malu. Ditambah lagi abis difrontalin sama si maba kardus di group chat, triple malu!

Padahal sesungguhnya Ahn Hyungseobnya biasa-biasa saja, saudara sekalian!

Woojin cabut, jalan rada cepet menuju tangga yang pastinya pengen ke kamarnya,

"Kak!" panggil Jinyoung yang bikin Woojin noleh dikit dari anak tangga pertama,

"Lo gak nyapa tamu kita dulu gitu?"

Woojin mandang ke arah Hyungseob, bikin mereka bertemu mata. Hal itu bikin Woojin grogi dan refleks nunduk, "H-hai… seob…"

"Hai Woojin!" Hyungseob duduk tegap, masih mandangin Woojin pake mata berbinar kayak lagi liat cowok paling ganteng seumur hidupnya.

"….."

"….."

"Udah gitu doang. bye!"

Woojin kabur, ninggalin mereka yang cengo. Kecuali Hyungseob yang matanya masih berkilau-kilau,

"Ji, Jin…"

"Hm?"

"Apa kak?"

"Wajar gak sih kalo menurut gue, Woojin makin keliatan manly aja dekil-dekilan kayak gitu..."

"ENGGA KAK, ENGGAK!"

"DARI AWAL LO MILIH NAKSIR SAMA WOOJIN JUGA UDAH GAK WAJAR, SEOB!"

Cinta itu tunanetra ya?

.

.

.

Woojin kabur pake kecepatan ekstrim, naikin tangga secepat mungkin biar 3 orang di ruang tv itu gak bisa lihat dia lagi. Terus dia lari dan ngebuang bola sepaknya gitu aja, dia nyamperin kamar nomor 8 yang penghuninya lagi gak pengen banget diganggu,

"GUANLIN BUKA WOY BANTUIN GUE!" teriaknya sambil gedor-gedor pintu yang ada tempelan sticker _'KEEP OUT'_ nya itu. Meski teriak, dia udah mastiin kok kalo volume suaranya gak kedengaran sampe ruang tv.

Semenit dua menit gak ada jawaban, Woojin masih semangat ngegedor pintunya makin keras,

"BUKA EH! GUA TAU LU DI DALEM, KAMPRET!"

Karena si pemilik kamar gak tahan denger kebisingan lebih lama lagi, akhirnya pintu mulai sedikit terbuka, nunjukin Guanlin yang lagi pake kaos ketekan sama celana pendek, mukanya rada keringetan berhubung dia lagi sibuk latihan kardio di kamarnya. Dan belom juga Guanlin ngomong sepatah kata apapun, si Woojin ngeluyur masuk dan guncangin bahu dia sambil nunjukin raut muka panik,

"Lin." panggil Woojin sementara Guanlin narik napas panjang karena dia tau temen sialannya ini pasti bakal ngomong panjang banget,

"dibawahadahyungseobguagatauguaharusngapainlinbantuingua,managualagidekilginiterusdialiatgua, ."

Udah ngomong panjang, cepet banget lagi kayak rapnya eminem. Untung Guanlin gak telmi, gak perlu ber-'hah?' dulu. Lagian juga dia udah sering ngelihat Woojin begini, makanya tuh dia kesel kalo Hyungseob main! Kalo dia yang bukain pintu juga udah dia usir, sayang aja Hyungseob punya bekingan si cihuahua galak, Jihoon.

Abisnya gara-gara Hyungseob, temennya itu bisa berubah jadi kayak cacing dikasih garem. Menggeliat kemana-mana. Misalnya sekarang aja, dia udah ngerusuhin barang-barang Guanlin.

Kamar Guanlin tuh sporty banget: kasur single seadanya yang lebih mirip sofa di pojokan (seolah ini kamar tujuan utamanya bukan buat ditidurin), ada beberapa peralatan gym portable kayak barbel dan alat pull-up, meja belajar juga seadanya yang penting raknya keisi sama buku-buku wajib matkul dia, meja pc minimalis, lemari, juga rak buku gantung yang malah dijadiin rak sepatu buat sepatu-sepatu basket dia, dll. Sementara dibalik pintunya ada poster LeBron James –pemain NBA favoritnya. Di lantainya juga ada karpet polos biar kalo sit-up di lantai gak sakit.

"Begoblok!" (bego+goblok) "Elo cacat sih! Tadi aja apaan di grup chat omongan lu kayak ngetik pake hp esia hidayah, irit banget najis!"

"YAUDAH SEKARANG GUA HARUS NGAPAIN LIN?!"

"Jin…." Guanlin lihatin temennya yang berpenampilan dekil itu lagi iseng pull-up di kamar dia, padahal mulutnya masih nyerocos hal-hal non-sense yang gak dipeduliin sama Guanlin.

Guanlin tuh tau kalo Woojin naksir berat sama Hyungseob. Soal perasaan Hyungseob gimana? Gak perlu ditanya lagi, Woojinnya pun udah tau kok kalo Hyungseob suka sama dia! Yang jadi masalah, Woojinnya cupu banget. Ketemu dikit, kabur. Mana larinya ke dia. Emang Guanlin punya pengalaman jadi biro jodoh?! Kagak woy. Tapi kenapa harus ke dia? Kenapa gak ke yang lain aja? Guanlin mau lulus kuliah 4 tahun sambil main basket dengan tenang, gak perlu kecebur dalam asmara orang lain kayak gini!

Sebenernya, kalo soal jodoh-jodohan, Daniel itu jagonya. Tapi jodohin kucing. Yaelah.

Ada sih yang mendingan, si Jisung. Tapi curhat ke Jisung mah kayak cerita sama ember sepuluh ribu tiga, gampang bocor. Baru cerita detik ini, besok bisa udah kesebar satu fikor. Ekstrimnya lagi, bisa dijadiin bahan siaran di rampus. Mampus aja Woojin.

Kalo ke Jihoon, gak mungkin juga. Jihoon kan pasti ada di pihak Hyungseob.

Hyunbin boleh sih, tapi Woojin gak bisa ngikutin tempo pdkt ala-ala Hyunbin yang agresif, maksa, dan menjijikan. Hyunbin pasti nyaranin tips-tips yang ekstrimis banget. Ketemu aja gemeter, gimana mau ngikutin gaya-gaya Hyunbin?

Hwang Minhyun? Mana peduli dia soal ginian, yang ada Woojin diceramahin ipk cumlaude dulu baru berani-beranian deketin anak orang.

Ong Seongwoo? Udahlah skip aja orang yang satu ini.

Yaudah lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti dia cuma Lai Guanlin. Asik. Sohib goals.

"JIN!" Guanlin manggil lagi, kali ini pake emosi. Lagian gak nyahut-nyahut.

"APAAN?! GUE LAGI GAK BISA MIKIR NIH!"

"Mendingan lu sekarang…."

"APAAN?!"

"…..mandi."

"GAK BISA LIN GAK BISA! GUE LAGI PANIK! LU SEBAGAI TEMEN GAK PENGERTIAN AMAT SIH?!"

Guanlin muterin bola matanya males, terus dia kepikiran sesuatu yang seenggaknya bakal bikin Woojin enyah dari kamarnya,

"Jin, lo mau saran dari gue gak?"

"APAAN?!"

"Lo mandi-"

"LO NGASIH SARAN SERIUS GAK SIH LIN?!"

"DENGERIN GUE DULU BULUK!"

"YAUDAH APAAN?!"

"Lo mandi…."

"….."

"….di kamar mandi bawah…"

"….."

"….biar Hyungseob bisa lihat penampilan lu kalo pake handuk doang."

'glek'

"LO GILA YA?!"

Terus sekarang Guanlin meluk dia sambil nepuk-nepuk punggungnya kayak ngasih semangat gitu, sok sohib banget deh pokoknya, "percaya sama gue, bro."

"Iya bro, gua percaya sama lo."

"Nah sekarang…"

"Apa bro?"

"Pergi dari kamar gua gih."

"EH SIALAN LO NGUSIR?!"

.

.

.

"Mbul, tangkep!" Woojin ngelempar flashdisknya -yang beda sama tadi- dari ruang makan ke ruang tv dan dengan suksesnya kena jidat Jihoon, "Yes! Strike!"

"ADUH!" baru aja Jihoon mau ngomel-ngomel tapi dia sadar seenggaknya Woojin udah baik ngasih tontonan. Gak jadi marah deh, cuma nengok sambil ngasih tatapan judes dikit, dikit kok.

Sementara isi pikiran Woojin berkalut, dia inget tiap-tiap ucapan Guanlin yang mendadak jadi perintah suci buat dia,

" _Pertama, lo harus bikin Hyungseob sadar kalo lo lagi mandi."_

"Jin, ada film apa aja?"

"Banyak, cek aja sendiri. Kalo bingung cari sendiri di google ah jangan males!"

Jihoon ngangguk-ngangguk, sekarang itu anak fokus nyolokin flashdisk ke usb tv. Jadi jatohnya, cuma Hyungseob yang lagi merhatiin dia ngomong, pas banget.

"Gue mandi dulu ya!" ucapnya tegas sambil lingkarin handuk di bahu. Begitu pengen ngelangkah masuk ke kamar mandi, Jihoon manggil dia lagi,

"JIN KOK GAK KEBACA DI TVNYA SIH?"

Yah udah deh lama nih urusannya. Woojin nyamperin Jihoon yang lagi jongkok di samping tv dan mengambil alih kerjaan dia. Ngelihat Woojin yang tumben-tumbenan pengen mandi di kamar mandi bawah bikin Jihoon bingung,

"Kamar mandi diatas kenapa Jin?"

"Guanlin lagi boker." _Maafin gue lin -pwj_

"Ohh…"

Jihoon sekarang selonjoran di karpet, rileks. Jinyoung gak bergeming fokus sama laptopnya, sementara Hyungseob masih duduk manis di sofa,

"Seob~" panggilnya ke temennya itu.

"Kenapa Ji?"

"Udah lama deh kita gak mandi bareng!"

Jihoon bilang kayak gitu dengan antusias, seolah gak sadar ada dua serigala yang curi-curi kuping.

"Iya Ji, terakhir waktu kita kelas 5 SD kan?" sahut Hyungseob.

Jihoon sama Hyungseob itu emang udah kenal dari lama. Mereka TK, SD, sama SMP barengan! Mereka tinggal di kota yang sama dan tetanggan, sayang waktu SMA keluarga Hyungseob pindah ke kota yang nun jauh disana. Pas kangen-kangenan waktu kepisah, mereka bertekad buat kuliah di kampus yang sama dan terwujud. Bukan cuma satu kampus, mereka satu jurusan pula! Seneng banget bisa _recall memory_ jaman-jaman main pas kecil, ya salah satu contohnya mandi bareng.

"Iya iya! Gue inget mandi di rumah lu yang dulu, Seob! Kita satu bathtub berdua. Seru banget!"

"Main sabun-sabunan juga! Lo kan boros banget make sabunnya, Ji!"

"Kangen deehh main sampo-sampoan pake sampo yang wangi stoberi!"

"Gue masih inget lu suka banget ngemutin odol yang rasa jeruk, Ji!"

"Seob,"

"Kenapa Ji?"

"MANDI BARENG LAGI YUK!"

'DUAGH' tendangan sleding tiba-tiba menghantam pantat Jihoon. Bikin si korban ini tergeser dari posisi duduk nyamannya dan memekik kesakitan.

"Pft," ini Jinyoung, lagi nutupin mulutnya pake tangan dan berusaha sebisa mungkin biar gak ngakak. Padahal bahunya udah naik turun gitu kayak orang ketawa.

"APAAN SIH JIN, SALAH APA GUE?!" baru aja Jihoon mau ngomel-ngomel si pelaku penendang yang kurang ajar itu udah ngeluyur ke kamar mandi, ninggalin tv yang udah beres dia setel dan nunjukin opening sebuah film,

"BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!" seru Hyungseob riang liat tayangan filmnya.

Dalam hati dia juga riang beneran kok,

Woojin tuh… manis banget cemburunya.

.

.

.

Woojin udah selesai mandi, rambutnya basah dan sekujur tubuhnya juga masih lembab. Badannya cuma berbalut handuk dari pinggang ke lutut. Dia masih di dalem kamar mandi, megang engsel pintu dengan ragu, dia kembali inget-inget wejangan dari Guanlin,

" _terus, kalo lo udah selesai mandi, buka pintunya rada kenceng sampe nimbulin suara 'gedubrak' biar Hyungseob sadar dan nengok ke elo. Santai aja kok Jihoon mah gak bakal ikut nengok kalo lu ngerusuh, udah biasa."_

Yak, Woojin bakal ngikutin.

' _BRAK'_

Anjir, lecet gak ya nih pintu? Dia jadi takut diomelin Jisung.

Dan bener aja, Hyungseob nengok ke Woojin. Lebih tepatnya _ngintip_ , berhubung dia lagi duduk di sofa later-L yang abis digeser-geser sama Jihoon jadi miring kesana-sini (suka-suka dia dah!) sehingga letak sofanya memunggungi posisi Woojin sekarang.

Jadinya badan sofa nutupin pandangan Hyungseob ke arah kamar mandi + dapur, alhasil Hyungseob dengakin kepalanya sedikit biar bisa lihatin Woojin. Sementara dari sudut pandang Woojin, hanya kelihatan puncak kepala dan sepasang mata Hyungseob yang mengarah ke dia. Lucu banget.

" _Nah, kalo dia udah lihatin lo, otomatis dia juga udah liat badan lo! Dengerin gue Jin, jangan sok malu-malu gitu, Hyungseob tuh udah tunanetra gara-gara lo, mau lu sebuluk apa dia demen kok sama lo! Jadi sekarang, lo harus perlama durasi Hyungseob lihatin lo, biar dia makin meleleh sama lo!"_

Woojin garuk tengkuknya yang gak gatel dengan gugup, matanya memencar kemana-mana gak jelas lihatin apa yang penting bukan bales tatapan Hyungseob. Kalo aja sampe mereka bertemu mata, yang ada Woojin grogi terus kabur (lagi).

Woojin jalan perlahan ke arah dapur, ngebuka kulkas dan ngambil air minum botolan. Dia merasa banget ada sepasang mata yang lihatin gerak-gerik dia, tapi sebisa mungkin Woojin gak mau kabur! Dia gak mau dikatain begoblok lagi sama Guanlin! Harga diri!

Sekarang dia nyenderin punggung di pintu kulkas yang udah dia tutup, terus dengak sambil minum air botolan. Sesekali ngusap-ngusap rambut basahnya dengan sok keren, kayak selayaknya cowok-cowok yang lagi tebar pesona.

Lewat sudut pandang kayak gini, Hyungseob bisa melihat tubuh bagian depan Woojin dengan jelas banget deh! Badan Woojin tuh gak begitu gede, tapi gak bisa dibilang kecil juga. Bahunya cukup kokoh terus terus terus…. perutnya ituloh samar-samar punya abs! Buat cowok usia 19 tahun, badan Woojin tuh lumayan.

Woojin bingung kenapa sih Hyungseob masih gak bisa melepas mata dari dia? Dia tuh sebenernya gak ngerasa badannya bagus-bagus amat, malah menurutnya biasa aja!

Ya kalo Hyungseob mah gak peduli, _as long as it is Park Woojin_ , dia suka-suka aja. suka banget.

"Seob, itu maksud kutukan mawarnya apasih gue ga ngerti."

"….."

"Seob?"

"…."

"Seob mawarnya kena-"

Begitu sadar temennya gak lagi merhatiin tv, Jihoon jadi mencari sumber 'tontonan' Hyungseob. Sekarang ini anak menumpukan lututnya di sofa buat ngelirik si pelaku penarik-perhatian-Hyungseob sementara kedua tangannya dipake buat nutupin mata suci sobatnya itu,

"WOOJIN CEPET PAKE BAJU!"

.

.

.

"Kak Daniel makasih ya!" kata Jihoon, Hyungseob, sama Jinyoung menyuarakan hal itu ganti-gantian. Sementara Guanlin gengsi ngomong makasih, sedangkan Woojin mulutnya udah penuh ayam. Danielnya senyum-senyum tersanjung doang. Meja makan lagi rame, ada tujuh orang yang lagi makan Mcd bareng.

"Daniel doang? gue enggak?" kata Seongwoo sewot, dia kan yang nemenin Daniel beli, yang boncengin motor, dan lebih mendasarnya lagi… dia adalah alesan Daniel bisa berbahagia hari ini. Bener kan?! orang-orang aja gak tau.

"Kak, ikut gue sama Hyungseob nonton bareng dong~" ajak Jihoon sok manja, cari topik lain juga biar bisa cuekin Seongwoo.

Daniel noleh ke ruang tv yang tvnya nunjukin scene film yang lagi dipause, "Yah beauty and the beast gue udah pernah nonton… iyakan, Ong?"

"YAAHH…" bales Jihoon kecewa,

Sementara yang diajak ngomong sama Daniel lagi mikir, nginget-nginget film yang mereka tonton bareng. Banyak banget abisnya, hampir tiap bulan pasti sempet ke bioskop bareng deh kalo ada film asik, "Oh iya pernah.. yang waktu itu di cg* kan?"

"Kak Ong sama Kak Daniel **NONTON BARENG** , ya?!" kata Hyungseob dengan volume suara yang cukup kenceng disertai penekanan di kata 'nonton bareng', padahal Daniel sama Seongwoo duduknya di seberang dia persis. Ya buat apalagi tujuannya kalo bukan buat kode ke seseorang yang lagi nyomotin _french fries_ nya Daniel seenak jidat.

Daniel sama Seongwoo yang duduk sebelahan langsung saling tatap-tatapan, kayak bingung ngejawab pertanyaan Hyungseob gimana. Terus akhirnya Seongwoo yang buka mulut, "Lah kita mah emang sering nonton bioskop bareng, sebulan bisa lebih dari sekali. Iya gak, Dan?" aduh pamer banget dah nih statementnya Seongwoo.

Daniel ngangguk-ngangguk terus terusin omongan Seongwoo, "Ong milih kursinya yang paling pojok yang khusus 2 seat doang pula! Gue seneng deh ada kursi yang kayak gitu, jadi makin fokus nonton filmnya."

 _KAK DANIEL, ITU KURSI KHUSUS COUPLE NAMANYA! -bjy, pjh, ahs, gregetan pengen gigit Daniel._

"Emang kenapa seob nanya gitu?" tanya Seongwoo santai, sebenernya mah udah ngerti. Basa-basi aja biar ada obrolan.

"Enggak kak," pandangan dia beralih dari liatin lawan bicaranya, si Seongwoo, ke cowok yang biarpun udah mandi masih keliatan dekil, "cuma pengen aja nonton **BERDUA** kayak kalian… hehe." lagi-lagi ngomongnya pake penekanan di kata-kata tertentu.

Daniel ngelepas bibir dari sedotan minumnya, terus natap Hyungseob semangat, "Eh kalo gitu nonton berdua sama gue aj-" belum selesai ngomong mulutnya udah dibekep sama Seongwoo. Aduh ga bisa baca situasi banget kalo Hyungseob lagi _usaha_. Maklum, Daniel emang idiot soal kode-kodean, Seongwoo buktinya.

Nah yang dikodein Hyungseob, lebih parah lagi. Ngerti kode tapi gak mampu merealisasikannya. Kayak sekarang aja nih, aslinya Woojin deg-degan parah digituin tapi malah disalurin lewat gelut berebutan saos sama Guanlin.

Hyungseob tuh bete. Dia seneng kok ditraktir sama Daniel tapi ada yang bikin dia bete, yaitu posisi duduk. Meja makan di kosan temennya ini bentuknya persegi panjang, ada total 8 kursi dengan masing-masing 3 kursi di sisi panjang dan masing-masing 1 kursi di sisi lebar.

Nah, Hyungseob duduk di pinggir kursi sisi panjang dengan urutan dia – Jinyoung – Jihoon. Sementara di seberangnya persis banget ada Seongwoo dengan Daniel di sampingnya dan Woojin di samping Daniel. Sementara Guanlin duduk di kursi sisi lebar yang ada diantara Woojin dan Jihoon.

Woojin tuh nyebelin. Emang sih mereka makan bareng, tapi posisi Woojin ke Hyungseob tuh posisi terjauh dibanding ke yang lainnya! Kenapa sih Woojin gak milih duduk di kursi single yang ada di deket dia? Padahal Jinyoung aja berani duduk misahin dia dengan Jihoon biar bisa deket-deket sama Jihoon. Sedangkan Woojin malah milih duduk deket Guanlin, udah tau Hyungseob takut banget sama Guanlin. Galak mukanya.

Makan bareng tapi gak berasa kebarengannya, ironis.

Ditambah lagi Hyungseob iri banget lihatin dihadapannya ada Seongwoo yang sesekali ngelus-ngelus rambut Daniel ketika cowok itu makan.

Sementara di sampingnya ada Jinyoung yang berusaha narik atensi Jihoon biar bisa ngobrol bareng.

Lah Hyungseob? Ngenes banget. Dianggurin.

Ah bete deh pokoknya. Yaudah dia makan sambil main hp aja biar lupa sama eksistensi Seongwoo-Daniel dan Jinyoung-Jihoon biar dia gak ngiri.

"Ong," panggil Daniel singkat ke cowok yang lagi mainin poni dan ngelusin rambutnya melulu itu.

"Hm?"

"Lo gak makan? Daritadi ngeliatin gua mulu." tanya Daniel nyadar makanan Seongwoo belum dicolek sama sekali. Daritadi tangannya iseng ngelusin rambut dia terus dan mata hitamnya juga merhatiin dia melulu, emang ngeliatin Daniel makan bisa bikin kenyang?

"Gapapa, asik aja lihatin lo."

"Haha, asik apanya sih?" sekarang Daniel udah miringin badannya, jadi persis hadap-hadapan sama Seongwoo. Tangan kanannya masih asik megang _big mac_ , tapi matanya yang menyipit karena senyum itu lagi ngebales tatapannya Seongwoo.

"Dan, sadar gak sih elo senyum setiap saat dari abis praktek diving? Sekarang aja lu makan sambil senyum-senyum. Pasti ga nyadar." terang Seongwoo dengan jujur. Emang bener kok, bibir Daniel selalu melengkung -read: senyum- sejak nyamperin dia dari kolam renang sampe sekarang.

"Masa sih?"

"Iya dong. Kan gue ngeliatin."

 _Enak banget pula ngelihatinnya, manis._

"Udah ah, makan gih.. keburu diembat Woojin loh!"

"Yah gimana ya, Dan, perut gua jadi kenyang gara-gara lihatin lu."

 _Iya, soalnya perut gua jadi diisi sama kupu-kupu yang invisible._

"Hahaha," senyuman di bibir Daniel makin lebar aja, "emang gue selahap itu ya?"

 _Iya, sampe pengen gua lahap juga. Eh gak deng._

Seongwoo ngangguk, gak bales apa-apa. Gak lama kemudian, Daniel muka mulut. Dari raut-raut mukanya yang kayak abis dapet ilham gitu, kayaknya omongan dia bakal panjang deh,

"Ong, sekarang gue bisa jawab pertanyaan Jihoon yang lo suruh gue jawab tadi!"

"EH? APA?" nah Seongwoo seneng banget nih. Semoga jawabannya memuaskan.

"Gua bisa betah sama lu karena…"

"…."

"lu selalu bisa bikin gua seneng, Ong…. seneng banget."

Seongwoo masih diem, menyimak. Daniel kelihatan mau ngomong lebih banyak lagi,

"lawakan aneh lu, cara ngomong lu yang santai banget, ngajakin gue buat hal-hal asik… lo gak pernah gagal bikin gue katawa."

"….."

"tapi orang kayak lo, bisa serius juga. Kayak waktu lu marahin gua kemarin itu… jujur gua takut banget. tapi gua ngerti kenapa lo bisa begitu."

"….."

"Soalnya lu _care_ banget sama gua…"

"….."

"Sebelum kenal sama lo, gua gak pernah senyaman ini sama orang."

"Dan, udah. Gue paham." Seongwoo nampilin senyum tipis, sengaja ngeberhentiin ucapan Daniel biar gak lebih panjang lagi daripada dia kebablasan naik ke bangku terus teriak-teriak bahagia.

Akhirnya Daniel ngungkapin perasaan dia selama ini. Bukan ngungkapin _perasaan_ sih, lebih ke ngasih tau apa yang dia rasain kalo lagi bareng Seongwoo. Seongwoo seneng banget lah denger jawaban mengharukan kayak gitu! ibarat puisi, dia kayak udah berhasil meraih bulan, tinggal menggapai bintang-bintang doang.

"Ong, gu..e…" tiba-tiba cengkraman Daniel dari _big mac_ nya lepas gitu aja –untung refleks Seongwoo tangkep, bahu Daniel yang tadinya tegap mendadak turun, lemes, seolah ototnya kehilangan fungsi. Suaranya juga jadi mendadak lirih banget, "….gue seneng bang..et…"

Seongwoo tau nih apa yang bakal terjadi. Dia cepet-cepet menyingkirkan makanan dan minuman yang terletak di meja yang persis berhadapan sama Daniel, kemudian meletakan lengannya di meja biar bisa menjadi bantalan karena….

' _BRUGH'_

…..narkolepsi Daniel kambuh.

Suara yang ditimbulkan dari Daniel yang ambruk menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja dan tiba-tiba tertidur bikin Hyungseob yang lagi main hape, Jinyoung-Jihoon yang lagi ngobrol, dan Woojin-Guanlin yang lagi berantem langsung terpusat perhatiannya.

Mereka gak heran, paling 10 atau 15 menit lagi udah bangun,

Ohiya kecuali Jinyoung,

"Loh Kak Daniel kenapa?!"

Wajar sih kalo Jinyoung gak tau, namanya juga anak baru. Soalnya, Hyungseob yang gak sekos sama mereka aja udah tau dari lama. Keadaan Daniel yang kayak gini emang udah diketahui sama semua orang terdekatnya.

Jihoon langsung jelasin kondisi Daniel dengan singkat tapi sejelas mungkin ke Jinyoung yang kemudian ber-'ohh' ria, "….jadi biasanya Kak Daniel kambuh kalo kondisi emosinya gak stabil. Kayak panik, stress, takut, gitu-gitu, Bae."

"Wah! Kak Ong lo abis bikin dia stress ya?!" tuduh Woojin, seneng banget nuduh-nuduh orang.

Tapi Seongwoo gak bergeming sama provokasinya Woojin. Dia asik mandangin cowok yang lagi tidur berbantalkan lengan dia. Mukanya damai banget!

"Eh buluk! Kondisi emosi gak stabil tuh bukan stress doang. Segala emosi yang diluapin berlebihan itu namanya emosi gak stabil," sekarang Guanlin buka mulut, mencoba jelasin berhubung dia pernah -gak sengaja- baca buku psikologinya Jisung, "misalnya aja mania alias seneng berlebihan, itu juga salah satu emosi gak stabil." Aduh pinter banget ya Guanlin.

"Ehiya! Lin, Jin, inget gak sih waktu kita nonton film comic 8 tengah malem di tv? Kak Daniel ngakak parah banget sampe tiba-tiba kambuh kan?!"

Guanlin ngejentikin jarinya, ngerasa penjelasannya barusan bener-bener keren, "Gua bilang juga apa."

Mereka semua jadi tiba-tiba ngebahas saat-saat Daniel kambuh yang mereka saksikan gitu. Berbagi pengalaman juga sama Jinyoung dan Hyungseob yang belum tau-tau amat.

Cuma Seongwoo yang lagi asik sama dunianya,

Dia ikutan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, atau tepatnya ke bagian lengannya yang gak menjadi bantal buat kepala Daniel, menghadapkan mukanya persis di depan muka Daniel yang lagi tidur. Jarak muka mereka deket banget, malah hidung Seongwoo udah bersentuhan sama hidung Daniel. Semilir nafas Daniel juga berasa banget di kulit wajah Seongwoo. Dasar kesempatan, mentang-mentang orangnya lagi tidur.

' _chup'_

Tanpa menahan diri dan mumpung anak-anak lagi sibuk ngobrol, Seongwoo mendaratkan bibirnya diatas hidung Daniel. Mengecupnya agak lama, kemudian dilepas pelan,

"Gue juga seneng banget, Dan." ucapnya.

Hyungseob jelas lihat, biarpun dia lagi ngobrol sama yang lain tapi kan Ong Seongwoo persis banget di depan dia. Dia senyum ngelihat 'couple' itu. Kali ini bukan tatapan iri kok, lebih ke perasaan hangat. Terharu sama Seongwoo yang sebegitu manis perlakuannya ke Daniel. Tapi gak memungkiri kalo dalam hati dia pengen ada di posisi kayak Daniel, dengan seme Park Woojin.

"Eh tunggu- tunggu, jadi menurut kalian kali ini Kak Daniel kambuhnya kenapa?" interupsi Jinyoung karena pembicaraan anak-anak udah ngalor-ngidul kemana-mana.

"Sedih? Panik?" -Woojin

"Ngaco! Orang dia senyum-senyum mulu daritadi." -Guanlin

"Kalo gitu…" -Jihoon

"…seneng." Hyungseob ngebales singkat. Ngambil kesimpulan dari apa yang udah dilihatnya.

"Bisa jadi!" -Jinyoung

"Kak, anak orang jangan dimesumin." kata Woojin datar sambil ngelemparin Seongwoo –yang masih tidurin kepala di samping Daniel- pake sedotan. Bisa banget tuh orang manfaatin kesempatan buat deket-deket.

"Sirik aja lo." jawab Seongwoo cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Mendingan dia lihatin muka _cute_ nya Daniel yang lagi tidur daripada ribut ama Woojin.

Tau ih, Woojin sirik aja.

Hyungseob mah lebih suka seme yang cari kesempatan kayak gitu daripada dikasih kesempatan tapi gak pernah dimanfaatin.

Misalnya aja sekarang, itu cowok buluk yang daritadi berusaha dia tarik perhatiannya lagi berebutan se-sachet saos tomat sama Guanlin. Yailah saos tomat aja diperjuangin masa Hyungseob enggak?

"Jin, buat lo." Hyungseob ngelempar saos tomat miliknya ke arah Woojin yang langsung sukses ditangkep. Tapi ada yang aneh dari cara lemparnya, kayak dilempar dengan kesel gitu. Hyungseob juga nawarinnya pake nada ngomong yang jutek banget.

Nah loh, jangan-jangan dia udah bikin marah Hyungseob?

Loh, marah kenapa?

Woojin begoblok, maklumin aja.

Sekarang ini anak malah asik lanjutin aksi makannya. Nikmatin saos dari Hyungseob tanpa bilang makasih pula! Mana rusuh banget makannya sampe pinggiran bibirnya belepotan saos. Pengen deh rasanya Hyungseob lemparin tisu ke dia!

Woojin beda banget sama cowok di depan Hyungseob yang berasa lagi di dimensi lain karena fokus sama gebetannya,

atau cowok di samping Hyungseob yang berusaha cari topik ini dan itu biar gebetannya ngebales obrolan dia,

Hyungseob capek.

Woojin malah nempel sama Guanlin kayak homo. (sama Hyungseob juga homo sih, tapi kan lebih mendingan)

Apa Hyungseob mesti ditikung sama orang dulu baru Woojin sadar sama keberadaannya?

Atau Hyungseob harus deketin cowok lain buat ngetes kepeduliannya Woojin?

Tunggu…

Opsi 2 boleh juga tuh.

Hyungseob ngelirik cowok di sampingnya, yang lagi berhenti ngobrol dan balik makan dengan tenang. Beda sama Woojin, Jinyoung makannya rapih, gak belepotan atau rusuh sana-sini.

Hyungseob mengambil sehelai tisu kemudian mengukuhkan niat, dia punya ide brilian,

"Jin…."

Woojin nengok, tapi pandangan Hyungseob ternyata ke cowok di samping Jihoon yang lagi asik makan.

'Jin' yang mana nih?

Jinyoung juga nengok, "kenapa kak?"

"Lo makannya berantakan, Jin…" bohongnya. Hyungseob agak ngemiringin badannya, ngedeketin diri ke Jinyoung buat kemudian ngelapin sela-sela bibir Jinyoung pake tisu yang lagi dipegangnya, "….yang rapihan dikit dong."

"EH?" Jinyoung panik, apa-apaan nih. Ada uke cakep di depan mata dia yang tiba-tiba ngelapin bibir dia. Ngomongnya lembut banget pula! Jinyoung juga ditatap dengan lembut, kayak dari hati banget pandangannya. Tiba-tiba dia jadi grogi, terus terima-terima aja digituin.

" _Ji, maafin gue. percaya sama gue. plis gue gak bakal nikung Jinyoung dari lo, kok." -ahs, dalem hati panik juga_

"WOY, PANAS WOY. KOK PANAS YA?!" ini Guanlin, kompor. Dia lempar-lemparin tisu ke arah temennya yang lagi cengo itu. Guanlin kayak denger ada sesuatu yang patah dan berbunyi 'kretek', kayaknya hati Woojin.

Gak cuma Woojin yang jadi cengo,

Park Jihoon juga,

Dia ngelihat dengan jelas sahabatnya itu lagi kontak fisik sama gebetannya sendiri.

Tapi pikiran soal Hyungseob berkemungkinan nikung dia, sama sekali gak ada.

Jihoon kenal Hyungseob dari lama banget. Dia tau tipe-tipe Hyungseob tuh bukan yang ganteng-gemesin kayak Jinyoung, tapi yang aneh-aneh-najisin kayak Woojin.

Intinya, dia cuma kaget. Pikirannya lagi kacau nebak kira-kira apa motif Hyungseob ngelakuin hal kayak gitu.

Dia berusaha berpikiran positif, tapi tindakannya berkata lain,

"Bae, lo gimana sih?" Jihoon mengaitkan tangannya ke lengan Jinyoung, ditarik biar badan dan atensi Jinyoung beralih dari Hyungseob ke dia, "masa makan aja gak bener?"

Begitu Jinyoung nengok ke dia, Jihoon menyeka pinggiran bibir Jinyoung menggunakan ibu jarinya. Bikin si cowok yang gak punya ide apa yang lagi terjadi sama dirinya itu membelalakan mata, kaget, gak tau harus ngapain.

Mana posisi dia pas banget, diapit sama dua uke bibit unggul. _Senangnya dalam hati, bila beristri dua._ Gak woy, dia gak lagi mikir kayak gitu! dia beneran syok, semua ini diluar ekspektasi. Dia ngincer Jihoon doang!

Terus seolah semua itu belom cukup bikin kaget, uke gebetan orang yang ada di samping kirinya juga ikut meluk lengan Jinyoung dengan erat, persis kayak yang dilakukan sama Jihoon,

"Jin, _kamu_ gak perlu disuapin kan?"

'UHUK'

Woojin terpelatuk.

"BANG MINUM BANG!" Guanlin masih kompor, nyodorin minum ke Woojin. Ini dua orang saling tatap-tatapan, sama-sama syok. Tatapan mereka intens banget kayak lagi telepati, seolah ngobrol:

" _woy itu gebetan lo ngapa ngalusin si maba?"_

" _kalo gua tau kenapa juga gua gabakal keselek, bego."_

" _Baejin bukannya ngincer Jihoon ya?"_

" _begok, gua gatau apa apaan, jangan tanya gua!"_

" _wah kampret juga si Baejin."_

"Uhuk, kerdus, uhuk." Guanlin kenapa jadi makin kompor ya? Sekarang dia nyindir Jinyoung yang sebenernya cuma korban dari ini semua.

"GUA BISA JELASINNN!"

.

.

-khodio-

tbc

.

.

* * *

Jinseob belum usai, jinseob bersambung di chap depan. Apa yang bakal dilakuin sama Woojin sodara-sodara?

YAK akhirnya muncul juga bagian cerita yang sesuai sama judul ff ini! /ketawa bahagia/

Kekerdusan Bae Jinyoung baru saja dimulaaaaiiii! (padahal di chap ini dia korban doang)

Baejin: elu jahat banget sumpah

Ong: AKHIRNYA BUKAN GUE DOANG YANG DIJAHATIN

Sssstt ah!

Btw, tenang aja, otp utama salah satunya tetep winkdeep sama jinseob dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat kok! Cuma emang kisahnya banyak slight Bae Jinyoung x siapa aja boleh hehe

Disini aku juga gunain (sedikit) istilah psikologi, kalo salah tolong dikoreksi yaa~ aku masih belajar.

Ohiya, soal couple, vibe-vibe cringe yang keju alias cheesy banget bisa kalian rasain dari winkdeep dan (maybe) jinseob. Sementara minhyunbin sama ongniel akan lebih dewasa rasa-rasa hubungannya. Berhubung usia mereka agak beda stage dari remaja akhir sama dewasa awal /berusaha mengaplikasikan psikologi perkembangan dengan baik/

* * *

 **Balesan review:**

 **Alphadreiz:**

Halo rekan satu kampus! Happy uts untuk kita berdua ya :(

Ong: bilangnya happy tapi emot lo sedih

Brisik ah, abis gua bikin nyipok daniel juga lu.

Huaa~ senengnya jadi pelipur lara haha

Jihoon lemes kamu ikut lemes? Eh Ji, tanggung jawab lo

Jihoon: KENAPA JADI GUA

Baejin: uhuk

* * *

 **karih8894** :

Tuhkan Ji, ada yang lu bikin ikutan lemes lagi

Jihoon: Gua korban heh, kenapa lu jadi victim blaming gini sih?

Baejin: uhuk (2)

* * *

 **Awcaragies:**

Ay ay~ jinseob tbc di chap depan yaa~

Guanlin: TUNJUKIN KEBULUKAN LU JIN ELAH

Woojin: saran lo sesat, males gua

* * *

 **Rinnat:**

Tuh, Ji, ada yang bilang lu harus kuat-kuatin iman nih…

Jihoon: kenapa harus gue sih?! Suruh aja semenya yang-

Baejin: semenya yang apa kak?

Jihoon: eng..ga! gapapa!

Wah Rinnat, kamu mendukung Ong?! Akhirnya ong punya tim hore

Ong: makasih yaa~ gue udah berhasil nyipok Daniel loh!

Hyunbin: bibir kak?

Ong: Bu…kan…

Hyunbin: kayak gitu lu sebut nyipok? /senyum jahat/

Ong: /minder/

Guanlin jomblo? Aduh belom ketauan ajanih

Guanlin: lo mau jadiin gue ngenes ala Ong sama Woojin gitu? ogah

Enggak kok lin, lu cuma bakal-

Guanlin: ogah. perasaan gua gak enak.

Makasih semangat dari kamu~ Jisung keren bisa tahan sama wismanya? Iyalah yang penting bayar, ya gak sung?

Jisung: 100

Loh tumben lu gak bawel balesnya?

Jisung: gue kesel gak dimunculin mulu.

MAAF!

* * *

 **Idiw17:**

Hei~ Woojin gak gemeteran loh di chap ini! Woojin hebaaat, woojin stroongg

Guanlin: elu gausah sok muji-muji dia deh, gua yang kena imbasnya

Yahh sayang nih di chap ini winkdeepnya dikit~ stay tune yaaa

Aaaakk makasih, kamu juga semangat utsnya!

* * *

 **Ucup (guest):**

Makasih semangatnya~ udah ku lanjut yaaa

* * *

 **Pseudonimdeul:**

Halo pseudo! Hm gimana ya jawabnya… kamu gak salah baca kok. Summary emang aku edit, alesannya; kalo aku tulis winkdeephwi bakal bikin bingung mana 'official' pairingnya, jadi aku ganti ke winkdeep aja deh. Soal daehwi bakal ada atau enggak, stay tune yaa /senyum misterius/

Baejin: lu beneran niat mau jadiin gua kerdus ya?!

KAN EMANG JUDUL FFNYA BEGITU DEK BAE JINYOUNG!

Makasih semangatnyaa~

* * *

 **Raeraelf:**

Halloo~ jinseob kamu muncul niih~

Hyungseob: :(

Kenapa seob?

Hyungseob: sedih gua, bagusan dikit kenapa?:(

YAK sabar, ada saatnya indah:)

* * *

 **Pjh9929:**

Haii~ makasih ya semangatnyaa

Kenapa aku bikin Jihoon begini?!

Hm…

Kenapa ya…

Ke…na….pa…

Guanlin: PLIS JANGAN BERPIKIR TERLALU KERAS

Ong: NANTI CERITA LU MAKIN EROR

Woojin: PLIS JANGAN!

* * *

 **Tong (guest):**

Jihoon berat?

Jihoon: GUA BAKAL DIET, GUA BAKAL BIKIN ABS T.T

/iyain/

* * *

 **Ongtrash (guest):**

Kangen sama jinseob?

Hyunbin: gue juga kangen sama minhyunbin

Gak nyambung anjir

* * *

 **Maiolibel (guest):**

AAAAKKK kamu baper sampe gigitin boneka? Terharu deh kamu dapet feeling dari ff ini T.T

Makasih semangatnya yaa~

Hm, hm, kalo soal ongniel emang sih kalo dari body aku juga prefer Daniel, tapi akhir-akhir ini lebih ke Ong nginget sifat Daniel yang childish dan cute banget! tapi akhir-akhir ini Ong malah sering aegyo dan manis disana sini huhu

Ong: Jangan bilang lo mau berubah pikiran terus-

Enggak kok! Alur ff ini emang menghendaki lo lebih cocok jadi topnya, Ong

* * *

 **MaruMin:**

Hayooo rela gak Ong jadi seme nih? Seiring ff ini berjalan aku yakin kamu bakal makin srek sama ong jadi seme di cerita ini loh :) /sok pede banget/

Jihoon beneran punya prenagen?

Jihoon: ENGGA LAH. ITU LAWAKAN GAK BERBOBOTNYA ONG DOANG

Ong: lo punya, Hoon

Jihoon: ENGGAK

Ong: PUNYA

Jihoon: ENGGAK

Baejin: yaudah kak nanti gua beliin aja

Jihoon: lu gak membantu amat sih, Bae!

Woojin kapan mau nembak Hyungseob? Kalah sama Ong tuh!

Ong: /pasang kacamata hitam/ /sok keren/

Woojin: pijat tunanetra bang?

* * *

 **MakmumMasJonghyun:**

Hai haaaii~ semoga puas yaa sama porsi ongniel di chap ini jugaaa~

Ongniel lucu banget?

Ong: jelas lah

….tapi kalah sama baejin?

Ong: /diam tanpa kata/

Makasih ya semangatnyaa~

* * *

 **SayHime:**

Pengen punya pacar kayak baejin?

Baejin: kenapa harus 'kayak gua' kalo bisa 'gua' aja?

Jgn kerdusin reader masyaallah :(

* * *

 **Baejinbaejin:**

Makasih ya semangatnyaa~ uhuy jinseob udah muncul nih tapi ya….gitu…

Woojin: elo kenapa jadiin gua ngenes banget sih?!

Ong: HAHAHAHA /tertawa karena sudah berpengalaman dijadiin ngenes/

Makasih yaa udah suka sama winkdeep wahai mamahnya baejin, mertuanya jihun wkwkwk

Minhyun malu punya pacar kayak hyunbin?

Minhyun: iya.

Ong: HAHAHA MAMPUS LO GAK DIAKUIN

Hyunbin: kak min..hyun… apalah arti cipokan kita :'(

Minhyun: gausah bahas.

Guanlin agresif kayak gimana?

Guanlin: ditunggu ya keagresifan gua ntar /smirk/

.

.

.

Makasih yaaa buat review review yang kalian kasih~ betah-betah baca story ini terus

Hayo yang masih silent reader coba coba review dong! :p

 **CIAO!**


	9. Chapter 8: M O D U S

**.**

 **Chapter 8: MODUS**

 **Clue(s) of Chapter:**

warning: chapter ini mengandung adegan berdarah

 **Boleh dibaca boleh engga:**

Sebel dah aslinya ini chap mau dipublish tengah malem kemaren, lagi asik bikin balesan review, eh, 'CTEK' mati lampu :(

Baca warningnya kan? itu beneran, bukan alegori metafora hiperbola dan lain-lainnya. Jadi siap-siap aja /smirk/

Pengen liat jinseob? Chapter ini didedikasikan buat kalian.

Udah ah.

Met baca!

.

.

-khodio-

.

.

* * *

Jisung pulang ke kosan tercinta pas banget anak-anak udah ngabisin makanannya. Dia marah.

Engga, bukan marah gara-gara gak disisain makan.

Melainkan marah karena ada dua junior kunyuk yang dari tampang-tampangnya kok kecut banget kayak lagi berantem. Mereka sebenernya gak bonyok, gak memar, dan mulus-mulus aja –eh engga deng, Jinyoung doang yang mulus- gak kayak orang abis gelut tapi justru disitu lah yang bikin Jisung khawatir. Cowok kalo berantem tonjok-tonjokan itu biasa, nah ini diem-dieman. Kayaknya masalah diantara mereka cukup fatal,

"Sekarang, mending lo berdua baikan deh." ucapnya tegas sambil berdiri bertolak pinggang dihadapan dua juniornya, Woojin dan Jinyoung, yang lagi duduk di sofa samping-sampingan tapi saling melengos.

"Siapa yang marahan sih, kak?" Woojin dengakin leher dan buang muka.

Sementara Jinyoung nunduk liatin lantai, berasa dihakimi, "Gaada apa-apa kak, bener deh."

Jisung geleng-geleng kecewa, kapan sih mereka mau ngaku? Firasat emak-emaknya Jisung itu gak pernah salah. Dari awal dateng, dia udah bisa ngebaca kalo ada yang gak beres dari dua bocah ini. Yang satu nunduk mulu sementara yang satu lagi dengak mulu, mereka kayak saling ngehindarin tatapan, seolah gak sudi buat sekedar ngelihat satu sama lain.

"Kalo masih gak ngaku, sapu sama pel bakal jadi temen sejati lo berdua selama seminggu!" makin tegas aja nih si Jisung. Barusan dia bahkan udah ngasih Woojin sama Jinyoung hukuman; ngebersihin meja makan sama menata ulang sofa ruang tamu yang abis digeser kesana-sini sama Jihoon.

Sekarang pun mereka berdua lagi 'disidang' di ruang tv. Yang lain udah pergi dengan kesibukan berbeda; Jihoon narik Hyungseob ke kamarnya buat ngomong face-to-face sementara Daniel, Seongwoo, sama Guanlin udah kabur ke kamar masing-masing pas liat muka ngamuk Jisung

"Yaudah kalo lo berdua masih diemin gua…" Jisung mengubah intonasi ngomongnya, jadi lebih santai, "…gua persilahkan lo buat saling ngomong. Klarifikasi hal yang bikin salah paham. Gue jadi penengah."

Mereka berdua masih diem. Jisung jadi gak enak, apa dia terkesan sok pengen tau banget ya?

"Tenang aja, lo gak perlu jelasin masalahnya gimana kok ke gue. Cukup saling ngobrol aja, gue yang nengahin biar lo berdua gak kelepasan adu jotos." ujarnya. Gapapa deh nahan kepo dikit, daripada mereka gak buka suara.

Pas lega denger Jisung ngomong gitu, Woojin akhirnya buka mulut meskipun mukanya masih melengos, gak natap lawan bicaranya, "Heh, maba…"

"Iya?" Jinyoung kok jadi deg-degan gini ya, berasa abis ngembat bini orang.

"Tadi lo bilang lo bisa jelasin. Apaan?"

Ngedenger Woojin yang ngomong jutek banget, Jisung ngewanti-wanti dengan mijit bahu cowok itu biar lebih rileks, "Kalem, Jin, kalem!"

Mampus Jinyoung bingung mau bales apaan. Tadi dia refleks banget bilang _'gua bisa jelasin'_ selayaknya dialog ftv kalo pemainnya lagi ada cekcok. Padahal aslinya dia gak tau apa-apaan, orang tau-tau Hyungseob nempel gitu aja,

"Gak ada, gak ada yang bisa gua jelasin, kak." jujurnya. mau ngeles apa juga bingung.

"Cih," decak Woojin pake nada ngeremehin, "lo naksir dia kan?"

"ENGGA TUH!" lama-lama Jinyoung tersulut juga, Woojinnya nyolot akhirnya dia bales nyolot. Mana asal main tuduh, emangnya enak digituin?

Sekarang dua tangan Jisung nahan masing-masing bahu mereka, nahan biar gak ada yang main tangan, "Jangan emosi yaa ngom-"

"KALO LO NAKSIR TUH BILANG AJA. CAKEP KAN DIA?"

"Ya emang fakta sih kalo dia cakep-"

"OH JADI LO NAKSIR SAMA DIA?"

"KOK LU NUDUH GUE SIH KAK?!"

"YANG GUE LIAT TADI UDAH JELAS KALI!"

"OH SAMA DONG, GUE JUGA UDAH LIAT KALO ELO CUPU BANGET DEKETIN DIA!"

Dua-duanya udah berani saling natap, tapi tatapan penuh dendam kayak udah siap teriakin nama jurus. Eksistensi Jisung udah mereka abaikan. Tadinya Jinyoung gak mau kebawa emosi, tapi dia kesel lah dituduh gitu yaudah akhirnya dia bentak balik. Sementara Woojin emang akal sehatnya udah menguap, bawaannya pengen marah doang, cemburu membabi buta.

Kayaknya udah mau tonjok-tonjokan nih,

' _PLETAK!'_

Jisung ngejitak dua bocah itu pake tangan kanan dan kirinya. Bikin yang dijitak refleks ngelus kepala, sakit coy.

"Udah gue bilang ngomongnya gausah pake emosi!" omelnya. Dia melototin Woojin sama Jinyoung ganti-gantian, bikin dua-duanya memilih buat melengos lagi. Diem lagi.

"EH KOK DIEM?!" ah serba salah. Diem juga diomelin sama ini emak-emak.

"Kak," Jinyoung manggil pelan, "…maafin gue ya?"

"Hn."

"Kak,"

"Hn."

"Udah berapa lama sama Kak Hyungseob?"

"Belom jadian, bego."

"Maksud gua, udah dari kapan naksirnya?"

"Dari jaman gue sama dia masih maba. Pas ospek kampus."

Loh? Setahun yang lalu dong? pas ospek pula, udah lama banget kan. Tapi kok masih…

"Kok masih segitu-gitu aja sih?"

Yah, keceplosan.

"Hah?!"

"Eng..ga."

"Oh."

Jinyoung bernafas lega. Untung Woojin bego.

"Bae,"

"Apa kak?"

"Gua masih kepikiran."

"Yang tadi?"

"Hn."

"Gua juga kepikiran kak." kepikiran gak enak sama Jihoon maksudnya.

"Kenapa ya dia bisa gituin lo? Padahal gua suka banget sama dia."

Pas denger kalimat ini Jinyoung meronta-ronta dalem hati, pengen ngelemparin Woojin pake meja, kursi, sofa, tv, remot, pot taneman, apa aja deh yang terdekat. Kalo suka banget ya ditembak lah, goblok.

"Kak,"

"Hn."

Maafin Bae Jinyoung untuk kali ini, ide laknat muncul gitu aja di kepala dia. Dia siap ngambil resiko apapun, dia cuma pengen ngebelain seorang Ahn Hyungseob. Orang kayak Woojin tuh harus terpelatuk alias di- _trigger_ dulu baru mau aksi,

Jinyoung natap Woojin sambil smirk, nunjukin muka songong sebisa dia sambil ngacak-ngacak rambutnya, sok bad boy, terus ngomong, "kayaknya Kak Hyungseob naksir gua, makanya modusin gua gitu!"

"ANJING!"

' _BUGH'_

"AAAAKKKKK!" Jisung teriak, orang yang ngakunya pengen jadi penengah biar gak ada tonjok-tonjokan malah histeris sendiri begitu Jinyoung kena bogem mentah, "BAE, LO BERDARAH!"

Jinyoung gak peduli. Dia masih menyeringai sambil lirik Woojin, ngerendahin. Padahal tonjokan yang barusan dia dapet tuh ga tanggung-tanggung, bikin dia tersungkur jatoh dari sofa lengkap sama pinggiran bibirnya yang luka.

"Hak lo apa kak nonjok gue?"

Woojin diem. Tangannya masih mengepal, kesel.

"Cowoknya aja bukan."

Woojin masih diem, masih ngeliatin doang. Tapi tangannya udah siap-siap buat tonjokan kedua.

"Mending gua yang jadi cowoknya, gimana?"

' _BUAAGH!'_

"BANGSAT DIEM LO!"

Kali ini tonjokannya lebih keras, bikin Jinyoung langsung megangin pipi kirinya yang tiba-tiba aja ngilu banget. Sakit njir. Mana nonjoknya di muka, bonyok gak ya dia. Masih ganteng gak ya dia.

Tapi, tetep, dia gak peduli.

Sekarang Woojin udah ada di hadapannya, bertumpu di lutut terus ngeremes kerah baju dia pake tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya ngambil ancang-ancang mau nonjok lagi.

Ngeliat Jinyoung yang masih aja menyunggingkan senyum bikin Woojin makin panas, "TAU APA LO SOAL HYUNGSEOB?!

Sebelum Woojin nonjok dia lagi, sebisa mungkin Jinyoung sempetin ngomong. Lengkap dengan seringaian sok brengsek, "tau kalo uke secakep dia tuh sia-sia banget ngarepin lo, setuju gak sama gue?"

' _BAGH!'_

"BAJINGAN."

Njir sakit. Sumpah sakit. Jinyoung mau bales ah.

' _BUGH!'_

"ELO YANG BAJINGAN. SADAR DIRI TOLOL! ANAK ORANG DIGANTUNGIN, LO KIRA JEMURAN?!"

"AAAAAAAAKKKK!" etdah si Jisung masih aja teriak-teriak bukannya misahin, "TOLONG WOYY TOLOONGGG…" minta tolong siapa coba.

Dua orang itu masih tonjok-tonjokan. Lebih dominan Woojin sih yang nonjok, secara itu cowok sekarang lagi dudukin perut Jinyoung, bikin tonjokan demi tonjokan lebih gampang dia lancarkan. Jinyoungnya gak pasrah lah, dia ngeremes kerah leher Woojin buat sesekali bales nonjok tapi mulutnya gak henti-henti manas-manasin Woojin dimana justru bikin Woojin pengen nonjok dia terus. Jadilah lingkaran setan, siklus tonjok-menonjok tanpa henti.

Sementara Jisung masih teriak-teriak, jadi backsound yang dramatis banget buat adegan mereka.

Ah yaudahlah.

.

.

.

"Seob, gue percaya kok sama lu."

Jihoon megang kedua tangan sahabatnya itu dengan lembut. Habisnya dari tadi ga henti-henti Hyungseob gigitin bibir, pandangannya mencar kesana-sini kayak orang grogi berat. Mereka berdua lagi duduk sila diatas kasur Jihoon. Jihoon udah puas kok sama segala penjelasan Hyungseob. Malah, dia turut prihatin.

Hyungseob tersenyum lega. Seneng banget Jihoon maklum sama dia.

"Tapi,"

Eh? Ada tapi?

' _AAAAAKKKK'_

"Lu denger kan, seob, diluar mereka lagi bacot banget."

Hyungseob ngangguk, setuju.

"Lu harus jelasin ke Baejin. Dia kan belum tau apa-apanya."

"Iya, Ji. Maafin gue ya?"

Jihoon nangkup pipi sahabatnya, kemudian ditepuk-tepuk pelan, "ga perlu minta maaf, seob~"

' _BAE, LO BERDARAH!'_

Brisik amat sih diluar. Gak tau Jihoon lagi fokus apa?

"Tapi gue takut Jinyoung kenapa-napa, Ji."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalo Woojin jadi berantem sama Jinyoung gimana?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Tenang aja kok Woojin mah mana berani berant-"

' _TOLONG WOYY TOLOONGGG…'_

Ngedenger teriakan Jisung yang kali ini bener-bener dramatis bikin Jihoon sama Hyungseob saling membelalakan mata, ada yang gak beres nih di luar. Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-go lagi mereka langsung tancap keluar dan ngebanting pintu terus ngeliat pemandangan mengerikan,

Woojin lagi nampolin Jinyoung,

"KAK OOONNNGGG!" Jihoon teriak sekeras yang dia bisa, "MEDIS! MEDIS CEPETAAANN!"

.

.

.

Ck. Untung ada Ong Seongwoo. Ada yang sakit dikit, tinggal lapor. Dia udah kayak ultramen penyelamat bumi.

Mentang-mentang dia anak kedokteran, dia jadi kayak anak palang merah dadakan di ini kosan. Padahal tadi kan dia lagi asik-asikan mainin kucing sama Daniel diatas, ganggu aja. Tapi begitu lihat mukanya Jinyoung, dia jadi kasihan. Pipi kirinya lebam terus dipinggir bibirnya luka sobek. Makin kaget lagi pas tau Woojin pelakunya. Ternyata Woojin bisa seganas ini ya.

"Nih Bae," Seongwoo nyodorin kompres dingin yang baru aja dia bikin. Simpel sih, cuma es batu yang dibungkus pake sapu tangan. Pertolongan pertama buat luka memar. "Buat sementara, muka lu jangan kena yang panas-panas dulu ya? Nanti pembuluh darah lu makin ngelebar dan gak sembuh-sembuh."

"Makasih banyak kak!" Jinyoung nerima pertolongan itu dengan senang hati. Terus ngompres pipinya pelan-pelan, sendiri, yaiyalah masa mau Seongwoo yang kompresin? Geli amat

Jinyoung lagi duduk di kursi meja makan, ditemenin Seongwoo sama Jihoon. Beda lagi sama Woojin yang masih di ruang tv, ditemenin Daniel. Sengaja dua anak ini dipisah biar ga menjadi-jadi.

Jisung kemana? Dia lagi di kamarnya, ngebawa Hyungseob. Berusaha buat nenangin Hyungseob yang kelihatan paling syok diantara mereka. Ini anak ngerasa semua ini salah dia. Jisung, sebagai senior yang baik, langsung peka dan misahin Hyungseob dari TKP biar gak makin besar rasa bersalahnya.

"Bae," Jihoon ngelihatin Jinyoung pake tatapan prihatin, "Lo gapapa?"

Yaelah udah jelas bonyok gitu pake ditanya.

Tapi karena yang nanya gebetan sendiri, Jinyoung seneng, "Gapapa kok kak, sakit dikit doang." padahal mah sakit banget, orang dipake ngomong aja ngilu.

"Yakin dikit?" Jihoon yang gak percaya langsung nyoba megang luka sobek di pinggir bibir Jinyoung.

Jangan dipegang woy!

"…sshh.." Jinyoung meringis. Jihoon langsung refleks jauhin tangannya, "Kak Ong, lo gak ada plester luka buat di bibir buat Baejin?"

"Ada dong."

"Yaudah mana?"

"Ayo dimana?"

"KAK ONG IH!"

"Hehehehe." Seongwoo nyengir-nyengir, "Waktu itu dipinjem Guanlin se-pack. Belom dibalikin. Coba deh lo tanya dia, Hoon."

Jihoon ngelirik Jinyoung sejenak. Enak aja dia inisiatif pergi ke nanyain Guanlin gitu aja, gengsi lah. Sementara yang nyadar lagi dilirik, langsung senyum manis,

"Kak Jihoon, tolong tanyain Guanlin ya? Hehe.." kata Jinyoung sambil ngelusin kepala Jihoon yang lagi duduk di seberangnya. Buat Jihoon, biar lagi luka-luka gitu, muka Jinyoung bersinar banget. Mempesona deh. Terus caranya tersenyum sok sopan gitu bikin Jihoon gak sadar kalo dia sebenernya lagi disuruh-suruh sama tuh bocah.

"I..iya.."

 _Ampun dah. Bonyok aja ganteng. -pjh_

.

Sementara itu di ruang tv,

"Mau gak?" Daniel ngebuka sebungkus yupi pink berbentuk hati dan nyodorin ke Woojin, "biar lu happy dikit. kusut amat muka."

Tanpa bilang apapun apalagi bilang makasih, Woojin langsung merauk itu permen sampe penuh banget genggamannya.

"Jin, ada apa sih?" tanyanya penasaran tapi sebisa mungkin gak kedengeran kepo.

Woojin duduk nyenderin punggung ke sofa, tangannya yang tadi terlipat di dada sekarang lagi bukain bungkus yupi terus dimakanin, "Kak Dan, salah gak sih gua nonjok dia? abisnya bikin kesel."

Lah ini anak lagi ditanya malah nanya balik!

Tapi Daniel ngangguk-ngangguk paham. Dia sadar daritadi pandangan Woojin mengarah ke Jinyoung di meja makan yang duduk memunggungi ruang tv. Pasti dalam hati, Woojin tuh ngerasa bersalah,

"Salah lah, Jin. Junior sendiri lu bikin bonyok gitu. tapi cara dia bikin lu kesel mungkin juga salah. Kalian tuh salah dua-duanya, ngapain coba berantem disini? Eh gapapa deh, untung berantemnya disini, coba kalo di fikor? Lu berdua bisa dijewerin pak dekan kali."

Woojin ngusap-ngusap tengkuknya, berusaha ngilangin canggung, "Kak Dan,"

"Hm?" cowok gede disampingnya itu sekarang udah asik mainin kucing yang tiba-tiba aja nyamperin dia. Jadi agak terdistraksi fokusnya dari Woojin tapi justru bikin Woojin lebih leluasa ngomong karena jadi gak ngerasa disorot banget.

"Jadi gue harus minta maaf?"

"Iyalah, lu mau berantem sampe kucing gua sarjana?"

Daniel ngelusin si belang abu-abu yang lagi duduk di pangkuannya. Disaat yang sama, ada makhluk berbulu yang nyentuh kaki Woojin, ternyata kucing Daniel yang lain. Langsung aja dia bawa ke pangkuan, terus ngelakuin hal yang persis lagi Daniel lakukan.

"Tapi kak-"

"Nih dengerin gue ya," sekarang Daniel ngangkat kucingnya tinggi-tinggi biar Woojin bisa ngeliat muka kucingnya, "ini nayeon. yang lagi lu pangku itu, mina."

"Ya terus?" apa hubungannya sama hati Woojin yang lagi berkalut coba.

"Mereka berdua satu ibu, beda bapak. Akur banget deh namanya juga sodara tiri."

Woojin fokus dengerin padahal mah dalem hatinya bodoamat, bor.

"Tapi waktu itu mereka berantem. Serem banget deh masa cewek macem mereka berantem cakar-cakaran gitu. horror."

Woojin (masih) dengerin, tapi mulutnya fokus makan yupi yang barusan dia abis rauk lagi.

"Taunya mereka berantem rebutin si blacky, kucing tetangga."

' _glek'_ kok mirip sih kisahnya.

"Sekarang mereka udah baikan gara-gara si blacky dikebiri. Udah gak nafsu lagi deh sama blacky."

Yah anjir, masa Hyungseob harus bernasib sama kayak blacky.

Woojin jadi nyesel, ngapain ya ngomong sama Daniel.

"WOOJIN!" tiba-tiba aja Jisung nyamperin ruang tv dengan cepet, disertai Hyungseob yang lagi dia rangkul. Sengaja jalannya cepet, biar Hyungseob gak sempet liat muka lebam Jinyoung. Nanti dia ngerasa bersalah lagi.

"Anterin Hyungseob pulang gih!" sebutnya singkat.

"Hah? Kok gue-"

"Oh yaudah kalo gitu, Baejin aja."

"EH IYA GUE AJA!"

Woojin ngelirik cowok di samping Jisung itu. Pandangannya tertunduk, kelam banget. harusnya kan dalam kondisi normal, Hyungseob pasti antusias banget mau dianterin pulang kayak gini sama dia.

Woojin jadi ngerasa bersalah bikin orang yang ditaksirnya itu sedih banget. Ini salah dia yang gak bisa ngontrol emosi, bukan salah Hyungseob.

"Gua ambil kunci motor bentar."

.

.

.

Di kamar Guanlin,

Emang sia-sia ya Guanlin nempel stiker _'KEEP OUT'_ di pintu kamarnya kalo nyatanya dia keganggu mulu.

Sekarang aja Jihoon lagi masuk-masuk kamar Guanlin gitu aja. Abisnya tadi diketok-ketok gak disahutin, eh kebetulan pintunya gak dikunci yaudah dia masuk. Gak salah dong?

Kamarnya gelap, Jihoon ngeraba tembok nyari saklar lampu terus dia nyalain. Ternyata Guanlin udah tidur di kasurnya, tidur nyamping sambil meluk guling. Padahal ini masih jam setengah 8 loh, udah tidur aja nih anak. Emang usia tuh gabisa membohongi, Guanlin masih masa pertumbuhan yang butuh tidur cukup. Aduh si bungsu.

Jihoon jadi gemes deh. Kalo lagi tidur gini, songongnya Guanlin gak keliatan. Jadi pengen Jihoon adopsi jadi anak. Damai banget mukanya.

Karena gak tega ngebangunin Guanlin, dia inisiatif nyari-nyari sendiri dimana sekotak plester lukanya. Sekarang dia udah ngegeratakin meja belajar, ngecekin rak-rak bukunya dan….

Ketemu!

Ternyata ada di sela-sela bukunya Guanlin, disamping binder ukuran A5 warna abu-abu.

Lah,

binder?

Sejak kapan Guanlin punya benda cute kayak gini? Biasanya juga kuliah cuma bawa buku tulis sama bola basket.

Jihoon jadi penasaran isinya apa. Jangan-jangan itu anak sekarang ambisius bikin rangkuman-rangkuman lucu di binder kayak anak rajin. Tanpa ragu, Jihoon ngambil binder itu dari rak. Covernya lucu, abu-abu polos yang ditempelin stiker-stiker bola basket. Jihoon ngebuka satu persatu halamannya, ternyata buku agenda toh, isinya jadwal kegiatan Guanlin. Tapi setiap halamannya dihiasin sama foto-foto pemain NBA, foto-foto dia sama anak-anak tim basket, foto basket itu sendiri, pokoknya segala hal soal basket. Gak heran sih, Guanlin kan maniak banget sama bola oren bergaris hitam itu.

Tapi begitu liat halaman-halaman terakhir…

Jihoon terkejut.

Mengherankan banget yang lagi dia liat.

Dia mangap, gak ngerti lagi harus ngapain. Tapi yang jelas, dia harus ngasih tau yang lain,

 _Guanlin, ternyata elo sejenis sama gue ya -pjh_

Jihoon lari ke bawah, ngebawa binder itu sama gak lupa juga plester luka.

.

.

.

Seongwoo lagi ngolesin luka di pinggir bibir Jinyoung pake _cotton bud_ yang udah dicelup hidrogen peroksida, cairan antiseptik. Tangan Jinyoung masih megangin kompres buat pipinya, dia udah gak meringis lagi, udah biasa sama perihnya.

Jisung sama Daniel juga join di meja makan sama mereka. Jisung lagi cerita menggebu-gebu soal pertarungan Woojin vs. Jinyoung yang tadi dia saksikan live, sampe tiba-tiba Jihoon merosot dari tangga dan ngegebrak binder di tengah meja biar dapet perhatian dari orang-orang disitu,

"KALIAN SEMUA HARUS LIHAT!" katanya, gak selow.

"Apaan sih, Hoon!" protes Seongwoo. Lagi ngobatin orang kok diganggu.

"DIEM KAK! Gua abis menemukan bukti kalo ternyata Guanlin itu…."

Semuanya melongo, nungguin omongan Jihoon,

' _BRAK'_ lagi-lagi Jihoon ngegebrak binder itu, biar ada efek menegangkan. Kali ini buat ngebuka halaman-halaman terakhir disana.

"….Guanlin itu uke."

Gak ada yang respon, gak ada yang mengatakan apapun. Semuanya fokus ngelihat isi binder itu….

….ada foto polaroidnya Jung Wooseok lagi candid-candid main basket di lapangan basket terbuka milik kampus mereka. Dan gak cuma foto-foto main basket, ada candidnya Wooseok lagi jalan, lagi duduk, lagi diem, macem-macem deh.

"HAH?!" baru deh ke empat-empatnya konek.

"Tunggu, ya terus kenapa ya kak? Mungkin Guanlin emang nge-fans sama dia." kata Jinyoung sambil lihatin foto cowok bernama Wooseok; tinggi, ganteng, anak basket, paket lengkap banget buat dikagumin.

"Lah itu si Wooseok kan? center basket fikor yang lagi ngehits?" tanya Seongwoo, dia tau dikit-dikit soal Wooseok. Cowok itu lagi terkenal banget sesaentro kampus sejak mukanya nongol di akun instagram yang khusus nge-upload foto cowok-cowok ganteng di kampus mereka.

"Iya, Guanlin kan sekarang setim sama Wooseok. Mereka jadi deket." terang Daniel singkat, gak heran.

Diantara orang-orang yang ditunjukin sama Jihoon, cuma Jisung yang langsung heboh, "WOY JADI GUANLIN BERUBAH KODRAT DONG?"

"NAH KAK JISUNG! ITU MAKSUD GUE!" akhirnya ada juga yang sepemikiran sama Jihoon.

Daniel masih gak konek sama omongan Jisung sementara Jinyoung sama Seongwoo udah tatap-tatapan, kaget,

"KAK, GUANLIN BUKAN SEME?!"

"SEME LAH, NGACO. BOCAH SONGONG GAK ADA IMUT-IMUTNYA GITU MASA UKE?!"

"LAH INI DIA NYIMPENIN FOTO COWOK GANTENG DI BINDER!"

"HUAA AKHIRNYA GUE ADA TEMEN SEJENIS DI RUMAH INI." yang kali ini Jihoon, terharu dia.

Sementara yang lain lagi ricuh, Jisung mikir. Dia ngelihatin polaroid itu satu-satu dan ngangguk-ngangguk kayak abis dapet pencerahan, "Cuy, ini foto-fotonya dari cewek-cewek master di fansclub Wooseok. Gue tau soalnya junior rampus gue ada yang nge-fans sama dia."

"EHIYA, BENER!" sebut Jihoon, "cewek-cewek fkm yang bikin itu fansclub."

Emang ya, cewek-cewek gak bertanggung jawab tuh ada-ada aja bikin kayak ginian, FKM pula sumbernya. Fakultas Kesehatan Masyarakat emang terkenal sedikit banget cowoknya sampe-sampe akronim FKM suka diganti jadi Fakultas Kurang Mas-mas. Jadi Jihoon udah sering banget liat fansclub dari cowok ganteng fakultas lain bergerak 'dibawah tanah' alias secara gak tampak namun ada.

Pas banget mereka lagi berspekulasi, ada suara yang bukan berasal dari mereka berlima join ke percakapan,

"Tadi siapa yang masuk ke kamar gua lampu gak dimatiin lagi?"

Mampus,

itu Guanlin,

tau-tau lagi diri di depan kulkas aja.

kaget. untung dia gak bilang 'dor'

Jihoon langsung buru-buru nyembunyiin binder Guanlin ke pangkuannya walaupun 100% Guanlin udah tau juga sih. Guanlin pas banget ada di belakang dia, Jihoon gak berani noleh sedikitpun.

"Gue, Lin," bohong Jinyoung, abis gak tega liat muka takutnya Jihoon, "Abis ambil ini." lanjutnya sambil pamerin sekotak plester luka mini.

"Oh," Guanlin keliatan bete banget, "muka lu ngapa?"

"Ditonjok Woojin."

"Oh."

Oh doang anjir.

Terus Jihoon ngerasa orang dibelakangnya itu sekarang nepuk bahunya, agak kuat sampe bikin dia merinding, "Jihoon. Binder gue siniin."

"Lai Guanlin, kita terima lo apa adanya kok. Santai aja ya?" disaat menegangkan kayak gini si Jisung malah ngomong gitu.

"Iya khong," tambah Seongwoo, "walaupun gue gak nyangka sih lu sukanya yang ganteng ganteng macho gitu."

"Tapi selera lu bagus banget, Lin! semangat ya!" sahut Jisung lagi

"Guanlin, binder lu lucu." yaelah si Daniel malah ngasih tau.

Mereka bertiga lagi senyum-senyum ke Guanlin, kayak orangtua yang bisa menerima anaknya apa adanya. Cuma Jihoon yang masih gemeter sama Jinyoung yang gak ngerti-ngerti amat.

Hhhhh, harusnya Guanlin cerita aja dari dulu daripada ketauan dengan cara gak elit gini.

Dia ngambil bindernya dari pangkuan Jihoon kemudian natap mata orang-orang yang lagi mandangin dia satu-satu,

"Tadi pada liatin foto kak wooseok?"

semuanya ngangguk.

"Oh."

lagi-lagi oh doang. eh, enggak deng dia buka mulut lagi,

"panutan gue tuh!" ternyata bukan malu atau gengsi, ekspresi Guanlin bangga sambil nunjukin senyum lebar ngakuin posisi Wooseok di hatinya kayak apa.

"Eh lo semua…" sebut Guanlin lagi, "gak mikir aneh-aneh kan?"

"ENGGAK KOK, ENGGAK!"

Hening,

"Lin, elo manggil dia 'kakak'?" tanya Jisung penasaran.

Guanlin ngangguk, "Iyalah, kan dia lebih tua dari gue."

"TERUS KENAPA LO MANGGIL GUA JISUNG JISUNG DOANG HAH?!"

"AAAKK SAKIT SUNG SAKIT, AH ELAH."

"SANG SUNG SANG SUNG, 'KAK JISUNG' DEK GUANLIINN!"

Jisung lagi jewerin Guanlin sedangkan sisanya lagi gak nyangka, orang yang songong dan sok swag kayak Guanlin itu ternyata bisa ngidolain orang juga. Sampe nyimpen-nyimpen polaroid pula. Maniak.

Tapi bagus deh, ternyata Guanlin gak sampe berubah kodrat.

.

.

.

"btw Hyungseob mana?" tanya Jihoon sambil celingak-celinguk. Dia baru nyadar sohibnya itu menghilang.

"Lagi dianterin pulang." jawab Daniel

"JANGAN BILANG SAMA-"

"Ya sama Woojin lah. Siapa lagi?" sebut Jisung retoris

"EH GILA, KALO ITU ANAK MEGANG STANG MOTORNYA GEMETERAN GIMANA?"

"Santai elah, paling jatoh doang." kata Seongwoo, nyelow.

.

.

.

Yang ditakutin sama Jihoon gak kejadian kok.

Nyatanya Woojin udah berhasil nganterin Hyungseob dengan selamat. beneran ini. serius. gak boong.

Sekarang dia lagi markirin motor di basement apartemennya Hyungseob. Puji syukur selama di jalan dia gak gemeteran, dia cuma…. bingung.

Daritadi di jalan, Hyungseob diem doang. ditanyain apa-apa paling jawabnya iya-engga-hm aja. Woojin kan jadi gelisah, jangan-jangan Hyungseob ilfeel sama dia yang abis main kasar sama 'gebetan baru'nya Hyungseob itu. Citra dia makin gak bagus aja deh, udah item, dekil, cupu, jago sleding doang, udah gitu….

….kasar pula.

Woojin emang buluk tapi gak kasar kok, bener deh.

"Makasih ya, Jin." ucap Hyungseob singkat pake nada sopan. Dia ngasih helm yang abis dipakenya ke Woojin terus pamit.

Lah.

Udah gini doang?

Gak seru ah.

Woojin ikutan lepas helm, "Eh, seob."

Hyungseob nengok,

"Gua anterin sampe depan kamar lo, ya?"

Lanjutkan, luk. Semoga berhasil.

.

.

.

Woojin lucu banget deh.

Seenggaknya itu yang Hyungseob pikirin. Dia ngikutin langkah Woojin dari belakang. Padahal kan yang punya apart Hyungseob, Woojin juga gak tau loh kamar Hyungseob dimana. Emang sok-sokan aja mimpin jalan biar keren. Orang mah jalan sampingan kek, biar romantis.

"Seob kamar lu lantai berapa?"

Tuhkan gak tau. Gak pernah main kesini sih.

"15, Jin."

Woojin mencet angka 15 yang tertera di tombol lift. Dia narik nafas dalem, harus tahan mental berduaan sama Hyungseob di lift dari lantai G ke lantai 15. Pasti lumayan lama kan? mana dia gak punya topik pembicaraan, masa hening doang.

Jadi,

yaudah sepi.

Cuma suara _'ting'_ dari lift yang naik lantai demi lantai yang mengisi kesunyian mereka. Woojin nengok ke cowok di belakangnya itu, Hyungseob berdiri di pojokan lift biar bisa nyender. Matanya udah terkatup, merem, sementara tangannya bersilang di dada. Kepalanya tertunduk, bikin poninya jatuh gitu aja nutupin kening. Kayaknya capek banget.

Woojin masih ngeliatin,

"Kenapa, Jin?" tanya Hyungseob yang tiba-tiba melek dikit, ngasih pandangan lesu tapi bibirnya senyum seneng. Dia nyadar lah daritadi dilihatin, kan Hyungseob gak lagi tidur beneran.

"H-hah? eng..gak. g-gua ngecek lo doang, takutnya ilang." ah elah ditanya gitu doang kenapa dia gagap. Hyungseob ketawa kecil.

 _Woojin lucu banget sih. udah berapa kali ya gua bilang dia lucu hari ini -ahs_

"Mana bisa ilang lah, Jin. Kan lagi di lift gini."

 _maksud gue ilang perasaannya diambil si maba :( -pwj_

"Hehe bisa lah siapa tau lu bisa teleportasi kayak kakashi." Woojin buang muka, terus nepok jidat. Ngapain dia tiba-tiba inget jurus-jurus naruto dah. Lupa kalo lagi ngomong sama Hyungseob.

Disaat Woojin masih meratapi kebegoannya, Hyungseob manggil nama Woojin terus membuka tangannya nunjukin space kosong di samping doi, "Kalo gitu di samping gua aja sini, biar gak ilang."

"Eh?"

"Sini, Park Woojin~"

Woojin nurut.

"Nah."

Terus dia ngerasa tangannya digandeng gitu aja sementara si pelaku udah merem lagi, "Ijin pegang lengan lu ya.. gue ngantuk banget deh. takut kejedug dinding kalo ketiduran gaada pegangan."

"I-iya, seob."

Hyungseob gak niat modus kok, bener deh. Dia cuma masih sayang jidat aja yang pernah kejedot waktu ketiduran pas lagi bosen nungguin lift nyampe lantai kamar dia.

Justru sekarang, Woojin yang pengen modus.

Si gingsul itu liatin Hyungseob lagi. Dasar cupu berani liatin pas orangnya lagi merem doang. Pengen deh sekali-kali nyoba meluk Hyungseob.

Dia tuh aslinya iri liat Seongwoo yang bisa berduaan mulu sama Daniel atau Hyunbin yang selalu ada waktu modusin Minhyun, enak banget satu kosan sama gebetan. Ya dia? ketemu Hyungseob aja jarang-jarang, kepisah gedung fakultas. Sekalinya ketemu dianya gemeteran, boro-boro hubungan mereka ada kemajuan. Mana sekarang Hyungseob terancam di rebut orang. aduh.

Jadi sekarang Woojin mau modus. Doain ya.

Dia ngangkat tangan kirinya yang luput dari gandengan Hyungseob. Sambil ngelirik Hyungseob yang lagi merem sambil nunduk, dia berniat pengen nyenderin kepala Hyungseob ke bahu dia. Biar nyaman dikit gitu.

Woojin perlahan ngarahin tangannya ke kepala Hyungseob. Begitu mendarat, dia ngelus rambut hitam halus itu sekilas, terus...

 _'TING!'_

Pintu lift kebuka. Nunjukin tujuan mereka, lantai 15.

"Seob bangun!"

Yah gagal.

Setelah itu Woojin nganterin Hyungseob sampe depan pintu kamar apartnya. Gak ada kejadian spesial, ya gitu-gitu aja. Hyungseob juga udah lepasin gandengannya, kan alesannya tadi sekedar buat tameng kalo dia ketiduran di lift.

"Hati-hati pas balik ya!" kata Hyungseob. Tangannya udah megang daun pintu, pengen ditutup tapi ragu. Masih pengen ngeliat muka cowok di hadapannya itu lebih lama lagi.

"Seob,"

"Ya?"

"Sleep well ya."

Hyungseob bales pake senyuman, yang di senyumin melengos. Woojin grogi, dia gak salah ngomong kan ya? Kok Hyungseob masih lihatin dia aja sih, seolah ada yang salah.

Hyungseob masih menelisik muka Woojin yang kelihatan dari samping doang karena orangnya lagi buang muka. Pas merhatiin garis rahang Woojin, ada bekas kebiruan disana. Hyungseob pegang, terus agak diteken,

"A-ah!"

"TERNYATA ELO JUGA MEMAR? MASUK SINI. KOMPRES DULU!"

Anggep aja ini karunia. Hyungseob narik tangan Woojin masuk ke apartnya, terus langsung di suruh duduk di sofa single di samping meja nakas kasur Hyungseob. Hyungseobnya dengan gesit buka kulkas dan ngambil es batu yang kemudian dibalut pake handuk kecil. Gak lupa, dia juga nuangin orange juice buat Woojin. Kemudian menyodorkan keduanya ke Woojin yang lagi cengo abis ditarik masuk gitu aja,

"Kompresnya dipake, minumnya diminum. Gua mandi dulu ya?" ucapnya panik, "Gua kok gak sadar sih kalo lo juga luka?!"

"Gua juga gak sadar seob."

"Ish! biru tau!"

Hyungseob ngeluyur ke kamar mandi, ninggalin Woojin sendirian. Begitu Hyungseob nutup pintu kamar mandi, baru deh Woojin nempelin kompres di pipinya sambil nyeruput minuman jeruknya.

Karena bosen, Woojin iseng merhatiin detail kamar Hyungseob. Apart Hyungseob itu tipe studio, jadi kalo masuk kesini berarti langsung bisa liat semuanya. Disini nyaman banget, barang-barangnya banyak tapi diatur seminimalis mungkin. Di luar jendela juga ada balkon kecil yang dihiasi pot-pot bunga. Sementara kamar mandi sama dapur ada di kanan-kiri setelah pintu masuk.

Belom lama nempelin kompres, itu kompres dia taro lagi di meja nakas. Lebam dia itu gak sakit-sakit amat. Terus kan Woojin ngadep ke arah cermin di samping lemari Hyungseob, emang lebamnya biru sih tapi lebih kayak bekas cup*ng daripada bekas tonjok.

Hal itu bikin Woojin mikir,

 _si baeanjing gak mungkin seloyo ini_

berarti...

Jinyoung gak serius waktu nonjok dia.

Dia makin curiga deh.

Itu anak... kenapa sih? apa maunya?

Kalo emang pas berantem mereka berdua sama-sama menggila, harusnya luka Woojin juga sama kayak luka Jinyoung. Kalo di naruto tuh, misalnya gak serius waktu berantem, itu sama aja ngeraguin kekuatan lawannya! Jadi Jinyoung ngeremehin dia?! Wah sialan.

"Woojin kok malah bengong?!" suara Hyungseob ngaburin lamunan Woojin, bikin Woojin ngelirik dia dan...

"Kompresnya kok malah dianggurin sih? suka banget ya nganggurin apa apa?!"

...Hyungseob manis banget. Dia gak fokus sama omelan Hyungseob, dia fokusnya sama yang lagi Hyungseob kenakan. Hyungseob pake kaos _long-sleeve_ kebesaran yang bikin bahunya cukup ke-ekspos terus bawahannya dia pake celana pendek yang kayak gak keliatan lagi pake celana karena ketutupan kaos.

"S-seob-" belum sempet komen apa-apa, cowok manis itu udah deketin Woojin terus ngambil kompres di meja dan nempelin itu di memarnya Woojin.

Hyungseob yang posisinya berdiri jadi agak nunduk, sementara Woojin yang duduk jadi dengak.

"Eh Jin, tumben lo berani natap mata gua. hehe." Hyungseob terharu gara-gara sekarang mereka berdua lagi pandang-pandangan, tapi tangan Hyungseob masih fokus ngelusin kompres kok.

"Emang berani kok!" jawab Woojin sok keren.

Padahal mah alesannya,

kalo dia liat ke tengah, keliatan kerah baju Hyungseob yang kebuka celahnya gara-gara posisi nunduk.

kalo dia nunduk ke bawah, keliatan paha Hyungseob.

kalo dia buang muka, gak sopan.

jadi opsi paling _'aman'_ cuma bales balik tatapan Hyungseob ke dia.

Terus mereka berdua sama-sama diem, cuma saling lihat-lihatan. Tangan Hyungseob yang gak megang kompres lagi nangkup pipi Woojin biar gak gerak-gerak. Hyungseob mukanya masih cemas sama memar Woojin yang gak seberapa itu.

Kalo Woojin sih... rasanya mau pingsan aja, bisa gak? Ini tuh jarak terdekat dia dalam hal ngelihatin Hyungseob. Jantung Woojin udah aerobik gak karuan, kakinya gemeter seolah lututnya kopong, untung aja dia lagi duduk jadi gak ketara amat nervousnya. Tapi lain lagi sama matanya, Woojin mandangin muka Hyungseob kayak gak kedip. Ada bidadari di depannya, mukanya kinclong banget lagi. Rugi wey kalo kedip.

 _'hoam'_

"Seob?"

 _'hoam'_

"Udah gak sakit-sakit banget kok, seob."

Sekarang Woojin jadi gemes. Muka cemas Hyungseob perlahan berubah jadi muka bantal. Nguap melulu. Kembali ngantuk lagi semenjak dari lift terus matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, sambil sesekali dikucek biar mau melek. Kan Woojin gak tega kalo menunda tidur snow whitenya itu,

"Gua pulang ya, seob?" Woojin bangkit sebelum Hyungseob nahan dia, terus langsung beranjak pergi menuju pintu, lagi-lagi biar Hyungseob gak sempet nahan dia. Sok keren amat ya.

"Yakin udah gak sakit?" Hyungseob ngikutin langkah tegas si cowok.

"Gak kok, lo tidur gih..." Woojin make sepatu dengan cepet dan ngebuka kenop pintu.

"Oke, bye Jin.." yah, udah deh sesi berdua-duaannya.

Tapi ternyata Woojin belom langsung pergi, dia ngelus tengkuknya grogi seolah masih ada yang mau dia omongin, "Seob.."

"Hm?"

"Yang suka main ke apart lo siapa aja?"

"Paling Jihoon doang..." Hyungseob mikir, "...sama anak-anak fkm kalo lagi ada kerja kelompok."

"Oh."

"Kenapa, Jin?"

"Gini..." Woojin narik nafas panjang, agak ragu sih ngomongnya tapi dia ngerasa harus ngomongin ini, "boleh gak gua minta kalo ada yang main kesini, lu jangan pake celana sependek itu?"

Sebenernya Woojin seneng dapet pemandangan bagus, namanya juga naluri cowok. Dalem hati dia juga bersyukur, untung dia yang nganterin Hyungseob jadi dia yang liat deh bukan si baeanjing. Tapi pikiran warasnya gak rela Hyungseob nunjukin _skin_ sebanyak itu ke orang gitu aja.

Hyungseobnya masih diem, dia bingung mau ngerespon apa. Ini kan emang piyama dia waktu tidur, dia gak ngerasa ada yang salah.

Woojin mutusin buat ngejelasin lebih banyak, "abisnya gua gak rela aja seob kalo lu nunjukin aset ke orang yang belum memiliki lu. Bahkan..."

"Bahkan?"

"...bahkan termasuk ke gue, seob."

"Eh?"

"I-iya so-soalnya gua belom punya hak buat liat- eh maksudnya, gu-gua.. ARGH."

Hyungseob senyum,

"Jin gua ngerti kok."

"..."

"Yang main ke apart gua paling cuma Jihoon sama cewek-cewek fkm, gak perlu khawatir ya?"

"..."

"Lo juga cowok pertama yang kesini." Lah si Jihoon gak dianggep cowok. yaudah gapapa.

"..."

"Maaf ya gue pake bajunya gak bener."

"Maaf juga ya, kok gue jadi sok ngatur gini."

"Maafin gue lagi, gara-gara gue lu jadi berant-"

"Enggak perlu! Maafin gue bikin lu ngeliat _adegan_ gak nyaman."

Dih jadi maaf-maafan, idul fitri udeh lewat.

"Eng," Woojin jadi makin canggung, dia jadi nyesel bilang gitu, "gue balik ya?"

"Oke, hati-hati."

Hyungseob masih belum nutup pintu, dia ngeliatin langkah Woojin yang makin menjauh di koridor, sebelum terlalu jauh dia manggil lagi, "WOOJIN!"

yang dipanggil nengok,

"Makasih ya _perhatian_ nya." Hyungseob senyum teduh banget terus nutup pintu.

Manis banget woy.

Woojin mau guling-gulingan sampe lift aja rasanya. Mumpung gak ada yang liat.

.

.

.

"EH KEMBARAN!"

"EH KENTAKI!"

Gak disangka-sangka Woojin ketemu si Kenta di lobby apartemen. Kenta yang kayaknya abis beli makanan itu langsung ngehampirin dan meluk Woojin. Mereka berdua emang deket, bahkan Kenta nyebut Woojin kembarannya soalnya sama-sama punya gingsul padahal mah dari tampang beda jauh udah kayak beda nenek moyang.

Woojin juga ngakuin kok kalo mereka deket, satu angkatan juga kan, udah gitu si Kenta anak voli, dia anak bola. Terus hubungannya apa? Hubungannya mereka beda jenis lapangan jadi anak voli sama anak bola akur soalnya gak pernah berantem berebut lapangan. Ohiya ada lagi, Kenta kan dari Jepang, jadi kalo komik one piece terbit terus belom ada transletannya, dia suka minta bantuan Kenta. Itulah gunanya teman.

"Lo kok ke apart gue?" ohiya Kenta juga tinggal disini.

"Abis nganterin orang."

"CCIIEEEE..."

"Cie apaan dah?"

"Kok gak sekalian nginep aja? biar bobo bareng hyungseob ututututuuu kembaran gue udah ada kemajuaann..." Kenta monyong-monyong sambil cubitin pipi Woojin.

"Ken, lepas ah!" Woojin nepis tangan Kenta, males banget dah kalo udah dijadiin bahan cengan soal Hyungseob.

"Eh kembaran, lo mau balik? mampir dulu dong ke apart gue! masa Hyungseob doang!"

"Males ah, geng lu lagi ngebasecamp kan disono?"

"Sok tau lu! orang abis kelas langsung pada balik!"

"Loh... tapi kata Hyunbin..."

"Kata Hyunbin apaan? Abis kelas langsung cabut au keman. Pamit ama gue aja enggak!"

"Yaudah Ken, gue aja yang pamit. mau pulang."

"Bye kembaraann! titip salam buat Jihoon."

"Iya." iya doang biar Kenta diem.

Tapi...

Hyunbin berarti kemana ya kalo gak lagi sama gengnya?

Ah bodo amat. Woojin mau berbahagia aja abis dipegang-pegang Hyungseob. Dia mau unyeng-unyeng Guanlin sampe rumah, pelampiasan.

.

.

.

Hyunbin _ngakunya_ lagi nongkrong sama gengnya,

Minhyun _ngakunya_ lagi sama Jaehwan,

padahal mah mereka lagi jalan berdua!

Eh, eh, tapi bukan ke bioskop, tempat makan, apalagi love hotel. Mereka lagi di...

"Bin, mau itu!"

"Yang mana, kak?"

"Optimus prime."

"Ini?"

"Ih itu bumblebee!"

"Yang ini?"

"Itu megatron! Masa gue ngasih _dia_ karakter jahat sih? Nanti _dia_ ngikutin!"

"Terus yang manaaa kak Minhyun sayaaanggg..."

"Itu, yang biru-merah."

"Nih, sayang."

...toko mainan.

Perlu diketahui sebenernya Minhyun nyampe kok ngambil sekotak mainan robot itu sendiri, dia pengen aja nyuruh-nyuruh Hyunbin biar Hyunbin ada gunanya.

"Yuk, ke kasir!" ajak Minhyun seneng, terus ngegandeng Hyunbin.

Perlu diketahui juga, Hyunbin mah bahagia aja nganterin Minhyun ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Malem ini mereka lagi di _stationery store_ yang makan waktu sejam buat naik motor dari kampus. Hyunbin seneng banget dong, itung-itung kencan. Apalagi lokasinya jauh dari kampus, Minhyun jadi bisa manis dan keju gitu karena gak ada orang yang mereka kenal.

Tapi...

yang bikin kesel tuh,

anjir itu robot robotan doang harganya 700rebu,

terus Minhyun rela-rela aja ngegesek debit cardnya di meja kasir,

demi seorang bocah yang Minhyun sayang banget. sengaja mau kasih hadiah, biar itu bocah semangat belajar katanya.

Halah,

Hyunbin mah apa,

kalah kasih sayang.

Giliran itu bocah ngaku hilang motivasi belajar, dikasih hadiah.

Kalo Hyunbin ngaku mau cabut kelas, cari mati namanya. Sama aja minta disiapin nisan dan liang lahat.

Dunia gak adil. Minhyun sayangnya sama dedek-dedek doang, padahal kan Hyunbin juga adik tingkatnya di kampus. Ya biarpun gak ada imut-imutnya sih.

Tetep aja judulnya,

Hyunbin itu tetep dedek-dedek!

Eh kok geli ya.

"Bin, mau pulang~" rengek Minhyun sambil narik-narik kemeja Hyunbin, belum juga Hyunbin bales ini orang udah berubah pikiran, "Eh gak jadi. Kesana bentar yuk?" ajaknya sambil nunjuk suatu corner di stationery store ini.

Hyunbin mah iya-iya aja, toh lagi-lagi sebelum sempet jawab, pacarnya itu udah narik dia kesana. Ke kids corner, tempat anak-anak kecil bisa main perosotan, mandi bola, dan sejenisnya.

"Mau liatin mereka, 10 menit aja. Boleh ya?" sekarang Minhyun lagi lirik Hyunbin pake pandangan penuh harap. Aduh siapa yang berani nolak permintaannya coba.

"Boleh, kak!" jawabnya sambil nepuk-nepuk kepala Minhyun pelan.

Minhyun tuh emang suka banget sama anak-anak, baru ngelihatin aja udah senyum-senyum sendiri. Padahal menurut Hyunbin itu bocah-bocah barbar banget dah, ada yang teriak-teriak main kejar-kejaran, ada yang monopoli ayunan, sampe ada yang buka baju pas mandi bola biar makin menjiwai mandinya.

"Bin, mau dong yang kayak gitu satu."

Adaw.

"Nanti ya kak, tunggu gue sarjana ehehehehe."

"Makanya elo jangan bego-bego amat biar cepet lulus."

Hyunbin tabah. baru aja dikejuin sekarang udah dicabein, balik pedes lagi itu mulut.

Biarin, yang penting Hwang Minhyun aslinya sayang Kwon Hyunbin.

"Kak,"

"Hm?"

"Mau juga dong yang kayak gitu.." Hyunbin nunjuk ke dua bocah yang kegiatannya lebih normal dari yang lainnya. Mereka kayaknya adek-kakak, lagi berduaan minum susu kotak dan si kakak gak lepas-lepas melukin si adek. Hyunbin jadi pengen, pengen digituin sama 'si kakak' yang di sebelahnya lah.

"Modus, bilang aja lo mau peluk."

Yah, Minhyunnya udah bukan sweet-mode lagi :(

"Ehehehehehe." sama kayak biasa, Hyunbin cuma tertawa pahit doang kalo digituin.

Tapi, karena ucapan Hyunbin itu, Minhyun jadi gak bisa melepas matanya dari kedua bocah itu. Lucu banget abisnya. Si kakak ngejagain adeknya banget, kalo susunya belepotan di bibir si adek, pasti langsung dielapin. Terus kalo si adek nunjukin ekspresi imut, si kakak bakal gemes dan ciumin pipi dia.

Ciumin?

Ah, jadi pengen.

"Bin,"

"Apa kak?"

"Mau yang kayak gitu kan?"

"Ho oh."

 _'sret'_

Hyunbin ngerasa kerah kemejanya ditarik dari depan sama Minhyun, seolah disuruh nunduk pake metode tsundere. Terus abis itu...

 _'cup'_

Bibir lembut Hwang Minhyun mendarat sempurna diatas bibir dia. Kecupannya emang gak berlangsung lama, cuma asal nempel doang, abis gak enak juga sih di tempat umum. Dalam ciuman singkat itu, Minhyun jadi blushing dan Hyunbin jadi pengen lagi.

Eh tapi jangan deh, dia mau nge-tease Minhyun dulu,

"Modus kak, bilang aja pengen cium!" Hyunbin melet, ngeledek.

"Diem lo."

"Btw,"

"Apa?!"

"Kurang berasa kak, lagi yuk, yang _basah_ tapi."

"KWON HYUNBIN AYO PULANG AJA DEH!"

.

.

khodio

-tbc-

.

.

* * *

Sebagai perwakilan pwj, mohon dimaafkan itu si bejin dibikin bonyok.

Aku juga ngasih scene buat negesin karakter songongnya guanlin, dia mah sopan kalo sama senior basket doang.

mau jujur dah, ini dibikinnya pas lagi unmood di sela-sela uts kemarin. takut ga seru jadinya. Tapi justru karna gua unmood itu jadinya ini chap malah panjang banget, bingung mau diberhentiin dimana soalnya.

Chapter depan bakal muncul orang baru loh~ tau kan siapa? Tau dongg~

Ehiya, mau nanya penting, jawab yak. Minhyun enaknya dipanggil papah atau mamah?

* * *

 **Balesan Review:**

HAHAHA sumpah deh aku seneng banget mentang-mentang chapter kemarin panjang, eh review kalian ikutan panjang-panjang gitu. lucu banget.

Selamat yaa Park Woojin, mayoritas review kemarin pada ngehina-hina elu! Rasanya pengen gua jabarin satu-satu deh berbagai jenis hinaannya.

Woojin: diem lu, di chap kali ini mereka pasti jadi sayang sama gua!

Ya, ya, semoga aja ya… paling sayangnya sama Hyungseob bukan sama elu.

Yak, sudahi saja.

* * *

 **MaruMin:**

Nih, jin hinaan buat lu dari MaruMin: dodol, buluk, dekil, jago sleding doang, idup lagi.

Woojin: Perlu amat apa lu jabarin satu-satu?!

Makanya punya uke tuh jangan dianggurin jin, cupu amat sih lu.

Woojin: basi ah! kali ini puji gua dong, omongan gua keren banget loh disini!

Jisung: dek woojin, gak bagus self-praising kayak gituuu

Woojin: eh eh bentar! Itu di akhir review gua dipanggil sayang! SAYANG! G!

/pura-pura gak liat/ Waaahh selamat ya Ong udah cium daniel~

Ong: eh makasih ya, nanti gua usaha kok buat cium area lain HEHE

Jihoon: kok gue merinding ya

Hyunbin: mesum lo kak

Baejin: usaha doang, diwaro kagak.

Ong: BAE JINYOUNG KALO BONYOK LAGI GABAKAL GUA OBATIN. TITIK.

* * *

 **Slythergranger:**

Hei~ chapter ini juga panjang banget! Tau gak? Review kamu penuh analisis sekali loh, aku ngangguk-ngangguk kayak dapet pencerahan pas baca wkwk seneng deh kamu paham banget karakter bocah-bocah rusuh disini /love/

Baejin: jadi maksudnya…. sebenernya lu sendiri gak ngerti kan sama story ini?

/mengabaikan bejin/ Jin, ada hinaan buat lu lagi: begoblok.

Woojin: Elu jangan fokus dihinaan dong, liat tuh dia panas dingin baca adegan gua mandi!

Eh jin, katanya, kenapa lu gak coba aja nonton ama hyungseob? Lumayan gelap-gelapan

Woojin: jangan ah

Kenapa?

Woojin: takut khilaf gue

Guanlin: NGALESAN LU BEGO, BILANG AJA GA BERANI NGAJAKIN

* * *

 **Ongtrash:**

Jinseob gemes?

Hyunbin: halah gemesan juga gue sama kak minh- /bekap mulut hyunbin/

Yak, sampahnya ong~ kalo gitu semoga kamu suka chap ini juga ya!

* * *

 **Maiolibel:**

Makasih ya semangatnya~

Loh, bener juga ya, Woojin gak jelas, ada 'jin'nya sih.

Baejin: eh nama gue juga ada 'jin'nya

Eh bae! Enak ya di chap kemaren dapet dua candy?

Baejin: enak sih enak, ya di chap ini gua tersiksa njir

* * *

 **Idiw17:**

Oi makasih ya semangatnya! Story ini bakal ku lanjut terus kok~

Ongniel suruh nikah? Kalo si ong bisa juga udah dilamar kalii

Ong: GUA BISA KOK, TUNGGUIN AJA

Baejin enak dideketin uke unggulan?

Baejin: ga.

Woojin: munafik lo.

Baejin: sebenernya enak kalo gaada adegan lu nonjok gue!

Woojin: Apalo? Mau lagi?

EH JANGAN BERANTEM DISINI!

Yak, gitu deh, soal gimana hyungseob sama jihoon, stay tune ya!

* * *

 **Rinnat:**

Makasih ya semangatnya~ sekarang uts aku udah kelar

Tuh bae, elo begini gara-gara kualat nge-gas mulu. Mang enak digas.

Baejin: enak kok digas /lirik jihoon/ enak kan kak?

Jihoon: oh jadi lo suka digas hyungseob bae.

Baejin: eh gak gitu!

Ong imut banget ke niel?!

Ong: niel juga imut ke guah!

Hyunbin: ngimpi.

Ditunggu munculnya gebetan guanlin?

Guanlin: GAK. GAK. Gue. gak. mau. Gue gak mau ngenes kayak bocah-bocah laen. Ngurusin woojin aja udah capek.

Woojin: kalo ada apa-apa paling lari ke gue lo!

Guanlin: GAK. Gua gak bakal kenapa-napa. Di ff ini gue kerjaannya maen basket doang, sumpah. Gausah ngarepin lebih.

Minhyun: eh lin, besok ada yang mau main!

Guanlin: GAK PEDULI

* * *

 **Tong:**

Pengen jadi bejin? Kayaknya kamu bakal mengurungkan niat itu setelah liat dia ditonjokin..hm.

Baejin: enak kok jadi gue, hehe… di chapter awal doang

* * *

 **Kanashiaru:**

Haii makasih ya semangatnya~

Kirain guanlin bakal jadi phonya jinseob? Waduh

Guanlin: sekali lagi ya, di ff ini kerjaan gua cuma maen basket doang kok!

Minhyun: Lin, besok jangan galakin dia ya?

Guanlin: APASIH

Jinyoung jangan kalap?

Woojin: pasti kalap dia. orang hyungseob cakep.

Kok elu yang jawab sih jin?

Kamu suka disini hyungseobnya bukan cabe super? Nah! Aku pengennya hyungseob jadi uke bermartabat disini wkwk dia tuh tipe tipe uke yang seolah cowok cuman ada woojin doang!

Jisung: dek hyungseob terbutakan, kasian gue :(

* * *

 **Pjh9929:**

Sukak chap kemarin? Wah makasih, semoga suka kedepannya juga ya~

Jin, ada hinaan buat lo lagi nih: item, ciut

Woojin: trsrh, gua capek

Guanlin: baperan najis

* * *

 **bibble-ie:**

Eh jin ada hinaan lagi: dasar woojin dekil.

Woojin: et, gue udah pura-pura ngambek masih aja dibahas!

Semangat buat hyungseob?

Hyungseob: makasih ya! Gue semangat terus kok. Tapi jangan disleding ah woojinnya, kasian tau :(

Jihoon: njir idaman banget, lama-lama gua dah yang semein hyungseob!

Woojin: terserah lu mbul!

Ong jangan mesum?

Ong: EH GUE EMANG GAK MESUM KOK!

* * *

 **Princess Xiao:**

Woojin dekil, cupu, ribet-

Woojin: IYA IYA GUA DEKIL, GUA CUPU

Guanlin: ngambekan najis

Baejin abis mimpi apa?

Baejin: gak tau, tau-tau ditonjok aja gue /sad/

Itukan gara-gara lo juga, bae. Manas-manasin woojin sih!

Woojin: akhirnya lo belain gua thor!

Yak, maaf ya moment winkdeepnya ketunda dulu nih. Stay tune!

* * *

 **makmumMasJonghyun:**

WAAAH SENENG DEH KAMU CINTA FF INI sampe chap kemarin dibaca dua kali T.T ikutin terus yaaa~

Seob, katanya lo cari seme lain aja gih!

Hyungseob: gak mau ah.

Kenapa?

Hyungseob: maunya park woojin.

Baejin: anjrit idaman bgt.

Woojin: BAE JINYOUNG DIEM!

* * *

 **kudryavka-nyan:**

Love you too, dek :) /senyum creepy kayak gaya selfie ong/

Kasian guanlin jomblo gaada gebetan?

Guanlin: GAPAPA. Gapapa sumpah, gua mau kuliah yang bener aja. serius nih gua. Jangan ngarepin yang aneh-aneh ya!

Minhyun: GUANLIN IH!

* * *

 **Ryeolhyun97:**

Sukak banget chap kemarin? Aaaakk seneng deh!

Kasian liat ucup? Kasian liat bejin?

Baejin: emang disini tuh gua sama hyungseob jadi korban woojin. gak jelas tuh orang.

Jisung: BAE JANGAN PROVOKATIF YA!

Woojin: /mau nonjok lagi/ /ditahan guanlin/

* * *

 **LaiGuan's:**

Kesel woojin gak pernah peka?

Baejin: emang dia ngeselin.

Woojin: EH ANJ-

Hyungseob: emang ngeselin kok.

Woojin: SEOB?!

Guanlin: eh username lo bagus banget. Tetep sayang sama gue ya, gue keren banget kok di story ini!

* * *

 **jijimimi08:**

Hehe~ selamat menikmati ff ini terus ya! Makasih semangat dan doanya.

Minhyun manis banget disini?

Hyunbin: IYALAH COWOK GUE GITULOH

* * *

 **Snuxxfxxk:**

Pengen nampol woojin? selamat yaa harapan kamu diwakilin sama baejin wkwk

Jadi inget hubungan sama gebetan kalo baca ongniel? WAH

Ong: kisah kalian bakal berakhir indah, kayak gue sama daniel. Tenang aja.

Hyunbin: pede amat lo kak!

Makasih ya semangatnya, kamu nungguin guanho?

Guanlin: ADANYA GUANLIN. LAI GUANLIN. GUANHO SIAPE.

* * *

 **Superluckyfg:**

Seneng deh kalo kamu sukak~ Jinyoung agresif?

Baejin: wes. iyalah. emangnya gue woojin?

Woojin: LU NGAJAK RIBUT AMAT YA

Guanlin: EH PANAS NJIR

Ong: guyur aer baskom aja

Baejin: lu kira kita kucing berantem kak ong?!

* * *

 **Ahehs:**

Ong sweet banget? bikin iri?

Ong: makin ke depan gua bakal bikin lu makin iri :)

Hyunbin: GAUSAH OMDO

* * *

 **Chaonon:**

Woojin sama daniel ditenggelamkan saja?

Ong/hyungseob: JANGAN!

Pengen jadi baejin?

Baejin: plis, pas baca chap ini lu pasti gamau jadi gua. Ribet ngeribut sama si buluk

Guanlin sama jisung gaada niat mau dikasih pasangan?

Guanlin: GAK, GUA GAK PERLU. GUA INDEPENDEN.

Jisung: gue juga ga pengen deh, mau ngurusin skripsi aja :'(

Ditunggu momen kekerdusan baejin?

Baejin: tungguin yaaww!

* * *

Makasih buat review-review dari kalian, aku seneng loh!

.

.

.

.

 **CIAO!**


	10. Chapter 9: Ajarin bahasa cina

**Chapter 9: Ajarin bahasa cina**

 **Clue(s) of Chapter:**

Punya mamah tapi gak punya papah, kok bisa?

 **Boleh dibaca boleh engga:**

Halloww maaf ngilang dua mingguan, nyariin gak? /gak.

Seneng deh bisa update walaupun kayaknya november bakal jadi bulan sibuk aku. Jadi mungkin update paling cepet seminggu sekali. Aku lagi bener-bener kejedot real-life.

Enjoy yaaa chap ini buat minhyunbin, ongniel, dan…

Happy reading!

.

.

.

-khodio-

.

.

.

* * *

"Kak bukain baju gue dong~"

"Sendiri bisa kan, Bin."

"Ayo kak mumpung gak ada orang nih.."

"Gak mau."

"Yaudah gue bakal pake terus bajunya!"

Minhyun yang abis nyiapin teh anget langsung noleh dan berdecak males ke cowok dengan pakaian basah kuyup yang daritadi ngeyel gak mau buka baju sendiri. Maunya dibukain.

"Kwon Hyunbin, kalo lo sakit gimana?!"

"Enak dong, bisa bolos kelas terus minta elo manjain deh~"

Sekarang udah jam 10 malem dan Hyunbin sama Minhyun baru pulang, kehujanan pula. Singkat cerita, abis beli mainan mereka laper terus mampir makan dulu. Nentuin tempat makan aja udah perjuangan banget buat Hyunbin soalnya Minhyun ditanya mau makan dimana jawabnya terserah-terserah doang. Udah selesai makan malah hujan tapi Minhyun ngotot mau pulang karena udah malem daripada dikunciin Jisung ya kan, bisa-bisa kesempatan buat Hyunbin biar nyewa hotel bareng. Ogah.

Terus ya emang dasar Hyunbin pejuang cinta sejati, walau gak bawa jas hujan pun dia gak rela bidadarinya kehujanan. Alhasil Minhyun disuruh make hoodie yang Hyunbin simpen di jok motor, biar gak basah-basah amat. Sementara dia sendiri sih basah kuyup gak papa asal Minhyun selamat, ciaa.

Akhirnya Minhyun nyerah, dia ngedeketin Hyunbin dan ngebukain kancing kemeja Hyunbin satu-satu, "Kok elo basah banget ya, Bin? Padahal gue enggak.."

tadi hujannya gak begitu deras sih, Minhyun malah masih make hoodienya Hyunbin tapi dengan kupluk yang udah gak dipake buat nutupin kepala dia. Minhyun mah kering. Lagipula Minhyun juga seneng make hoodie Hyunbin, soalnya ada aroma-aroma maskulin khas parfumnya Hyunbin. Dugundugun dia makenya, berasa lagi dipelukin yang punya.

"Kan gue duduknya di depan kamu saayaangg. Hujannya kena ke aku, kamunya berlindung di balik punggung aku sih!"

"Geli Bin. Najis lo."

Hyunbin senyum-senyum. Halah bilangnya geli tapi kuping Minhyun langsung berubah merah gitu, jelas banget kalo dia lagi malu.

"Kak, masih aja make hoodie gue..."

"Gak boleh?"

"Boleh banget lah!"

"Gua lepas deh..."

"Yah jangan dong."

"Kenapa?"

"Elo lucu banget pake itu."

Tuh kan kuping Minhyun merah lagi,

"Gausah sok ngalus, gua masih pake karena hoodie lo enak!"

"Jelas lah enak, berasa lagi dipeluk sama yang punya kan?"

"Bacot ih." Selesai ngebukain kemeja lepek Hyunbin dan menyisakan itu cowok yang jadi topless, Minhyun nutupin muka Hyunbin pake handuk biar dia diem terus ngegosok-gosok rambut basahnya supaya kering.

Terus entah gemes atau gak bisa nahan nafsu, sekarang Hyunbin meluk-meluk Minhyun erat banget. Minhyun yang lagi ngeringin rambut Hyunbin jadi mendadak membatu, ngebiarin handuk melingkupi kepala Hyunbin gitu aja dan nurut begitu kepalanya diarahin nyender ke bahu cowok yang lagi telanjang dada itu,

"Seneng banget deh gue kalo kita berduaan kayak gini, kak." bisik Hyunbin pake suara dalemnya tepat di telinga Minhyun yang lagi merah banget karena malu.

Minhyun merinding cuy, suara Hyunbin udah jadi kelemahan dia banget. Mana Hyunbin ngomong gitu sambil ngelus-ngelus rambutnya terus lama-lama menjalar ngelusin leher mulusnya. Minhyun nurut aja, dia malah dengak biar tangan Hyunbin makin leluasa memberikan sentuhan disana. Jujur dia nikmatin banget, tangan Hyunbin gede tapi sentuhannya halus. Ena.

"Hmm, Hyunbin, gue juga seneng berduaan sama lo.." bales Minhyun sambil meremin mata, dia sepenuhnya bersandar ke bahu Hyunbin sambil megangin pinggang cowok itu, keenakan dielus-elus. Udah kayak kucing Daniel aja.

"Eh elo berdua! Min, Bin, tumben balik malem banget!" panjang umur si manusia setengah kucing ngerusuh. Daniel tiba-tiba nurunin tangga dan jalan ke dapur dimana Minhyunbin lagi ngelakuin tindakan asusila. Minhyun jelas lah langsung refleks mau ngejauh tapi Hyunbin malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya,

"Eh elo, Kak Dan. Ngapain ke dapur malem-malem?"

"Bikin popmie. Laper gue." ujar Daniel sambil ngerogoh lemari dapurnya. Tentunya dia sadar sama kehadiran Minhyun yang lagi didekap gitu, "Minhyun, elo kenapa?"

Baru aja mau ngejawab dan melepaskan diri, Minhyun masih ditahan dan sekarang rambut dia malah dielus-elus terus diciuminin puncak kepalanya,

"Tadi Kak Minhyun liat kecoa. Dia takut terus gua peluk deh, biar tenang."

Ini Hyunbin goblok apa gimana sih? Kesel banget Minhyun. Kalo Daniel mikir aneh-aneh gimana? Mana Hyunbin lagi gak pake baju ya kan, ambigu banget. Minhyun ngode lewat nonjok-nonjok bahu Hyunbin, minta dilepasin. Tapi Hyunbinnya malah senyum-senyum dan ngebisik ke dia,

"Selow kak, Daniel doang. Dia kan bego."

Minhyun gak peduli, dia gak mau tau. Pokoknya dia gak mau nunjukin mukanya yang lagi malu banget sekarang. Terserah Hyunbin deh, semoga Daniel bego beneran.

Daniel yang lagi nyeduh popmie cuma manggut-manggut, "Nanti gue ajarin dahyun berburu kecoa deh biar ini kosan bebas kecoa. Emang kecoa nyeremin, Min, apalagi yang bisa terbang. Bukan kecoa doang, nyamuk, laron, tawon, semua serangga nyeremin! Mereka harus musnah, kucing harus jadi hewan populer."

Tuhkan, Hyunbin bilang juga apa. Daniel mah bego. Mana curiga dia sama kenyataan kalo Minhyun sama Hyunbin lagi tanpa jarak dan gak lepas-lepasan dari tadi. Hehe.

"Eh, tapi tumben Minhyun mau deket-deket elo, Bin!" tanya Daniel santai sambil ngaduk-ngaduk popmienya.

Minhyun ngegebuk Hyunbin lagi, _"Jelasin begok!"_

"Yaaa namanya juga terdesak Kak Dan, liat nih gua lagi gak pake baju aja dipeluk-peluk haha-ADUH!" mampus lu Bin kena gebuk lagi. Mentang-mentang punya kesempatan malah ngeselin sih.

Daniel yang popmienya udah jadi langsung beranjak pergi...

"Bye Kak Dan!" seru Hyunbin.

...eh taunya Daniel perginya ke meja makan bukan balik ke kamar.

"Engg, Kak Daniel gak balik ke kamar?" yah kan makin awkward aja ini.

Daniel ngegeleng, "Males ah, biar deket kalo mau ambil minum."

Yah Minhyun gimana nih, masa mau dia pelukin terus sampe Daniel minggat. Aneh banget. Daniel enggak kepoan terus ngeliatin mereka terus sih, tapi tetep aja canggung rasanya.

Terus pas banget Hyunbin lagi mikir keras mau ngapain, pintu kamar nomor 2 kebuka, nunjukin pemilik kamarnya yang make kaos oblong plus boxer doang sambil meluk guling. Mukanya bantal banget, matanya nyipit, dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Ketara banget dia abis kebangun dari tidur terus keluar kamar gitu aja kayak orang kesambet,

"ONG!" seru Daniel bahagia banget, "Kok udah bangun? bola masih lama kali."

Seongwoo ngucek-ngucek mata terus ngelirik jam dinding di ruang tamu yang masih nunjukin jam 10, "Hoam, gua tidur lagi dah." dengan lemesnya dia bubar-jalan menuju kamar dia lagi.

Baru aja mau nutup pintu kamar, Seongwoo tersadar sesuatu,

Dia ngelirik sesuatu di belakang Daniel sambil ngucek-ngucek mata lagi,

Kok kayak ada yang aneh ya,

Itu Hyunbin lagi meluk-meluk siape,

Ini ilusi apa bukan ya,

Lagi-lagi Seongwoo ngucek-ngucek mata, memastikan sesuatu yang dilihatnya itu nyata,

"ASTAGFIRULLAH!"

Selesai nyebut, dia langsung lari dan narik tangan Minhyun biar ngejauh dari Hyunbin terus muka Hyunbin dia lempar pake guling, "HEH BIAWAK! ELU APAIN TEMEN GUA, HAH?!"

Udah sewot aja si Seongwoo, Hyunbin dia pelototin. Udah kayak bapak yang anak perawannya abis diajak maen malem-malem.

"KAK SANTAI NAPA. KAGAK GUA APA-APAIN!"

"TERUS NGAPAIN PELUK-PELUK MINHYUN?! PREDATOR SEKS KAN LU?!"

"Ya ampun kak, dengerin gue dulu itu Kak Min-"

"BIN, USAHA BOLEH BIN, TAPI JANGAN GINI JUGA. MINHYUN BELOM MUHRIM LU!"

"Gini, gini, denger ya.. tadi itu-"

"MIN, ELU JUGA JANGAN MAU AJA NAPA. TERIAK MIN, TERIAK. MASA DILECEHIN DIEM. BIASANYA JUGA ELU NONJOK INI BOCAH, MIN!"

Sekarang Seongwoo ngeguncangin bahu Minhyun yang mukanya datar banget itu -ya walaupun kupingnya masih merah sih- terus Hyunbin mangap-mangap doang pengen ngomong disela Seongwoo melulu. Daniel geleng-geleng dan buka suara,

"Ong, tadi Minhyun takut ada kecoa. Gitu doang kok!"

"Ooohh..." Seongwoo seolah percaya padahal matanya masih memincing ke arah Hyunbin terus natap serius ke Minhyun, "Beneran gitu, Min?"

Minhyun ngangguk.

"Balik ke kamar gih, Min.. jangan lupa kunci pintu lu ya! Ini bocah satu mau gua tatar dulu."

Minhyun ngangguk lagi.

"Kalo tengah malem si bejat ini ngetok, jangan dibukain!"

Minhyun ngangguk untuk terakhir kalinya dan langsung ngacir pergi.

Begitu Minhyun udah pergi,

"WOY KAK, APA-APAAN LU BILANG GUA PREDATOR DI DEPAN KAK MINHYUN?!"

"YA EMANG BENER! BIN, BIKIN OFFICIAL DULU BARU PEGANG-PEGANG!" lah ini Seongwoo gak ngaca ya dia sama Daniel belom resmi juga usel-uselan mulu tiap hari.

"ELU NGAPA SIH? GANGGUIN USAHA GUA AJA!"

"USAHA APAAN WOY! PELECEHAN ITU. MINHYUN ITU MAKHLUK SAKRAL DI KOSAN INI!"

"PELUK DOANG BUSET."

"YA ELUNYA NGAPA SAMBIL GAK PAKE BAJU, LOLOT! MENANG BANYAK LU!"

"Btw guys," Daniel lagi-lagi buka suara, popmienya juga udah abis.

"Kenapa Kak Dan/Dan." jawab itu dua orang barengan.

"Itu tadi Minhyun pake hoodie siapa ya? Kayaknya bukan punya dia deh."

Hyunbin nyengir-nyengir, cengengesan. Dari situ Seongwoo udah bisa menyimpulkan.

'PLAK' kepala Hyunbin ditempeleng gitu aja sama dia.

"BRO SELAMET YA BRO! USAHAIN TERUS! GAK NYANGKA GUE."

"MAKASIH KAK, DOAIN GUE TERUS YA!"

Ah, dasar pejuang cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, lo seneng Seob?" tanya Jihoon sambil merhatiin dosen yang lagi jelasin di kelas dengan bosen. Dia sama Hyungseob duduk di barisan belakang dan paling pojok, biar Jihoon bisa curi-curi molor.

"Iyalah, Woojin tuh romantis banget ya Ji! Setuju kan?"

"Iya iya... setujuhh hhooam..." jawab Jihoon sambil nguap, iya-iya aja dia mah biar Hyungseob seneng.

Hyungseob bertopang dagu sambil natap seneng ke arah yupi-yupi yang sengaja dia serakin diatas mejanya. Permen-permen kenyal berbentuk hati itu adalah barang yang ditinggalin sama Woojin di meja nakas kamar dia semalem, Hyungseob sendiri juga baru sadar pas Woojin pulang.

Romantis banget gak sih begitu mau bobo eh di meja ditinggalin yupi sama gebetan?

Hyungseob jadi gak tega makannya. Daritadi dia bawa-bawa dan dia lihatin doang.

Padahal mah buat Jihoon,

Permen kayak gitu di penjuru kosan dia, cuma Daniel yang punya. Jihoon tau.

Woojin ngebetak yupi-yupinya Daniel terus dia kantongin. Jihoon tau.

Terus pas masuk apartnya Hyungseob, Woojin jadi secara kebetulan kepikiran ninggalin itu yupi. Jihoon tau banget ya amplop!

Tapi sebagai temen yang baik dia diem-diem aja biar Hyungseob bahagia.

"Ji, Ji!"

"Apaan?"

"Woojin apa kabar?"

"Ya sama aja kayak yang semalem elu liat. Belom juga 24 jam udah nanyain aja, Seob."

"Ih santai dong, jutek amat jawabnya. Namanya juga cinta, kayak gak pernah jatuh cinta aja lo!"

"Emang kalo jatuh cinta mestinya gimana?"

Hyungseob senyum-senyum, dia mutarin bola matanya yang tiba-tiba jadi berkilau, "Jatuh cinta itu..." aduh kayaknya bakal panjang nih omongannya.

Jihoon udah tumbang. Dia ngejatuhin kepalanya ke meja dan masang posisi enak buat bobo di kelas. Matanya merem tapi kupingnya masih nerima sensori cerita panjangnya Hyungseob yang kecampur samar-samar sama penjelasan dosen biostatistikanya. Bete banget dia, mana ngantuk dan ini kelas baru bubar 3 jam lagi. Gila. Mending molor.

Di sela-sela menuju alam mimpi, gak tau kenapa Jihoon jadi keingetan Jinyoung deh.

 _"Jinyoung juga... apa kabarnya ya?"_

"Ji, jatuh cinta ituu.. waktu elo tiba-tiba kepikiran dia walaupun lu gak sedang berusaha mikirin dia!"

 _"Mana dia masih bonyok kan, pasti make masker seharian. Dia gak bakal kenapa-napa kan ya?"_

"...terus terus, elu gampang khawatir gitu sama diaa.."

 _"Tapi gua gak aneh kan ya kemarin sok hectic pas dia luka gitu? aduh freak banget gak sih gua? Harusnya gua biasa aja.. mana gua teriak-teriak manggil Kak Ong lagi!"_

"...dan juga keseringan elu jadi insecure dan gampang salting gitu. Ini itu salah, ini itu berasa aneh."

 _"Ah, bodoamat. Siapa dia? Bae Jinyoung doang juga. Ngapa gua pikirin. Emang gua kayak gini kok orangnya!"_

"Nah tapi semua itu bakal reda kok begitu lu berani nunjukin sisi real dari diri lu ke dia..."

"Seob,"

"Hm?"

"Kayaknya gua jatuh cinta deh."

"Iyalah Ji, akhirnya elo ngakuin kan. Gimana rasanya pas udah ngaku? Lega kan? Enak kan?"

"..."

"Dunia itu indah Ji, kalo lo lagi cinta sama orang."

"..."

"Kayak ada kupu-kupu gitu di perut lu, iyakan Ji?"

"..."

"Ji?"

"..."

"Ya elah gua ditinggal tidur!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari jumat kali ini berasa berat banget buat Bae Jinyoung. Dia udah melangkah dengan langkah terseret di halaman wisma jisung. Seharian pake masker buat nutupin bonyoknya. Sebenernya kelasnya udah selesai dari jam 10 pagi tapi dia baru sampe kosan agak sore karena abis ada janji interview kerja part-time di kafe Moonbucks yang letaknya di lantai dasar perpustakaan kampus mereka. Untung aja HRDnya memaklumi kondisi muka dia yang lagi enggak banget, Jinyoung sih ngalesannya itu luka gara-gara kegebok bola.

Jadi, di hari yang melelahkan ini, dia udah megang kenop pintu kosan. Mau mandi, makan, seneng-seneng di kamar, udah kebayang deh semuanya. Tapi begitu dia buka pintu,

"MAMAH!"

Lah sejak kapan Jinyoung punya anak. Manggilnya mamah pula bukan papah. Apa jangan-jangan dia pernah mungut anak tapi lupa.

"YAH BUKAN MAMAH!"

Nah, bagus deh. Jinyoung juga belom siap jadi orangtua.

Lah lah,

Siapa nih bocah?!

Jinyoung langsung noleh ke sumber suara. Ada sesosok bocah -eh bocah apa bukan ya, mukanya kayak bocah tapi badannya bongsor, mungkin tingginya sepantaran sama Jihoon- tangan kanannya megang pocky sementara tangan kirinya megang susu kotak stoberi. Dia lagi duduk di sofa sambil nyetel tv mereka yang nayangin film Finding Nemo di RCT*.

Jinyoung menelisik bocah itu baik-baik, dia make seragam putih-biru, lah anak SMP dong! Dari luar kemeja putihnya, dia make rompi abu-abu yang nunjukin identitas sekolahnya dan begitu Jinyoung baca bet lokasinya, ini anak berasal dari sekolah di kota sebelah. Jauh banget mainnya! Fix banget ini anak ilang ngapa nyasar di kosan Jinyoung sih! Segala nyariin mamahnya pula.

"Hm, kamu siapa ya?" tanya itu bocah ke Jinyoung. Wey ini kagak kebalik?

Dalam menghadapi anak kecil, emang mesti sabar,

"Dek, mamahnya kemana?"

"Mamah belum pulang! Aku nungguin sendirian daritadi."

"Kalo gitu, papahnya mana?"

"Aku gak punya papah!" Dih kasian. Tapi kok bisa ya gak punya papah?

"Kamu gak sekolah, dek?"

"Hari jumat pulangnya cepet tau, weee~"

"Terus kok bisa jauh-jauh kesini? Naik apa?"

"Apa aja boleeh~"

Lama-lama ngeselin juga nih bocah. Jinyoung dimelet-meletin.

"Pulang gih dek, ini kosan kakak-kakak. Nanti mamah kamu nungguin di rumah gimana?"

"Ih apasih! Orang ini rumah mamah aku!"

Ini anak ngapa sih? Jinyoung jadi kesel sendiri ngajak ngomongnya!

"Eh, kak!" panggil itu anak ke Jinyoung.

"Apa dek?"

"Jangan ajak aku ngomong terus dong, lagi fokus nonton nemo nih!"

AH ELAH NGESELIN AMAT. Jinyoung sabar, Jinyoung kuat.

Jinyoung menghela nafas berat. Pengennya sih masuk ke kamar aja terus bobo tapi dia gak bisa ngebiarin ada bocah tanpa identitas yang asik-asikan di kosan dia gitu aja. Alhasil dia ikutan duduk di sofa sambil ngeliatin itu bocah pake tatapan mengintimidasi. Mana kosan lagi sepi, gak tau ada orang apa engga di kamar-kamar.

Mending Jinyoung tanya via group chat aja deh,

* * *

 **WISMA JISUNG GRATIS AIR GALON (9)**

gan

yang lagi di kosan siapa?

 **OngBukanHong**

cie manggil gua gan

emang gua ganteng sih

lagi serius gua kak!

gua sendiri nih. gak sendiri sih, ada bocah gatau siapa

nyariin mamahnya

 **OngBukanHong**

btw gua lagi di kamar

DIH KELUAR WOY

Bantuin gua intrograsi ini bocah

 **OngBukanHong**

Gamau ah. males.

 _ **Jisung #JoinRampusYuk**_ kak, ini siapa? lu kenal? sodara lu kak?

 _send pict_

Btw ini chat gua yang ngeread kak ong doang, gak guna abis.

 **Nyel~**

Aaaaaahhh dek seonho gemes!

KAAAK PULANG PLISS _**Nyel~**_

Ini gua berduaan doang sama anak orang

EH BRB

INI ANAK BERANTAKIN DAPUR

* * *

"ASIK DIBELIIN ROBOT!" seru itu bocah yang namanya Seonho dengan bahagia banget begitu ngebuka lemari kitchen setnya Minhyun buat cari makan, eh nemu kado optimus prime yang disimpen disana. Seolah-olah Minhyun tau banget dia bakal ngegeratak lemari makanannya.

"Dek, taro lagi dek! Itu punya kak Minhyun, aduh kak minhyun kalo ngamuk galak dek!" Ini Jinyoung kalap sendiri ngacak-ngacak rambut gak habis pikir sama kelakuan tuh bocah, "Nanti gua yang diomelin gimana dek?! WEEY JANGAN DIMAKAN-"

 _'brek'_

 _'brek'_

 _'brek'_

Seonho ngebuka bungkus chitato, lays, sama potabee yang dia ambil dari lemari Minhyun gitu aja kemudian pergi lagi ke ruang tv sambil melukin sekotak robot dan semua makanan itu. Jinyoung dia cuekin, berisik lagian.

"DEK ELU ANAK SIAPA SIH?!"

"Anaknya mamah!"

"MAMAH ELU SIAPA?!"

"Gak mau ngasih tauuu... weeeee!"

Jinyoung frustrasi.

Sementara itu di group chat,

* * *

 **WISMA JISUNG GRATIS AIR GALON (9)**

 **komurola**

S.O.S

Bantuin gue,

ayang gua ngamuk

woy

woy

bales

 **OngBukanHong**

knp y

w sibuk

 **komurola**

DARURAT BANGET INI

BAKAL ADA PERANG DINGIN

GUA JAMIN JISUNG GAK BERANI PULANG

 **Nyel~**

Eh kenapa?!

 **Jihoonie**

Buruan jelasin! basa-basi doang lu _**komurola**_

 **komurola**

gua lagi di depan gedung ukm, nyariin kak minhyun

dia mau nyamperin studio rampus

 **WoojinUzumaki**

firasat gua gak enak

gua gak mau ikutan

 **Jihoonie**

SIAPA JUGA YANG NGAJAK ELO! _**WoojinUzumaki**_

 **komurola**

tadi kak minhyun ambil kelas di fakultas psikologi

terus ketemu dosen pembimbing skripsinya kak jisung

terus katanya

kak jisung nganggurin skripsi

mentingin rampus mulu

hari ini dia ada siaran

makanya,

ayang gua mau nyamperin langsung

 **Jihoonie**

BAHAYA

EH

DIOBRAK-ABRIK DAH ITU STUDIO RAMPUS

 **Nyel~**

KAK JISUNG!

 **Gwanlin #3-SF**

mampus jisung. bakal mati tuh orang

siapin kuburan

titip beli bendera kuning

yasin

 **komurola**

MAKANYA BANTUIN GUE SINI _**Jihoonie Gwanlin #3-SF**_

Tahan kak minhyun,

demi kedamaian dunia

elo mau siaran rampus malem ini ricuh?

 **Jihoonie**

otw gedung ukm

gua lari dari fkm

 **Gwanlin #3-SF**

ati-ati mbul _**Jihoonie**_

kesandung bisa gelinding lo

 **Nyel~**

sorry bin gua lagi renang T.T

gua coba telfonin minhyun

diangkat kok kalo gue yang nelfon

 **WoojinUzumaki**

otw

 **Gwanlin #3-SF**

jisung panik nih kata gua

btw gua gak mau pulang ah

mau nginep di lapangan, bye all

 **OngBukanHong**

otw kmn lo? _**WoojinUzumaki**_

 **WoojinUzumaki**

kosan.

 **OngBukanHong**

gblk

EH GUA BARU READ

kak minhyun gimana?!

 **OngBukanHong**

santai aja bae

 **komurola**

SANTAI BIJI LO!

 **WoojinUzumaki**

ih kasar.

Nanti baca kak omongan hyunbin _**optimushwang**_

.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung udah harap-harap cemas nungguin Minhyun dkk. pulang.

Bujuk rayu Hyunbin, Jihoon yang narik-narik dia, plus Daniel yang nelfonin -lewat hp Jihoon yang diloudspeaker- ternyata gagal buat matahin kegigihan Minhyun yang berniat ngedobrak pintu studio rampus terus ngamuk ke jisung disana.

Tapi nyatanya, hal yang gak diinginkan itu gak kejadian kok, soalnya...

"AHAHAHAHA- Adek geli ah, jangan ciumin mamah terus!"

...Minhyunnya kalah telak pas Jihoon bilang "di kosan ada Seonho."

Muka Minhyun yang serem banget udah kayak mau nelen orok berubah jadi ngademin kayak biasanya terus nurut deh diajak pulang.

Pas sampe kosan, Minhyun langsung dipeluk, dijatuhin ke sofa, dan dicium-ciumin pipinya sama 'anaknya'.

Jinyoung bingung, emang bingung mulu hidup dia. Abis terlalu banyak orang aneh yang dia temuin.

Jihoon bernafas lega seenggaknya studio rampus gak jadi dibakar.

Sementara Hyunbin... mupeng. mau juga ciumin Minhyun. Duh.

"Makasih ya bae, udah nemenin dia nonton nemo. Gue seneng deh..." ucap Minhyun pake nada yang haaaluuss banget, sampe Jinyoungnya cengo ga mampu jawab apa-apa.

Minhyun ngelus-ngelus rambut Seonho yang ada di samping dia, "Udah kenalan belum sama kakaknya?"

Seonho geleng. malu dia.

"Kenalan dong."

"Yoo seonho, anaknya mamah minhyun." Ini anak malunya cuma sekejap, sekarang udah nyengir sambil jabat tangan Jinyoung.

"Gue Bae Jinyoung, salam kenal."

Jinyoungnya mikir,

"Kak Minhyun..."

"Apa?"

"Pas sd elo pernah hamil?"

"Hahahaha gak gitu lah..." aduh ini beneran beberapa saat lalu Minhyun abis murka? rautnya bahagia banget sekarang, "Seonho tetangga gue. Waktu kecil main mamah-mamahan bareng, eh kebawa sampe sekarang."

"Ooohh..." Jinyoung nge-oh doang, aslinya mah masih bingung, "Btw, papahnya siapa kak?"

Hyunbin liatin Jinyoung sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri, walaupun ogah sih punya anak kayak Seonho.

"Gue single-parent, bae." jawab Minhyun kalem namun menohok hati Hyunbin.

Sekarang Jinyoung ngeliatin Seonho. Ini anak beralih mandangin Hyunbin pake tatapan jijik, seolah-olah Hyunbin hina banget di mata dia,

"Mamah kok pulang sama orang asing itu sih?!" tanyanya sambil nunjuk Hyunbin, "Nanti mamah dijahatin loh! Liat tuh tuh mukanya... masa aku dipelototin, mah!"

Cepu banget nih anak.

Emang Hyunbin melototin dia sih, kesel abisnya.

Mana dia dibilang orang asing padahal Seonho jelas-jelas tau nama, jurusan, usia, dan segala biodata Hyunbin termasuk fakta kalo mereka berdua berebutan kasih sayang Minhyun. Ah.

"Mamah pulang sama kak Jihoon kok dek, bukan sama dia."

Et, Minhyun boro-boro belain Hyunbin :(

Jihoon langsung jauh-jauh dari Hyunbin, takut ketularan ngenes. Mending dia duduk di sofa sampingan sama Jinyoung. Hehe.

Terus Hyunbinnya juga duduk di sofa, disamping Minhyun. Jadi Minhyun diapit sama 'anak' dan 'pacar'nya.

"Elu ngapain dateng kesini sih? Guanlin kagak ada! Males pulang dia gara-gara lu!" kata Woojin yang tiba-tiba nongol dari balkon lantai 2 dan teriak ke arah ruang tv.

"Orang aku mau ketemu mamah!"

"Halah, omong kosong!"

"Kakak dekil pengen diajak ngomong banget sih!"

"Anak smp jauh-jauh dari bogor kesini, entar ilang lu! Diculik! Organ lu dijual! Pulang sana, berisik ada lu!"

"Apaan sih! Kakak dekil mending mandi sana, bau!"

"Sok tau! Tau darimana lo kalo gua bau?!"

"KECIUM SAMPE SINI. WEEE~"

"EH SIALAN, GUA UMPETIN NIH GUANLINNYA BIAR GAK BISA KETEMU LO!"

"ISH ORANG AKU MAU KETEMU MAMAH!"

"WAYOLO GUANLIN GUE UMPETIN!"

"IH KAKAK DEKIL BAU, JELEK, ITEM, BULUK, mmmpp-" Minhyun ngebekap mulut Seonho supaya ocehan mereka gak berlangsung lebih lama lagi. Woojinnya melipir ke kamar, emang suka iseng kalo ada Seonho. Abisnya jelas banget itu anak naksir dan sering modusin sohibnya, si Guanlin.

"Mamaaahh~" Seonho meluk lengan Minhyun yang bikin badan Minhyun ngedeket ke dia, terus tangan Seonho yang lain lagi ngedorong-dorong bahu Hyunbin biar ngejauh dari mamanya.

"Kenapa, dek?" tanya Minhyun penuh kasih dan sayang.

"Aku mau belajar tulisan bahasa cina, gak bisa!"

"Lo mau belajar tulisannya? sama gue aja yok." tawar Hyunbin. Nyombong dikit nih, dia pernah nge-job modeling di jepang jadi dikit-dikit bisa kanji. Nah kanji sama hanzi kan sama, jadi dia bisa dong ngajarin Seonho nulis aksara mandarin.

"APASIH ORANG ASING NYAMBER-NYAMBER AJA!"

Yaampun, niat Hyunbin kan baik :(

"Dih, gue seriusan bisa!"

"Emang orang asing bisa bahasa cina?!"

"Gue bisa bahasa jepang!"

"Beda lah!"

"Tapi tulisannya sama!"

"Pokoknya beda! mamaaah masa si orang asing ngerti bahasa penjajah mah, pantesan dia jahat ya!"

Minhyunnya ngangguk-ngangguk, ngeiyain Seonho.

Hyunbin tabah, Hyunbin kuat.

"Eh kalian, Guanlin kemana?" tanya Minhyun, dia udah ngerti maksud Seonho yang minta belajar itu. Di kosan ini siapa lagi koko-koko Cina kalo bukan si Guanlin.

"Nginep di lapangan katanya." jawab Jihoon santai sambil main hp sambil sekali-kali ngelirik Jinyoung di sampingnya yang masih cengo nyoba ngenalin kondisi di kosannya sekarang. Ya ampun si Jinyoung cengo aja ganteng.

Pas banget Minhyun lagi buka hp dan nyoba ngontak Guanlin, Daniel pulang sehabis datengin latihan renang,

"GUYS, UDAH JAM 6 SORE KALIAN GAK NYETEL RAMP-"

Belom sempet nyelesain kalimat, si Minhyun udah nge-deathglare dia. Takut lah. Hampir aja Daniel lupa kalo Minhyun lagi bete sama Jisung dan rampus.

"Sorry min, gue ke kamar Ong, oke? Jangan marah."

Minhyun gak bales, cuman natapin langkah Daniel yang buru-buru ke kamar Seongwoo gara-gara ketakutan.

"Ehiya udah jam 6..." gumam Jihoon sepelan mungkin biar Minhyun gak denger, dia bangkit dari sofa dan pengen ngikutin tujuan Daniel.

Ohiya dia lupa satu hal,

Si Jinyoung masih cengo,

"Eh," panggilnya pelan.

Begitu Jinyoung nengok, Jihoon mengedikan bahu ke arah kamar nomor 2. Sayangnya orangnya malah ngerutin dahi, gak ngerti.

"Ish." Jihoon megang tangan Jinyoung dan narik itu anak ke kamar, cie...

...eh, kamar Seongwoo maksudnya.

Tersisa lah ruang TV dengan 3 orang doang. Hyunbin sama Seonho masih debat kalo tulisan jepang dan cina sama sementara Minhyun sibuk sama hapenya buat hubungin Guanlin. Guanlin gak ngasih respon apa-apa, padahal chatnya diread! diread doang!

Tapi Minhyun gak nyerah,

kalo cara persuasif gak bisa, berarti...

butuh cara koersif alias maksa...

* * *

 **Gwanlin #3-SF**

Lin, gue minta tolong

ajarin seonho hanzi, lo bisa kan?

heh kok diread doang?

Gue nginep di lapangan, suruh hyunbin aja.

Lin,

gue gak bisa. udah gelar tiker nih gue di gymnasium.

mau tidur bareng bola, gak percaya amat lu

Lai Guanlin, elo inget siapa asdos anatomi lo kan?

Elu

Nah itu tau :)

ok otw kosan.

* * *

Tenang aja, sebenernya Minhyun gak serius. Masa pake cara kotor yang manfaatin wewenangnya sebagai asisten dosen. Gak berkelas banget. Biar Guanlin nurutin dia aja.

Namanya juga kasih ibu, demi anaknya seneng.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kamar Seongwoo lagi ngumpul dirinya, Daniel, Jinyoung, Jihoon, sama Woojin yang dateng-dateng bawa papan karambol dan mereka mainin sekarang. Semuanya udah cemong-cemong -kecuali Jihoon soalnya dia gak mainan, malu bor takut cemong di depan Jinyoung, yang kalah dicoret mukanya pake bedak.

Diantara mereka yang paling cemong si Woojin, dasar senjata makan tuan. Emang dunia tuh gak adil, jadi ceritanya ada dua tim pas hompimpa; Daniel-Woojin sama Seongwoo-Jinyoung. Nah kalo Daniel sama Woojin kalah, si Seongwoo cuma nyoret Daniel pake bedak secolek doang sementara muka Woojin dicoleknya pake 10 jari.

Ohiya btw aslinya Jinyoung sama Woojin masih diem-dieman tapi berhubung mereka lagi nongkrong bareng jadi luntur atmosfer tegangnya. Jinyoung juga udah lepas masker, lukanya masih ada tapi lebamnya udah lebih memudar daripada kemarin.

Hp Seongwoo dicolok ke speaker buat nyetel rampus. Setiap jumat jam 6 sore itu selalu jadi ritual mingguan buat anak-anak wisma jisung ngedengerin Jisung siaran.

 _"YAK gitu deh commercial breaknya, jangan lupa dibeli yaaaw suplemen anti galau karya anak farmasi!_

 _Kita lanjut ke sekmen draft berikutnya yaitu #PantangBaper dari lo lo semua penikmat setia rampus yang ingin titip pesan ke orang-orang tersayang, cieeee_

 _#PantangBaper pertama;_

' _Dari: gue, calon dokter lo_

 _Untuk: elo, yang jago 'kupu-kupu'_

 _Tau gak?_

 _Tawa lo memikat_

 _Senyum mata lo memikat_

 _Mustahil kalo gue gak terpikat_

 _Pasti gak tau ya?_

 _Seneng deh udah bikin lo seneng sama gue. Walaupun gua bego banget sih nekat loncat ke kolem renang, untung abis itu gua gak masuk angin'_

 _HAHAHAHA BUCIN BANGET NIH YANG NGIRIM DRAFT."_

"Eh wey selow dikit napa!" ini Woojin lagi ngelak pas Seongwoo nafsu banget 'bedakin' muka dia, gak tau kenapa si Seongwoo salting gitu sama sekmen siaran Jisung yang barusan.

Jelas lah salting,

"Kak, yang ngirim draft barusan elo ya?" ini Jinyoung, just being obvious.

Seongwoo ngelirik Daniel yang lagi nyentil koin karambol, duh ini anak peka gak ya,

"Eh, 'bucin' itu apasih?"

Jihoon ngelirik Seongwoo judes dan ngejawab Daniel, "singkatannya budak cinta kak. Tau film pengabdi setan kan? Nah kalo bucin itu 'pengabdi kamu' namanya."

Woojin ikutan nyahut, "contoh bucin tuh gini kak..." Ini anak duduk tegap ngadep ke Daniel terus ngubah raut mukanya jadi sok khawatir abis itu niruin Seongwoo kalo lagi galau, "Eh Daniel kok belom pulang? Daniel kemana ya gua chat gak bales?"

"WOY!" Seongwoo ngamuk terus niban Woojin buat numpahin bedak ke sekujur badan itu anak.

Si Jihoon cekikikan, Daniel juga ketawa-tawa tapi gak tau deh ngerti apa enggak.

Terus gantian Jinyoung nyahut, "Bucin tuh biasanya gini kak, 'eh dingin Dan? Dingin ya? Pake sweater gua nih' padahal mah abis itu dianya kedinginan juga."

"HEEEH MABA SIALAAANN!" begitu Seongwoo mau nyerang Jinyoung, fokus Daniel balik lagi ke radio,

 _"PENGUMUMAN gue hari ini mau nambahin sekmen rampus. Berhubung sesi malem jumat kemarin dipake buat kenalin bapak rektor baru kita, so, sesi cermis alias cerita misteri bakalan diperdengarkan buat lo sekarang! Yeaaay~ Gue bakal bacain cerita-cerita horror yang udah dikumpulin tim cermis buat nemenin jumat malem lo..."_

"Cermis?" Daniel mukanya langsung berubah gak enak.

"Kenapa kak?" tanya Jihoon berhubung Woojin sama Jinyoung lagi gelut nyerang Seongwoo.

"Oh gapapa."

"Tapi muka lu kok tegang gitu. Lu takut ya?!" godanya

"Eng...ga!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ajarin bahasa cina kak, Guan!"

"Mandarin." kata Guanlin datar, ngebenerin omongan bocah yang matanya berbinar banget ngeliat dia. Mana mereka lagi berduaan doang di ruang hampa, mereka duduk hadap-hadapan diantara meja kayu rendah. Minhyun udah ke kamar sementara Hyunbin nyusul bocah-bocah yang nongkrong di kamar Seongwoo.

"Sama aja, kakak kan dari Cina!"

"Gue dari Taiwan."

"Loh beda?"

"Iya beda."

Ini daritadi Seonho gak buka-buka buku, malah ngajakin ngobrol. Akhirnya Guanlin inisiatif sendiri ngebuka buku tuh anak dan mulai ngajarin biar cepet kelar beduaan sama Seonhonya. Males dia.

"Nih, liatin gue."

"Oke." Seonho nurut, dia bertopang dagu dan liatin muka ganteng Guanlin.

"Maksud gue liatin cara tangan gua nulisnya," dia muterin mata males dan sedikit muterin buku biar ngadep ke Seonho, "Angka kan? yi er san lu pasti bisa kan?"

Seonho ngangguk, "Emang cuma itu yang aku bisa kak! cuma garis doang."

"Nah sekarang angka 4, si."

"Shi?"

"Si."

"Siy?"

"SI, BOCAH, SI!"

"Galak banget ih!" Seonho protes tapi mukanya senyum-senyum, "Kak Guan gimana basketnya?" dih malah ngajak ngobrol lagi.

"Biasa aja."

"Boong!"

"Iya, iya, gue diterima di inti, gua seneng. Udah gitu doang."

"Selamet yaa..."

"Lo gimana?"

"Cie nanyain!"

"Jawab aja."

"Aku jadi kapten basket di sekolah!"

"Oh.."

"Gak kasih selamat?"

"Bukan hal yang perlu gua selamat-in."

Seonho manyun, bete. Guanlin nerusin ngajarin angka-angka dan cara nulisnya dari sangka 1 sampe 10. Sebenernya masih dasar banget tapi Seonho sulit ngapalin gambar jadi susah deh.

Pas banget lagi break buat napas dikit, Guanlin sibuk nyoret-nyoret hanzi yang Seonho gak ngerti di bukunya,

"Itu apa kak artinya?"

"Mau tau aja lo."

"Jawab ajaa~" Guanlin ngelirik dia singkat, dasar anak kecil jago banget ngebalikin dan ngikutin omongan dia,

"Artinya elo anak hwang minhyun."

"Kok panjang banget artinya perasaan itu satu karakter doang!"

"Yang orang cina gue apa lo?"

"Loh tadi katanya kakak orang taiwan!"

"Ehiya maksudnya itu."

Ini kapan berakhir ya tuhan, Guanlin udah capek ngomong sama Seonho.

"Elo ngapain sih anak smp aja udah belajar mandarin."

"Mana aku tau! gurunya tau kali biar aku bisa belajar sama kakak Guan, hehe..."

"Gak lucu."

"Emang engga, yang lucu kan kakak!"

"Kok gue?!"

"Tuhkan lucu!" Seonho ngeliatin Guanlin yang pasang muka jutek, lucu banget. Alisnya menukik terus bibirnya berkali-kali berdecak kesel. Pandangannya kemana-mana, males banget liatin Seonho.

"Kak,"

"Apaan."

"Aku nginep loh!"

"Ya terus?"

"Gak mau nawarin kamar kakak?"

"Tidur aja sama induk lo."

"Tapi kita kan gak pernah tidur bareng kak!"

"Dih, ogah juga gua." Guanlin kesel, lagian juga kasur dia kan single-bed.

"Kak-"

"HAPALIN HANZI 1 SAMPE 10 TUH!" Guanlin ngejitak Seonho, bikin yang punya kepala meringis kesakitan.

"IH MAINNYA FISIK!"

"TERUS LO MAU MAIN APA? ADU BASKET?!"

"AYOK! AKU GAK TAKUT!"

"Weeeyy~" terus tiba-tiba ada Hyunbin yang sok asik nyamperin ke arah mereka. Dia bawa gelas, mau nyeduh kopi di dispenser yang ada di ruang hampa.

"SANA IH, ORANG ASING GAK DIAJAK!" omel Seonho ngusir-ngusir Hyunbin yang sekarang nge-join di samping Guanlin. Ngeliatin buku Seonho.

"Tuhkan gue bilang juga apa! Kanji sama hanzi tuh sama. Bilang aja elo maunya diajarin Guanlin!"

"Emang iya! Aku gak mau sama orang asing!"

"Ck, bodo ah. Gua kawinin mamah lu baru tau rasa lu!"

"MAMAH JUGA MANA MAU NIKAH SAMA ORANG ASING!"

"Kalo mau gimana?!"

"GAK AKAN!"

"Terus kalo gue sama mamah lu nikah berarti lu harus manggil gue papah dong! Gue calon papah lu nih. Yang sopan dikit lah!" sekarang Hyunbin ngelus-ngelus rambut Seonho, niat ngeledek.

"Se-serem bang..et..." Seonho bergidik ngeri ngebayanginnya, amit-amit dah punya bapak kayak Hyunbin. Sedih dia ngebayangin dateng ke pernikahan minhyunbin terus mamahnya dicipok sama Hyunbin di depan mata dia. Hih!

"KAK GUAN TOLONGIN AKU KEK!"

"Ogah." jawab Guanlin males, dia selonjorin kaki nontonin Hyunbin sama Seonho debat makin panjang, berebutin Minhyun.

"Gue sama mamah lu ngekos bareng, satu kampus, sering berangkat bareng. Ya elu mah apa dek? ketemu juga jarang-jarang kan?"

"Aku tetanggaan sama mamah! Aku kenal mamah duluan tuh."

"Yah itu kan dulu, sekarang kan satu atapnya sama gue!"

"Percuma satu atap kalo mamah sayangnya sama aku!"

"Tau darimana dia sayangnya sama lo?!"

"Buktinya aku bisa peluk-peluk sama cium-cium mamah! Emang orang asing bisa? ENGGAK KAN? WEEE EMANG ENAK!"

 _yah gatau aja dia -khb, kalah bacot sama bocah_

"Udah sana lo belajar aja biar gak bego! Biar nanti bisa nerima kenyataan kalo gua bakal nikahin mamah lu!"

"NGIMPI!"

"Eh," pandangan Hyunbin balik ngeliatin buku Seonho yang masih kebuka di meja. Guanlin melotot, dia baru sadar tadi dia nulis yang aneh-aneh disitu! ARGH gimana ini?!

Tapi Hyunbin cuma nanya dengan santai ke Seonho sambil nunjuk tulisan tangan Guanlin disana, "Ini artinya apa?"

"Orang asing mau tau aja!"

"Yeh nanya serius gue!"

"Itu artinya 'seonho anak hwang minhyun'"

"Ohh..."

Hah, bagus deh ternyata Hyunbin gak tau. Udah panik aja Guanlin.

"Eh, Lin."

"Apaan?"

"Munafik lo." Hyunbin natap Guanlin sinis, terus secepatnya nyeduh kopi dan balik ke kamarnya lagi.

Dia benci banget sama orang kayak Guanlin.

Woojin tuh masih mending, gak berani deketin Hyungseob tapi _at least_ semua orang tuh tau kalo dia naksir sama Hyungseob.

Tapi Guanlin? Dingin, ngehindarin, judes, dan sebel abis-abisan sama Seonho.

Padahal jelas-jelas Hyunbin tau banget arti tulisan tadi. Itu karakter buat 'ai'

Artinya,

'cinta'

.

.

.

-khodio-

.

.

.

Gimana guanlin? Ngeselin kan?:)

chap depan bakalan ada adegan satu ranjang yuhuu hayo siapa?

yang menantikan winkdeep, sabar nunggu chap depan yaah!

Bagian waktu minhyun kupingnya merah kalo malu, aku dapetin pas nonton teasernya wanna go s2. Arrgh lucu banget malumalunya

Eh btw kalian ngeliat foto predebutnya ong yang kayak lagi jadi panitia acara gitu gak? AAAAH SUMPAH DIA SEME BANGET DI ITU FOTO! Terus aku inget ong pernah bilang citra idol tuh soft, jadi dia pengen nge-soft gitu. Berarti the real nya ong ituu ya macho-macho manly kayak predebutnya AAAAAAHHH

OHIYA HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARK WOOJIN, aku sayang kamuuu uhhh

Woojin: geli lo.

 **Balesan review:**

Guys maaf ya untuk chap ini aku gak sempet balesin review kalian /sad/

Tapi aku seneng banget loh ngebacain semuanya, terus seiring story ini jalan makin nambah aja reviewnya /yaiyalah masa ngurang/ Aku ketawa-tawa bacain review kalian yang kocak, emosian (apalagi kalo bawabawa wujin), ngasih semangat, dan hal-hal lainnya. Just get y'all to know kalo mood-maker banget ngebacain itu semua wkwkwk

So, hari ini aku berterimakasih aja yaaaw sama kalian yang review chap kemarin,

 **Thanks to:**

 **raeraelf, maiolibel, tsumiki's, LaiGuan's, Idiw17, Pjh9929, MaruMin, snuxxfxxk, AllSoo, Princess Xiao, Ryeolhyun97, makmumMasJonghyun, tong, bibble-ie, chaonon, Rinnat, superluckyfg, slitherginger, bibblebubblebloop, Arien88, anomin**

.

.

.

.

CIAO!


	11. Chapter 10: Tidur yuk?

**Chapter 10: Tidur yuk?**

 **Clue(s) of Chapter:**

Yakin gak deg-degan diajakin _itu_?

 **Boleh dibaca boleh engga:**

Aku mau kasih warning. Warning 1; chapter ini full of cringe BANGET. baaanggeet. Keju parah sampe aku gak sanggup waktu ngebaca ulang, argh. Warning 2; ada cerita serem disini, tapi itu cuma fiktif kok haha jadi ga perlu parno ya.

Sesuai janji aku di chap kemarin, yang nunggu winkdeep.. ini buat kalian. Tapi, hm, tapi.. hm.. baca warning 1 /smirk/

Yak, okedeh. Met baca!

.

.

.

-khodio-

.

.

.

* * *

"BUBAR YOK!"

"YOK!"

Seongwoo sama Woojin ngebenahin koin-koin karambol yang berceceran dimana-mana, papan karambolnya juga mereka bersihin dari sisa-sisa bedak.

"WOY ANJING! GUA BARU DATENG!" bentak Hyunbin kesel. Baru juga buka pintu kamar mau ngejoin bareng eh malah pada bubaran.

"Nah, gitu dong emosi." ledek Woojin sinis

"Kemana aja lo, rampusnya udah abis." tambah Seongwoo gak kalah sinis

"Ya maap, kan gua abis pacaran..." Hyunbin ngelus-ngelus lehernya yang gak gatel sambil nyengir-nyengir bego.

"Pft, ngaku-ngaku aja lo ah, ngimpi!" -woojin

"Oh, gitu ya Bin, mana _bros before hoes_ elo? dasar bucin." -seongwoo, bucin teriak bucin

Itu anak dua masih ngehakimin Hyunbin sementara Jihoon gak peduli, dia pergi keluar yang juga diikutin sama Jinyoung. Di sisi lain, Daniel masih di kamar Seongwoo, tiduran di kasur.

"Eh, btw lu harus tau Guanlin itu-"

"Nih ya Bin... Minhyun itu kan susah lu dapetin Bin. Sementara kita? jelas-jelas ada buat lu.. terus lu milih nempelin Minhyun daripada nongkrong sama kita? parah banget."

"Tau lu! Kak Ong aja gak segitunya sama Kak Daniel."

"Iya iya gua akuin gua salah, tapi gua mau cerita sesuat-"

"Udah lah, udah males gua sama lu. Bye Kak Ong, gua cabut." Woojin pergi sambil nentengin papan karambol.

Tersisa Seongwoo yang masih liatin Hyunbin datar. Btw gak usah dianggep serius, Seongwoo sama Woojin mah emang suka lebay, mereka gak marah beneran kok cuma suka aja ledekin orang.

Hyunbin jadi berasa kayak raisa, serba salah. Dia pengen banget ngebocorin rahasia Guanlin yang barusan dia tau tapi responnya malah gak bagus gini. Yaudah deh dia diem aja, emang nasib... gak depan gebetan, gak depan temen, salah melulu bawaannya.

"Gua juga cabut kak, jangan lupa ntar malem bola."

"Yoi."

Baru aja nutup rapet pintu kamarnya, Seongwoo baru inget masih ada satu manusia lagi di kamar dia.

"Ong," kata Daniel yang lagi tiduran di kasur Seongwoo dengan madep tembok, munggungin Seongwoo.

"Kenapa Dan?"

"Malem ini gua boleh tidur sama lo gak?"

 _'glek'_

"Boleh ya?"

"Ong, kok diem?"

.

.

.

Jinyoung narik resleting jaketnya sampe batas dada. Dia udah rapih pake celana training dan kaos dibalik jaketnya, lagi siap siap pake sepatu lari padahal jam dinding di ruang tv udah nunjukin pukul 9 malem. Jihoon yang lagi males malesan di sofa jadi kepo,

"Mau kemana lu?"

"Lari kak."

"Jam segini?!"

"Iya..."

"Tungguin,"

"Tungguin apa?"

"Mau ikut."

Cie ilah Jihoon. Tanpa nunggu jawaban dari Jinyoung, ini anak langsung lari ke kamarnya buat pake setelan hoodie+sweatpants. Untung Jihoon masih punya sepatu olahraga bekas matkul olahraga semester kemarin, lumayan bisa dipake lari.

"Kuy," ucap Jihoon simpel yang dibales sama tatapan bingung Jinyoung.

"Serius kak?"

"Ayo jalan sebelum gua berubah pikiran!" dih malah ngegalak.

Sementara di dapur ada Seongwoo yang abis keluar kamar pake muka panik, pengen minum air dingin buat kumpulin kesadaran dia. Secara, Daniel abis ngajakin bobo bareng, gimana gak jadi gila si Seongwoo. Di ruang tv ada Jinyoung yang kayaknya mau lari keluar, gak heran. Begitu liat Jihoon yang outfitnya sporty dia jadi bingung,

"Mau kemana lu mbul?"

"Olahraga!"

Ini Seongwoo gak salah denger? Jihoon yang angkat jemuran aja males pengen olahraga, malem-malem gini pula. Biasanya juga lagi ngemil cokelat sambil nonton tv. Tapi begitu ngeliat si maba ganteng lagi ngegandeng tangan Jihoon buat diajak keluar, Seongwoo paham.

"BISA AE LU MBUL. MAU MODUSIN BAEJIN YA LO?"

"ENAK AJA! GUA MAU DIET. D-I-E-T. BIAR GAK LO KATAIN GEMBUL TERUS!"

"DIET APAAN TADI ELU ABIS MAKAN KITKAT LIMA BATANG WOY!"

 _'BRAK'_ Jihoon cepet-cepet keluar dan nutup pintu biar Seongwoo gak ngecengin dia lagi.

Kemudian masang tampang gengsi ke Jinyoung,

"Jangan percaya sama dia! Gua beneran pengen diet kok!"

Jinyoung cuma nunjukin senyum gentle, "Kalo beneran mau modusin gue juga gapapa kok."

Dahi Jihoon langsung berkerut sebel, terus nada bicaranya tiba-tiba ninggi,

"IH APAAN SIH LO GR AMAT! SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MODUS. MODUS MODUS APAAN, MEAN MEDIAN SEKALIAN! LO KIRA GUA LAGI BELAJAR STATISTIKA? HAH?" Jihoon ngamuk sambil gebuk-gebuk dadanya Jinyoung. Kocak amat nih orang, makin ngamuk gitu ya makin ketara lah kalo dia salting.

Jinyoungnya bukan sakit digebukin malah gemes eh. Dia ngelus-ngelus kepala Jihoon lembut, bikin Jihoon yang lagi ngomel langsung diem, "Iya, iya, percayaa. gak modus kok enggaa~" ledeknya.

Jihoonnya ngangguk-ngangguk, nurut. Gampang ya dijinakinnya.

"Btw kak,"

"Apa?"

"Gak usah diet lah, gua suka lu yang kayak gini."

"IH BAE JINYOUNG APAANSIH!"

Kemudian Jihoon ngamuk part 2.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngapain ngikutin gue?! Kamar induk lo disana tuh disanaaa!" omel Guanlin sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kamar di samping tangga yang letaknya ujung ke ujung dari kamar dia, jelas banget arahnya berlawanan. Seonho bilang mau nyamperin Minhyun eh malah ngintilin Guanlin.

Belajar mereka udah selesai. Seonhonya udah cukup ngerti, Guanlinnya udah cukup emosi.

"Ih Kak Guan, aku kan cuma pengen-"

"Pengen apaan? Sana ke kamar induk lo, entar dicomot Hyunbin baru nangis dah!" Sekarang Guanlin nyilangin tangan, berdiri dengan belagu di hadapan Seonho, bibirnya dimaju-majuin tiap ngomong dan dagunya dinaikin biar ada kesan galak. Dia nyender di pintu kamarnya yang belom dibuka soalnya kalo dibuka pasti Seonho langsung ngeluyur masuk.

"Gak mungkin mamah diambil sama orang asing! Tadi orang asing udah turun nyamperin kamar kakak jayus!"

Ohiya, sebagai informasi, Seonho emang enggak pernah manggil anak-anak wisma jisung pake nama asli. Pasti ada aja julukan yang dia bikin-bikin,

Orang asing, Hyunbin.

Kakak jayus, Seongwoo.

Kakak dekil, Woojin.

Kakak kucing, Daniel.

Kakak gembul, Jihoon.

Kakak bawel, Jisung.

Cuma Guanlin doang yang dia panggil pake nama asli, _'kak Guan'_ , soalnya Guanlin itu spesial. Kayak martabak.

"Yaudah intinya ngapain lo ngikutin gua?!" galak amat sih, Lin.

"Itu kak hm.."

"Apaan?!"

"Pulpen aku masih kakak pegang! aku kira mau lanjut belajar di kamar kakak."

Dasar Guanlin goblok, dia baru nyadar daritadi tangannya masih menggenggam pulpen kuning dengan ujung berhiaskan boneka ayam yang berbulu halus milik si Seonho.

Guanlin salting, udah sok-sokan galak padahal mah yang salah dia. Seonhonya senyum-senyum doang, soalnya Guanlin gimana pun tetep ganteng.

Dia ngasih pulpen ke Seonho dengan kasar, "NIH! udah sana pergi, ayam!"

"Ayang? Ih panggilan sayang ke aku jangan gitu ah kak. Jadi inget orang asing kalo manggil mamah!"

"SIAPA YANG MANGGIL LO AYANG? GUA BILANG AYAM! A-YE-A-EM!"

"Ih kakak.. berisik malem-malem. Mending kita tidur bareng yuk?"

Guanlin muterin bola matanya males terus melangkah tegas ke arah kamar nomor 5,

"Kak Guan kemana?"

Guanlin ngetok pintu kamar itu dengan cukup kenceng, gak peduliin bocah SMP yang lagi gelendotan di tangan dia.

Begitu pintu kebuka nampilin Minhyun,

"Eh, anak lo kelonin nih."

Gila, Minhyun manusia apa bukan sih? Manis banget

Eh salah,

Gila, Minhyun manusia apa princess Elsa sih? Pintu kamar baru kebuka setengah aja hawanya udah kayak ngebuka pintu kulkas. Dingin banget!

Emang ac kamar Minhyun gak pernah manusiawi, bikin merinding. Katanya sih dia emang bisa fokus mikir kalo dingin. Kasihan ya Hyunbin pdkt sama manusia kutub.

"Mamah! Lagi apa?"

"Lagi ada kerjaan, sayang.. kamu udahan belajar sama kak guanlin?"

"Udah kok, tapi-"

Nah disaat Seonho lengah dan ngobrol sama Minhyun, Guanlin manfaatin kesempatan buat lari secepet mungkin ke kamarnya.

"EH KAK GUAN KOK KABUR? KITA GAK JADI BOBO BAR-"

 _'brugh'_

Guanlin nutup pintunya dengan rapet dan di kunci dari dalem. Yes, sukses kabur.

Dia menghela nafas lega dan ngarahin langkah buat bercermin di cermin yang nempel di pintu lemarinya, mandangin pantulan bayangan mukanya.

Awalnya biasa aja,

muka dia ganteng kayak biasanya,

terus tiba-tiba kacau dan Guanlin mulai ngacak-ngacak rambutnya,

"ARGH!"

sekarang pipinya dia tepuk berkali-kali, seolah lagi berusaha ngumpulin kesadaran,

 _"Kenapa gua deg-degan pas dia ngajakin tidur bareng?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisa, kak?"

Jihoon diem, gak meduliin ucapan cowok yang lagi duduk di hadapannya. Dia masih coba ngebuka bungkus sandwich dengan penuh usaha.

"Sini gua bukain."

"IH GAK MA-"

 _'brek'_

"Nih!" selesai dengan gampangnya ngebukain bungkus _sandwich,_ Jinyoung ngasih ke Jihoon sambil natap cowok itu dengan teduh, "Capek ya kak?"

Jihoon ngembungin pipi bete, "Ya pikir aja sendiri! Gua pikir lu ngajakin lari kemana, taunya keliling kampus malem-malem. Mana jauh banget, lewatin danau sama hutan kampus segala! Capek tau, tau gitu mending gua belok ke warkop pas lo lari! Biarin aja lo sendirian!"

Jinyoung ngangguk-ngangguk, _"hm-hm"_ doang nanggepin Jihoon ngomel. Dia nyeruput _ice coffee_ nya sambil dengerin ocehan Jihoon yang gak abis-abis.

Mereka berdua lagi mampir ke minimarket 24 jam di samping fakultas MIPA dan duduk di meja yang disediakan di depannya gara-gara Jihoon ngos-ngosan terus maki-maki Jinyoung yang daritadi lari mulu gak istirahat. Jinyoung juga gila sih ngajakin Jihoon lari keliling kampus yang jauh banget gitu. Menurut dia lari keliling kampus mah cuma latihan santai doang, gak ada bandingnya sama latihan intensif kalo mau lomba. Beda lagi sama Jihoon, buat Jihoon, dia gak pingsan aja udah keajaiban.

"Lo ngapain sih?! Lari kok malem-malem. Kurang kerjaan amat! Kan gua ikut capek!"

"Dih tadi katanya mau ikut, sekarang udah diajak kok ngomelin gue sih~" tanggap Jinyoung sambil nyodorin _ice coffeenya_ , "Cobain nih kak! Marah-marah mulu."

"Gak mau! Gak suka kopi!" Jihoon buang muka, ya kali dia satu sedotan sama Jinyoung. Ciuman gak langsung dong. Gengsi ah. Terus Jihoon langsung nyeruput susu kotak cokelatnya sambil liatin Jinyoung kesel.

"Gua lari malem-malem soalnya mulai besok, tiap sabtu-minggu bakal part-time di Moonbucks kak. Kalo gua nge-skip latihan, kata Kak Minhyun nanti otot-otot kaki gua bakal melemah. Jadi gua sempetin lari malem-malem deh.."

"Dasar sok atlit!"

"Lah, emang gua atlit loh kak!"

"Enggak! Yang atlit itu Kak Daniel doang!"

"Yaudah deh terserah lu... by the way, makasih ya udah nemenin gua lari."

"..."

"Kak kok diem?"

"Soalnya gue gak mau bilang 'sama-sama'!"

"Iya, iya, terserah deh..." pandangan Jinyoung beralih ke meja mereka dengan biskuit dan beberapa snack yang tergeletak disana, yang makan Jihoon doang. Jinyoung cuma mesen es kopi dalam cup.

"Eh kak, katanya diet.. kok makan malem-malem?"

"Hah? Siapa yang diet? Gua diet?"

"Iya tadi kan-"

"ENGGA! GUA GAK DIET!" aduh Jihoon segala lupa kalo dia tadi bilang lagi nge-diet, padahal kan itu alesan biar Seongwoo diem aja.

"Tapi tadi bilang sama Kak Ong-"

"EH BAE JINYOUNG! Gua baru sadar sesuatu!" nah, cari topik pengalih aja deh.

"Apa?"

"Kita lagi di MIPA!"

"Hm, terus?"

"Inget gak sih tadi cermisnya rampus?"

"Ohh yang tentang kepala mahasis-"

"SSSTT! Jangan disebut di tempatnya gini dong. Nanti 'makhluk'nya denger gimana?" Jihoon tiba-tiba aja bergidik ngeri, dia ngelus-ngelus lehernya yang merinding. Dia nelusurin mata ke pemandangan sekitar, dia natap gedung MIPA yang udah sunyi banget. Itu fakultas rasa-rasanya cocok banget jadi latar film horror, dihiasin pohon-pohon gede, diapit hutan kampus, dan ada danau tenang di sampingnya. _Horror movie vibes_ banget.

Jihoon jadi inget siaran rampus tadi,

* * *

 _"YAK cerita pertama tim cermis dapetin dari seseorang yang maunya dipanggil hamba allah. Dia anak Fakultas MIPA yang mau bagi-bagi pengalamannya nih guys, gua bacain yaa.. dengerin baik-baik._

 _'Buat kalian yang anak MIPA mungkin udah gak heran kalo kita sering pulang malem dari laboraturium. Senior gue pernah cerita serem ke gue. Dia bilang jangan disebar biar lo pada gak ada yang parno, tapi gua gatel nih mau ceritain. Ceritanya malem-malem sekitar jam 10-an dia masih di lab, sendirian, ngerjain praktikum yang nanggung banget buat ditinggal. Terus ada orang yang ngetok-ngetok pintu lab,_

 _'tok tok'_

 _nanya lah senior gua ini, "Siapa?"_

 _tapi jawabannya malah, "Liat kepala mahasiswa gak?"_

 _Senior gua mikir dong. Kepala mahasiswa apaan? Ketua BEM? Kepala forum angkatan? Kepala kepanitiaan? Gak jelas kan._

 _Senior gua yang lagi sibuk itu bilang lagi, "Maaf ya, saya gak tau."_

 _Tapi orang itu masih ngotot, "tolong buka, saya mau cari di dalem."_

 _Hah? kesel dong senior gua ini lagi sibuk, eh diganggu orang gak jelas.. dia melangkah tegas ke arah pintu, siap-siap ngebuka pintu lab buat marah-marah ke orang itu._

 _Dan lu tau apa?_

 _Senior gua pingsan, sehabis ngeliat di hadapannya ada sosok tubuh tanpa kepala yang ternyata lagi nyariin 'kepala'nya._

 _Abis itu senior gua find out kalo dulu banget emang pernah ada mahasiswa MIPA yang meninggal gara-gara kepalanya digorok. Serem banget, njir. Ada yang pernah ketemu kepala mahasiswa juga gak?'_

 _Gila, cerita lo serem bener! Pelajaran ya buat anak-anak MIPA jangan ngalong di laboraturium! Ketemu kepala mahasiswa gimana hidup lu! Mending sini ke rampus, join sama gue, Yoon Jisung, hehehe"_

* * *

"Lu takut ya kak?" tanya Jinyoung sambil nahan ketawa.

"ENGGAK!" Jihoon naikin kupluk hoodienya buat nutupin kepala dia, "Cuma dingin aja tuh!"

"Gak perlu takut, kan ada gue..." Jinyoung senyum terus mempertemukan tangannya buat genggam tangan Jihoon, ibu jarinya ngelus punggung tangan Jihoon dengan lembut.

"Emang gua gak takut kok!"

"Yakin?"

"Iya, soalnya ada elo, Bae." Jihoon senyum-senyum malu, terus benerin poni.

Jinyoung ngebusungin dada dengan bangga, "Iya lah, gue bisa lu andelin kan?"

"Iya...kalo ada kepala mahasiswa gua bisa numbalin elo ke dia! terus guenya kabur! HAHA!"

"Oke sip, nanti pulang kita beda arah aja ya."

"IH LO MARAH?! BAE, BAE, LIATIN GUE IH! BAEEE!"

Ngedenger Jihoon yang panik waktu dia buang muka, Jinyoung senyum dan balik natap cowok gembul yang lagi goyang-goyangin tangan dia, "Iya, iya, gua liatin elo deh..."

"Nah. Bagus." bales Jihoon dengan nada yang kembali normal. Tapi warna pipinya langsung memerah gak normal begitu Jinyoung terus-terusan mandangin dia, bertopang dagu sambil nenggelamin mata ke kedua mata Jihoon. Dan ngeselinnya lagi, bibirnya nyunggingin senyuman tanpa akhir.

Jihoon udah buang muka beberapa saat sambil ngabisin _sandwich_ nya. Dia ngeliatin pohon, dia ngeliatin jalanan, bahkan dia ngeliatin pintu minimarket tapi begitu matanya kembali bertemu sama Jinyoung, ekspresi Jinyoung masih persis sama, senyum sambil mandangin dia.

"Bae, apaan sih! Liatin gua mulu!"

"Tadi katanya suruh lihatin elo."

Jihoon nyerah, dia ngehela nafas berat. Salah dia juga sih. Dia lupa kalo sama Jinyoung tuh gak boleh salah ngomong dikit. Kalo udah kayak gini, terpaksa deh dia harus cari topik pengalih lagi, salting coy diliatin terus-terusan.

"Eh Bae,"

"Hm?"

"Liat ke atas deh, bintangnya kelihatan banget! Lagi gak ada awan yang nutupin." ujar Jihoon. Gak bohong, Jihoon juga baru nyadar kalo di langit, bintang-bintangnya lagi kelihatan banyak banget. Polusi cahaya di sekitar mereka juga gak banyak, bikin kelipnya keliatan jelas.

"Hm.."

"Ih Bae! Liat bintangnya! Kok masih aja liatin gue sih?"

"Gua lagi liatin bintang kok.."

"Apaansih! Jelas-jelas lo lagi liatin gu-"

"Lu kan bintangnya gue, kak."

"BAE JINYOUNG APAAN SIH!"

.

.

.

.

.

Seongwoo deg-degan banget.

Tangannya basah, keringet dingin.

Jam udah nunjukin pukul 10 malem. Lampu kamar dia udah mati,

 _"Daniel udah tidur belum ya?"_

Dia tidur munggungin Daniel, Daniel juga tidur munggungin dia. Mereka satu ranjang, Seongwoo di tepi sementara Daniel di pojok menghadap tembok. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidur nyamping biar kasur single-bednya Seongwoo bisa muat ditidurin dua cowok dewasa itu.

Daritadi Seongwoo diem, Danielnya juga diem. Biarpun tidur satu kasur, mereka gak bersentuhan sama sekali. Cuma sesekali bertabrakan punggung kalo salah satu diantara mereka ada yang mundur-mundur. Cuma kayak gini aja udah bikin Seongwoo nervous parah, gimana dia bisa tidur kalo jantungnya berdegup gak menentu gini. Suasana sunyi, hal yang bisa Seongwoo lakuin cuma dengerin detak jarum jam dinding doang.

"Ong," cowok di belakangnya manggil dia, belum tidur ternyata.

"Kenapa Dan?"

"Lo masih di belakang gue kan?"

"Always, dari 30 menit lalu sampe besok pagi, Dan."

"Hm.. bagus deh."

"Belum tidur?"

"Belum, eng.. pintu udah lu kunci kan?"

"Udah kok, tenang aja."

Jadi ceritanya, Daniel lagi paranoid gara-gara sekmen cerita misteri rampus tadi. Biasanya tuh di siarannya jisung gak ada cerita-cerita horror segala! Kalo tau bakal ada cermis, Daniel juga ogah dengerinnya. Kalo takut gini, dia jadi susah tidur. Padahal siklus tidur Daniel harus teratur tiap hari, biar narkolepsinya kekontrol. Bisa gak bisa, Daniel harus tidur. Salah satunya ya dengan minta Seongwoo nemenin dia tidur. ehm.

"Ong,"

"Hm?"

"Gelap."

"Mau gua nyalain lampunya?"

"Tapi gua gak bisa tidur kalo lampunya nyala..."

"Yaudah gini aja ya, gapapa kan?"

Daniel ngangguk walaupun Seongwoo juga gak bakal nyadar dia lagi ngangguk. Mereka ngobrolnya sambil punggung-punggungan sih.

"Ong, lo gak bakal ilang tiba-tiba kan?"

"Enggak lah, Dan. Tidur gih, udah jam 10."

"Serius lo gak bakalan ilang tiba-tiba?"

Seongwoo senyum, daritadi Daniel ngomong pake nada yang buru-buru. Ketara banget kalo dia lagi panik. Seongwoo akuin cerita rampus tadi emang serem abis sih, Daniel sampe parno nyuruh kunci pintu kamar segala gara-gara takut ada yang tiba-tiba ngetok buat cari kepala mahasiswa. Hih.

Sekarang Seongwoo balik badan, menghadap ke punggungnya Daniel. Dia merayapkan tangannya buat nyari tangan Daniel, dan begitu ketemu, Seongwoo langsung menggenggamnya dengan gentle,

"Gua pegangin tangan lu deh, Dan. Biar lu yakin gua gak bakal ilang."

Daniel gak ngucapin apa-apa, cuma ngebales erat genggaman Seongwoo, pertanda kalo dia setuju.

Seongwoo meletakan tangannya yang free buat dijadiin bantal, mereka berbagi satu bantal berdua tapi lebih banyak Daniel yang nguasain jadinya Seongwoo ngalah. Seongwoo mejamin mata, berusaha tidur biarpun daritadi nelen ludah mulu gara-gara deg-degan. Masalahnya tangannya yang ngeraih tangan Daniel itu seolah ngejadiin dia kayak meluk Daniel dari samping. Seongwoo belom siap buat adegan ini wey.

"Sleep tight, Dan!" itu ucapan terakhir Seongwoo sebelum narik selimut tinggi-tinggi sampe sebatas dada mereka dan mutusin buat tidur. Daniel juga kayaknya udah lelap.

1

2

3

 _'BRUGH'_

"ADUH!"

"Hngg.. Ong, kok lu tiba-tiba di lantai. Jatoh ya?"

"Dan..."

"Hng?"

"...lo nendang gue."

.

.

.

"Ong, pintu udah di kunci?" ini Daniel, celingak-celinguk ngelihatin semua pintu yang gak luput dari pandangannya. Padahal dia udah rapih berbaring di sofa ruang tv lengkap ditemenin selimut, bantal, dan gak lupa juga ditemenin Seongwoo.

Si cowok renang ini tidur di sofa later L sementara Seongwoo tidur di bawah beralaskan karpet bulu doang. Semua ini gara-gara Daniel yang kalo tidur gak bisa diem, daripada Seongwoo kena tendang lagi ya mending mereka pindah deh.

"Kalo maksud lo pintu depan, udah gue kunci kok Dan.." bales Seongwoo simpel sambil ngebenerin badan, cari posisi enak buat tidur di lantai. Duh sedih.

"Pintu dapur? Pintu kamar baejin? Pintu kamar lo? Pintu kamar kak jisung? udah dikunci?" tanya Daniel bertubi-tubi, kayak gak pake spasi. Untung aja gak sampe nge-rap kayak Woojin.

Seongwoo elus-elus tengkuknya yang gak gatel, agak repot juga ya. Tapi begitu liat raut muka Daniel yang paranoid banget dia jadi gemes campur gak tega. Itu anak sekarang malah lagi gigitin kuku biar gak takut.

Seongwoo akhirnya bangkit terus ngunci pintu dapur, ngecek pintu jisung yang emang udah dikunci berhubung orangnya kayaknya gak pulang dan bakal nginep di studio rampus gara-gara ngehindarin Minhyun, ngunci pintu kamarnya sendiri, dan ngunci kamar Jinyoung yang secara kebetulan kuncinya tercantol di lubang kunci luar. Semua hal yang Seongwoo lakuin itu dilihatin sama ekor mata Daniel, jelas banget kalo Daniel _insecure_ sama pintu yang gak dikunci karena cerita horor sialan tadi.

"Udah Dan." Seongwoo kembali berbaring di samping-bawah Daniel. Nyoba tidur beneran. Di lantai bawah bener-bener cuma ada mereka berdua. Soal anak-anak diatas gimana, Seongwoo sih gak peduli. Jinyoung sama Jihoon yang belom pulang juga Seongwoo gak peduli. Lebih baik itu dua juniornya dikunciin dan tidur di teras aja daripada siklus tidur Daniel keganggu. Seongwoo punya prioritas coy. Lagi juga udah lewat jam 10 malem, menurut aturan yang dibuat sama Jihoon kan emang udah waktunya kunci pintu.

"Ong?"

"Ya?"

"Maaf tadi nendang lo."

"Gapapa kok."

"Ong,"

"Hm?"

Pas banget Seongwoo jawab dengan dehaman, Daniel ngejatuhin tangannya ke atas dada Seongwoo.

"Pegangin tangan gua lagi kayak di kamar tadi dong..."

Tanpa perlu make jawaban, Seongwoo langsung bales pake action. Dia ngegenggam tangan Daniel dan mempertemukan jemari mereka biar terkunci bareng. Gak cuma itu, Seongwoo juga letakin tangan Daniel tepat diatas dadanya. Semua itu dia lakuin dengan kalem, tanpa ngomong apa-apa.

Daniel mengartikannya sebagai takutnya kalo Seongwoo ngomong, nanti mereka malah ngobrol dan dia gak tidur-tidur,

"Have a nice dream, Ong!" setelah itu Daniel coba pejamin matanya. Enak deh, gak berasa lagi takutnya kalo ada Seongwoo. Berasa dijagain.

"Lo juga nice dream, Dan!" yailah sebenernya gak usah dikasih wish kayak gitu, Seongwoo pasti mimpi indah. Orang dia bobo sambil pegangan tangan sama pujaan hatinya. Kurang ambyar apa. Seongwoo nyoba tidur sambil gigitin bibir, biar gak kelepasan teriak-teriak binal gara-gara kesenengan.

Pokoknya pas Seongwoo tidur, gak boleh ada yang bangunin dan gangguin adegan romantis dia sama Daniel.

Awas aja kalo ada yang bangunin.

Seongwoo gak bakal bangun.

Titik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ih dikunci, anggh iya bener dikunci..." Jihoon gerakin daun pintu berkali-kali, berharap hasilnya berbeda dan itu pintu jadi tiba-tiba bisa dibuka. Bisa jadi udah lebih dari 10 kali dia ngelakuin hal kayak gini, masih gak bisa nerima kenyataan kalo dia dikunciin. Seorang Park Jihoon gitu loh, masa dia melanggar aturan yang dia buat.

"Jelas lah kak, udah jam 11 gini.." bales Jinyoung dengan kalem sambil lirik jam tangannya. Mana dikunciin ditambah lagi mereka berdua gak bawa handphone, makin susah aja ngehubungin anak-anak di dalem.

Sampe bikin Jihoon putus asa dan matanya udah berkaca-kaca kayak mau nangis, "Baejin... gimana nih? masa kita... ki..ta... tidur di te...ras... gaakk maauuu!" Jihoon nyeka matanya berkali-kali pake lengan hoodienya sebelum netesin air mata beneran. Malu lah masa nangis.

Padahal sebenernya Jinyoung malah ngarep Jihoon nangis kejer aja biar dia bisa modus meluk-meluk Jihoon buat nenangin. hehe.

"Baejin ih! Kok lo diem aja?! Santai amat sih! Lo mau tidur disini bareng sepatu dekilnya woojin?!" omel Jihoon sambil narik-narik bajunya Jinyoung berharap itu anak ikutan panik dan berusaha apaan kek biar anak-anak di dalem ada yang bukain.

Ohiya sebenernya ada alesan kenapa Jinyoung santai dan kalem aja daritadi,

"Kak,"

"Apa?"

"Masuk lewat jendela yuk?"

Jihoon masang ekspresi 'hah?' sementara Jinyoung ngebuka kusen jendela kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Sadar sama apa yang lagi Jinyoung lakukan, Jihoon langsung narik nafas dan marah-marah,

"BAEJIN BEGOK, JENDELA LO KAN PAKE TERALIS BESI! MANA BISA BU-"

 _'krek' 'krek'_

Sebelum omelan Jihoon makin panjang, Jinyoung udah berhasil ngebuka teralis jendela gitu aja dari kusennya cuma dengan memutar beberapa sekrup di sisi-sisinya. Teralis di jendela Jinyoung ternyata gak tertempel dengan sekrup biasa tapi malah udah dimodifikasi dimana lokasi-lokasi sekrupnya diubah jadi sekrup lock yang bisa dibuka dengan sekali puteran jari aja. Keren.

Jihoon mangap, gak nyangka. Jinyoung smirk bangga.

"Kerjaan lo?" tanya Jihoon sambil nunjuk itu teralis yang sekrupnya dimodif seenak jidat.

Tapi Jinyoungnya malah bingung, "Lah gua pikir semua jendela di kosan ini begini semua kak.."

"Ya gak mungkin lah! apa gunanya dibikin teralis kalo bisa dibuka gini!"

Abis itu Jihoon nepuk jidat, dia baru kepikiran sama penghuni kamar no. 1 sebelum Jinyoung. Ini pasti kerjaannya si Kang Dongho, anak teknik mesin. Pantes aja dulu Dongho gak jelas pulangnya kapan tau-tau pas subuh udah bikin kopi di dapur aja. Tenyata ini rahasianya. Kalo dia kasih tau Jisung, pasti Jisung syok nih.

Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, sekarang cowok di depan Jihoon lagi senyum manis sambil nunjuk ke arah dalem kamarnya. Seolah kode buat nyuruh Jihoon masuk duluan,

"Ladies first, kak!"

Jihoon bete, pengen marah dibilang ladies tapi dia udah capek. Dia coba numpuin tangan di kayu jendela dan ngangkat badannya tapi susah, Jihoon baru sadar ternyata dia berat.

"Gue bantu..." terus tiba-tiba pinggul Jihoon dipegangin dari belakang dan diangkat sama Jinyoung. Tapi bukannya kerahin tenaga buat naikin jendela, si Jihoon malah jadi lemes. Berasa dapet backhug, kan baper jadinya.

"Kak?" Jinyoung nolehin mukanya dari belakang Jihoon tepat ke depan mukanya, dagunya bertopang di bahu cowok yang lagi nge-freeze itu, "Lo gapapa?"

Jihoon gak mau baper lebih jauh lagi jadi dia ngejauhin tangan Jinyoung dari pinggulnya, "Apaan sih pegang-pegang!" omelnya terus naikin satu kaki ke kusen jendela dan loncat sampe berhasil masuk. Tentunya diikuti Jinyoung, bedanya Jinyoung cukup numpuin tangan sampe terduduk di kayu kusen terus masuk ke dalem deh. Laki banget cara masuknya, gak kayak Jihoon.

"Oke, bye, gue ke kamar gue ya!" kata Jihoon tanpa perlu lama-lama di kamar Jinyoung, dia melipir ke pintu.

"Sip, sleep well kak!"

Tapi...

 _'cklek' 'cklik' 'cklek'_

"BAE JINYOUNG IH KOK DIKUNCI? BUKAIN!"

"Hah? yang bener?" Jinyoung ngedeket, terus ikutan ngegoyang kenop pintu. Yakali dikunci, kan kuncinya dia cantol diluar, "Kak..."

"Apaan?!"

"Kita dikunciin orang dari luar. Kunci gue diluar."

Seketika itu juga, Jihoon jadi deg-degan. Dia tau banget apa yang bakal Jinyoung omongin,

"Tidur di kamar gue aja lah kak, sampe besok pagi."

"Yakali! Masa gua ngelanggar aturan kosan yang gua bikin sendiri? Ingetkan kalo gak boleh berdua-duaan di kamar?!"

"Loh Kak Ong sama Kak Daniel sering kok, masa kita gak boleh?"

"Itu kan beda, Bae! Kak Ong kan gak mungkin berani apa-apain Kak Daniel!"

Sekarang Jinyoung udah pindah posisi, ngebuka lemari dan nyari-nyari baju bersih buat dipake tidur, "Ya emang gua bakal apa-apain elo, kak?" jawabnya santai sesantai-santainya. Seolah ada Jihoon di kamarnya bukan masalah.

"Ya enggak gitu juga, tapi kan- AAAAKK BAEJIN NGAPAIN BUKA BAJU?!" Jihoon jerit terus tutupin mata pas Jinyoung ngebuka bajunya sampe topless buat ganti ke kaos tidur.

"Suka-suka dong, kan kamar gua..." pokoknya Jihoon kesel pas Jinyoung ngomong kayak gini, ditambah cowok itu malah naik ke kasur, ngebaringin badannya sambil baca komik. Terus Jihoon kudu naon?

"Kak, ngapain diri aja disitu.." Jinyoung ngegeser badannya, biar lebih ke pojok kasur dan nyisain space yang lumayan, "...samping gua sini. Tidur bareng."

Jihoon gak nanggepin, dia sok sibuk ngetok-ngetok pintu sambil merintih manggilin orang diluar, "Woy bukain woy... bukaaa... Kak Ong?! Pasti ini kerjaan lo kan?! Kak Ong bukaaak!" gak salah lagi, pasti semua ini ulah Seongwoo. Secara dia kan satu-satunya penghuni lantai 1 yang stay dari tadi.

"Dibilang, tidur sama gue aja sini..." santai Jinyoung sambil fokus sama adegan berantem di komiknya.

"KAK ONG BUKAIN! HUWEEEE!"

"Udah sih, kak, nyerah aja..."

"KAK ONGGG! KALO GAK BUKA, BESOK ELO GUA JAMBAK NIH!"

"Kak Jihoon... udahlah, kalo pada curiga, besok kita bisa jelasin kan?"

"KAK ONG, LO DILUAR KAN? NGAKU! BUKAIN EH... GUA GAK MAU DISINI!"

"Kak berisik, udah malem banget paling Kak Ong juga udah tid-"

"KAK ONG TOLONGIN GUEEEE!"

"Kak-"

"BUKAIN IH! HUWEEE!"

"KAK JIHOON! KALO KAK ONG NGEBUKAIN, GUA CIPOK LU. DIA GAK BAKAL BUKAIN ELAH!" Jinyoung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, terus dia ngelempar komiknya ke meja belajar gara-gara kesel. Dia ngeliatin Jihoon yang mendadak cengo.

"E..elo ci...pok gu...a?" tanya Jihoon rada gak percaya sama yang dia denger barusan.

Jinyoung menegakan bahu terus menatap dengan yakin, "Iya, kalo berisik lagi, gua cipok lu. Makanya diem. Sini tidur, capek kan?"

Jihoon nyerah, dia rendahin volume suaranya karena malu, "Gu..e.. eng..ga mau sekasur ber.. ber..du..a..."

"Hah? Ngomong apa?"

"GUE GAK MAU SEKASUR BERDUA SAMA LO!"

"Oh, yaudah."

"Yaudah apa?!"

"Yaudah.. ya... udah...?"

"Bae,"

"Apa?"

"Tidur di lantai gih, gue yang tidur di kasur lo!"

"Hahh..." Jinyoung ngehela nafas berat, "Gini ya kak, kasurnya muat berdua kalo kita tidur nyamping.. ngapain gua tidur di bawah? mubazir nih kasur."

"Tapi gue gak mau!"

"Tapi gua mau!"

"Gue gak mauuu!"

"Gua mau."

"GUE GAK MAU, BAE JINYOUNG!"

"Gua mau, kak Park Jihoon..."

"BAE JINYOUNG!" Jihoon bete terus ngegas.

"Park Jihoon~" Jinyoung seneng liat Jihoon marah-marah, pengen godain aja bawaannya. Kan Jihoon jadi makin bete.

"BAE JINYOUNG IH! KALO LO GAK MAU TIDUR DI BAWAH, GUE CIUM NIH!"

"Kak.. gue gak mau tidur di bawah."

Mampus lu, Ji.

"Jadi, cium gue sini, kak."

Pipi Jihoon merah kayak babi-babi unyu di kartun. Parahnya lagi begitu liat Jinyoung duduk sila di kasur, ngehadap ke dia tapi sambil numpuin kedua tangannya ke belakang. Membuka badan sepenuhnya ke arah Jihoon, seolah _'nantangin'_ banget. Matanya natap Jihoon dalem, sesekali dia nyibak poni ke atas begitu gak sabar nungguin respon Jihoon yang masih diem aja.

"Kak, mana?"

"..."

"Mana ciumnya?" godanya.

"..."

"Gua nungguin nih..."

Jihoon nunduk, tapi langkahnya secara pasti menuju ke arah Jinyoung. Jinyoung cuma liatin doang, dia senyum, dia seneng, dia _menantikan_. Tapi senyumnya luntur, rasa senengnya berubah jadi rasa kaget begitu Jihoon udah tepat banget di hadapannya. Cowok manis itu meletakan kedua tangannya diatas pundak Jinyoung, bikin Jinyoung refleks dengak buat liatin muka Jihoon yang ternyata lagi gigitin bibir,

Dia kembali senyum lagi begitu liat muka malu-malunya Jihoon, gila asik banget sih godain ini makhluk, enak buat dibercandain,

"Kak, kok seru banget ya bercan-"

Omongan Jinyoung kepotong. Soalnya sayang banget, Jihoon gak lagi bercanda.

Dia masih meletakan tangannya di pundak Jinyoung, tapi kini tangan kanannya dipake buat nangkup pipi Jinyoung. Jihoon merendahkan wajahnya sekaligus mendengakan wajah Jinyoung supaya kedudukan mereka setara. Kemudian...

 _'cup'_

...mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Jinyoung. Jinyoung diem, matanya terbelalak ngelihatin jarak wajah Jihoon yang lagi merem dan cuma beberapa milimeter di depan mukanya. Dia syok dan gak nyangka tapi bibir kenyal Jihoon terlalu sayang buat dilepas. Akhirnya Jinyoung meletakan tangannya di tengkuk Jihoon, menahan supaya cowok itu gak terburu-buru mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"...ngh." ini Jinyoung yang melenguh pelan, dengan suara baritonenya yang bikin Jihoon berdebar. Gimana gak melenguh? Si Jihoon secara tiba-tiba ngisep bibir bawah Jinyoung. Soalnya dia menafsirkan tangan Jinyoung yang menekan tengkuknya itu sebagai permintaan Jinyoung kalau cowok itu ingin ciuman mereka lebih jauh lagi.

Jinyoung gak diem aja dong, seme macam apa dicipok pasrah. Tangan kirinya sekarang udah diletakan di pinggang Jihoon, sesekali memberi remasan disana saat Jinyoung ikutan bales ciuman dari Jihoon dengan mengulum balik bibir atas cowok yang lembutnya kayak marshmallow itu.

Jihoon sendiri gak paham kenapa dia bisa senekat ini. Mungkin dia capek digodain mulu? Mungkin dia gak mau dibilang omong-doang? Atau mungkin... dia emang pengen cobain bibir Jinyoung yang barusan membuka kesempatan banget buat dia cium?

"Mmmh.." Jihoon ngedorong dada Jinyoung agak keras, biar ciuman mereka berakhir. Bisa gawat kalo ciuman mereka dibiarin lebih lama lagi.

Jinyoung langsung nyeka bibirnya yang basah, begitupun Jihoon. Baru kali ini Jinyoung ngerasa canggung di hadapan seniornya itu, "Eng.. kak? Gue tidur di lantai. Gapapa."

"Nah gitu kek daritadi." bales Jihoon gak kalah canggung.

Jinyoung bangkit dari kasur dan sebisa mungkin gak natap mata Jihoon, dia salting parah. Jinyoung ngambil bed cover cadangan dari lemari dan ngegelarnya di lantai, dijadiin alas tidur.

Jihoon juga salting, dia tiduran diatas kasur Jinyoung dan ngadep tembok, sebisa mungkin ngelupain hal yang terjadi barusan. Kok bisa-bisanya sih dia kayak gitu?

"Hm, kak?"

"Ya?"

"Sleep well."

"Lo juga."

Dan kayaknya kedua cowok ini emang berusaha menghindar buat ngebahas hal yang barusan mereka lakuin dan pejamin mata. Padahal mereka mana bisa tidur, masih kebayang rasa bibir, deru nafas, sama dekatnya jarak satu sama lain barusan. Ciuman mereka emang gak sampe 5 menit, tapi cukup bikin hampir gila.

Terutama buat Jinyoung,

soalnya itu ciuman pertama buat dia,

dan dia gak pernah tau kalo bibir cowok bisa selembut punya Jihoon gitu.

Jinyoung jadi... suka.

Suka sama bibir Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

"BEK TENGAHNYA CACAT! GUA AJADAH YANG MAEN!" omel Woojin ke layar tv yang lagi nunjukin pertandingan bola liga eropa.

"Bacot." ucap Seongwoo singkat sambil nimpuk Woojin pake kacang kulit.

"Aduh!"

"Udah gua bilang nontonnya jangan berisik, gak liat Daniel lagi bobo?!"

"Yaudah, iya iya maap."

Jam nunjukin pukul 2 pagi. Di ruang tv rame sama Seongwoo, Woojin, dan Hyunbin plus Daniel yang masih nyenyak tidur. Biarpun mereka lagi nonton bola, Seongwoo berusaha keras bikin suasana tetep kondusif dan tenang biar Daniel gak kebangun. Volume tv dia setel kecil banget sampe komentator bolanya ngomong apa gak kedengeran, terus kalo ada yang teriak-teriak kalo bola udah deketin gawang siap-siap aja dilempar kacang sama Seongwoo. Kasihan Woojin sama Hyunbin, mana asik nonton bola diem-dieman?

Seongwoo juga nonton bola kok, tapi sambil nontonin Daniel tidur juga. Dia duduk di bawah masih di tempat yang sama kayak dia tidur tadi, tepat samping sofa. Tangannya juga masih gak pernah lepas dari genggaman Daniel, hebat kan?

Woojin ngeliat tv dengan serius, dia nahan jejeritan dengan cara nonjok-nonjok bantal yang dia bawa dari kamarnya. Sementara Hyunbin lagi bisa kalem, soalnya dia lagi patah hati cowok idamannya tidur sama Seonho, satu kasur, peluk-pelukan, pokoknya gak usah dijelasin deh nanti Hyunbin makin sakit hati.

Ohiya, satu lagi Guanlin, dia gak nonton bola soalnya dia gak suka bola. Guanlin tuh setia, kalo cinta basket yaudah dia nontonin NBA doang, gak mau yang lain.

Hm, sebenernya ada satu nama lain selain Hwang Minhyun yang lagi Hyunbin pikirin,

"Eh, si Baejin mana? Dia gak join nonton bola?"

Woojin diem, males bahas Jinyoung. Jadi Seongwoo deh yang nyahutin,

"Gak tau. Belom pulang dia." Hidih boong banget nih orang.

"Lah? bener?"

"Bener lah.. si gembul juga tuh. Gak pulang mereka." Plis deh, padahal Seongwoo ngedenger gedoran Jihoon dari pintu rumah maupun pintu kamar Jinyoung. Dia cuma males bukain doang gara-gara lagi tidur bareng Daniel. Jadi mau gak mau, Seongwoo harus pura-pura bego biar gak disalahin besok pagi. Satu lagi, sebenernya dia bingung kenapa mereka berdua bisa tiba-tiba ada di kamar Jinyoung. Tapi bodo amat deh.

"Gara-gara pintunya udah lo kunci kali? mereka jadi gabisa masuk..." tanya Hyunbin, curiga. Biar nakal-nakal gitu, Hyunbin peduli temen. Dia bersimpati juga soalnya dia orang yang paling sering dikunciin dan tidur di teras atau kabur ke apart Kenta. Salah sendiri sih kalo pulang telat ijinnya sama Minhyun. Boro-boro chatnya dibales, diread aja enggak.

Sekarang Hyunbin ngebuka tirai dikit, ngintip teras, "Gak ada mereka diluar..."

"Yaelah, mungkin balik lagi ke kampus. Ngungsi ke kafe 24 jam kan bisa." bales Woojin santai.

"Hm, mungkin Jihoon sama Jinyoung nginep ke apart Hyungseob ya?" tambah Hyunbin lagi yang langsung dapet lemparan bantal dari Woojin, "ENAK AJA LO NGOMONG!"

"bacot woojin." Seongwoo kembali lemparin kacang ke tuh bocah. By the way, lama-lama Seongwoo ngerasa bersalah. Apa dia ngaku aja ya?

"Bin, gak usah kinap. Si gembul sama Baejin tidur bareng tuh di kamar." Seongwoo ngaku, sambil nunjuk kamar Jinyoung pake dagu. Terus dia ceritain semuanya yang langsung digoblok-goblokin sama Woojin.

"Gua punya senior gini amat. Kalo Jihoon ngapa-ngapa, yang tanggung jawab elo kak!" omel Woojin yang dibales anggukan doang sama Seongwoo.

"Yaelah sans Jin, biarin lah lagi masanya. Asal pake durex, semua aman."

"Bukan durexnya, Bin! Tapi Jihoon temen gue... masa dinodai si maba!" Woojin mulai idealis, si Hyunbin cuma geleng-geleng doang.

"Lo nya jangan nyalahin Baejin doang dong, kali aja Jihoon yang nyosor duluan. Elo kan gak tau, Jin..." tambah Hyunbin.

"Pasti Baejin lah! laki kardus kayak gitu woy!"

"Siapa tau kalo mereka lagi berduaan si Jihoon yang agresif?"

"Gak mungkin. Si Jihoon kan gengsian."

"Ya sekali lagi gua bilang, lo kan gak tau kalo mereka lagi berduaan gimana.."

"Lo juga gak tau, Bin.."

"Yaiya, elo juga gak tau!"

Yak. Ujung-ujungnya Hyunbin sama Woojin jadi berdebat kayak lagi ILC. Ngebahas Jinyoung sama Jihoon kayak gimana, padahal yang lagi diomongin lagi tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Nnggh.. Ong.." pas banget lagi liatin dua orang itu debat, Daniel ngeluarin suara. Seongwoo noleh dan ngelus-ngelus surai rambutnya. Seongwoo udah gak heran lagi, emang kalo lagi tidur Daniel suka ngigo dan meracau hal-hal gak jelas. Dia malah nganggep itu cute banget.

"Ong...hm.." mana ngigonya sambil nyebut nama Seongwoo lagi, manis banget woy.

"Kenapa, Dan? hahaha.." Seongwoo ngebales walaupun dia tau Danielnya juga gak bakal sadar.

"Ong...

...gua pergi... gimana...hhnnh.."

.

.

.

-khodio-

tbc

.

.

.

Yak pemirsa apa maksud ngigonya kang daniel? stay tuned!

Winkdeep first kiss aaah akhirnya😍😍

Btw, sampe sekarang kan ini ff masih perkenalan sama konflik-konflik kecil doang nih.. nah kira-kira satu atau dua chap lagi aku udah mau kenalin konflik masing-masing otp. So, siap-siap ya!

Mau kasih warning, masih ada satu tokoh yg (lumayan) penting dan belom aku munculin. Sama dua tokoh yang sekedar pernah aku sebut nama doang. Apapun yang mereka lakuin nanti, tolong 'cintai' mereka ya! /sok misterius/

Terus buat yang kecewa kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku slow-update, tenang aja alesannya bukan gara-gara aku un-mood sama nih ff! Tapi, gara-gara november ini kelabu banget banyak project akhir ditambah lagi aku procrastinate banget jadi semua numpuk. Tapi aku udah ngitungin loh, semester ini bakal berakhir kurang dari sebulan lagi yeay! Abis itu aku bakal sering update deh!

Yak, terakhir dan yang paling penting. BAE JINYOUNG RAMBUTNYA DIITEMIN ESTETIK SEKALI YA TUHAN!

* * *

 **Balesan Review:**

 **Ryeolhyun97**

Ahh~ makasih ya seneng baca ff ini! Ong sabar ya?

Ong: Iya njir gua udah cukup sabar ditambah ending chapter ini ngegantungin perasaan gua!

Guanlin: mampus lo ditinggal Daniel kemana tuh!

Ong: brisik lu tsundere.

Minhyun: Gua tau kemana…

Ong: KEMANA?

Minhyun: gak mau kasih tau. /deathglare ong/

Ong: MINHYUN KOK LU GITU SAMA TEMEN!

Minhyun: nanti jadinya spoiler, bodoh.

Btw, semoga kamu puas yaa sama winkdeep di chapter ini! Aaaahh cringe banget!

Ong, elo dibilang macho neeh!

Ong: arigathanks!

* * *

 **Kanashiaru**

Makasih ya semangatnyaa~ Iya kaann emang seongwoo macho kaann T.T

Ong: makasi! makasi! makasi!

Woojin: yee besar kepala deh nih.

kamu suka guanho disini padahal biasanya kurang nge-feel?! YES! Berarti guanlin berhasil… selamat nungguin kelanjutan guanho ya!

Guanlin: gua berhasil paan? Hah?

Hyunbin: berhasil nge-tsun maksudnya! Tobat lin, tobat. Gua tau betapa susahnya ngusahain tsundere…

Minhyun: Lo ngomong Bin?

Hyunbin: enggak kak… eng..gak.

Minhyun: bagus.

* * *

 **Tong**

Kamu cinta Hyunbin?!

Hyunbin: maaf ya cinta gua cuma buat hwang minhyun /nyengir/

Guanlin: njs

Hyunbin: daripada elo.. tsundere. Najis.

Guanlin: Tsundere apaan sih! Guanho apaan aja gua gak tau!

Hyunbin: ngibul.

* * *

 **SHINeexo**

Wah kamu marathon nih bacanya? Wkwkwk

Seonho gak tau kalo mamahnya udah taken? Hm, Minhyun kapan mau ngasih taunya yaa…

Minhyun: Gak bakal gua kasih tau, ya kan, Bin?

Hyunbin: /nurut/

Seonho: Mamah, taken itu apa?

Minhyun: kamu salah denger, sayang. maksudnya token, token listrik.

* * *

 **Zelzeloooo**

Halloo~ welcome to this fanfic yaaw! Ini aku update, love you too wkwk semoga enjoy terus baca story ini!

* * *

 **Maiolibel**

Hai kamu, aku ngakak banget waktu kamu sebut Hyunbin as "sephianya minhyun" terus aku langsung mikirin lirik lagunya kan… terus… OH… KEKASIH GELAP MAKSUDNYA? HAHAHA

Hyunbin: kekasih gelap itu bukan gua, tapi woojin. gelap.

Woojin: gua lagi kalem dipojokan aja lu ungkit-ungkit ya :(

Daniel oon? Aahaha emang oon kok!

Makasih wish kamu~ semoga enjoy chap ini yang dipenuhi winkdeep ya!

* * *

 **MakmumMasJonghyun**

Makasih yaa udah suka banget sama fic ini! Thanks a lot /love/

Aku terharu disaat yang lain bilang Daniel oon atau bego kamu malah bilang Daniel lucu banget hahaha… kebetulan di chap ini ada ongniel lagi hm~ semoga kamu gak sedih sama ending chapter ini yang misterius /smirk/

Woojin lebih berani dari guanlin?

Woojin: jelas lah.

Guanlin: jelas-jelas salah.

Woojin: DIEM LU TSUNDERE

Guanlin: elah semua orang aja bilang gitu!

Minhyunbin bikin kamu senyum-senyum terus?

Hyunbin: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

Minhyun: Bin, kontrol.

* * *

 **Bibblebubblebloop**

Seonho sedih dulu ditolak guanlin tapi nantinya pasti bakal suka?

Guanlin: Gua gak pernah bilang bakal suka dia woy!

Hyunbin: terus maksud dari 'ai' apaan tuh?

Guanlin: iseng aja gue!

Hyunbin: oh yaudah lin, yaudah, sant-ai aja kali~ mau gua kasih ai-r buat minum? Lu kayaknya butuh piknik ke pant-ai deh.

Guanlin: ngapa lo. Ai-ai mulu.

* * *

 **MaruMin**

Kenapa aku updatenya lama? Well, lagi november kelabu nih T.T tugas di kampus lagi numpuk-numpuknya karena banyak project akhir.. huhu

Selamet buat wujin yang udah bikin hyungseob seneng?!

Woojin: makasi makasi. b aja ah. Gua sih gak suka pamer..

Ong: yupi hasil betah Danielnya gue!

Woojin: kenapa lu? Kak Danielnya aja iklas.

Seonho modusnya mantep?

Seonho: maaf kak, aku belom belajar sampe modus, baru mean aja.

Jihoon: bagus dek, belajar yang bener ya!

Seonho: Iya kak gembul.

Jihoon: APAAN?!

* * *

 **Rinnat**

Makasih yaa kamu suka sama tulisan ini~ /love/

Minhyun mau tapi malu?

Minhyun: gua gak malu dan gua gak mau.

Hyunbin: kak…. Plis deh, ngaku aja, lagi gak ada orang kok hehe

Minhyun: Apaan sih lo!

Kenapa adegan minhyun ngamuk gak aku munculin? Iya soalnya aku mau ngejaga kedamaian di ff ini hahaha. Makanya Jisung juga aku gak bikin pulang ke kosan,

Jisung: Iya nginep gue di rampus. Kasian woy yang baca pada kangen gue:(

Guanlin: gak ada sung, gaada.

Jisung: sang sung sang sung aja lo!

Guanlin ngapain kayak gitu? entar gak ada temen…

Guanlin: GUA PUNYA TEMEN! Gua punya bola basket 3. Itu cukup.

Seonho belajar sama kamu aja? wkwkwkwk

Seonho: tapi aku maunya sama kak guan, soalnya dia ganteng. Tapi kalo kakak mau nyumbang snack aku terima loh!

SEONHO-YAA!

* * *

 **Raeraelf**

Guanlin jahat sama orang-orang ya wkwkwk

Guanlin: gini ya, gua jahat ada alesannya. Si hyungseob itu, bikin woojin cacingan. Dan si ayam itu, rese.

Minhyun: rese gimana? Jawab.

Guanlin: rese. ya rese. kayak elo, lo juga lama-lama rese hyun! Diem, oke?

Hyunbin: salting ya lo?

* * *

 **Idiw17**

Haiii! Makasih yaa setia nungguin ff ini update wkwk kalo november sudah berakhir, aku bakal lebih cepet kok updatenya /janji/

Guanlin jangan kode? Ngomong langsung aja?

Guanlin: lo semua salah paham, itu bukan kode. Itu aksara mandarin, kode itu contohnya sandi rumput, morse, semaphore. Gua orang Taiwan bukan anak pramuka.

Hyunbin: terserah lo lin, kita semua bakal tau kok:)

Guanlin: WOY EMBER BOCOR!

See you dek! Baca terus ya!

* * *

 **Pjh9929**

Kamu nunggu winkdeep kencan? SELAMAT di chap ini winkdeep kencan wkwkwk

Jihoon: mana kencan? gua lari-lari doang gitu, lari!

Jinyoung: tapi kita ciuman kak….

Jihoon: /kabur/

Daniel bego aja tetep menawan? Hahaha dia sebenernya bego beneran atau gak? Stay tuned ya! Makasih semangatnya!

* * *

 **bibble-ie**

Makasih ya udah suka ff ini! Aku ngakak loh, kamu bilang Daniel bego tetep disayang, guanlin pengen kamu gampar tapi kamu sayang, giliran wujin kamu suruh bully aja terus seneng juga hyunbin diteriakin hahaha!

Woojin: nasib dah. padahal gua buka baju juga pada menjerit.

Hyunbin: gua juga tabah. yang penting minhyun milik gue.

* * *

 **Snuxxfxxk**

Wah kamu nungguin guanho ya? Makasih udah suka banget sama fic ini! Ikutin sampe abis yaaw!

Kenapa Guanlin sama Ong gak ngomong langsung aja?!

Ong: kok gua disetarain sama si tsundere sih? Gua iseng aja kok ngirim draft rampus, pokoknya gua gak selevel sama guanlin! GAK!

Guanlin: siapa yang bilang gua suka sama si ayam?!

Ong: njs lu lin. ngaku napa.

Minhyunbin bikin kamu senyum-senyum di kelas?

Minhyun: plis jangan baca ff di kelas! Belajar!

* * *

 **Guest**

Sssstt! tolong, si seonho masih belum siap denger kabar itu…

Minhyun: nah, nanti anak gua bisa trauma, iya kan kak jisung?

Jisung: iya sih kalo di psikologi, kejadian gak menyenangkan bisa jadi trauma

Hyunbin: MAKSUDNYA APA NIH?!

* * *

 **Jeon99Park**

Woojin: BIARIN GUA BULUK ITEM DEKIL YANG PENTING HYUNGSEOB NAKSIR

Ong: iye luk, iye

* * *

 **Yeolloaddedbaek**

Suka-suka aja gausah sok cuek?

Guanlin: napa sih orang-orang komentarin gua mulu.

Hyunbin: elo ngeselin sih!

Guanlin: lebih ngeselin elo.

Hyunbin: kok jadi gue? lu salting ya?

* * *

 **Eunwoo**

Minhyunbin kapan go public?

Hyunbin: kak, kapan kak? Gue udah siap loh

Minhyun: nunggu ipk lu cumlaude, bin

Ong: HAHAHA MUSTAHIL!

* * *

 **Arien88**

Guanlin: GUA MARUK PAAN LAGIH!

Minhyun: /jitak/ jangan kasar sama reader!

* * *

 **Anomin**

Guanlin tsun banget?

Guanlin: maaf ya.. gua ga suka jeruk. Lo lagi ngomongin jeruk tsun-kiss itu kan? sorry.

Hyunbin: sok keren lo kipli!

* * *

 **Bubblevee**

HAHAHA thanks ya udah baca fic ini berkali-kali! Jadi terharu gua wkwkwk Update nih, semoga seneng ya!

* * *

Makasih ya buat semua review kalian! Seneng deh!

.

.

.

 **CIAO!**


	12. Chapter 11: Kak?

**Chapter 11: Kak?**

 **Clue(s) of Chapter:**

Manggil 'kak'? Gausah kali.

 **Boleh dibaca boleh engga:**

Hallow! oot dikit, gila ini kelas gabut bener sampe gua bisa publish ff

warning: bakal ada dua chara baru yang bakal muncul

warning (lagi): chapter ini bertujuan buat menggiring kalian kesel sama Jinyoung soalnya dia emang ngeselin. Titik.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

-khodio-

.

.

.

* * *

Jangan salah sangka, Hyunbin itu selalu bangun pagi. Udah jadi kebiasaan buat dia bangun jam 5 subuh dan nyeduh kopi di dapur walaupun kelas kuliah siang. Malah kadang suara dentingan antara sendok dan cangkir kopi yang Hyunbin timbulkan jadi "alarm" yang bikin Jihoon, Jisung, atau Ong bangun.

Padahal dulu Hyunbin mageran banget, toleransi telat kelas 30 menit eh dia datengnya pas 30 menit terakhir. Sekarang udah gak gitu, katanya dia berubah biar bisa jadi suami yang baik buat Minhyun. Hidih

Sekarang ini dia lagi ngantuk-ngantuk ngeraba tembok buat turun ke bawah, pas lewat kamar Minhyun dia sengaja sok sokan bikin suara "hoam" yang kenceng biar Minhyun tau dia udah bangun sesubuh ini. Pencitraan.

Pas banget udah turun dan raba-raba meja dapur buat ngambil toples kopi, kok yang keraba sama Hyunbin malah tangan orang,

"Eh Bin,"

Baru aja Hyunbin mau jawab "apa sayang" eh Hyunbin sadar tangan Minhyun gak kayak gitu teksturnya dan suara Minhyun gak setengil itu nadanya,

"KUCING. KAGET GUA. Minggir lu, Lin. Ngalingin." omel Hyunbin sambil ngedorong Guanlin ngejauh.

"Bin gua mau ngomong."

Hyunbin cuekin Guanlin. Dia merem sambil nuangin kopi ke gelas, masih pengen nerusin mimpi cipokan sama Minhyun.

Btw Guanlin ngapain ya sok songong nyegat Hyunbin gitu. Biasanya jam segini dia rutin sok ngide _work-out_ di kamar, _push up-push up_ gajelas.

"Bin,"

"Elu ngomong Lin?"

"Bin,"

"Paan si."

"Gua mau ngomong."

"Jangan serius serius napa. Gua maunya seriusin Minhyun doang."

"Iya lah serius. Elo sama Minhyun kan pacaran."

"BANGSAT." Hyunbin langsung ngipas-ngipasin tangannya yang barusan gak sengaja kena air panas gara-gara kaget sama omongan bocah yang lagi nyender ke pinggiran meja dapur dengan songong.

"Hm, yah, gimana ya," Hyunbin nyoba kalem. Dia masang tampang sok mikir, "gue seneng Lin, elo bilang kayak gitu. Tapi lo ngerti kan gue emang suka lebay nganggep Minhyun pacar gua. Tapi kita belom official nih, gua anggep omongan lo doa. hehe hehehe"

"Orang-orang bisa lo berdua begoin, Bin. Tapi gue enggak. Lo sama Minhyun tuh jelas banget." Guanlin malah nerusin omongannya, "Jadi dengan informasi ini, lo ngerti kan elo harus apa? Ya gua sih udah tau kalian jadian dari lama diem-diem aja."

Hyunbin cengo, Guanlin udah beranjak dari dapur dan naikin tangga. Mau balik lagi ke kamar. Berarti dia sengaja banget nongkrong di dapur demi ngomong kayak gitu ke Hyunbin.

Hyunbin ngerti banget arti ucapan Guanlin barusan ya biar dia gak ngebocorin rahasia kalo tuh bocah songong naksir sama anak SMP anaknya Minhyun. Tapi yang Hyunbin ga ngerti…

"WEY LAI-BANGSAT-GUANLIN, ELO TAU DARIMANA?"

"GUA PINTER. EMANG ELO!"

Guanlin senyum bangga. Abis jawab ngeselin, dia pergi gitu aja setelah apa yang mau dia ungkapin udah berhasil disampaikan.

" _Wanjir. Ternyata beneran." -lai guanlin, jago main tebak-tebakan._

.

.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati ya, dek!" kata Daniel. Seonho ngangguk, terima-terima aja cowok yang masih pake piyama itu lagi nepuk-nepuk kepala dia lembut sementara Minhyun lagi naikin resleting jaket dia sampe full.

Seonho udah pake baju rapih, lagi siap-siap mau pulang. Gak cuma Seonho, Minhyun juga. Berhubung sekalian nganterin Seonho pulang, kayaknya di akhir pekan ini Minhyun bakal pulang ke rumah.

"Bin, kok diem aja. Bantuin Ong sama Woojin benahin kulit kacang tuh."

"Hah, iya kak, iya." Hyunbin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya pas diomelin Minhyun gitu. Sebenernya dia gak diem, dia lagi mikir sambil beberapa kali bertemu pandang sama Guanlin yang lagi makan sereal di meja makan dapur. Masih kepikiran sama omongan Guanlin tadi subuh.

"Itu Jin, itu di kolong meja!"

"Bacot iya gua tau!"

"Tau-tau tapi gak lu pungut!"

"Daripada elo nyuruh doang bantuin kagak!"

Ini Seongwoo sama Woojin yang lagi berantem. Daritadi emang Woojin doang yang benahin sampah-sampah kulit kacang bekas kemaren, Seongwoo yang ngatur-ngatur dan Hyunbin melongo. Malang banget dah emang nasib dia.

"Udah nih ya, Seonho pulang.." kata Minhyun sambil ngecekin isi tas anaknya, takut-takut ada yang ketinggalan.

"EH BENTAR," sahut Seongwoo yang tiba-tiba semangat, "Gue punya lawakan."

Gak perlu mikir lagi Seonho langsung bales, "Gak mau ah kak, jayus pasti."

"KALI INI LUCU!" ngotot Seongwoo, bosen dia sakit hati setiap dipanggil jayus sama Seonho.

"Yaudah, apa kak?"

"Mobil mobil apa yang Woojin takutin?"

"Mobil apaan kak? langsung jawab aja kak biar cepet."

"MOBILang suka takut ditolak! Hehehe!"

"WOY!" langsung aja Woojin ngamuk dan niban Seongwoo. Mereka jadi main smekdon diatas karpet ruang tv dengan kaki dan tangan Seongwoo yang dipiting kesana-sini. Seonhonya cuma nepok jidat doang, kagak lucu anjir. Beda sama Daniel yang malah ketawa-tawa liatin mereka berantem.

"Bentar ya, dek.." Minhyun balik lagi ke kamarnya pas inget dia lupa bawa kartu buat naik _commuter-line_.

Seonho sih nurut aja, dia malah mau lebih lama lagi disini, liatin Guanlin dari ruang tv ke meja makan. Dan nyatanya gak cuma dia yang liatin, Guanlin juga lagi liatin Seonho. Cuma aja pake tatapan sinis yang biasanya Guanlin pake buat ngusir kucing-kucing Daniel dari hadapannya.

"Kakak Guan liatin aku terus!" sebut Seonho rada kenceng dan sukses bikin Guanlin keselek serealnya. Dia buru-buru minum dan gak ngejawab apa-apa, kemudian ngelanjutin liatin Seonho sinis.

"Kak Guan, aku mau pulang loh! Gak bilang 'bye' 'dadah' 'ati-ati' atau apa kek gitu…"

Guanlin masih nerusin tatapannya yang seolah bilang 'apalo' itu.

Pas banget disaat itu, Minhyun balik dan naro kartu _commuter-line_ di sakunya, "Ayo dek, jalan!"

"Iya mah, bentar ya…" baru aja Minhyun mau ngeberhentiin Seonho yang tiba-tiba lari nyamperin Guanlin...

' _BRUGH'_

… sayangnya telat, Seonho udah keburu meluk Guanlin erat dari samping.

"Kakak, aku pulang dulu ya?" ucapnya manis sambil nyenderin kepala di bahu Guanlin.

"APAAN DAH!" tangan Guanlin yang tadinya megang sendok berubah jadi megangin tangan Seonho buat ngelepasin jeratan tangan itu yang ngelingkarin pinggangnya tanpa permisi, "Ngapain lo meluk-meluk gua!"

"Soalnya aku sayang kakak!" jawab Seonho jujur.

"Tapi gue gak sayang elo!" sekarang Guanlin udah berhasil lepasin tangan Seonho dari badannya, kemudian megangin kedua pergelangan tangan Seonho dengan erat biar anak itu gak kembali meluk dia.

"Tapi aku bakal bikin kakak sayang aku." jawab Seonho lagi-lagi jujur, sambil liatin kedua mata Guanlin yang kelihatan panik, "ngomong-ngomong kak, lepasin tangan aku dong.. mamah udah manggil."

Guanlin bingung mau jawab apaan, dia malah baru kesadar kalo tangannya masih nahan tangan Seonho dan segera ngelepasnya. Untung aja Minhyun udah manggilin Seonho yang bikin itu anak langsung pergi, jadi Guanlin gak butuh salting lebih jauh lagi.

"Dan, tolong bilangin Kak Jisung ya kalo dia udah pulang…" Minhyun ngomong ke Daniel soalnya yang lain masih ribut sendiri.

"Bilangin apa, Min?"

"Bilangin Kak Jisung, urusan gua sama dia belom selesai."

Buset serem.

Pas banget Minhyun sama Seonho cabut, Seongwoo yang lagi berantem sama Woojin kesadar sesuatu,

"MAMPUS ANAK ORANG MASIH GUE KUNCIIN!" sebutnya dan langsung bangkit begitu nyadar pintu kamar Jinyoung belom dia bukain kuncinya. Yang lain juga gak ada yang ngingetin dia sih!

"Eh, tunggu-tunggu!" tiba-tiba Woojin nahan tangannya, "Elo gak takut nge-gep yang engga-engga kak?"

"Enggak, emang apaan?"

"Ya gapapa sih…"

"Jin,"

"Paan?"

"Buka pintunya berdua yok? Gua takut."

"Takut apaan?"

"Takut diamuk Jihoon."

Sementara Hyunbin nyatuin semua sampah kulit kacang ke plastik dan ngebuangnya ke tong sampah samping kulkas dapur, pas banget ngeliat Guanlin yang masih makan, dia ngedeket dan ngebisik di kuping cowok itu,

"Gimana Lin? Enak dipeluk? ADUH!"

Ditonjok Guanlin di perut ternyata sakit juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon bangun, dia ngucek-ngucek mata dan ngelirik ke meja nakas tempat biasanya dia naro jam weker disitu. Tapi begitu lirik meja nakas kok yang ada malah komik one piece.

"Ohiya ini bukan kamar gue, bego."

Jihoon duduk dan nyingkirin selimutnya, dia ngelirik tembok buat nyariin jam dinding yang ternyata udah nunjukin jam 7 pagi. Untung aja hari ini sabtu, jadi gak perlu panik sama kelas pagi.

"Bae Jinyoung?" Jihoon ngelirik ke bawah, cowok itu masih tidur. Gak mau ambil pusing, Jihoon langsung jalan ke arah pintu. Nyoba ngebuka, taunya masih dikunci dari luar. Kesel.

Dia jadi bingung sendiri, mau nelfon Seongwoo tapi hp dia ditinggal di kamar. Mau pake hp Jinyoung, gak enak. Sebenernya dia denger ribut-ribut diluar sih, tapi Jihoon gak mau minta tolong ah nanti semua penghuni tau kalo dia sekamar sama Jinyoung semaleman. Malu coy. Biarin aja nanti Jinyoung yang ngurus pas dia udah bangun.

Alhasil Jihoon cuma bisa liatin Jinyoung bobo, hehe.

Awalnya ngeliatin doang tapi lama-lama bikin kesel. Kenapa sih Jinyoung kalo tidur selalu kayak orang mati. Gak bergeming sama sekali, Jihoon kan gak tau kapan bakal bangunnya. Sementara perut Jihoon udah meronta-ronta minta sarapan, disini mana ada makanan.

"Bae?" Jihoon numpuin lutut di samping cowok yang tidurnya damai banget itu, kayaknya kalo ada tsunami juga dia gak bangun, "Baejin bangun dong…"

Jinyoung masih gak bergeming,

"Baejin, ini gue, jihoon." kata Jihoon sambil ngucapin 'magic word', kalo nyebut nama Jihoon kan biasanya Jinyoung langsung bangun.

"Bentar kak 5 menit lagi." tuhkan bener langsung bangun. Tapi sayangnya tanpa sempet melek, Jinyoung malah balik badan dan ngelanjutin tidur.

"Ihh.. Baejin bangunnn.. gue mau makaann!" ucap Jihoon goyang-goyangin bahu si maba ganteng.

"Bae Jinyoung ayo ih udah pagi! Kebo banget sih!"

Sayangnya masih gaada jawaban. Jihoon yang kesel jadi nyubitin hidung Jinyoung yang bikin cowok itu malah nutupin mukanya pake bantal.

"Baejin?"

Sekarang Jihoon narik-narik baju dia,

"Bae ayo dong ah elah!"

Kayaknya semua hal udah Jihoon coba lakuin tapi Jinyoungnya molor aja, Jihoon kan udah terbayang-bayang mau bikin roti bakar+energen.

Akhirnya dia bangkit dan numpuin kedua lututnya di samping badan Jinyoung, bahasa kasarnya niban. Dia dudukin perut Jinyoung sambil meletakan kedua tangannya di dada cowok itu, digoyang-goyangin sambil sesekali dipake buat nyubit dikit.

"Baejin ih ayo bangun… gue mau mak-"

' _cklek'_

"GEMBUL ELU MAU NGAPAIN?!"

"TUHKAN KAK ONG, GUA UDAH BILANG LO BAKAL NGE-GEP YANG KAGAK KAGAK!"

Jihoon kalap, dia langsung bangun dan duduk munggungin Seongwoo sama Woojin yang gak pake disuruh malah tiba-tiba ngebuka pintu kamar no. 1 dan nyender di kusen pintu nontonin dia yang lagi salting.

"Bocah baru ditinggal semalem udah bulan madu ae." -osw

"Bulan madu apaan blok, kawin aja belom." -pwj

Mana disaat-saat kayak gini si Jinyoung masih gak bangun. Bangun kek, belain Jihoon, ngomong apa gitu. Jihoon kan jadi dicengin sendirian, terus dia mana bisa ngelak orang dua orang itu jelas-jelas ngeliat.

"Kak Jihoon?" nah pas banget, bangun juga nih orang. Jinyoung ngebuka matanya, tapi masih nyipit gitu ala-ala baru bangun tidur. Hal pertama yang dia liat adalah Jihoon yg lagi duduk nunduk di depannya.

"Sorry banget ga bangun, kan tadi gue bilang 5 menit lagi.." Jinyoung megangin lengan Jihoon sebagai simbol kalo dia minta maaf, "Tadi elo ngapain nindih gue? Berat tau kak."

Boleh gak sih Jihoon nyuruh ini anak tidur lagi? omongannya malah bikin tambah ambigu, "Bae.. di..diem. oke?"

Tapi Jinyoung malah nerusin omongannya, "Gua kira lo pengen cium gua lagi kak kayak semalem."

"BAE JINYOUNG GOBLOK! GAK LIAT DI PINTU ADA SIAPA?!"

Jinyoung langsung bangkit dengan panik, matanya kebuka lebar banget waktu liat dua makhluk di pintu yang lagi mangap gara-gara kaget,

"Eh maaf, kalian berdua denger ya? Hehehehehe…" sialan nih anak, dia malah nyantai sambil ketawa-tawa bego.

"ANJRIT KAK MEREKA UDAH CIPOKAN! LO KAPAN KAK?!"

"DIEM LUK, GUA LAGI SYOK."

Woojin megangin bahu Seongwoo sambil ngegampar pipinya dengan pelan, prihatin dia liat Seongwoo langsung cengo gitu. Tercium bau-bau senior gagal dari badannya.

"Kak Jihoon…" Jinyoung manggil cowok di depannya yg lagi nutupin muka, malu banget.

"Apa?! Lo mau ngomong apa lagi?! Jadi pada tau kan! Elo sih!" ucapnya dari balik telapak tangan yg nutupin mukanya.

"Biarin lah.. go public dikit." sekarang cowok itu ngelusin rambut Jihoon, nyoba nenangin.

"Gausah elus-elus gue!"

"Oh.. maunya dicium ya kak?"

"BAE!" Jihoon bangkit dan kabur dari situ. Mau ngunci diri di kamarnya, gajadi makan gapapa deh. Udah kenyang dipermalukan.

Yak beruntung lah Jinyoung sama Jihoon gak diarak warga keliling kampung di pagi ini.

Btw ada hal penting, Jinyoung gak sadar sekarang udah mendekati jam setengah 8 pagi,

"KAK ONG, KAMAR MANDI KOSONG GAK?"

"Kosong, Bae. Kayak jiwa gua. Kosong."

"MAKASIH!" dia lari bawa handuk, hari ini hari pertama dia bakal part-time di kafe Moonbucks.

"KAK ONG UDEH JAN GALAU!" Woojin masih berusaha gamparin pipi Seongwoo buat ngumpulin kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gini Bae, buat gue caramel macchiato terus buat Daniel ice americano."

Jinyoung cuma ngangguk doang sambil ngetik pesanan cowok basket bongsor yang namanya Lai Guanlin yang lagi jadi pelanggan di kafe tempat dia kerja. Ah elah lagi kerja aja tetep ketemu sama bocah wisma jisung. Bosen.

"Kok elo pake masker sih, Bae?"

"Maaf Lin, di SOP gak boleh ngobrol yang aneh-aneh sama customer."

Jinyoung mencoba buat jadi barista Moonbucks yang profesional nih di hari pertama kerja dan masih masa training. Ditambah lagi manager kafe yang namanya Jang Moonbok juga lagi iseng jadi barista di samping dia. Kalo mau tau managernya yang mana, pokoknya yang pendek terus rambutnya panjang kayak bintang iklan sampo.

Tampilan Jinyoung udah barista abis. Dia pake kaos polo putih, celana bahan hitam, sama green apron yang di depannya terbordir lambang kafe Moonbucks. Yang aneh cuma dia make masker, disuruh sama manager Moonbok soalnya muka dia masih kesisa biru-biru dikit bekas ditonjok Woojin belom ilang-ilang.

"Terimakasih, selamat menikmati kopinya." Jinyoung yang udah beres selesaiin pesanan langsung ngasih ke Guanlin dan berharap itu anak cepetan pergi.

"Eh Bae," Guanlin lirik kemasan macchiatonya, "kok elu nulis nama gue 'Guanlin' doang? Kan gue bilang nama panjang.. 'Lai Guanlin' dong. Jangan lupa huruf pertama harus kapital."

" _Bacot bat Guanlin. Sabar gue sabar." -bjy_

"Sudah ya, Mas Lai Guanlin." sebutnya sarkas selesai nulisin nama depan Guanlin.

"Nah gitu dong."

Guanlin pergi buat duduk di mejanya bareng Daniel dan Jinyoung lanjut layanin customer lain.

Siang ini tuh, Guanlin gak sengaja ketemu sama Daniel di fikor. Dia abis latihan basket, Daniel abis dari kolam renang. Guanlin sebagaimana Guanlin biasanya ya cuma negor 'oi' terus cabut tapi Daniel malah ngajakin dia ke coffee shop yang ada di perpustakaan kampus mereka ini. Seolah-olah mau ngobrolin hal penting.

"Jadi, elu ngapa kak?" tanya Guanlin sambil nyodorin americanonya Daniel. Biasanya kalo Guanlin udah manggil anak-anak kos 'kak' berarti dia lagi serius nih.

"Pomnas, lo ikut?"

Pertanyaan singkatnya Daniel udah cukup bikin Guanlin ngerti, "Lah, masih lama kan itu? kenapa lo? galauin pomnas?"

"Iya, Lin."

Pomnas alias Pekan Olahraga Mahasiswa Nasional itu event olimpiade olahraga antar mahasiswa yang tingkatnya nasional dan diselenggarain 2 tahun sekali. Bukan sombong atau apa nih, tapi anak-anak fikor kampus mereka sering banget jadi perwakilan provinsi buat ke pomnas. Bergengsi banget ini lomba, nasional coy.

"Gausah galau lah, elo kan yang paling jago. Pasti lo kepilih jadi kontingennya."

"Bukan itu, Lin. Kalo itu sih gua udah masuk kontingen."

"Terus apaan? Cepet napa ceritain!"

"Nanti dulu gue mau nanya.. emangnya elo gak minat pomnas?"

"Males gue, biar senior-senior gua aja lah. Gua masih bisa ikut pomnas lagi entar. Lagian juga tim inti gua kan baru kebentuk, Dan."

"Oh gitu ya.."

"Iya."

"Lin.."

"ET LU NGOMONG TO THE POINT NGAPA. Kesel kan gua, garing amat obrolan kita!" omel Guanlin ga sabar. Tega banget Danielnya jadi keliatan canggung dan ragu sendiri sama apa yang mau dia omongin. Guanlin jahat banget emang.

"Guanlin kok elo gitu sih. gue kan cuma lagi mikir doang!" Danielnya jadi ikutan bete. Emosi dibales emosi kan jadinya.

"Mikir lo lama sih ah!" bukannya minta maaf ini bocah malah ngegas lagi.

"Sabar dong! Gue curhat sama Ong gak pernah digas gini!"

"Yaudah elo cerita ke Ong aja sana.. jangan ke gue!"

"Lin…"

"APAAN?"

"Itu masalah gue, soal Ong."

Guanlin yang lagi siap-siap narik napas buat nge-gas lagi langsung melunturkan niatnya waktu liat muka Daniel tiba-tiba serius bahkan sampe ngegeser sejenak americanonya. Tangannya kini megang lengan Guanlin dan matanya penuh harap, kayak lagi berusaha minta tolong.

"Kalo gue dikarantina buat latihan intensif gimana?"

Guanlin nepok jidat, frustasi. Ong Seongwoo seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang usianya udah 20 tahun masa iya gak bisa ditinggal karantina yang paling cuma sebulan duabulan doang.

"Dan, plis dah, titip aja si Ong ke Jisung. Gak bakal ngapa-ngapa itu anak.. paling cengo-cengo dikit doang kalo gaada lu. Tetep bisa idup kok."

"Lin, bukan Ongnya…"

"Terus?"

"Guenya yang takut gak bisa kalo jauh dari dia."

boom.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang cowok dengan tas ransel dan tangan yang nenteng buku tebal memasuki kafe Moonbucks. Pikirannya lagi berkalut tentang cara adaptasi di kampus ini. Sepanjang masa OSPEK dan sampe sekarang dia masih suka kelepasan manggil senior langsung nyebut nama doang, gak pake embel-embel 'kak'. Dia masih bawa kebiasaan waktu sekolah di U.S dimana manggil senior yaudeh sebut aja namanya, gak ada istilah 'kak'.

Sekarang cowok ini berdiri di depan meja order yang kebetulan kosong. Dia meletakan buku tebel yang ditentengnya di meja order terus mikir apa yang mau dia pesan.

"Kak, aku mau frappuccino size medium." ucapnya sama barista yang gak tau kenapa make masker. Sayangnya atensi barista itu masih belum ke dia. Keliatan dari pandangannya, barista ini lagi liatin dua cowok yang ngobrol serius di salah satu meja di coffee shop ini. Mana gak ada barista lain yang lagi kosong, mau gak mau dia harus pesen di barista ini.

Karena penasaran, cowok ini ngelirik nametagnya. Tertulis nama 'Bae Jinyoung' disana, udah nyoba manggil-manggil tapi dia masih bengong. Akhirnya dia inisiatif buat manggil namanya,

"Kak Jinyoung, frappuccino size medium."

"Eh? I-iya.. maaf." Begitu kesadar, Jinyoung langsung nundukin badannya berkali-kali. Aduh gimana sih dia. Jadi gak enak.

"Iya, kak, gapapa."

Dia sengaja manggil barista itu pake sebutan 'kak' soalnya dia mau jalanin saran dari seniornya di radio kampus. Namanya Jisung. Jisung bilang _"Gini aja, Hwi, biar kamu biasa bilang 'kak', kamu panggil aja semua orang yang keliatan lebih tua dari kamu pake sebutan 'kak'. Cerdas gak saran gue?!"_

Jinyoung disela-sela nyiapin pesanannya, ngelirik buku tebel yang cowok di depannya letakan di meja kasir. Judul bukunya 'Introduction to Communication'. Buku pengantar komunikasi? Ini anak maba komunikasi dong. Segala manggil Jinyoung 'kak' padahal mereka sama-sama mahasiswa baru.

"Ohiya kak, nama aku Daehwi." kata cowok ini nyebutin nama buat ditulisin di kemasan frappuccinonya. Terus dia kalap begitu sadar kalo orang-orang sering salah ngira nama dia 'Dewi'. Sebelum terlambat dia mau ngasih tau aja deh, "DAEHWI ya kak, diejanya D-A-E-H-"

"Kayak gini kan?" tapi kakak-kakak Moonbucks itu udah selesai nulis nama dia dan ajaibnya ejaannya bener.

"Iya kak." Gila, dia orang pertama yang bisa ngeja nama Daehwi dengan bener dalam sekali denger doang.

"Terimakasih ya!"

"Sama-sama, kak!" Gak tau kenapa Daehwi langsung ngerasa salting dan senyum-senyum cuma gara-gara hal sesimple itu. Dia seneng aja. Dia bergegas ninggalin meja order buat nyari tempat duduk tapi si barista Moonbucks itu manggil dia lagi,

"Daehwi, buku kamu ketinggalan."

Aduh kenapa nyebut nama sih. Kan makin seneng aja Daehwi kalo namanya disebut dengan bener. Biasanya orang-orang manggil dewi, ngeselin kan.

"Ohiya, maaf kak." Daehwi langsung buru-buru ngambil buku pengantar komunikasinya dan pergi cari tempat duduk, berusaha gak peduli sama barista barusan yang kayaknya masih liatin dia sambil senyum-senyum. Ya walaupun mukanya ketutup masker sih, tapi kan lewat _eye-smile_ masih ketara kalo itu cowok lagi senyumin dia.

Daehwi duduk di salah satu meja disana kemudian keluarin laptopnya, mau ngerjain tugas. Di sela-sela ngerjain tugas itu, Daehwi minum frappuccinonya sambil liatin tulisan barista yang namanya Jinyoung itu. Terharu banget dia namanya ditulis dengan bener, padahal kan biasanya barista Moonbucks sering typo.

Tapi Daehwi baru nyadar sesuatu yang aneh, masih ada tulisan lain di bawah tulisan namanya,

 _line: bjin10_

 _maba fikor, salam kenal._

Lagi-lagi gak tau kenapa, Daehwi senyum-senyum. Manis banget sih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gini bang gini…" omongan Seongwoo kepotong bentar soalnya dia mau buang ingus ke tisu dulu, "Kalo Daniel beneran ninggalin gua gimana bang?!"

"Ninggalin apaan dah, lebay lu. Gua yakin dia ngigo doang, kan dia emang sering gitu."

"Gua kagak mau ditinggalin Daniel, bang! huweee!"

"Udah napa jangan nangis. Seme macem apaan lu!"

Iya, bener, Seongwoo lagi nangis. Tapi nangisnya kocak. Jadi dia kan sok-sokan nahan air mata jadinya matanya merah doang plus ingus yang gak berhenti-berhenti keluar dari idungnya. Daripada dibilang kayak lagi nangis, dia lebih mirip orang pilek yang lagi galau.

Seongwoo lagi duduk di ruang tv kosan sama seseorang yang dia panggil 'bang'. Ya kali dah daritadi dia ngomong sendiri. Dia ngomong sama Kang Dongho, tahun terakhir di teknik mesin, mantan penghuni wisma jisung yang tinggal di kamar nomor 1 sebelum Jinyoung. Dia pindah kosan ke kost yang lebih deket ke Fakultas Teknik, soalnya dia lagi sibuk skripsi. Katanya kalo tetep di wisma jisung susah fokus anaknya berisik-berisik nanti dia malah kayak Jisung yang skripsinya abadi gimana.

"Emang lu bisa jamin apaan bang kalo Daniel gak bakal ninggalin gua?!"

"Nih ya Ong, gua kan sepupunya Daniel. Di grup whatsapp keluarga gue, gak ada tuh emaknya Daniel bilang keluarga mereka mau pindahan ke Somalia atau apa lah kayak yang lo takutin!"

Iya, bener, Dongho itu sepupunya Daniel. Buktinya marga mereka sama-sama 'Kang'. Dulu waktu mereka masih satu kos, Daniel manggil Dongho 'bang', eh jadinya semua penghuni wisma jisung manggil dia 'bang' juga termasuk Jisung!

Terus hal itu juga jadi salah satu alasannya Seongwoo buat curhatin Daniel ke Dongho. Curhat ke calon kakak ipar, lumayan lah, biar direstuin.

"Kuliah lu gimana, Ong?" tanya Dongho rada ganti topik ke masalah kuliah. Biar tampangnya serem, dia tipe orang yang peduli sama akademik. Buktinya dia lagi nyusun skripsi padahal ini masih semester ganjil, pengen lulus tiga setengah tahun aja dia.

"Kuliah gua gapapa bang selama ada Daniel mah."

"Dih geblek, maksud gua kan kemaren lu bilang lagi ngusahain maju buat mapr-"

"Brisik lu bang! Masalah gua sekarang soal Daniel tau!"

"Dih galak lu!"

"Kasih gua saran makanya!"

"Saran-saran ae, bikinin gua kopi dulu sono!"

Ajaibnya, Seongwoo nurut, dia langsung jalan ke dapur, "Iya ah! elah lu."

"Sekalian cuci muka sana. Bersihin ingus lo. Untung yang liat cuma gue!" kata Dongho terus ketawa-tawa. Seongwoo pengen nimpuk pake sendal tapi gak tega itu orang lagi ngurus skripsi.

Sekarang udah sekitaran jam 4 sore, padahal hari libur tapi kosan sepi. Cuma ada Dongho sama Seongwoo doang. Hyunbin lagi ngelayap sama gengnya, Minhyun pulang, Jisung belom pulang-pulang dari kemaren, Woojin mah setiap sore emang di stadion, Jihoon jalan sama Hyungseob, Guanlin sama Daniel paling lagi di fikor, terus… Jinyoung lagi part-time tapi sekarang udah pulang deh,

'klek'

"Eh elo. Halo." sapa Dongho biasa aja ngeliat Jinyoung yang masuk ke kosan mereka. Dia udah denger soal Jinyoung dari Seongwoo dan anak-anak lain.

"Ha..lo.." nah justru Jinyoung yang belum tau apa-apa soal Dongho. Dia nyapa Dongho dengan canggung dan ngeliatin cowok gede itu. Dongho pake kaos plus celana jeans, di lengan kanannya ada tato macan. Serem banget, pikir Jinyoung. Mana mukanya galak, bikin takut dah.

"Eh elo Bae," Seongwoo nyamperin ruang tv sambil bawa dua cangkir kopi, "Udah kenal Dongho kan?"

Jinyoung ngegeleng. Jujur.

"EHIYA MAMPUS GUA LUPA SESUATU." Dongho bangkit dan langsung ngeremes bahu Jinyoung dengan panik. Jinyoungnya langsung merem takut ini orang tiba-tiba nampol dia.

"Ke-kenapa kak?" tanya Jinyoung gemeter tapi nyoba santai.

"LO GAK NGADUIN SOAL JENDELA KE KAK JISUNG KAN?"

"Enggak kak, eng..ga…"

"OH BAGUS DAH."

"Iya kak."

Seongwoo ikutan bangkit dan narik Jinyoung ngejauh dari Dongho, "Woi bang, bego lo ah maba dibikin takut."

"Ngapa sih? Emang gua serem?!"

"NGACA WOI NGACA! DI KOSAN BARU LO GAADA KACA!"

"Ahahaha ngaco lo ah. Heh, Baejin, lo gak takut sama gue kan?"

Jinyoung ngegeleng. Dia canggung gini kalo sama orang baru. Tapi sama Daehwi tadi sih enggak.

"KENALIN DULU DIRI LO KE DIA!" omel Seongwoo ngegas.

"Oh iya ya." Dongho ngulurin tangan ke Jinyoung yang lagi dirangkul sama Seongwoo, "Gue Kang Dongho, teknik mesin, sepupunya Daniel, mantan penghuni kamar lo, sama tempatnya Ong berkeluh kesah. Gausah panggil 'kak' panggil aja gue 'bang' ya."

"O..ke.. Gua Bae Jinyoung kak- eh bang." jawabnya sambil bales uluran tangan Dongho.

Gak lama kemudian mereka duduk-duduk bareng, Seongwoo ngelupain sejenak curhatannya tadi. Dia memprioritaskan hubungan Dongho sama Jinyoung yang baru kenal. Mereka bertiga ngobrol bareng hal-hal normal, ya kalo bisa ngebilang ngobrolin perbedaan kopling mobil sama kopling motor itu normal sih. Ya namanya juga ngobrol sama Dongho, orang bengkel.

"Bang Dongho, Kak ong," Jinyoung buka suara. Bikin dua senior yang duduk di sekitarnya itu langsung merhatiin dia, "Gua pengen nanya.."

"Apaan?" sebut Dongho sama Seongwoo barengan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kopling," aduh padahal yang Jinyoung mau obrolin gaada hubungannya nih. "Boleh gak sih kalo…"

"Kalo apaan?"

"...kalo punya dua gebetan dalem waktu yang sama?"

"GABOLEH LAH! LO NGERDUSIN SIAPA LAGI BAE?! GAK CUKUP LU NYIPOK JIHOON TERUS SEKARANG APAAN LAGI? SETIA DONG SET-"

"Boleh kok." jawab Dongho singkat, bikin omelan Seongwoo kepotong gara-gara dia kaget sama omongan senior tua yang biasa dia jadiin tempat curhat itu.

"Serius boleh bang?!" mata Jinyoung berbinar seketika, natap Dongho penasaran.

"Iya.. tapi siap-siap aja dibilang brengsek. Buset dah lu, satu aja si Ong susah ngejarnya. Elo malah pengen dua-duaan. Ribet." Dongho nyeruput kopinya dengan santai. Seongwoo bernafas lega, dia kira si Dongho udah miring otaknya mikirin skripsi.

"Bang."

"Apaan lagi?"

"Kalo dua-duanya pengen sama gua gimana, bang?"

.

.

.

-khodio-

tbc

.

.

.

* * *

Maaf ya baejin mengecewakan kalian yang udah seneng sama moment winkdeep kemarin. Selamat kesel sama bae jinyoung:)

Woojin: akhirnya target kebencian bukan gue doang!

Dongho: hal terkocak di chapter ini ngapain si ong nangis-nangis ya

Ong: whoi! karakter baru aja belagu lu bang!

Yak! Siap-siap yaa Dongho bakal menghiasi chapter-chapter ke depan juga nih~

* * *

 **Balesan Review:**

 **bubblevee**

wkwkwk dahulukan pekerjaan rumah ye. Minhyunbin bakal ada kok, mereka kan pacarannya parah.

Minhyun: Parah apa maksud lo.

Hyunbin: manis parah maksud authornya kak:)

Minhyun: ok. /kuping merah/

* * *

 **chodingssi**

Hahaha it's okay~ seneng deh kamu ngikutin dari awal.

Ong menang banyak? Jihoon agresif?

Ong: gua mikir juga gitu, eh di chapter ini gua dibikin hina. Si jihoon juga kasian noh

Jihoon: gue kasian ngapa kak?

Ong: oh lo belom tau ya mbul :)

Jihoon: KASIH TAU GUE!

* * *

 **Guest**

Wah baejin dapet jackpot?

Baejin: di chapter ini gue juga ngejackpot lagi

Ong: najis. gak usah pulang lo Hoon.

Jihoon: kok jadi gue yang gak boleh pulang?!

Ong: gak tega gue.

Jihoon: IH ADA APAAN SIH?!

* * *

 **pusanmsg**

Masa ya gua seneng deh baca review lu wkwk ff ini shonen banget? IYA BENAR SEKALI. Abisnya semua tokohnya laki sih. Aku juga mikir gitu tapi berhubung ini ff korea jadi bingung gitu ngebahasain istilah shonen gimana. Aku pengen tokoh-tokoh disini ya tetep boys will be boys biarpun shonen-ai wkwk. Curhat dikit, kalo nulis di real life sebenernya bahasa aku feminim banget sampe pernah nulis cerpen yang karakternya cowok tapi temen aku yg baca ngiranya itu cewek sangking 'halus'nya bahasa aku. Akhirnya jadi dendam gitu deh kenapa tulisan aku gak bisa macho sooo aku seneng banget pas kamu ngerasain unsur shonen disini! AAAAHHH finally! Btw semangat ya skripsinya!

Chap kemarin keliatan pendek? wah padahal itu enam atau tujuh ribuan gitu wordnya, chapter ini malah cuma tigaribuan. Kayaknya efek masih satu latar waktu ya.

Apa ongniel bakal angsty? ah enggak kok, paling cuma dihiasi kelebayan ong doang:)

Ong: WOY KAMPRET

Guanlin sama Jihoon sama?

Jihoon: JANGAN SAMA-SAMAIN!

Guanlin: Gua juga ogah disamain sama lo.

* * *

 **baejinbaejin**

Yak aku emang double update di wattpad juga, cari aja judul ff ini disana atau username aku khodyo. Asikan disini tauu! aku lebih leluasa reply reviewnya wkwk tapi buat story aku yang easy a emang enakan disana karna butuh upload gambar. Btw makasih semangatnya!

Baca berkali-kali pas winkdeep kissing?:)

Baejin: ena ya bagian gua dicium kak jihun?

Hyunbin: gua kecewa sama author kirain yang bakal parah minhyunbin doang.

Minhyun: parah apanya bin?!

Hyunbin: e-eh parah manisnya kak. sumpah.

Ongg~ katanya makasih nih karna lo udah kunciin mereka!

Ong: Nah bagus. ayodah selanjutnya gua kunciin siapa lagi neh

Baejin: kunciin gue sama daehwi gimana kak?

Ong: KERDUS NAJIS

* * *

 **superluckyfg**

maaf ya kamu pasti bete baca chapter ini :)

* * *

 **MaruMin**

Halo! Makasih ya udah nungguin ff ini!

Ketawain ong dosa gak?

Ong: ketawain aja gua udah bisa diketawain.

Woojin: baperan najis.

Jihoon bisa gerak duluan?

Baejin: wah iya dong.

Jihoon: kok elo yang jawab sih?!

Cermisnya serem? hm! sebenernya itu cerita horor asli dari ip* loh tapi aku modifikasi dikit. Kalo penasaran versi aslinya coba deh cari di google pake keyword 'hantu orang sebelah' sumpah serem banget.

Jihoon: ini lagi, ngapa elo promosi cermis sih!

* * *

 **Zelzeloooo**

Makasih juga udah baca dan review~ cermisnya serem ya? wkwk lah tapi kok malah pengen meluk ujin

Woojin: tuhkan fans gua mah banyak!

Ong: elo meluk ujin bukannya makin tambah serem ya?

Woojin: WOY SMEKDON LAGI YOK

Kangen jinseob? nanti yaa wkwkwk

* * *

 **maiolibel**

Aaaaakk tidaaak plis jangan membawa panwink T.T

Hyunbin bener kalo lagi berdua pasti yang agresif jihoon?

Hyunbin: iya dong soalnya gue rasain sendiri.. kalo gue sama kak minhyun berduaan tuh pasti yang nyosor duluan-

Minhyun: ngomong apa bin?:)

Hyunbin: engga kak!

Dear woojin, yang dekil tetep kamu:)

Woojin: makasih. /pergi ngambek/

* * *

 **eunwoo**

tsunnya guanlin ucul?

Guanlin: Woy apaan neh! ucul itu apaan?

Jihoon: elo bacanya dari belakang norak!

Guanlin: Lucu? yang sering ngelucu mah si Ong

Ong: khong salting mulu lo ah gak capek?

Guanlin: urusin noh daniel mau ninggalin lo. mang enak.

Ong: GITU LO YA!

* * *

 **Idiw17**

Hahaha capek ya chap kemarin kebanyakan moment? btw kamu udah cukup umur buat baca cipokannya winkdeep kan ya?!

Guanlin aslinya mau bobo bareng seonho?

Guanlin: gak. kasur gue gak muat.

Seonho: oh kalo kasurnya muat kakak mau ya?!

Guanlin: GAK JUGA. SANA LO. UDAH PULANG JUGA!

* * *

 **bibble-ie**

Makasih semangatnya! seneng deh dispam kamu wkwk

Iya bener, itu first kissnya bejin. emang masih polos dia!

Baejin: tungguin kepolosan gua selanjutnya ya!

Hyunbin: cupu baru pernah cipokan sekali

Ong: YA EMANG YANG GAK CUPU ELO DOANG DAH BIN!

Hyunbin: sensi, jangan-jangan elo gak pernah cipokan ya kak?

Ong: /diem/

Suka penghuni kos manggil jihun gembul? Ya emang fakta dia gembul sih. Jadi itu panggilan emang mutlak! Ya gak ong?

Ong: betul.

Jihoon: najis authornya kagak belain gue!

Nanti aku belain kamu kok Ji, kalo kamu udah tau kenyataan pahit:)

Jihoon: INI ADA APA SIH?!

* * *

 **yeolloaddedbaek**

Aku setuju.

Semuanya salah guanlin.

baejin ngerdus, salah guanlin.

daniel galau, salah guanlin.

woojin dekil, salah guanlin.

Guanlin: GUA RESIGN DARI FF INI BISA KAGAK SIH?!

* * *

 **tong**

Hyungseob: enak ya punya temen sekamar:(

Ong: eh dek hyungseob tumben nongol di review. biasanya balesan review isinya gue mulu.

Hyungseob: iya kak, abisnya iri. gaada temen di apart:(

Ong: KODE KERAS

Jihoon: Seob kan ada gue!

Hyungseob: mau ditemenin yang itu ji:(

Woojin: /pura-pura maen ludo/

* * *

 **Buzlague**

Hai pembaca baru! welcome to the dark side!

Daehwi gaada? well, selamat membaca chap ini:)

Tumben daniel jadi anak polos? NAH hahahaha biasanya di ff lain dia liar parah kan ya. Aku mutusin ff ini top! Ong sih, jadi Danielnya aku bikin lucu wkwk

Jisung kasih jodoh? sung elu mau jodoh gak?

Jisung: Mau sih tapi anak gue kebanyakan, lu bayangin aja anak kos ada tujuh belom anak-anak gue di rampus. terus skripsi kan juga anak gue.. gimana ya:(

Ong: sungguh single parent yang tangguh.

* * *

 **Jeon99Park**

ONG DAN BULUQ-DEKIL-ITEM KAPAN NYUSUL CIPOKAN JUGA?!

Ong: bacot.

Woojin: kalo kak ong udah berani, gue nyusul.

Ong: ELO NGAPA NUMBALIN GUE DULUAN?!

Hyunbin: intinya lo semua keduluan sama maba. Bikin malu.

* * *

 **Ryeolhyun97**

Makasih sayang udah suka sama ff ini! /love/

Jihoon sama guanlin deg-degan?

Jihoon: enggak tuh! gue sebel aja dia nantangin.

Guanlin: deg-degan paan. gajelas lu.

Ong: pusing gua sama ketsunderean semua orang

Iya bener itu first kissnya jinyoung!

Baejin: kenapa sih? gak percaya ya?

Hyunbin: elo keliatan jago kali bae.

Minhyun: jago apa bin?:)

Hyunbin: ja..jago, jago, jago ngerdus maksud gue kak.

* * *

 **makmumMasJonghyun**

Ong ada kemajuan?!

Ong: YEAAAH IYADONG! tenang-tenang gue gak bakal sedih sama omongan daniel. gua pasti bisa ngatasinnya.

Dongho: terus nangis-nangis tadi apaan hah?!

Ong: pilek.

Guanlin lebih najis dari woojin?

Woojin: YESS ADA YANG BELAIN GUE!

Guanlin: gr lo. itu maksudnya kita sama-sama najis.

Inti dari semuanya, mendingan lo semua belajar sama baejin buat ngegas gebetan…

Ong: maksudnya gua harus kerdus juga?! DANIEL SATU-SATUNYA!

* * *

 **AllSoo**

Makasih ya udah nungguin ff ini!

Untung ciumannya dilepas?

Hyunbin: iyalah kalo gak dilepas bisa bablas:)

Jihoon: KOK ELO YANG BALES SIH!

Minhyun: bablas apa bin?:)

Hyunbin: bab..las.. bablas lupa tidur maksudnya kak.

Bener, persepsi jihun harus luntur soal anak fikor? Nah, nanti ya sabar tungguin cerita asal-usul kenapa jihun bisa gitu! /love/

Jihoon: iya. anak fikor tuh bau, keringetan mulu.

Ong: kalo anak kedokteran gimana?

Jihoon: kalo anak FK nya kayak elo tetep gak bagus buat gue!

* * *

 **shiningbaby**

Wah marthon 10 chapter?! Semoga lanjut ngikutin ff ini terus yaa~

Woojin gemes banget…

Woojin: YES FANS GUA NAMBAH LAGI!

….sampe pengen nampol

Woojin: anjrit.

* * *

 **Alceena**

Hahaha makasih ya udah addicted sama ff ini! Keep being addicted wkwk gak bakal discontinued kok, amin.

Paling suka ongniel?

Ong: HAHAHA gue menang bin

Hyunbin: ngapain lo manggil-manggil gua. riya.

Ong: pengen pamer aja

Hyunbin: kalo udah jadian baru pamer.

Ong: /kicep/

* * *

 **voldemortnyel**

HAHAHA halo pembaca baru! Welcome to the jungle!

Makasih udah suka ff ini, semangat uasnya!

* * *

.

.

.

Makasih yang udah baca dan review~ seneng deh bacain review kalian!

sekali lagi, selamat kesel sama baejinyoung :)

 **CIAO!**


	13. Chapter 12: Malem minggu

**Chapter 12: Malem minggu**

 **Clue(s) of Chapter:**

(wisma jisung - jisung - minhyun) + (taehyun + sanggyun + kenta + yongguk) = ?

 **Boleh dibaca boleh engga:**

Sebelum mulai, aku mau kasih deep condolence buat Kim Jonghyun, selamat beristirahat. Gak banyak yang mau aku ucapin untuk dia karena aku yakin dia udah di tempat yang lebih baik.

Tolong tenangin teman kalian yang sangat terkena dampak dari kabar duka ini, selain itu jangan ragu untuk 'jagain' orang terdekat kalian yang keliatan punya mental health issue. Sekian.

Aku lama ya updatenya? maaf nih. btw sebenernya chap ini udah lama teronggok di draft gdocs aku tapi aku sok nahan-nahan takut ada ide tambahan karenaaa di chapter ini aku mau nunjukin semua calon konflik biar lebih dipahami ke depannya. Tapi ternyata pas aku tulis, buat making clear semuanya gak cukup di satu chapter. Jadi, chapter ini sama chapter depan perlu dipahamin baik-baik karna 'ngebocorin' konflik mereka nanti haha. Seolah serius banget ya? halah ini chap isinya maen-maen doang padahal.

Okedeh, met baca.

.

.

-khodio-

.

.

* * *

Malem ini, malem minggu.

Jisung masih gak pulang-pulang ke kosan karena takut sama Minhyun,

padahal Minhyun lagi pulang ke rumahnya.

Anak-anak Wisma Jisung udah kayak anak piatu, gak punya figur emak. Mereka kehilangan dua sosok penting yang berguna buat keberlangsungan hidup kosan. Kalo gak ada Jisung, gas sama air galon mereka tiba-tiba abis, bisa uring-uringan deh. Belom lagi misalnya ada yang berantem rebutan remot, gak ada yang nengahin. Sementara kalo gak ada Minhyun, gak ada tempat pelarian buat anak-anak yang abis dapet nilai kuis jelek atau butuh pencerahan.

Terus apa yang dilakuin sama mereka? Jawabannya, gak ada.

Eh ada satu hal deh,

mumpung gak ada yang bisa ngomelin, Hyunbin ngajak gengnya buat nge _basecamp_ di Wisma Jisung. Kesempatan emas.

 _'DOR'_

"WOY, PAK DOKTER! BACK-UP GUE! LAWAN KITA PUNYA STRATEGI MEMBIDIK DARI ATAS!"

"Ehh bentar-bentar.. gue gak ngerti nih masukin pelurunya gimana..."

 _'DOR!' 'DOR!'_

"AAAAKKK TIDAAAKK! KITA TERKEPUNG DAN GAK BISA NYERANG BALIK, PAK DOKTEEERR!"

Itu Taehyun sama Seongwoo. Mereka lagi berlindung dibalik counter-counter dapur, ngehindarin tembakan peluru yang gak henti-hentinya dateng dari Guanlin dan Woojin yang nyerang dari balkon lantai dua. Taehyun nyoba nembakin balik sementara Seongwoo masih berkutat sama pistolnya, dia gak ngerti cara masukin peluru. Jadinya sama aja cuma Taehyun yang ngelawan musuh.

"HAHA DASAR CACAT LO BERDUA! Ya gak, Jin?" -Guanlin

"Cuy itu Kak Ong kasian gak ngerti cara mainin pistolnya!" -Woojin

"BODOAMAT AHAHAHAHA! BEGO SIH! AHAHAHAAHA" -Guanlin

 _'DOR!' 'DOR' 'DOR' 'DOR!'_

 _"Anjrit. Gua setim sama setan." -pwj_

Guanlin ketawa evil sambil gak henti-henti nembakin peluru ke arah Taehyun sama Seongwoo sementara Woojin ya ngikutin Guanlin aja. Mereka berempat lagi main tembak-tembakan polisi vs. teroris, tim Taehyun jadi polisi dan tim Guanlin jadi teroris. Sangking menjiwainya, mereka pake kacamata renangnya Daniel buat mencegah pelurunya kena mata udah gitu bantal-bantal dari kamar mereka bawa buat jadi tameng dan nangkis tembakan.

Semua ini idenya Taehyun, senior yang se-geng sama Hyunbin itu abis nonton film Rambo di apartemennya Kenta terus jadi terobsesi sama tembak-tembakan. Dia malah sampe niat mau daftar densus 88 tapi sayang tinggi badannya gak cukup.

Gak cukup cuma rusuh di dapur, di ruang TV juga lagi ada yang ngumpul walau gak serusuh si densus 88,

"uno." kata Yongguk datar. Daritadi ini orang menang mulu kalo main.

"Mantap, daritadi fourdraw di elo terus, Yong." -Sanggyun

"Iyalah, gue hoki disini banyak kucing soalnya." kata Yongguk sambil ngelirik Daniel yang anteng tiduran di sofa sambil mainin kucing yang boboan di perutnya. Ini anak gak tertarik buat ikutan main tembak-tembakan atau main uno. Kucing lebih menarik.

Sanggyun ngeliat sekitar, dia ngambil sebatang _marlboro_ dari kemasannya, "Wey si Jihoon gak ada kan? Gue nyebat gapapa nih? Nanti diamuk gue."

"Iya gak ada Jihoon. Tapi kalo lo ngerokok deket Kak Daniel, ntar diomelin Kak Ong." jawab Hyunbin sambil liatin kartu uno yang masih banyak banget di tangannya.

"Yaelah si Ong aja lagi sibuk main tembak-tembakan. Dan, gue ijin nyebat ya!" seru Sanggyun ke Daniel sambil senyum + ngewink sok asik.

"Terserah lu itu sih, Gyun," Daniel bangun dan jadi duduk di sofa, "Eh Bin, tadi Bang Dongho kesini ya? Ada yang ninggalin yupi pake tempelan post-it tulisannya itu buat gue."

"Katanya sih gitu Kak, gak tau gue juga belom pulang kan pas ada dia." -Hyunbin

"Ehiya Bin, maba anak atletik yang lo ceritain mana?" -Yongguk

"Jinyoung maksudnya?" -Sanggyun

"Kata Kak Ong dia diajak Bang Dongho pergi. Gue kurang tau kemana." -Hyunbin

"Ngomong-ngomong, gue juga uno!" sebut Sanggyun.

"KENTAA.. ELO MAU JALAN APA DIJALANIN?" teriak Hyunbin ke arah dapur, tempat Kenta lagi ngambil minum.

Kentanya cuma bales nyolot, "APAANSIH ORANG KARTU GUE UDAH ABIS."

"Ahahaha! Mampus lo kalah!" seru Yongguk abis itu nguap males, liat kucing Daniel tidur di sampingnya dia jadi pengen tidur juga.

"BUKA CELANA LO BIN!" teriak Sanggyun sambil narik-narik celana Hyunbin.

"LAH LAH ENAK AJA LO! GUE PAKE GESPER. GUE BISA BUKA GESPER GUE DULU!"

Btw Hyunbin, Yongguk, sama Sanggyun main unonya pake aturan yang kalah harus ngelepas salah satu benda yang melekat di badan baik itu pakaian atau aksesoris. Si Yongguk yang menang mulu bajunya masih lengkap, si Kenta baru lepas jam tangan, si Hyunbin udah topless, sedangkan Sanggyun sisa boxer doang.

"HEH TEMENIN GUE! Masa gue doang yang boxeran?! Elo juga lah biar solid!"

"Siapa suruh lo kalah mulu! Eh anj- UDEH CELANA GUE JANGAN DITARIK-TARIK, CUMA HWANG MINHYUN YANG BOLEH!" kata Hyunbin yang langsung disusul jitakan dari Sanggyun.

"Jijik. Lo kira gue nafsu sama lo?"

"YA LAGIAN!"

"Udahlah ayo main lagi!" Yongguk ngoper kartu-kartunya ke arah Hyunbin, "Kocok."

"Kok gue?!"

"Kan elo yang kalah."

"Tadi Kak Sanggyun kalah yang ngocok malah gue!"

"Dia gak bisa ngocok."

Tiba-tiba aja si Sanggyun narik napas terus nge-gas, "YONG MAKSUD LU APAAN? LU MERAGUKAN KEJANTANAN GUE?!"

"Ngocok kartu, kak." jawab Yongguk kalem.

"OH."

Seperti yang sedang terjadi, berhubung lagi gak ada Jisung dan Minhyun, si Hyunbin manfaatin situasi dengan ngajak temen-temen se-gengnya buat main di Wisma Jisung. Kapan lagi coba temen-temennya nge _basecamp_ di kosan dia tanpa sambil diceramahin Jisung? Lagian emang kenapa sih kalo temen-temennya main kesini, paling kosan jadi berantakan dan berisik doang. Doang.

"Bin..." sebut Yongguk pelan, bikin Hyunbin yang lagi ngocok uno langsung berhenti dan natap Yongguk sambil ngedikin dagu, "Paan?"

"Hape lo dari tadi nyala-nyala terus ada yang nelfon, nama kontaknya 'sayang'."

"SERIUS?!" cowok tiang itu langsung ngejatohin kartu dan ngecek handphonenya, bener aja ada 36 misscall dari si _'sayang'_. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Minhyun. Jantung Hyunbin deg-degan parah takut ada apa-apa. Kenapa giliran ada panggilan penting kayak gini hp dia lagi mode silent sih?!

"Kok elo gak ngasih tau gue daritadi, Yong?!" protesnya.

"Abisnya gue males."

"AH ELO! Kan tumben tumbennya gua ditelfon sama si ayang!" Hyunbin ngacir pergi buat nelfon balik Minhyun, gak boleh lah telfonan di depan temen-temennya, ntar ketauan. Dia nyengir terus kabur ke halaman belakang.

"Seneng banget tuh orang, paling minhyun mau ngomelin dia." - _Kim Sanggyun, orangnya pesimis_.

Kembali lagi ke dapur,

"Pak dokter, biarin gua yang jadi umpan!"

"Suka-suka lu dah." jawab Seongwoo bodoamat.

"Oke, selamat berjuang ya, rekanku!"

"Jangan mati, ntar gua sendirian."

"WWWOOAAAAAAA..." Taehyun teriak berapi-api dan naikin tangga buat nyamperin Guanlin sama Woojin. "RASAIN NIH TEMBAKAN GUEEE... !"

Baru aja mau narik pelatuk senjatanya, Guanlin tiba-tiba ngarahin pistolnya ke Taehyun dan nembak duluan,

 _'DOR.'_

"Dah Jin, mati dia." sebut Guanlin simpel.

Woojin natap badan Taehyun yang abis ditembak langsung menjatuhkan diri secara dramatis dan tergeletak di lantai gitu aja.

"PAAAK DOKTER GUE MATIIII!"

"INNALILAHI!" bales Seongwoo dari bawah, "GUE MASIH BELOM NGERTI CARANYA NGISI PELURU WOY!"

Kenta yang lagi di dapur dan kebetulan ngedenger hal itu jadi kasian, dia jongkok dan ngebantuin Seongwoo,

"Kak Hong, sini gue bantuin..." sebutnya sambil senyum dan ngulurin tangan.

"Nama gue ONG bukan HONG!"

"Sini Kak Hong, gue ngerti cara masukin pelurunyaa.."

"NAMA GUE ONG!"

"Yaudah sini, mau gue bantuin gak?"

"MAU." sebut Seongwoo bete sambil ngasih pistol dan pelurunya ke Kenta, "Tapi nama gue ONG! Jangan diganti-ganti!"

 _'cklek'_ Kenta sukses masukin selusung peluru ke dalem pistol dalam sekali percobaan doang, "Nih, Kak Hong."

Seongwoo langsung natap cowok gingsul di hadapannya dengan kagum, "MAKASIH KENTAKI, LO UDAH BERJASA BUAT GUE. BTW GUA ONG BUKAN HONG, CAMKAN ITU!"

"Ih! Nama gue juga bukan kentaki kali!"

"WOAAAAA!" gak pake mikir lagi ini orang udah lari naikin tangga, gak lupa bawa bantal buat dijadiin tameng, "RASAIN SERANGAN BALASAN DARI GUE!"

"Yah ini lagi si cacat. Lo mau lawan kita berdua? Serang, Jin." Guanlin menyeringai sambil ngebidikin pistolnya ke Seongwoo.

"Yoi." Woojin mah nurut aja, yang penting menang.

 _'DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR'_

 _'DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR'_

Sayangnya Seongwoo jago menghindar sampe kayang-kayang dan gelinding di lantai kayak di film-film, dia juga bisa nangkis tembakan Guanlin dan Woojin pake bantalnya.

Guanlin sama Woojin gak nyerah, mereka makin mundur ketika Seongwoo makin maju ke daerah mereka sambil terusan nembak-nembakin, sampai akhirnya...

 _'cklek, cklek, cklek'_

"Loh kok..." Woojin bingung tembakannya diteken triggernya eh gak nembak nembak.

"Peluru lo abis, bego!" sahut Guanlin.

"Yah Lin! Kita gak punya persediaan lagi!"

"SERAHIN KE GUE!"

 _'DOR DOR DOR cklek cklek'_

"Mampus punya gue juga abis, bro." kata Guanlin panik tapi mukanya tetep sok songong, "PLAN B JIN, PLAN B! LO INGET KAN?!"

"INGET."

"Gue itung sampe tiga dan kita lari... 1, 2..."

"HAHAHA PELURU LO BERDUA ABIS YA!" kata Seongwoo bangga terus ngebuang perisai bantalnya dan siap-siap ngebidik, "RASAIN NEEH!"

 _'DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR'_

"3! LARI! JIN AYO!"

Guanlin sama Woojin lari sekenceng mungkin ke arah ruang hampa, disana mereka udah nyiapin bola-bola yang bisa mereka lemparin,

"RASAIN NIH GRANAT GUE!" teriak Guanlin sambil lemparin Seongwoo pake bola pingpong.

"RASAIN JUGA GRANAT GUE!" teriak Woojin ngelemparin Seongwoo pake bola sepak.

Seongwoo yang ketimpuk langsung protes. Mana kenanya di jidat. Nanti kalo benjol terus level kegantengan dia berkurang gimana?

"WOY TADI DI AWAL MAIN GAK ADA GRANAT-GRANATAN!"

"BODOAMAT!" seru Guanlin gak berhenti-henti ngelemparin pingpong

"GUANLIN AWAAASSS!" teriak Woojin begitu Seongwoo udah majuin Guanlin dan nyiapin pistolnya buat nembak tepat di bagian jantung Guanlin,

"AAAAKK!" Woojin teriak lagi dan dia loncat ke depan Guanlin buat jadi tameng, eh ujungnya dia yang ketembak, "LIN SELAMAT BERJUANG." Woojin jatoh mati sambil pura-pura meringis sakit.

"HAHAHAHA PENGORBANAN YANG MENGHARUKAN!" seru Seongwoo dramatis.

Guanlin mundur-mundur gemeter, si Seongwoo makin majuin dia. Dia masih make beragam bola terutama pingpong dan kasti buat dilemparin ke arah Seongwoo, sampe akhirnya dia mentok ke tembok dan Seongwoo tepat di hadapan dia,

"Punya kata-kata terakhir, Khong?" kata Seongwoo sambil neken dada Guanlin pake pelatuk pistolnya.

"Punya." jawab Guanlin sok keren.

"Apa?"

Tangan Guanlin ngeraba rak yang ada di sampingnya, dia tau banget di sana ada bola basket kesayangannya yang biasa dia pake buat adu 1 on 1 sama Wooseok. Dia bisa bikin lengah Seongwoo dengan mantulin bola itu ke arah tembok terus nanti pas Seongwoo nengok, dia kabur. Strategi cerdas.

Tapi...

"Loh? Kok gak ada..." Guanlin panik karena tangannya cuma nyentuh ruang kosong di rak, "KOK GAK ADA?! BOLA BASKET GUE KEMANAA?!"

"Yak! Gue anggep itu kalimat terakhir lo! AHAHAHAHAHA"

 _'DOR'_

"BOLA BASKET GUE ADA YANG NGAMBIIILLL! WOY NGAKU LO SEMUA SIAPA YANG MINDAHIN BOLA BASKET GUEEE!"

"Khong, ceritanya lo mati kalo ditembak. Tepar napa."

"BOLA BASKET GUE MANAAAAAA!"

"Lu harusnya pura-pura mati, Khong."

"BOLA GUE ILANG! DIEM LO SEMUA!"

Permainan mereka berakhir dengan Guanlin yang ngamuk-ngamuk dan ngegeledah isi Wisma Jisung buat nyariin bola kesayangannya.

Tapi sebenernya gak tau kenapa, firasat Guanlin bilang dia tau banget siapa yang ngambil bola basketnya. Sama sekali bukan anak Wisma Jisung apalagi gengnya Hyunbin.

Hm.

.

.

Hyunbin ngecek chatroom dia sama Minhyun dan neken tombol panggilan disana, nge-freecall biar hemat pulsa,

"Sayang, kenapa tadi nelfon?"

 _"Bin, kalo nelfon orang itu salam dulu."_

"Oke, maaf kak, gua ulang."

Dia matiin tombol panggilan dan nelfon dari ulang,

"Halo, Kak Minhyun? Ini Hyunbin. Tadi kenapa nge-call?"

 _"Bin, gue mau ngomong."_

"Ngomong aja kak.. hehehe..."

 _"Lo lagi sendiri?"_

"Ini lagi di halaman belakang deket jemuran. Gak ada yang denger kok.."

 _"Hmm.. by the way lagi apa, Bin?"_

"Aduh jadi malu ditanyain..."

 _"Tinggal jawab aja susah banget!"_

"Lagi main uno sama anak-anak. Kakak lagi apa?"

 _"Lagi mikirin lo."_

"Kepala kakak abis kebentur ya? Daritadi bikin gue salting mulu hehehehe..."

 _"Bin, gue lagi serius.."_

"Mau gua seriusin balik nih kak? Hm?"

 _"Kwon Hyunbin..."_ nada suara Minhyun dari telfon mendadak lirih, padahal respon normal Minhyun harusnya ngebentak atau judes kalo diledekin kayak gitu. Hyunbin mikir pasti ada yang gak beres nih, pengen nyoba nyantai tapi jantung dia deg-degannya gak bisa slow.

 _"Pertama-tama gue mau minta maaf sama lo.. gue harus bikin lo 'nunggu' lebih lama lagi."_

"Wah! Congrats kak, berarti semester ini lo bakal terus-terusan jadi asdosnya Mbak Boa lagi ya? pasti ngajar di kelas asis juga! Pacar gue keren bang-"

 _"Bin, nada bicara lo gak perlu sok seneng gitu gak apa-apa kok..."_

"Kak Minhyun, pacar gue yang bahkan baru semester 5 udah jadi asdos masa gue gak seneng?"

 _"Tapi kan lo tau semua itu artinya apa.. lo tau Mbak Boa kayak apa orangnya."_

"Ssstt! Karena gue emang tau, gak ada alesan buat kakak mikirin gue lagi kan? Gua bisa nunggu kok."

 _'DUGH'_

 _"BIN ITU SUARA APA? LO KENAPA?"_

"Gapapa kak, barusan kepala gue kejedot tembok."

 _"Bin, for a god sake I know you in detail. Barusan lu benturin jidat lu sendiri ke tembok kan? itu kan kebiasaan lo kalo lagi frustrasi."_

"Hng.."

 _"Hng apa? Kwon Hyunbin bales gue. Lo masih hidup kan?"_

"Cepet pulang kak gue kangen.. titip salam buat mama kamu di rumah ya."

 _"Bin jangan ganti topik dulu."_

"Emang masih ada yang mau dibahas lagi soal itu?" Sekarang Hyunbin lagi nyenderin badannya ke tembok sambil ngelus jidat yang dengan begonya abis dia jedotin sendiri. Bener aja hal yang bikin dia deg-degan taunya kejadian. Mbak Boa, dosen anatomi, resmi jadiin Minhyun asdos pribadinya sepanjang semester ini setelah 2 mingguan kemarin Minhyun 'diuji coba' jadi asdos magang.

 _"Hyunbin, gu..e.. minta maaf..."_

"Kak, gak ada yang lebih nyakitin dari denger suara lo lirih kayak gini. Dengerin gue, go public bukan segalanya. Gue gak masalah, as long as you love me, kak. Hehehe.

Berhenti minta maaf karna kita gak bisa leluasa kayak orang-orang. Orang lain kan gak perlu tau gimana Hwang Minhyun kalo lagi di depan Kwon Hyunbin.."

 _"Hyunbin rese. Sok romantis, jijik."_

"Asik udah bisa marah lagi! Jangan nangis ya sayang.."

 _"Anyway, love you."_

"I love you t-"

 _'tuut'_

Hyunbin senyum senyum tolol abis ngedenger kalimat terakhirnya Minhyun. Asli tsundere banget abis bilang sayang langsung dimatiin telfonnya.

Tapi abis senyum senyum tolol, emosi cowok ini berubah jadi ngacak-ngacakin rambutnya frustrasi,

kenapa sih dari sekian banyak syarat buat dapetin suatu profesi...

...jadi asdos Mbak Boa aja harus gak boleh pacaran?

.

.

.

"Gua gak ngerti sama jalan pikir lo." ucap Dongho singkat dan jelas sehabis dengerin semua penjelasan dari cowok di hadapannya yang lagi ngelusin leher dengan canggung, "Coba lanjutin ceritanya.."

"Ya gitu bang, jadi gua suka sama Kak Jihoon terus gak tau kenapa gua iseng aja ngasih id line ke cowok yang namanya Daehwi, yang gua bilang manis itu, eh taunya respon dia bagus." ujar Jinyoung terus ngebenerin topi hitam yang lagi dia pake.

Sebenernya dia bukan tipe orang yang seterbuka ini sama orang yang baru dikenal. Tapi begitu tau Dongho partner curhatnya Seongwoo, Jinyoung jadi pengen ikutan konsultasi. Terus dari muka-mukanya, Dongho itu kayak udah pernah rasain manis-pahit hidup. Biarpun serem dan sukses bikin kucing-kucing Daniel ngumpet, ternyata aslinya senior ini asik juga. Dan satu lagi point plus dari Dongho, dia waras, gak kayak mayoritas anak-anak wisma jisung. Btw, mayoritas itu maksudnya semua orang kecuali Jinyoung sama Minhyun.

Ngomong-ngomong mereka berdua lagi di kafe deket kampus. Dongho sengaja ngajak Jinyoung cabut dari kosan soalnya kalo ini anak nekat cerita-cerita di kosan dan didengerin Seongwoo, si Seongwoo bisa mual-mual, sakit kepala, dan diare. Buktinya waktu Jinyoung bikin deklarasi pengen punya dua gebetan, gak lama kemudian Seongwoo nyariin koyo buat ditempel di jidat. Pusing mendadak, mikirin Daniel satu aja kagak kekejar-kejar lah ini bocah ngeselin juga pengen dua-duaan.

Lanjut lagi ke obrolan mereka,

"Respon bagus itu maksudnya apa, Bae?"

"Ya simplenya dia nge-add line gua, kita chat, ngobrol-ngobrol, dan besok nonton bioskop bareng."

"BUSET NONTON BARENG KATA LO?!" untung Dongho gak lagi minum, bisa keselek denger omongan Jinyoung yang diucapin dengan santai banget barusan.

"Ya.. i..ya.."

"NONTON SAMA SI DEWI-DEWI ITU? CEPET AMAT"

"Daehwi bang, Daehwi. Salah ya?"

"Enggak salah sih," Dongho nyoba kalem, "Oke deh gue bisa percaya total kalo lu emang udah nyipok Jihoon."

"Lah lah bang, elu salah paham, gue gak nyipok Jihoon... Jihoon yang cium gue."

"HAH?!" buat pernyataan barusan, Dongho gak bisa nahan kalem lagi. Cuma berseru doang sih gak sampe lebay geprak meja kayak di drama. Abis gimana, biarpun status dia adalah eks penghuni wisma jisung, Dongho tuh tau anak-anak disana kayak apa. Termasuk Jihoon itu kayak gimana. Ya kali uke sensian, judes, dan rawan tsundere macem Jihoon nyosor duluan?

Dalam pikiran Dongho,

fix banget ini anak udah bikin Jihoon tergila-gila. Cie.

"Bang, gua mau ceritain Daehwi lagi!" Jinyoung negakin bahunya, matanya juga membesar dan bibirnya nahan-nahan senyum, antusias. "Dia maba, kayak gue. Jurusan komunikasi. Akhirnya gua bisa kenalan sama sesama maba bang disaat anak kosan senior semua, dia tuh udah kayak orang yang gua cari-cari banget dan tepat buat nemenin gua. Dari chatnya kayaknya anaknya asik, terus..."

Yak, pokoknya ceritanya berlanjut panjang, si kampret Bae Jinyoung ini malah ceritain Daehwi sementara Dongho masih cengo mikirin Jihoon. Persetan sama orang yang namanya dewi-dewi itu, Jihoon udah di depan mata coy. Pokoknya Dongho gak mau tau, ini dua bocah harus jadian, gak perlu dia kawinin paksa kan?

"...ternyata dia selama ini tinggal di Los Angeles terus gak biasa sama kultur sini. Lu harus tau bang, dia seneng bisa kenal sama gua. Dia bahkan pengen main ke fikor, dia juga-"

"Baejin, jadi Jihoon gimana?" Dongho motong omongan Jinyoung yang lagi asik banget cerita. Bodoamat.

"Gimana apa maksudnya?" ini Jinyoung bego apa gimana sih. Bikin kesel dah.

"Tadi kan lo bilang sama gua kalo lu suka dia, terus kalian udah ciuman, ya berarti ada yang 'serius' kan diantara lo berdua? ya kali gak niat ja..dian.. gitu misalnya?" Dongho berusaha banget ngomong tersirat, arti omongan dia gak lain ya biar anak ini cepet-cepet nembak Jihoon.

"Ya iya, gua serius kok." jawabnya singkat.

"Terus si dewi-dewi itu, gak lo seriusin juga kan?"

"Dih jahat banget gua kalo gak seriusin Daehwi, bang!"

"Jahatan elo duain Jihoon, tolol!"

"Loh jahat apanya? Kan gua sama dia belom jadian. Jadi-" Jinyoung nunda lanjutin ucapannya sejenak gara-gara tatapan Dongho ke dia mendadak galak banget. Kayaknya kalo disini ada ring tinju, si Jinyoung udah dibopong paksa terus dismekdon di tengah-tengah.

"Lanjutin omongan lo. Gua dengerin." ucap Dongho yang lebih mirip perintah.

"...jadi prinsip gua, misalnya belom jadian berarti gua masih free buat deketin siapa aja kan? Kan gua sama Kak Jihoon belum terjalin apa-apa. Bener gak?"

Dongho diem, dia mangap speechless. Pengen ngomong tapi bingung apa makian yang tepat. Pengen nonjok tapi ini tempat umum, entar dia diusir security, secara yang mukanya kayak orang jahat kan dia bukan Jinyoung. Pengen lempar Jinyoung dari lantai 4 tapi ini kafe cuma punya satu lantai.

Alhasil Dongho cuma mijit-mijit jidat doang sambil liatin pemandangan luar jendela sedangkan Jinyoung dengan tanpa dosa lanjut menyantap minumannya. Sialan. Ini cowok kayak komplikasi dari polos tapi brengsek. Pengen dibilang brengsek, tapi sopan-sopannya kayak cowok polos. Pengen dibilang polos, taunya kerdus akut.

Dan di sela-sela kecengoannya, Dongho ngeliat dua orang yang dia kenal banget di luar jendela. Abis keluar dari ATM yang letaknya emang di halaman kafe ini. Yang satu pake kaos panjang oversize, satu lagi pake hoodie pink.

"WOY! NENGOK SINI WOY!" kata Dongho sambil diri dan lambaiin tangan keluar.

"Siapa bang?" Jinyoung jadi ngefokusin pandangan nyari orang yang dituju Dongho, "GILA! BANG LU SERIUS MAU NGAJAK MEREKA KESINI?"

Dongho gak peduli sama omongan Jinyoung, dia ngebuka jendela kafe di samping dia yang untungnya bisa dibuka kemudian teriak,

"JIHOON, HYUNGSEOB, SINI LO BERDUA!"

Mampus. Bae Jinyoung mampus.

.

.

.

"Ji, itu mas-mas lambaiin tangan ke kita?" kata Hyungseob bingung sambil nyipitin mata ke arah kafe dimana Dongho lagi berada.

Jihoon yang lagi masukin kartu ATM ke dompet gak heran dan lanjut jalan, "Makanya jadi orang jangan cakep-cakep amat, Seob. Jadi digodain mas-mas kan."

"Ji, gue takut deh.. dia kayak manggilin kita dari balik jendela. Liat deh Ji! Mukanya kayak mas-mas bengkel udah gitu di tangannya ada tato macan. JI GUE TAKUT!" Hyungseob yang panik langsung aja megangin tangan Jihoon dan bikin langkah mereka berdua makin cepet biar cepet pergi.

"Yaelah seob.. takut amat sih." Jihoon masih belom juga nengok ke arah yang dimaksud Hyungseob. Beda lagi sama Hyungseob yang udah nutup mata dan berani lirik itu mas mas dari sela jari doang.

"Ji, sekarang temennya yang ada di depannya juga ikut liatin kita. Pake baju item sama topi item kayak buronan. MEREKA PASTI PREMAN! JI JAKARTA GAK AMAN!"

 _"JIHOON, HYUNGSEOB, SINI LO BERDUA!"_

"Lah kok suaranya kayak kenal," Jihoon nengok ke sumber suara, "WOEY BANG DONGHO GUA KANGEENN!" abis itu dia lari masuk ke arah kafe gitu aja, semangat banget kayak anak kecil liat balon. Si Hyungseob yang barusan panik berubah jadi ngikutin langkah Jihoon juga begitu nyadar temennya nyebut nama 'Dongho'.

Oh, Dongho, mantan temen sekos Jihoon yang mukanya mirip tukang pukul itu. Kirain siapa.

...yang terpenting dari itu semua, waktu masukin kafe, mereka masih gak nyadar kalo sosok lain di depan Dongho itu si Jinyoung.

.

.

.

.

Diluar ekspektasi, kirain Jinyoung bakal dicepuin dan dikulitin semua curhatannya barusan di depan mata Jihoon... taunya enggak...

Jinyoung cuma...

"Ya jadi sampe mana ya kita tadi?"

"Bahas skripsi kakak!"

"Apa apa? Krispi? Tahu krispi? Wah enak tuh yang di jual di belakang rel!"

...Jinyoung cuma dicuekin aja kok.

Dongho taunya punya _special charming_ yang bikin Hyungseob yang beberapa menit lalu gemeter liat dia jadi berubah bertopang dagu sambil dengerin obrolan asiknya dengan antusias. Sedangkan Jihoon gak perlu ditanya lagi, dibandingin duduk di sebelah Jinyoung, ini orang malah dempetan sama Dongho seolah gak nyadarin eksistensi Jinyoung.

Jinyoung bingung mau ngapain. Mana hpnya low alhasil kerjaan dia sekarang cuma mandangin jendela doang.

Sementara yang lain masih lanjutin obrolan asik mereka,

"HAHAHA SERIUS BANG KAYAK GITU?"

"Iya iya.. denger nih ya. Si Ong itu waktu semester 3 cita-citanya mau jadi presiden RI ke sepuluh eh si Woojin maunya jadi hokage. Akhirnya Ong belajar hapalin undang-undang terus Woojin belajar parkur dari lantai 2. Ya gua larang Woojin lah, tuh anak kalo jatoh terus patah tulang kan gua yang repot. Eh si Ong malah ngomelin gua katanya gua melanggar pasal hak asasi."

"Ih Woojin lucu banget!"

"Bang, gua pulang ya." Jinyoung diri dan numpuin tangannya ke meja. Bikin obrolan tiga orang di sekitarnya terhenti,

"Lah nanti aja lah, Bae, gua anterin!" cegah Dongho.

"Gausah bang, kosan deket." bales Jinyoung pendek.

"Hm, terserah lu deh.." akhirnya Dongho pasrah doang.

Jinyoung beranjak pergi, tapi baru aja beberapa langkah dari meja, Dongho ngomong agak keras,

"Seob, lo udah tau belom kalo temen lu sama dia itu udah pernah cipokan?!"

"BANG DONGHO!" Jinyoung sama Jihoon berseru barengan sementara Hyungseob...

...malah negakin punggung dan nunjukin mata berbinar,

"Masa? Gimana kak ceritanya? Ceritain dong!"

"Jadi, mereka berdua pulang malem-malem, dikunciin, abis itu berkat teknologi teralis jendela yang gua ciptakan mereka masuk kamar Jinyoung dan..."

Jinyoung balik lagi ke meja mereka buat nutupin kuping Jihoon biar serapet mungkin biar gebetannya itu gak bisa dengerin Dongho yang lagi cerita panjang lebar. Gak cukup itu aja, cowok yang lagi diri di belakang punggung Jihoon ini juga ngedeketin bibirnya ke telinga Jihoon yang lagi dia tutupin,

terus ngebisikin Jihoon pake suara dalem yang kedengeran serius banget,

"Kak Jihoon, dengerin gue. Apa pun yang terjadi, dengerin suara gua adalah keputusan terbaik. Fokus ke suara gua, anggep suara Bang Dongho gak ada. Ngerti?"

Jihoon ngangguk.

Tegang.

Melting.

Gak bisa mikir.

Suara Jinyoung yang deep banget itu lagi ngoceh tanpa henti di telinga dia.

Aduh.

Suaranya renyah banget kayak kacang sukro.

Jihoon sampe lupa buat nanya Jinyoung kok bisa-bisanya Dongho tau soal mereka. Ah udahlah lanjut dengerin suara Jinyoung aja.

"...jadi kak, intinya bang dongho udah tau. Sorry ya, gua barusan-"

Pas banget lagi fokus campur melting sambil merem-merem malu dengerin Jinyoung, Jihoon ngerasa tangannya di tarik sama Hyungseob yang duduk di depannya. Hal itu bikin Jinyoung berhenti ngomong dan berhenti tutupin telinga dia, si Dongho juga udah kelar cerita.

"Ji, selamat ya! Ternyata Jinyoung udah serius sama lo.." sebut Hyungseob riang.

"Iya, tadi dia bilang mau seriusin lu." tambah Dongho, memperjelas.

"HAH APAAN?" sebut Jinyoung gak ngerti. Barusan dia juga gak dengerin Dongho cerita apa sih. Baru aja mulutnya mangap pengen protes, kata sanggahan yang mau dia ucapin gak jadi keluar begitu cowok berambut coklat susu di sampingnya nahan lengan dia dan ngasih senyuman manis semanis-manisnya.

"Bae.. me-mereka bener?" tanya Jihoon canggung dan gak lama kemudian buang muka waktu Jinyoung bales senyuman dia.

Pas Jihoon lagi buang muka itu, Jinyoung noleh ke Dongho yang lagi smirk-smirk ngeselin, 'gara-gara lo!' Jinyoung nyebut kalimat itu pake pola bibir.

"Jadi gimana, Bae? Kasian tuh Jihoon nungguin lo jawab!" seru Dongho santai. Dalem hati, Jinyoung ngutuk-ngutuk ini orang. Anjir apa-apaan nih, dia harus ngomong apa? Mana ada Hyungseob juga, ini anak udah mesem-mesem sambil ngepalin jari dengan gemes karena liat Jihoon nahan lengan Jinyoung dan Jinyoung yang salting difrontalin.

"I...iya kak, gua mau seriusin lo." ungkap Jinyoung yang bikin genggaman tangan Jihoon di lengan dia makin kenceng tapi orangnya masih nunduk malu, gak sanggup liat muka dia.

 _"tembak! tembak!"_ batin Hyungseob, ngebatin doang gak ngomong beneran.

Tapi gak lama kemudian, omongan Jinyoung barusan ternyata masih ada lanjutannya,

"...tapi kata mama, gua gak boleh pacaran dulu, hehe."

Terus hening.

Jihoon langsung lepas genggamannya,

Dongho pengen lempar meja,

Hyungseob jadi JinHoon shipper yang terkecewakan,

sedangkan Bae Jinyoung pengen pulang.

.

.

.

Berlanjut di Wisma Jisung,

Jihoon mincingin mata, gak ngerti sama tayangan yang lagi di setel di tv,

"Ini yang jadi jahat siapa sih?"

Woojin yang duduk di sampingnya dan lagi bersorak-sorak pake frekuensi lumba-lumba itu tiba-tiba mingkem terus natap Jihoon bingung, "Mbul lu ngapa dah. Ini tanding bola, bego! Lo kira jodoh wasiat bapak ada antagonisnya."

"Oh, ya maaf."

Otak Jihoon emang lagi error. Selepas kejadian di kafe itu, Dongho nyuruh dia balik ke kosan sama Jinyoung. Ya dia nurut. Tapi sayang sepanjang perjalanan Jinyoung diem aja, pas nyampe dan liat kosan rusuh dia juga masih diem dan milih langsung masuk kamar dibanding gabung main. Jihoon jadi gak enak mikirin kalimat terakhir Jinyoung,

gak boleh pacaran? serius?

Dia galau tapi seenggaknya nontonin orang-orang bego yang lagi teriak-teriak nontonin satu bola direbutin 22 orang bikin Jihoon terhibur.

"YA MAMPUS DAPET KARTU KUNING!" seru Seongwoo ngacak-ngacak rambut, Sanggyun yang ada di sampingnya ikutan ngacak rambut Seongwoo.

Terus lagi Hyunbin yang nontoninnya sambil gigit bantal, kalo ga ada bantal gini biasanya Yongguk yang digigit. Makanya Yongguk agak radius 2 meter gitu dari Hyunbin.

Lain lagi sama Kenta yang malah nyariin pemain bola yang ganteng, histerisnya bukan gara-gara gol tapi gara-gara yang ganteng lagi ngoper bola.

Selain itu ada Taehyun sama Daniel lagi ngobrol sambil nonton. Yang absen cuma Jinyoung sama Guanlin, kalo Guanlin sih emang freak basket jadi ga tertarik nonton bola.

"Jin, kartu kuning artinya apa?" Jihoon nanya lagi, pengen nyoba ngerti nih dia.

Woojin negakin bahu, masang mode serius, "Kartu kuning itu artinya warning buat pemain yang lakuin pelanggaran. Ada lagi yang lebih parah, kartu merah, kalo kena kartu merah pemain dikeluarin dari pertandingan."

"Oh! Berarti kalo kartu ijo boleh jalan ya? Boleh main lagi gitu.."

"Begoook! Lu kira lampu merah?!" Woojin frustrasi, ada yang aneh sama temennya itu. Jihoon emang bego soal gini-ginian, tapi kebegoannya kali ini tuh udah kuadrat. Gak biasanya. "Lo lagi kenapa-napa ya, mbul?"

"Kenapa apanya? Ngaco. Gua ga kenapa-napa tuh! Baik-baik aja! Gapapa!" Jihoon ngejawab panjang plus sewot, malah kayak nyembunyiin salting.

"Ya coba lu pikir-pikir seharian ini lu makan apa.. lu aneh tau gak? jadi tambah bego."

"Ya emang gue bego kali, Jin, huweeeee!" lah sekarang emosi Jihoon malah meluap, dia langsung meluk lengan Woojin dan mendemin muka di sana.

"EH TOLONG, TOLONG! GUA DIGELENDOTIN KARUNG SAGU! EH ANJIR, ELU NGAPA SIH? JIHOON AH AWAS BERAT!"

"HUWEEE! Jadi temen pengertian dikit kenapa sih, dasar buluk bego, gua lagi sedih tauuk!"

Jihoon narik-narik tangan Woojin, maksa-maksa biar itu anak mau dia jadiin sandaran padahal Woojinnya ogah. Disenderin Jihoon rasanya kayak disenderin beban hidup, berat banget.

 _'pluk'_ Hyunbin ngelempar bantal yang abis dia gigit dan tepat ngenain muka Jihoon, bikin Jihoon misuh-misuh sendiri dan ambil ancang-ancang buat lempar balik,

tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Hyunbin ngomong,

"Elo sekali-kali _make a move_ lah. Samperin kamarnya sana!"

Jihoon cengo. Jatohin bantal dari cengkramannya.

"Eh iya," Seongwoo ikut buka suara, "ajak Baejin join kesini gih, mbul."

"KOK GUE?!"

"Soalnya diantara kita semua yang rela lewatin pertandingannya cuma elo!"

Abis itu Jihoon bengong tapi Woojin nendang dia biar nyingkir dari sofa, "Udah sana!"

"Iya iya gua kesana!" kata Jihoon sambil menuju kamar nomor 1.

"Eh Jihoon," panggil Woojin lagi.

"Apaan?!"

"Good luck." Woojin ngacungin jempol, tapi mukanya datar gengsi gitu.

"Good luck juga." sahut Seongwoo lagi walau pandangannya gak beralih di tv.

"Jihoon,"

et siapa lagi sih, kali ini Hyunbin yang manggil. Jihoon yang udah megang daun pintu kamar Jinyoung jadi nengok lagi,

"Apa?"

"Inget, **make a move**." ucap Hyunbin pake penekanan yang dibales anggukan sama Jihoon.

Tunggu,

temen-temennya itu gak lagi berusaha nyuruh dia pdkt-in Jinyoung kan?!

Btw, make a move itu apa sih?

Di sisi lain, Taehyun nyariin kunci motornya,

"Eh gua balik ya, besok pagi mau ngajarin anak SD renang. Kosan gua ada jam malem juga lagi."

Yang lain cuma ngangguk-ngangguk doang, gak begitu peduli dan perhatiannya masih ke tv. Kecuali Daniel yang nganterin sampe ambang pintu, soalnya Taehyun kan senior renang dia jadi dia emang agak hormat ke cowok itu,

"Kak, hati-hati ya!" kata Daniel sambil senyum lebar terus Taehyun yang lebaynya kambuh jadi terharu.

Dia megangin kedua bahu Daniel dan ngasih tatapan bersemangat, "Kang Daniel."

"Kak Taehyun." Daniel yang bingung cuma bales megang bahu cowok itu.

"Daniel, semangat ya! Gua bangga sama lu. Pokoknya lu harus rajin latihan."

"Iya kak, makasih. Doain gua ya!"

"Kang Daniel."

"Kak Taehyun."

"Kang Daniel."

"Kak Taehyun."

"Kang Dan-"

"ONG SEONGWOO!" tiba-tiba aja Seongwoo nongol dari balik bahu Daniel dan natap Taehyun sinis, "Lo berdua kenapa serius banget sih? Ada apaan nih?!" tanyanya curiga.

Taehyun langsung buka mulut, nada bicaranya antusias banget, "Loh Pak Dokter, lo belom tau kalo Daniel-"

Sayangnya mulut senior yang tinggi badannya biasa aja itu langsung dibekap sama tangan Daniel, "Ong, elo... gak perlu tau. Bukan urusan lu."

 _'JEDER!'_

Seolah ada suara petir di dalem dada Seongwoo yang bikin hatinya retak. Serius ini.

.

.

.

"Baejin?"

Jinyoung kalap, pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba aja dibuka seseorang. Pas liat siapa yang buka pintunya, dia makin kalap lagi terus ngelempar hpnya ke kasur abis itu dia tutupin bantal.

"Eh kak Jihoon, kenapa kak?" ucapnya nyoba tenang, dia ngegeser kursi meja belajar yang lagi dia dudukin biar menghadap ke arah Jihoon, "kok gak ketuk pintu dulu sih? kalo ternyata gue lagi ganti baju gawat kan?"

"Hm abisnya..." Jihoon ngusap tengkuknya gugup sambil jalan deketin Jinyoung, "...gue cuma mau ngajak lu gabung ke depan aja kok. Lagi pada nonton bola, gak mau ikut?"

"Eng.. gu..gue lagi kerjain tugas kak," Jinyoung nunjuk layar laptop di meja belajarnya yang nunjukin dokumen word. "kalo udah kelar nanti gue nyusul."

Setelah ngomong kayak gitu, yang Jinyoung harapkan Jihoon bakal bilang "oh" atau "yaudah" terus pergi. Gak taunya cowok itu malah makin deketin dia, deket banget sampe Jinyoung yang lagi duduk harus dongak biar bisa mandang muka Jihoon.

"B-bae, soal yang tadi di kafe..."

"ya?"

"...i-itu cu-cuma... cuma isengannya Bang Dongho aja k-kok, dia e-emang gitu orangnya... so-sorry ya?"

Jinyoung senyum hangat. Jihoon yang gugup banget sampe ngomong gagap gitu udah 11 12 manisnya sama permen sugus. Cipok boleh gak sih? gemes.

"Kak Jihoon," karena cipok itu terlalu ekstrim akhirnya Jinyoung cuma megang tangan aja, "maaf juga ya gua ceritain soal kita ke Bang Dongho."

Cie ilah, 'kita'.

Jihoon lagi _blushing_ jadi dia diem, gak sanggup nanggepin.

"...tapi soal gua bilang gua serius sama lo, itu beneran loh." lanjut Jinyoung lagi, "walaupun kita belum bisa pa..caran... gapapa kan kak?"

Jihoon masih gak mampu nanggepin. Dia nunduk malu, abisnya Jinyoung kalo megang tangan pasti keterusan ngelus punggung tangan sama ngunci jari-jari mereka bareng. Jihoon mana kuat.

Saat ini Jihoon mikir, peduli amat sama pacaran kalo gak perlu pake status pacaran aja perlakuan Jinyoung udah manis banget ke dia. Ini sih junior rasa boyfriend. Sayang dia gak tau alesan _'gak boleh pacaran'_ itu cuma bullshitannya Jinyoung biar gak perlu buru-buru nembak Jihoon.

"Eng..engga papa, Bae. Aku kan juga gak bisa maksain kamu."

Cie ilah, aku-kamu.

"Kak, makasih banget. Aku seneng bisa ketemu kakak."

 _"Halo? Jinyoung aku udah balik nih! Halo Jinyoung? Jinyoung kamu dimana? Kok kamera kamu gelap sih? Jinyoung are you there?"_

Tiba-tiba ada suara orang ketiga yang sumbernya dari hp Jinyoung di kasur yang dia tutupin bantal. Itu suara dari Daehwi lewat video-call yang begonya Jinyoung lupa matiin waktu Jihoon masuk.

Mampus, Jinyoung mati gaya. Suasana romantis dia sama Jihoon langsung buyar, diganti sama tatapan curiga penuh penghakiman dari Jihoon ke dia,

"Bae, itu siapa?"

"Temen gua kak, tadi vidcall. Pas lu masuk kamar, gua singkirin bentar. Kan elo lebih penting, hehe..." Jinyoung bikin alesan, gak lupa suaranya dikecilin dikit biar yang di _vidcall_ gak bisa denger.

"Oh, temen." jawab Jihoon singkat, dalem hati lega, "yaudah kalo gitu gua pergi ya. Jangan lupa gabung bar-"

 _"Jinyoung kayaknya kamu ketiduran ya, kalo gitu sleepwell~ jangan lupa besok malem kita nonton~ mmuaah!"_

MATI.

"Bae?"

"Ya?"

"Elo mau nonton sama 'temen' lo itu?"

"Iya kak.."

"Gue ikut."

MATI DUA KALI.

.

.

-khodio-

tbc

.

.

* * *

Serius deh pas ngetik chapter ini aku jatuh hati sama karakternya Dongho dan mau kesel sama Jinyoung, tapi ganteng, jadi gak bisa kesel deh.

Oh iya, sebelum update di ffn, aku update di wattpad kan. Nah, jadi ada yang ngasih saran dongho tikung daehwi aja. Menurut kalian gimana? hahaha

Buat jinseob yang belum nongol konfliknya, see you next chap yaaw!

Btw buat balesan review, aku bales di chapter depan aja ya berhubung dalam waktu dekat aku bakal apdet lagi 😊 Makasih ya buat kalian yang udah review, benar-benar mood maker.

Woojin: janji palsu anjer jangan percaya

Ong: gua jadi curiga kalo lo janji cepet apdet gitu

Ih serius! Soalnya aslinya chapter ini sama chapter depan kan jadi satuu! Jadi idenya masih sama.

Terus aku kayaknya bakal ada niat buat ngerombak chapter-chapter awal deh soalnya pas aku re-read, aku gak tahan kayak "AAAH BEJIN TUH GAK KAYAK GINI." "AH BEGOK, WOOJIN GAK GITU ORANGNYA" dan hal hal sejenisnya. Tapi aku yakin buat kalian yang udah baca sampe chapter ini pasti memahami mereka gimana kaann /love/

Ah yaudah lah, sampe ketemu chapter depan!

.

.

.

 **CIAO!**


	14. Chapter 13: Ada kemajuan

**Chapter 13: Ada kemajuan**

 **Clue(s) of Chapter:**

1\. Ong Seongwoo super hero

2\. Woojin-Guanlin, friendship goals.

 **Boleh dibaca boleh engga:**

Jihoon: MANA KATANYA LU MAU FAST UPDATE, KANG NGIBUL!

Engga-engga, jadi gini, di chapter ini gado-gado banget, semua kejadian ada. Sampe aku sendiri bingung. Jadi ceritanya aku nulis terus nulis, udah pede kan pasti dikit lagi kelar eh kok gak kelar-kelar! Dan taunya pas jadi sepanjang ini, kayaknya kalo wordsnya dijajarin bisa dari depok ke bekasi deh

Chapter ini panjang bangeeet (10k words) extra-long quick dry, menyerap maksimal, up to 30 cm, active day, anti kerut anti bocor. Tadinya pengen dipecah biar aku keliatan kayak double update gitu tapi gajadi ah jadi satu aja sebagaimana kodrat.

Ah, happy reading.

.

.

.

-khodio-

.

.

.

* * *

"Yong, gelandang kanan kosong! ah mati gue.." ini Sanggyun, lagi main FIFA sama Yongguk. Abis nonton bola, anak-anak wisma jisung bubar ke kamar masing-masing kecuali temen-temennya Hyunbin yang maen ps sampe pagi gini.

"Oon. Gue jebol lagi lo." ucap Yongguk santai. Pantes beler, begadang maen ps kuat bener.

' _ngik ngik ngik ngik'_ tiba-tiba aja ada suara pager dibuka. Dua orang itu langsung merinding. Jangan-jangan….

"YONG KELAR YONG!"

"BENTAR DULUU.. PS4 GUEE!" jerit Yongguk sambil loncatin meja ruang tv buat ngambil benda yang udah jadi separuh jiwanya.

"KEN, BANGUN KEN!" Sanggyun nabok-nabokin pipi Kenta yang lagi tidur di sofa, secara anak-anak pada begadang semaleman jadi gak heran kalo jam 7 pagi gini dia tepar.

"Hnngh huappah sih?" Kenta masih merem, bibirnya maju-maju bete.

"KELAR KEN, KELAR. CABUT AYOK! SI NYAI UDAH PULANG NOH!" Sanggyun makin panik waktu ngelirik jendela sesosok penjaga lapas wisma jisung lagi buka pagar. Mukanya bahagia soalnya selama 2 hari minggat dari kosan, dia banyak nyusun script siaran bagus di studio rampus.

"BIN BANGUN BIN!" sekarang Sanggyun nendangin Hyunbin yang lagi tidur diatas karpet. Panik banget seolah bakal dimakan hidup-hidup sama Jisung. "BIN BAKAL MAMPUS INI TEMEN-TEMEN LU, BANGUN KEBO!"

Di luar, Jisung ngelangkahin kakinya nyusurin halaman dengan bahagia, masih gak tau pemandangan apa yang bakal menyambutnya,

"Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa~" dendangnya, tangan kanannya megang script terus tangan kirinya megang sapu sama kain pel baru buat di kosan.

Sebenernya dia rada bingung sih, kok ada motor asing di halaman kosan dia. Dua pula. Ah paling motornya tukang galon sama tukang gas.

"Cowok setampan dia datang menghampiriku~" Jisung masih nyanyi-nyanyi, hepi banget. Kayak gak ada beban. Terus dia buka pintu,

"H-hai kak Jisung!" muka Sanggyun yang lagi nyengir-nyengir canggung jadi pemandangan pertama Jisung. Ini anak diri tepat banget di balik pintu.

"...hampir-hampir aku tak sadar dibuatnya." nada nyanyi Jisung langsung datar, perasaannya langsung gak enak. Dia nyingkirin badan Sanggyun yang nutupin pandangannya ke dalem kosan...

...di mana ruang tv mereka mirip arena benteng takeshi. Bantal sofa kemana-mana, sampah kulit kacang kayak ranjau darat, gelas kopi di pojok-pojok ruangan, tirai jendela dijadiin selimut sama Kenta, sama Hyunbin yang molor sambil guling-guling. Buat ngelewatin semua ini butuh loncat-loncat, rintangan benteng takeshi banget.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!" Jisung menjerit. Bikin Kenta sama Hyunbin bangun barengan. Kirain ada gempa.

"IYA KAK, AMPUN KAK, GUE PULANG KOK!" Sanggyun ngambil kunci motor dan mau keluar tapi kerah lehernya ditahan sama Jisung,

"PULANG KATA LU?! BERESIN DULU INI SEMUAAA!" gila galak banget.

"Kak Sanggyun!" sebut Yongguk lemes, gak berani nolongin.

Jisung ngacung-ngacungin sapu yang lagi dia pegang, "ELO JUGA! MAU GUA GETOK SAPU HAH?"

Hyunbin sama Kenta yang takut jadi sasaran berikutnya langsung pencitraan benahin barang-barang sambil nunduk, serem coy. Abis itu Yongguk ikutan, sementara Sanggyun lagi diceramahin.

Lagi menegangkan gini tau-tau ada Seongwoo yang keluar kamar gara-gara teriakan Jisung,

"Eh Yongguk~ gue bantuin gulungin kabel ps lo yaaa!" ucapnya riang abis itu ngebetak ps 4 Yongguk tanpa bikin orangnya sadar, cerdas.

Gak cukup itu, Jihoon yang abis buka kulkas ikut nimbrung ke ruang tengah dan mencium bau-bau gak enak, ada bekas puntung rokok.

"KAK SANGGYUN ELO NGEROKOK DI KOSAN GUE YA? NGAKU NGAKU!" kasian banget sekarang Sanggyun dijambakin Jisung sama Jihoon sekaligus. Orangnya meringis-ringis doang.

Abis itu dari kejauhan, tepatnya di tangga, ada Woojin yang ngeliat Jisung berbinar, "KAK JISUUUNGGG! Akhirnya lo pulang!"

Jisung terharu, ngerasa disambut, "WOOJIIN GUEEEHH!"

"Sini kak! Gue kangen loo!" Woojin lambai-lambaiin tangannya sambil senyum pamer gingsul terus Jisung lari kearahnya abis itu meluk dia, "Ternyata ada juga yang kangen gueee… huweee.."

"Kak Jisung jangan mau masuk perangkap, mereka itu pasti sekongkol!" teriak Jihoon yang udah ngelepas jambakannya dari Sanggyun. Apa-apaan nih, ga mungkin Woojin seromantis itu.

"Kemana aja sih kak? Semua orang nyariin lu tau!" Woojin ngebales pelukan Jisung.

"Gu-gue di studio, Jin.." tapi anehnya kok lama-lama pelukannya Woojin jadi kelewat erat gini ya.

"YONGGUK, KENTA, KAK SANGGYUN! BURUAN KABUR! SELAMATKAN JIWA KALIAN!"

"WOOJIN! LO DURHAKA SAMA GUE?!"

Tuhkan, bener apa kata Jihoon.

"MAKASIH KEMBARAN!" teriak Kenta, life saviour banget si Woojin tuh. Kembaran yang membanggakan.

"KENTAKI JANGAN LUPA TRANSLITIN CHAPTER BARU ONE PIECE!" seru Woojin, minta imbalan.

"EH NTAR DULU PS4 GUE KEMANA YA?!"

"AHELAH YONG, NYAWA KITA LEBIH BERHARGA! AYO CABUT."

"IH KAK SANGGYUN! TERUS YANG BERESIN SEMUA INI SIAPA?!" Jihoon masih ngomel-ngomel gantiin Jisung.

"HYUNBIN YANG BERESIN!"

Mereka kabur, kesisa Hyunbin yang ngenes. Ngerasa dikhianatin.

"BYE HYUNBIN!"

"PENGKHIANAT LO SEMUA!"

.

.

.

Beralih ke Seongwoo yang punya mainan baru,

bocah gak tau diri ini lari-lari ke kamar Daniel sambil bawa ps4nya Yongguk.

"DAAANIEEL MAEN YOOK~" Seongwoo ngebuka pintu kamar Daniel gitu aja, udah biasa. Pasti boleh masuk kok sama orangnya.

"Eh Ong, pas banget. Bantuin gue dong…" Daniel gak nengok, posisinya munggungin Seongwoo. Dia nyubit bibir sambil mandangin celana-celana renang yang dia jejerin diatas kasurnya.

Seongwoo ngedeket ke sampingnya, masih sambil meluk ps yakali meluk Daniel, "Ngapain Dan? Serius banget."

"Menurut lu, celana renang gue kurang gak sih?!" tanyanya khawatir.

Seongwoo masang tampang sok mikir sambil liatin 10 celana renang Daniel yang semuanya warna hitam, ada sih yang bukan hitam, hitam keabu-abuan. "Lah kan celana lu emang biasanya segini cukup."

"Hm, gue takut kurang aja. Takutnya kalo masih pada di laundry terus gua gak punya cadangan gimana?"

"Lah kok jadi laundry sih? Kan kita diajarin mandiri sama Kak Jisung buat cuci baju sendiri, kalo lo kurang ya tinggal ambil di jemuran." Seongwoo ngerasa ada yang aneh nih, tapi dia yakin Daniel lagi mode ngelantur aja. Termasuk obrolannya sama Taehyun yang gak mau dijelasin ke Seongwoo, pasti Daniel lagi ngelantur. Positive thinking.

"Oh yaudah deh, gak jadi nanya.." bales Daniel singkat terus senyum-senyum gemes, bikin Seongwoo refleks ngusap-ngusap rambut dia.

"Yaudah yok kita maen smekdon di ps. Kalo lu ngalahin gua, nanti malem gua bayarin nonton..." kata Seongwoo yang dibales anggukan riangnya Daniel. Basi lu Ong, ini mah modusan anjir. Bilang aja pengen ngajak nonton.

"Btw, serius celana renang gue gak kurang?"

"Apa sih, kok elu jadi aneh gini?"

"Aneh apanya?"

"Gak kayak biasanya gitu."

"Emang biasanya gue gimana?"

"Gak kayak gini."

"Kayak gini apa?"

"AH LUPAIN! AYO KITA MAIN!"

Abis itu mereka rangkul-rangkulan ke ruang tv. Friendzone yang kejam.

.

.

.

Minggu sore, masih di Wisma Jisung,

"Kak Jisung, kakak gak mau liat gua, Ong, Daniel, Woojin, Jihoon, Hyunbin, sama Baejin bangga ngeliat kakak pake toga? Bang Dongho aja semester depan wisuda loh kak."

"Gue mau kok, Min."

"Makanya kerjain skripsi yang bener."

Jisung ngangguk-ngangguk, pandangannya kembali ke laptop dan kertas skripsi revisi yang ada di hadapannya.

Jisung beruntung, Jisung hoki banget. Kirain dia bakal dicaci-maki terus revisian skripsinya yang kata pengantar aja perlu revisi itu bakal disobek-sobek sama Minhyun sambil bilang _"ini skripsi apa laporan study tour anak sd?"_. Taunya Minhyun cuma ngomong gitu doang. Kayaknya mood Minhyun lagi bagus. Aneh.

Iya, bener, Hwang Minhyun. Orang ini juga udah pulang beberapa saat lalu. Gak cuma pulang bawa diri, dia juga bawa belanjaan yang isinya bahan-bahan makanan. Begitu nyampe kosan, dia langsung inisiatif bikin makanan. Kayak yang lagi dilakuinnya ini, abis masak pasta buat semua penghuni. Idaman.

"Lu tumben baik. Gue curiga." ucap Guanlin kurang ajar sambil nyantap makanannya di meja makan. Natap Minhyun penuh curiga tapi tetep aja ikut makan.

Minhyun noleh dari counter dapur, nampilin senyuman, "Gue emang baik kali, kamu aja yang gak pernah sadar, Lin."

Tapi ucapan ramah itu dibales pake tatapan judes, Guanlin geli dipanggil 'kamu'. Maaf ya, dia bukan pasukan rela-menjadi-dedeknya-Minhyun kayak Woojin sama Jihoon. Gak swag.

"Iya! Emang Kak Minhyun baik kok!" tuh buktinya, Woojin yang duduk di sebelahnya ngebelain Minhyun. Abis itu Minhyun ngasih dia pasta tambahan. Cih, penjilat.

"Jin, tolong kasih ini ke Ong sama Daniel ya?" Minhyun nyodorin 2 piring pasta sambil nebar senyum (lagi).

"Oke kak!"

Jisung gemes, seneng deh liat anak-anak pada akur gini. Apalagi Woojin yang nurut disuruh-suruh Minhyun, jadi keliatan manis gimana gitu. Terus kebetulan Woojin abis mandi sore, jadi tingkat kebulukannya sedikit berkurang. Bersihan.

"Makasih Jin!" kata Daniel sama Seongwoo barengan dari ruang tv, kayak anak kembar.

Tuhkan perasaan keibuan Jisung jadi memuncak,

"Guys, kita foto bareng yuk buat dijadiin kalender. Kan lucu kayak keluarga-keluarga bahagia gitu terus-"

"GAK MAU." ucap semuanya barengan, kompak. Jisung manyun.

"Jin, elo ngapain sih mau aja dibabuin Minhyun?! Rendahan tau gak?" tegur siapa lagi kalo bukan Guanlin begitu Woojin udah balik posisi ke meja makan.

Woojin diem, cuma lanjutin makan. Udah biasa sama tingkah Guanlin yang sok keren gitu.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Guan?" ini Minhyun diri di hadapan Guanlin, nundukin pandangan sambil ngusap-ngusap kepala bocah gede itu.

tangan Minhyun ditepis lah, mana rela Guanlin digituin, "Jangan panggil gue 'kamu'!"

"Kak, jangan deketin dia. Dia lagi sensitif bolanya ilang." tutur Woojin, gak peduli-peduli amat sebenernya. Tapi tingkat agresifnya Guanlin emang lagi max! Melebihi Jihoon kalo lagi pms, eh tunggu, Jihoon pms gak sih?

"Loh kok bisa ilang? Semoga ketemu ya.." gila, Minhyun lagi baik banget, moodnya bagus. Pasti gara-gara…

"MINHYUN, ELO JADI ASDOSNYA MBAK BOA?! SELAMET YAA!"

...tuh gara-garanya. Udah diteriakin sama Daniel yang baru aja dapet kabar dari temen-temennya via chat.

"HUAAA SERIUS?! MINHYUN GUEEE.." Jisung ngehamburin kertas skripsinya gitu aja terus lari ke pelukan Minhyun yang disusul sama semua anak-anak disitu (minus guanlin) yang ikutan melukin Minhyun. Keluarga bahagia banget kan.

Gak lama kemudian ada Jihoon yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, "Ih ada apaan nih? Kok peluk pelukaann?! Gue ikuuttaaann!"

Sayang, baru aja Jihoon lari sambil rentangin tangan eh _group-hug_ mereka udah berakhir.

Malah berganti sama tatapan bingung semua orang yang lihat Jihoon pake setelan kasual kaos+ripped jeans, badan wangi, rambut rapih, dan bibir yang dipoles lipbalm tipis. Manis banget kayak mau ngedate,

Seongwoo aja udah mangap-mangap, seolah gak percaya juniornya itu bisa dandan bagus,

terus dia bilang,

"ASTAGA GEMBUL, ELO MAU MANGKAL DIMANA?!"

Pengen nonjok tapi sayang Jihoon gak mau bikin tatanan rambutnya berantakan lagi. Alhasil dia cuma ngasih deathglare doang _"mati aja lu kak, mati."_ kira-kira gitu arti tatapannya.

"Gue mau nonton… sama Baejin." ujar Jihoon singkat sambil ngebales semua tatapan mata yang ngarah ke dia.

"OOOOHHH…" Semuanya gak heran dan balik ke urusan mereka masing-masing. Gaada yang aneh dari nonton bareng kan? Udah rahasia umum juga kalo JinHoon saling gebet.

Cuma satu orang yaitu Park-buluk-Woojin yang masih di hadapan Jihoon, nyegat langkah Jihoon gitu. Kayak swipper ngehalangin dora jalan.

"Terus baejinnya mana?" tanya Woojin curiga.

"Diakan lagi di moonbucks. Jadi kita janji ketemuan di bioskop langsung.. udah ah sana!"

Jihoon mau lewat tapi lengan Woojin yang disenderin ke tembok jadi penghalang buat dia, sok-sokan banget si buluk.

"Lo nonton berdua sama dia?"

"Kenapa sih, Jin? Udah kayak bapak gue aja lo!"

Woojin natap dalem dan naruh tangan di pundak Jihoon, "Gua kayak gini tuh karna gua peduli sama elo. Denger ya, jangan sekali-kali jual murah sama itu maba. Lu yang jual murah, gue yang tersinggung! Kalo lo diapa-apain, lapor gua, kak ong, atau hyunbin. Oke?!"

"Pft." tapi sayang liat Woojin sok serius gitu bawaannya jadi pengen ketawa, "Lu kenapa sih luk? Kenapa? hm? Mau tau kabar Hyungseob ya? Tumben banget lo baik sama gue gini. Sok khawatir segala. Lu punya obsesi mau jadi bokap gue apa gimana?"

"Ck," Woojin geleng-geleng, dia kan lagi serius beneran, "Sekarang lu mau kesana sendiri gitu?! Harusnya tuh elu dijemput sama dia. Bukan jalan sendiri gini. Cowok macem apaan kayak gitu."

"Jin, slow down, gua gak jalan sendiri kok."

"Bagus deh. Dia jemput lo kan?!"

"Bukan dia sih.."

"Terus?"

' _ **tin tin!'**_ "JIHOON BURUANN NTAR MALEM GUE MAU NGEBENGKEL LAGI!"

"Gue dianter bang Dongho kok. BYE SEMUANYA!"

Jihoon jalan buru-buru, eh di ruang tv dia diberhentiin lagi sama Ong. Gak dicegat sih, cuma dilemparin suatu benda berupa botol semprot kecil mencurigakan mirip botol parfum,

"Apaan nih?!"

Ong negakin badannya dan masang tampang sok pinter, "Semprotan merica. Kalo baejin kurang ajar, semprot aja!"

"Hng...o..ke? Makasih?"

Jihoon bingung sih, bodoamat ah,

Tapi serius deh,

Woojin sama Seongwoo kok sok perhatian gitu sama dia?

.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback, malem minggu, sebelum gengnya Hyunbin dateng,_

 _Di ruang hampa lagi ada konferensi meja kotak,_

 _Seme squad, minus Guanlin yang orangnya gak pedulian, lagi ngadain perbincangan penting._

" _Kesimpulannya, kita setuju buat nyerahin Park Jihoon ke Bae Jinyoung. HEY SAUDARA WOOJIN MENGAPA ANDA TERLIHAT KESAL?!" ini Seongwoo, sok sokan jadi moderator, biar kayak di ILC gitu walau pesertanya cuma dia, Woojin, sama Hyunbin._

" _Udah lah Jin, iklasin aja.. mereka udah ciuman, Jihoon sendiri pula yang duluan. Berarti Jihoon naksir dia. Lo gak kasian semenjak putus sama Donghan, si Jihoon udah kayak makhluk aseksual gitu gak minat sama cowok mana-mana. Boro-boro cari gebetan, liat reza rahadian di tv aja gaada gairahnya. Lu mau dia jomblo seumur hidup? Berkeluarga dengan membelah diri gitu kayak amuba? Kita harusnya seneng si Jihoon gak gamon sama Donghan lagi!" aduh Hyunbin kalo soal nasehat cinta emang jagonya. Giliran bahas ginian omongannya pinter banget._

" _Seneng sih seneng. Tapi kenapa sama si maba itu sih? gue gak terima aja pas denger cerita lo kalo beanjing punya dua gebetan." Woojin kebawa emosi sampe nonjok tembok._

" _JANGAN GANGGU KEDAMAIAN GUA DENGAN NONJOK-NONJOK TEMBOK GUA, MAKASIH." ini suara dari kamar Guanlin, putaran ulang dari rekaman voice note. Dia emang punya banyak stok vn buat ngerespon anak-anak yang suka berisik di ruang hampa yang sialannya ada persis di samping kamar dia. Pinter sih, sayang belagu._

" _KHONG SINI KHONG, JOIN! Penting nih urusan internal negara!" teriak Seongwoo_

" _GAK MINAT. MAKASI." lagi-lagi yang ngebales voice note doang, berasa lagi ngomong sama simsimi versi sengak._

" _Udahlah jangan ajak Guanlin!" Hyunbin masang muka stoic, "kita bagi-bagi tugas aja deh, sebagai temen yang baik.. usahain Jihoon bahagia dan si maba itu gak kerdus."_

" _Gimana?" Woojin naikin dagu, nagih kelanjutan omongan Hyunbin. Sayang Hyunbinnya geleng doang, belom ngide._

" _AHA!" Seongwoo berseru lebay, ala-ala mau jawab kuis tv gitu mukanya, "Gimana kalo…. bagi-bagi tugasnya gini: Hyunbin jagain pdktnya Jihoon sama Baejin biar itu dua anak lancar. Terus Woojin awasin kelakuan Baejin biar gak brengsek ke Jihoon! Jadi Hyunbin ngawasin dari sisi Jihoon dan Woojin ngawasin dari sisi Baejin."_

 _Keduanya ngangguk-ngangguk setuju sampe sadar sesuatu,_

" _TERUS ELO NGAPAIN PEA?!"_

" _Ya gue yang ngawasin kerja elu berdua gitu.. kayak bos-bos yakuza di film."_

 _Hyunbin sama Woojin udah megang bola sepak, mau digebok ke muka Ong Seongwoo,_

" _BERCANDA, BERCANDA. GUE URUSIN MEDIS KALO ADA APA-APA."_

 _Dan begitulah kisahnya makanya 3 orang ini sok-sokan khawatir sama Jihoon._

" _Cuy kita lupa seme squad masih punya satu amunisi lagi." -Hyunbin_

" _Siapa?" -Woojin_

" _BANG DONGHO!" -Seongwoo_

 _Ah. Semoga Jihoon baik-baik aja._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Dik Hyunbin**

Bin, gak mau makan? Minhyun yang masak loh! 😅😅😅

g. mksh.

Sorry ya bikin lu beresin ruang tv sendiri..

Elo sih bawa orang-orang ilegal kesini..

Udah dong jangan marah lagi sama gue 😫😫😫

Lu duluan yg mrhin gw

Bin siniii gausah ngunci diri di kamar terus, gue ngerasa bersalah

bodoamat.

* * *

"MINNN.. HYUNBIN NGAMBEK SAMA GUE MIN! HUWEEE.."

Minhyun yang udah beres ngeliat _chatbox_ Hyunbin di hape Jisung langsung letakin ponsel itu di meja, "Hyunbin childish banget. Lo diem disini, urusin skripsi. Gue ke kamar dia, mau ngomel."

Jisung ngangguk nurut. Ngeri bor.

Minhyun nyamperin kamar Hyunbin, langsung masuk gak pake ngetok. Ibu negara gitu loh.

"Hey kak! Ngapain ke kamar gue? Kangen?" kata Hyunbin sok yoi banget.

Minhyun yang lagi diri diambang pintu langsung buang muka malu,

Bukan malu denger alusan Hyunbin yang sok yoi itu tapi malu liat tampilan Hyunbin yang juga yoi banget. Dia make setelan jeans sama bomber yang disleting sampe atas, rambutnya masih basah-basah gitu terus semerbak parfum maskulin yang baru aja Hyunbin semprot jadi aroma yang menyambut Minhyun yang abis buka pintu kamar dia.

Tapi bukan Minhyun namanya kalo gitu doang lemah, "Lo kenapa ngambek sama kak jisung? Bocah banget."

"Oh itu," Hyunbin jalan ngedeket, "gua gak marah, cuma tadi lagi siap-siap aja. Kan kakak tau kak jisung kalo chatnya gak dibales bakal nge-ping ratusan kali.. bacot banget!"

Pandangan Minhyun masih gak lepas dari Hyunbin, tatapannya gak turun dari ngejudesin kedua mata _onyx_ cowoknya itu. Sayang aja hal itu justru bikin Minhyun gak sadar kalo dia lagi ditarik masuk dan pintu kamar ditutup rapet sama Hyunbin.

Gawat,

Minhyun masuk kandang maung, mamah :(

"Kak, peluk."

Minhyun diem, abis percuma juga nanggepin. Tangan gedenya Hyunbin udah melingkar di pinggang dia tanpa dia sempet ngijinin. Sialan.

"Kak kok bau kakak mirip tengik-tengiknya Woojin gitu ya?!"

Mulai deh si Hyunbin iseng ngeledek Woojin, Minhyun muterin bola mata males,"Tadi aku abis dipeluk Woojin, sama yang lain juga. Kamu sembarangan ih. Woojin abis mandi kok, bau dia kayak detol! Wanginya lembut. Gak kayak kamu pake parfum om-om terus."

"Huu~ iya deh adek kesayangan dibelain terus."

"Lo iri sama Woojin?"

"Gua iri sama semua orang yang kamu perlakuin kayak adek, kak."

Pas banget abis ngomong gitu, Hyunbin ngerasa cowok yang daritadi sandarin muka di dadanya itu mulai melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher dia, berusaha ngebales pelukan,

abis itu ngeluarin suara yang lirih banget seolah malu sama apa yang mau dia ucapin,

"Lo itu kan bukan adek tapi pacar."

Hyunbin senyum-senyum bego. GEMES WOY! Dia lagi nahan hasrat buat gak apa-apain _uke tsun_ yang lagi nempel banget di dadanya itu, "Lucu banget sih kak, lagi seneng ya?"

Minhyun ngangguk, senderan di bahu Hyunbin, terus dengak dikit masang muka polos yang rasanya mau Hyunbin bikin gak polos lagi,

Karena gak cukup sama peluk, si komu mulai tenggelamin mukanya di ceruk leher Minhyun. Tapi pas mau cium-cium dikit...

 _ddrrt, drrtt.._

' _brugh!'_

...Minhyun refleks ngedorong dada Hyunbin kuat-kuat biar ngejauh gara-gara denger hp Hyunbin getar dan ada panggilan dari kontak _'manager Choi'_ disana.

"Jangan cupang aku segala. Liat tuh kamu udah ditelfon, mau photoshootnya telat? Katanya mau nabung, tapi kerja males-malesan. Omdo. Gak suka."

Minhyun ngomong panjang dan baru berhenti begitu Hyunbin mulai ngangkat telfon, habis itu dia nelusurin mata ngelirik sekitar dan dengan pekanya masukin barang-barang Hyunbin yang keliatannya mau dia bawa -kayak box bekal yang isinya roti gandum sama pisang (Hyunbin diet), dompet, dll- ke ransel. Udah istri-able belom nih?

Tapi mata cowok hwang ini mengernyit heran waktu liat meja belajarnya Hyunbin kok banyak post it bertuliskan latihan kardio dan work-out kayak push up, plank, sit-up, pull-up gitu-gitu dan karena Minhyun dari jurusan Kepelatihan Olahraga, dia tau banget itu kan latihan-latihan buat bentuk abs dan bisep. Cowok ini gak bisa nahan senyum lagi begitu liat ada sekotak susu bubuk merk L-men yang masih terbungkus plastik indomaret disana, masih baru dibeli.

Btw Minhyun senyum bukan karena seneng tapi karena nahan ketawa. Ini anak kesambet apa tiba-tiba pengen _body-building,_ gaya banget. Matkul praktek aja sering cabut, males katanya nanti keringetan. Padahal kan liat seme berkeringat dan ngos-ngosan adalah hal indah -ini menurut Jihoon.

"Kenapa kak?"

Lah kaget Hyunbin tau-tau udah di belakang dia. Sebelum digrepe lagi, Minhyun balik badan dan numpuin tangan di meja belajar Hyunbin sambil natap cowok itu bercanda, "Elo mau sixpack ya? Biar apa sih, Bin~" godanya.

Hyunbin ikutan numpuin kedua tangan di meja belajar, bikin posisi Minhyun terkunci di hadapan dia, "Biar gua bisa ikut casting sportwear model, lumayan honornya. Buat nambahin modal nikah gua sama lu, kak!"

Minhyun blushing.

"Tapi syaratnya ya itu, harus punya abs. Menurut lu bisa gak 3 bulan lagi gua punya abs?"

"Mana bisa kalo elo tidur terus, gak bisa kontrol jadwal olahraga, praktek di kampus aja cabut gimana mau work-out?! Orang kayak lo tuh harus punya _coach_ pribadi yang bisa ngomelin dan jitak lu setiap saat kalo lo males!"

"Gua punya _coach_ kok."

"Siapa?"

"Ini yang di depan gue kan ada salah satu mahasiswa kepelatihan olahraga terbaik. Masa gak gue manfaatin?"

Minhyun mutarin bola matanya males, "Lu pikir gue mau?"

"Kak, plis.."

"Gak."

"Buat modal nik-"

"Oke, diem sekarang."

"YESSS! I LOVEE YOUU~"

"Bin! Udah sana jalan! Kok peluk-peluk gue lagi sih?! BIN MANAGER LO NELFON LAGI. HYUNBIN!"

.

.

.

.

.

"KAK JIHOON!" Jinyoung senyum seneng, dia yang tadinya duduk di kursi-kursi tunggu bioskop langsung berdiri dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Jihoon yang baru aja masukin pintu masuk.

Jihoon nengok terus senyum tipis, mencoba elegan. Pengen sih bales manggil terus lari nyamperin Jinyoung tapi males ah antusias-antusias segala. Jihoon gak mau terpikat sama senyuman riang Jinyoung yang pas lihat dia seolah lagi lihat sepertiga jiwanya, iya sepertiga bukan separuh, soalnya dibagi-bagi buat Daehwi juga. Sampis.

Sesampainya di hadapan Jinyoung, Jihoon say hi buat formalitas terus rapihin poni karena canggung. Sumpah demi apapun dia lagi berusaha gak menyadari eksistensi uke manis yang daritadi gelendotin tangan Jinyoung, siapa lagi kalo bukan-

"Hai! Aku Lee Daehwi, maba komunikasi!"

Jihoon diem, cuma ngebales uluran tangan dari cowok yang lagi senyum manis banget ke dia,

dalam hati, _"gua gak nanya lo, njir."_

"Kakak pasti Kak Jihoon ya? Kata Jinyoung kakak makannya banyak bang-"

"Syyut! Hwi! Engga kok kak, dia cuma bercanda."

Jihoon cuma senyum tipis, nahan kesel. Tapi dia harus elegan.

"Kak, hari ini lo manis banget. Gue serius." Jinyoung mulai ngerdus, pemirsa. Sekarang tangannya udah iseng megangin ujung kaos Jihoon sambil senyum-senyum bego liatin Jihoon yang mukanya datar aja.

TAHAN JIHOON, KAMU HARUS KUAT.

Jihoon bales pake senyum miring, alias cuma satu sisi bibir aja yang naik. Ternyata gak sia-sia dia dandan sejam, dipuji juga. Mana Jinyoung masih gak berpaling tatapannya dari dia, pasti gara-gara terpesona.

"Iya, Kak Jihoon manis banget. Pasti pake lipbalm _baby lips_ ya? Mau coba _tony moly_ aku? Lebih tahan lama loh kak!"

Et, ini anak mana sih nyamber-nyamber aja kayak kabel pln. Mana tangan Daehwi ikutan megangin ujung kaos dia kayak yang lagi Jinyoung lakuin. Minggir ah. Sok kenal woey.

Sebenernya Daehwi cuma nyoba akrab, Jihoonnya aja yang sensitif. Ditambah lagi tengsin juga liat dandanan Daehwi yang make-upnya lebih mahal dari punya dia.

Jihoon lagi-lagi bales pake senyum. Lagi gak mau ngebacot. Dia udah bertekad malam ini mau jadi uke yang bermartabat dan elegan. Tapi ya namanya uke ketemu 'saingan', dia lihat Daehwi tuh bawaannya kesel. Gak tau kenapa, bawaannya pengen nyuruh dia pulang meskipun aslinya yang janjian nonton bareng itu Jinyoung sama Daehwi, Jihoon mah jb-jb :(

"Hmm.. jadi sekarang kita… ngapain? Kalian lagi apa sebelum gue dateng?" ucap Jihoon memulai percakapan,

Jihoon nanya nengoknya ke Jinyoung tapi yang jawab malah Daehwi, "Jinyoung, kita bilang aja ke Kak Jihoon?"

" _Apaan nih anak pake 'kita-kita'an segala! Elu aja kali, gausah bawa-bawa Baejin." -pjh_

Jinyoung ngusap tengkuk abis itu masang muka gak ngenakin, bikin perasaan Jihoon ikutan gak enak, terombang-ambing mikir yang engga-engga,

"Gini kak, sebenernya…."

Aduh apaan nih.

"...gua sama Daehwi itu udah…"

Mamah! Jihoon belom siap patah hati. Gigit bibir aja deh biar ga nangis. Buang muka aja lah pura-pura ga denger. Ah gimana nih, Jihoon mau pulang. Apa lari aja ya biar dikejar gitu, eh jangan deh kalo ga dikejar gimana, tapi kalo dia nangis gima-

"...udah kehabisan tiket buat teater film yang kita mau tonton, kak! Ternyata booking tiket online gua error. Terus gue belum berani beli tiket lagi karena gak tau lu mau nonton film yang lain atau enggak. Sorry ya gua jadi gak enak sama lu."

Makasih, ternyata Tuhan masih sayang sama Jihoon.

Dia buang napas lega, sepanjang Jinyoung ngomong dia nahan napas biar gampang kalo mau pura-pura mati. Ternyata kabar yang disampein Jinyoung gak buruk-buruk amat, kirain dia mau bilang neneknya Daehwi sakit terus cuma bakal sembuh kalo Daehwi kawin sama Jinyoung satu bulan lagi atau apa gitu, taunya enggak.

Eh tunggu,

kabar yang gak buruk-buruk amat?

"HAH KITA KEABISAN TIKET? AH GIMANA NIH GUE KAN PENGEN BANGET NONTON JUMANJI!"

"Nah itu, maaf ya bikin lu kecewa."

"SERIUS SEMUA TEATER ABIS?"

"Masih ada kak, sisa yang jam 11 malem. Nanti kita dikunciin Kak Jisung yang ada."

"AH GIMANA DONG?!"

"Well, ayat-ayat cinta aja yuk?" -Daehwi

"GAK MAU HUWEEE GUE KAN MAU LIAT DAWYNE JOHNSON!"

"Kak Jihoon jangan nangiiss!"

Terus dari kejauhan, diantara suara mbak-mbak food-counter yang nawarin popcorn, ada orang yang manggilin nama Jihoon,

Jinyoung ikutan nengok terus ngeliat orang itu berbinar-binar, bukan gara-gara orangnya. Najis banget. Tapi gara-gara benda yang lagi dia pegang,

"KAK ONG, TIKET LU KOK BANYAK BANGET?"

Rejeki orang ganteng.

Seongwoo jalan ngedeket sambil nyengir-nyengir. Dia gak sendiri, sama Daniel. Berkat (pura-pura) kalah waktu main smekdon di PS, akhirnya dia jadi harus traktir Daniel nonton.

"Iyanih tadi gue mesen pake ojek online eh salah pencet. Kebeli 5." tuturnya santai.

Jihoon natap curiga, _"boong banget, njir."_

Alhasil Seongwoo sama Daniel nimbrung bareng mereka bertiga, terus sepakat nonton pake tiket kelebihannya Seongwoo. Semuanya bahagia kecuali Jihoon yang cemberut ditambah lagi alisnya yang menukik gara-gara curiga, kenapa sih temen-temen kosnya jadi terlibat di urusan pdkt dia daritadi?!

"Pasti yang ini Kak Daniel! Jinyoung udah cerita loh soal kakak!"

"Iya kak, gue udah ceritain semua anak wisma jisung."

"Hehe iya, gua Daniel. Halo!"

"Halo kak, aku Daehwi. Daehwi ya bukan dewi!"

Nah iyadeh sana, kalian pada ngobrol. Biarin Jihoon diem aja. Jihoon ngerasa ibarat acar di nasi goreng, ada gapapa, kalo gak ada juga…. ya gapapa.

"Hm, kalo yang ini pasti…. Kak Hyunbin?"

"Mana Hyunbin?" Seongwoo celingak-celinguk, nengok ke samping dan ke belakang.

" _Here you are_ , kak. Paper anatomi lancar kak? Gak diomelin Kak Minhyun lagi kan?"

"HAH?! SEJAK KAPAN GUA JADI HYUNBIN?!"

Liat Seongwoo yang naik pitam, Jinyoung langsung narik Daehwi sembunyi di belakang punggung dia sedangkan Daniel nahan dada Seongwoo yang udah membusung aja. Yailah salah nyebut 'Ong' jadi 'Hong' aja dia marah gimana dikira jadi Hyunbin.

Jihoon ketawa, mamam tuh. Sksd sih!

"Maaf kak! Dia belum tau muka lu. Hwi, ini Kak Ong namanya!" -Jinyoung

"JANGAN SAMA-SAMAIN GUA SAMA BUCIN MACEM HYUNBIN!" -Seongwoo

"Ong, sabar dong, dia kan belom tau lu aja!" -Daniel

"Oh, ini Kak Ong yang anak FK? Kok mukanya gak ada tampang-tampang FK?!" -Daehwi

"WOY MAKSUD LU APAAN? NGAJAK RIBUT?" -Seongwoo

"Guys! Gue beli popcorn yaaaa! Kasih tau kalo berantemnya udah beres!" kata Jihoon santai, senyum-senyum evil. Ada bagusnya juga si Seongwoo ikut campur.

.

.

.

.

.

Seongwoo itu selalu ngerasa dirinya super hero. Makanya dia selalu mengusahakan ngelakuin aksi-aksi heroik dimana pun dia berada.

Misalnya aja milih seat-plan di bioskop,

kalo nonton sama Daniel, dia selalu milih kursi A1 sama A2, kursi yang letaknya paling atas dan paling pojok. Kursi paling efektif buat orang pacaran.

Kenapa gitu? karena Seongwoo tau kursi tersebut sering disalahgunakan jadi mini hotel. Karena dia gak suka sama orang yang berbuat senonoh di ruang publik, Seongwoo selalu beli kursi itu, biar orang pacaran gak punya lapak!

Heroik banget kan? Heroik sama dengki beda tipis buat dia.

"Pokoknya kalo soundnya gak kedengeran bagus, itu gara-gara lo ya kak!" Jihoon manyun, bete. Orang mah pilih seat yang paling tengah kek, yang enak dipake nonton. Mana naik tangganya tinggi banget sampe keujung, Jihoon kan kewalahan naik tangga sambil bawa softdrink dan popcorn large-size di kanan-kiri tangannya.

"Heh mbul, bukannya bersyukur dapet tiket! Pokoknya karena gue yang punya tiket, gua yang ngatur kalian semua duduk dimana!"

Yang lain ngangguk ngeiya-iyain aja, daripada dia marah lagi. Bisa berdamai sama Daehwi aja perlu diplomasi panjang dari Jinyoung sama Daniel.

"Daniel paling pojok - gua samping Daniel - Jihoon samping gua - Jinyoung samping Jihoon - sisanya Daehwi. Duduk lu semua! Gausah protes!"

"Siapa juga yang mau protes! Gr lu!" -Jihoon

"Hehe makasih ya kak, tapi jangan berisik lagi plis, filmnya udah mulai." -Jinyoung

Sebenernya disini, yang daritadi paling pusing tuh Daniel. Otak dia emang darisananya terancang buat gak bisa mikir terlalu keras. Mana pas filmnya main si Seongwoo malah melototin Daehwi, terus Jinyoung duduknya goyang-goyang mulu gara-gara dipepet sama kanan-kirinya. Padahal film yang lagi main banyak _sound-effect_ seru, tapi kalah sama _sound_ yang dihasilkan dari Jihoon yang lagi ngunyah popcorn dan nyeruput soft-drink.

Fokus dia terpecah kemana-mana. Pusing pala Daniel.

Terus lagi, biasanya kalo nonton berdua sama Seongwoo, cowok itu pasti ngegenggam tangan dia sepanjang film berputar. Belum lagi kalo ada adegan-adegan yang sulit dimengerti sama Daniel, Seongwoo pasti rela ngebisikin dia buat jelasin alurnya. Romantis ya.

Tapi sekarang enggak,

iyasih tangan Daniel masih dipegangin terus sama Seongwoo,

tapi bibir cowok itu lagi asik bisik-bisik ke Jihoon.

"Heh mbul, makan mulu lo. Pegang tangan dia ogeb! Kayak gini nih!" bisik Seongwoo sambil pamerin cara dia genggam tangan Daniel, untung Danielnya lagi fokus ke layar jadi gak sadar.

"Bacot lu." bukannya dilempar ucapan makasih, muka Seongwoo malah dilempar popcorn. Seongwoo kan lagi berusaha ngasih saran percintaan.

"Denger ya, bioskop tuh momen yang tepat buat pegang-pegang. Tuh lo liat si dewi-dewi itu ngapain?"

Jihoon nyipitin mata, ragu sama omongan Seongwoo yang sok tau banget itu. Tapi begitu nundukin kepala terus nengok ke orang di sebelah Jinyoung, wah parah. Siaga satu. Si Daehwi enak banget modus-modus melukin lengan Jinyoung. Belum lagi kalo ada scene lucu, bahu Jinyoung dipukul-pukul manja.

"Tuh. Mamam lo. Kalah gercep."

"Ya-ya..udah…"

"Yaudah apaan?"

"Ya..u..dah.. gi-gimana cara megangnya?!"

"Ya pegang aja, adoh! raba-raba aja tangan elo ke kursi dia!"

"Kalo gue salah raba gimana?!"

"Ga bakal. Percaya sama gua!"

Jihoon ngelirik cowok di sampingnya, Jinyoung ya bukan Seongwoo, ditatapnya cowok itu baik-baik. Aduh ganteng banget nonton film sambil senyum-senyum gitu. Jihoon yang tadinya ngotot mau nonton Jumanji, akhirnya dengan berat hati mengakui kalo ternyata nontonin Jinyoung lagi nonton Jumanji lebih seru daripada nonton Jumanji. Ah gitu deh.

"Kenapa liatin gue terus?"

Jihoon yang ditanyain kayak gitu cuma geleng ragu, sial, dia lupa kalo Jinyoung orangnya peka banget.

Jinyoung senyum tipis abis itu megang dagu Jihoon buat ngarahin kepala dia ke depan, "Ngadepnya kesana, jangan ke gue.."

Jihoon nunduk malu-malu, terlebih lagi perhatian Jinyoung masih ke dia, terus tangan kurang-ajar cowok itu ngusap-ngusap rambut dia. Kepala Jihoon di- _patting_ udah kayak kucingnya Daniel, "Gemesin banget sih."

JIHOON KAMU HARUS KUAT.

"Jin, _have a look_! Ada rhino. Bahasa indonesianya apa ya? aku lupa."

Yah perhatian Jinyoung udah gak ke Jihoon lagi :(

"Badak, hwi.."

"Cute banget rhino nya…"

"Iya, cute kayak kamu."

IDIH. Apa-apaan badak aja dibilang imut, mau aja lagi dibilang imut juga disama-samain kayak badak! Jihoon geli! Mana kampretnya Jinyoung ngomong kayak gitu sambil tetep ngelusin kepala dia. Apa-apaan nih.

"Bae, lepas ah!" Jihoon nepis tangan Jinyoung yang masih asik mainin rambutnya, enak aja. Marah dia tuh.

Seongwoo noleh dikit, lirik-lirik dikit. Aduh gawat nih. Mereka berdua kan harus harmonis.

"Hm, lu marah ya? Maaf deh, gak gue pegang lagi."

"EH BUKAN GITU! Gu..gue cuma gak mau dipegang di kepala aja. Nanti rambut gue berantakan."

"Terus?"

"Pegangnya di tangan gue aja. Lagi dingin juga."

"Oh oke, kalo dingin harusnya bilang aja daritadi."

YES! Good job, Jihoon. Seongwoo bangga sama lu. Jihoon ada kemajuan. Ini orang terharu banget pas liat tangan Jinyoung sama Jihoon kekunci bareng terus mereka berdua langsung salting dan pura-pura fokus ke film. Padahal mah pas Seongwoo senterin muka Jihoon pake flash hp, muka itu anak udah pink-pink kayak babi ternak. Walaupun akhirnya dia ditoyor Jihoon gara-gara silau mukanya tiba-tiba jadi objek senter, Seongwoo mau nonton film apa ngeronda sih?

"Jinyoung, aku juga dingin. Pegang tangan aku juga boleh?"

"Boleh kok, Hwi."

" _ANJRIT, GANGGUIN BABI TERNAK GUA AJA LU!" -Osw dalem hati_

"Ong?"

"Ya?"

Ah Seongwoo gak lupa kok kalo ada orang di sampingnya yang lebih butuh diperhatiin daripada hubungan romansa Jihoon yang gak jelas itu.

"Gue gak ngerti ceritanya… daritadi kalian semua berisik banget sih!" Daniel ngambek, kesel dia, "Jelasin ke gue dong?"

Yah mampus, Seongwoo kan juga gak merhatiin filmnya, "Bentar ya, Dan, gue googling sinopsisnya dulu."

"IH LO JUGA GAK PAHAM?!"

Kembali ke kursi A3 sampe A5,

Jinyoung tegang.

Dipegang di kanan-kiri, bor. Mau nyeka keringet dingin juga gak bisa, itu tangan dipake semua. Mau ngomong, takut dua uke di sampingnya berantem. Alhasil dia pura-pura enjoy filmnya aja.

"Guys, ngomong-ngomong gua haus." kata Jinyoung, kode biar salah satu diantara mereka ada yang ngelepas tangan dia dan ngebiarin dia minum bentar, bentar doang kok. Abis itu pegang lagi gapapa!

"Oh, _okay_.." kata Daehwi, bikin Jinyoung bernafas lega. Eh bukannya ngelepas tangan Jinyoung, dia malah nyodorin sedotan ke bibir Jinyoung, "Nih…"

JIHOON PANAS BUNG.

"Minum punya gue aja. Punya dia pasti ada bekas tony moly di sedotannya." kata Jihoon sambil ikutan nyodorin minuman miliknya.

Jinyoung ngejauhin kepala dikit, beruntung mulutnya gak kesodok sedotan :(

"Eng.. sebenernya gue mau minum minuman gue sendiri aja sih.." ucapnya canggung, terus biar adil dia ngelepas genggaman dari kedua 'ukenya'. Terus minum sambil tegang, soalnya Jihoon sama Daehwi bener-bener nempelin mata ke dia.

"Bae, lo gapapa? Kok tegang banget mukanya.." tanya Jihoon.

" _Bae_? Kak Jihoon manggil Jinyoung _'bae'_? Kalian kan cuma temen." ucap Daehwi curiga.

"Hm itu, marga gue kan b-"

"IYA EMANG DIA BAE. **HE IS MY BAE** , NGERTI?!"

"Perasaan Jinyoung single deh, kakak doang kali yang iseng panggil dia bae!"

"Gak tuh! Kak Ong sama Kak Daniel juga manggil dia 'Bae'. Semua anak wisma jisung manggil dia 'bae'!"

"Kalo gitu aku juga boleh dong manggil dia 'bae'?!"

"Gak boleh! Elo kan bukan anak wisma jisung! Ikut-ikut aja. Panggil aja dia 'Jinyoung' kayak semua orang-orang awam lainnya, dasar gak spesial!"

"Loh emang Kak Jihoon spesial? Emangnya kakak yang punya Jinyoung?! Kan engga!"

"GUA YANG PUNYA JINYOUNG!"

"MASA? JINYOUNG KAN GAK DIJUAL! MAIN PUNYA-PUNYA AJA!"

"Kak Jihoon, Daehwi, plis jangan berantem. Nanti ganggu yang la-"

"GUA KEGANGGU! KALIAN BERISIK BANGET SIH!"

Ucapan terakhir itu keluar dari bibir Daniel yang udah murka. Dia ngacak-ngacak rambutnya kesel, "Gara-gara dengerin perdebatan kalian, gua jadi gak fokus sama dialognya! Pokoknya tanggung jawab!"

Jinyoung, Jihoon, sama Daehwi nunduk kicep. Tiba-tiba diem.

Cuma Seongwoo yang berani angkat bicara, "Tanggung jawab gimana, Dan?"

"Biar kalian gak berisik, gua sama Baejin tukeran tempat duduk. Sekarang." Daniel nyipitin mata, nandain kalo dia bener-bener lagi serius. Jinyoung juga nurut aja sama suruhan Daniel.

Dan malam itupun berlanjut hening, mereka bisa fokus nonton dengan posisi duduk terdamai.

"Kak Ong?"

"Apaan?"

"Jangan pegang-pegang tangan gua, njir. Lu kira gua Kak Daniel?!"

"Sorry, Bae, kebiasaan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak Minhyun…." tau-tau ada yang meluk Minhyun dari belakang. Padahal dia lagi sarapan bareng anak-anak wisma jisung lainnya di senin pagi yang cerah ini.

Dan pelakunya bukan Hyunbin, guys. Hyunbin yang duduk tepat di seberang Minhyun justru jadi orang yang protes, "WEY BULUK NGAPAIN LO MELUK-MELUK KAK MINHYUN GUE?!"

Woojin, si pelaku, gak mengindahkan omongan Hyunbin dan masih ngelingkarin tangan di bahu seorang Minhyun yang lagi duduk tentram,

terus Woojin bilang, "Kak, jagain Hyungseob gue ya…"

"WOY UDAHAN WOY PELUKANNYA! PANAS GUA!" ah udah ya anggep aja ini suara ghaib.

Minhyun ngelirikin matanya ke kiri atas, ala-ala orang yang nyoba nginget sesuatu gitu, "Hyungseob.. Hyungseob… Oh! Ahn Hyungseob yang kemarin ngechat gua dan minta masuk klub lari itu Hyungseobnya Woojin. Kirain Hyungseob mana.."

Aduh Woojin jadi malu pas Minhyun nyebut _"hyungseobnya woojin"_. Amin ya Tuhan. Kabulkan ucapan orang suci macem Minhyun.

Minhyun noleh sekaligus dengak, ngeliatin junior yang lagi meluk dia itu mukanya minta dibelas kasihani banget, "Gausah gue jagain juga dia gak bakal kenapa-napa kok. Hyungseob masuk klub lari ya buat lari, bukan melarikan diri dari lo!"

' _bug!' 'bug!'_ Jihoon ngetok permukaan meja di depan Minhyun dan Woojin, abis itu nunjukin notes di layar handphone dia yang udah bertuliskan,

" _Hyungseob mau masuk klub lari buat diet. Katanya dia gendutan."_

"Nah itu yang gue bingung." Woojin narik kursi dan duduk tepat samping Jihoon terus tumpuin dagu dan mandangin Jihoon, mau ngajak ngobrol, "Kenapa sih uke-uke itu, kecuali lo ya mbul, khawatir banget sama berat badan? Hyungseob udah sempurna kali tanpa diet."

Jihoon cuekin Woojin dan lanjut makan. Udah tau dia lagi gak bisa ngomong, malah diajak ngobrol. Otak geser mikirin Hyungseob mulu sih, elah.

"Nih gue bikinin jahe!" Jisung nyodorin secangkir jahe panas ke Jihoon, terus mandangin anak-anak yang kemarin nonton bareng Jihoon, "Kan yang kemarin pulang ujan-ujanan itu elo berempat, kenapa kena flu Jihoon doang sih? Kasihan gua liatnya.. mana suaranya sampe hilang!"

Nah itu alesan kenapa Jihoon gak bisa ngomong. Udah dijelasin sama nyai. Kemarin mereka balik pake motor Seongwoo dan Jinyoung (Daehwi naik taksi karena beda destinasi), eh keujanan di tengah jalan. Karena jarak bioskop ke kosan gak jauh-jauh amat, jadi tembus aja deh. Hasilnya, si Jihoon jadi kolaps gitu kena flu.

"Maksudnya lu mau kita berempat sakit barengan gitu kak? wah!" Seongwoo ngompor.

Daniel di sebelahnya cuma nyengir, "gua gak mempan sama hujan!" YAIYALAH! Orang pas keujanan dia malah girang, berasa mandi ujan! maklum, anak renang udah bersahabat sama air.

Cuma Jinyoung yang ngelakuin hal berguna, dia nyodorin sebotol minuman vitamin c ke Jihoon, "Buat lo kak, nanti siang di minum. Hari ini gak perlu kuliah dulu. Gue gak enak lo sakit karena jalan sama gue."

Jihoon ngeliatin orang itu, Jinyoung baru aja keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan handuk yang tergantung di bahunya. Pakaiannya juga cuma singlet dan boxer doang.

Itu artinya, kamar mandi bawah udah kosong. Waktunya Jihoon mandi.

"Eeh mau kemana?! Jangan mandi dulu yang ada nanti lo demam lagi."

Et, tangan Jihoon segala ditahan-tahan. Mana mau protes gabisa ngomong.

"Hoodie lu juga mana? Pake gih, badan lo masih panas, kak."

Gausah sentuh-sentuh jidat Jihoon segala deh. Dia gak mau baper pagi-pagi.

"Jahe dari Kak Jisung abisin gih.."

Bacot banget Bae Jinyoung. Jihoon duduk lagi, neguk minumannya pelan-pelan sementara Jinyoung bawain hoodie dia yang kebetulan tergeletak di sofa. Gak cukup itu aja, cowok ini juga makein hoodie pink itu ke badan Jihoon. Meloloskan kerahnya di kepala Jihoon pelan-pelan terus langsung aja Jihoon refleks masukin tangan sendiri daripada Jinyoung bantuin. Malu yaelah. Untungnya yang lain pada sibuk ngobrol dan gak norak merhatiin Jinyoung dan dia.

' _TING NONG'_

"Siapa tuh, bertamu kok jam 7 pagi." Jisung yang lagi cuci alat-alat masak jadi curiga, "Bin, buka gih. Paling temen lo!"

Seongwoo panik, "Wah anjir jangan jangan Yongguk nagih psnya! BIN BUKA BIN, BILANGIN GUA PERPANJANG MINJEM PS DIA!"

"Ogah. Gua lagi khidmat nontonin Kak Minhyun makan. Woojin aja tuh!"

' _TING NONG'_

"Nyuruh-nyuruh gue aja lo! Bener kata kak Jisung. Paling temen lo!"

"Guys, mungkin aja itu kurir nganterin paketnya Guanlin yang abis beli bola online. GUANLEEEN TURUN LEEEENN!" -osw

"GUANLIN TURUN DONG, ADA PAKET TUH!" -kdn bantuin osw

"Paket-paket apasih lu berdua! Kak Jisung, elu aja dah yang buka.. kan elu yang punya rumah." -khb

"Kadal. Elu gak liat gua lagi cuci piring?!"

Bukain pintu aja main lempar-lemparan dikata main ludo. Akhirnya Minhyun sebagai orang yang paling waras disana langsung bangkit. Diam tanpa kata langsung ngehampirin pintu, bikin yang lainnya berhenti bacot dan langsung lanjut makan lagi, gak peduli sama siapapun tamunya.

Minhyun buka pintu,

"Pe-permisi kak, bisa aku ketemu Jihoon?"

abis itu pintunya Minhyun tutup lagi.

"WOOJIN, PINTUNYA LU YANG BUKA AJA NIH!"

"Kenapa kak?!"

"Hyungseobnya elo dateng!"

Kiw. Kiw.

"WOEY GASPOL SANA BANG!" Seongwoo ngejorokin Woojin dari kursinya bikin dia 'keusir' dari meja makan.

"BANG JANGAN GEMETER BANG!" Hyunbin ikut bantuin nendang Woojin biar itu anak cepet-cepet menuju pintu.

Beda lagi sama Jinyoung yang berusaha nahan Jihoon yang mau bangkit waktu mau bangun dan nyamperin Hyungseob sendiri. Ditahannya dengan cara dipeluk dari belakang kursi makan. Hadoh, modus bukan karena niat pelaku tapi karena ada kesempatan.

Jisung senyum-senyum ala ibu yang bangga liat anak-anaknya akur. Duh, ternyata bocah-bocahnya saling membantu dalam percintaan. Jadi terharu, saking terharunya dia sampe lupa kalo dia sendiri jomblo.

Udah ah, balik lagi ke Woojin sebagai fokus utama,

"Kak Minhyun, baju gua rapih kan? Mata gua gaada belek kan? Rambut gua gak kayak sarang anakonda kan? Kak gimana kak, gua harus bilang apaan? Halo apa hai apa selamat pagi?"

Minhyun senyum, "Santai, Jin. Kamu ganteng kok." aduh emang gak ada yang lebih hangat dari jahe yang lagi diminum Jihoon dan perlakuan Minhyun kalo moodnya lagi bagus.

"Ohiya, jangan kaget ya pas liat dia."

"Kaget kenapa kak?"

"Buka aja, nanti lo tau." Minhyun pergi, gak mau ganggu.

Dan Woojin melancarkan aksinya,

dia tau mau basa-basi soal apa!

"H-hai! cuaca hari ini…."

Woojin mangap, dia ngegenggam kuat-kuat daun pintu wisma jisung gara-gara terkesima sama apa yang lagi dia liat. Ada Hyungseob, iya Hyungseob. Dan gak cukup itu aja, Hyungseobnya ternyata abis jogging keliling dan berakhir di depan pintu kosan Woojin. Masih lengkap dengan setelan running berupa _sweat shorts_ diatas lutut, kaos _sleeveless_ putih, sepatu lari, serta jaket yang diiket melingkari pinggangnya. Gak lupa juga di lehernya ada handuk kecil buat ngelapin keringetnya yang bener-bener basah saat ini, sampe-sampe rambut Hyungseob ikut lepek.

Tapi luarbiasanya, Hyungseob justru keliatan kayak bidadari turun ke bumi buat numpang jogging. Cantik banget.

"...cuaca hari ini cantik banget ya!"

"Eh? Cuaca kok cantik? Maksud kamu cerah?"

Woojin salting, nundukin mata. Ngeliatin ubin. "I..iya, i..tu maksud gu-gue!"

"Woojin, Jihoonnya ada enggak? Aku mau liat dia. Katanya dia sakit, bener?" Hyungseob maju dikit, berhadapan sama Woojin. Dia ngomong kayak gitu sambil nekukin lutut sedikit biar agak ngerendahin diri, terus menghadapkan mukanya tepat di depan muka Woojin. Biar Woojin yang lagi nunduk itu bisa merhatiin wajahnya. Aduh.

"EH LO NGAPAIN?" Woojin panik dan langsung mundur tiga langkah. Abisnya posisi muka dia sama muka Hyungseob barusan deket banget, sampe-sampe misalnya Woojin khilaf majuin dagu, mereka bisa cipokan.

"Ya abis kamu ngomong gak sambil liatin aku." Hyungseob lepas sepatu. Woojin mundur, ya dia maju. Nganggep dirinya udah dipersilahkan masuk.

"Aku mau liat Jihoon.. boleh kan?"

Hyungseob senyum, Woojin parkinson.

"Bo..bo..leh kok! Di..dia lagi makan sama yang lain di dapur.."

"Iya Jin, keliatan kok dari sini.."

"O..ke.."

"Hm, jadi aku boleh masuk gak nih? Kok kamu masih ngalingin aku, Jin?"

"OH, MAAF!"

Woojin minggir, abis bego banget bukannya mempersilahkan Hyungseob masuk dia malah membatu di depannya. Dari jauh Woojin bisa ngeliat Hyunbin sama Seongwoo smirk ke dia, senyum merendahkan.

"DIK HYUNGSEOB! SINI IKUT KITA SARAPAAN!" teriak Jisung sambil melambaikan tangan, Jihoon juga melambaikan tangan. Tapi gesturnya Jihoon lebih mirip meronta-ronta minta tolong dibantuin lepas dari pelukannya Jinyoung.

"Makasih, Kak Jisung!"

Woojin ngikutin Hyungseob dari belakang, sambil ngontrol nafas. Di tambah lagi begitu sampe meja makan, Jihoon diem karena gabisa ngomong dan temen-temen kosannya yang biasa sok asik juga diem doang. Bukan masalah diemnya, mereka diem sambil liatin Woojin. Seolah-olah ini adalah waktu buat Woojin ngomong, yang lain ga boleh buka mulut.

"Seob, duduk aja.." ucap Woojin, mempersilahkan.

"Dimana?" Hyungseob ngelirik, ada dua kursi yang terdekat sama posisi dia. Satu disamping Woojin, satu lagi di samping Jihoon. Ya jelas lah Jihoon langsung kode nepuk-nepuk kursi kosong disebelahnya.

"Di samping Woojin kosong tuh, kak!" Eh Jinyoung tau-tau dudukin kursi di samping Jihoon.

Hyungseob ngangguk tapi begitu liat muka Woojin yang langsung kode-kodean mata sama Jinyoung dan kayak pengen ngebunuh Jinyoung itu dia jadi ragu, "Aku gapapa duduk samping kamu?"

"Engga apa-apa kok!"

"Oke."

" _Najis. krik banget. cupu."_ -terjemahan tatapan hina dari Hyunbin untuk pwj-

" _Kucingnya daniel bisa ngobrol lebih asik dari itu."_ -terjemahan ucapan _pft_ yang barusan keluar dari mulut Seongwoo-

"Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun. Manager klub lari." Minhyun ngulurin tangan ke Hyungseob, kenalan. Mereka udah saling kenal sih, tapi buat Minhyun, orang kenalan tuh harus formal kayak gini, "Nanti sore mulai latihan! Welcome ya!"

Hyungseob senyum, bales nyebut nama dan ngeiyain ajakan Minhyun. Ah ribet deh sama Minhyun mah harus formal-formal gitu. Belum lagi Jinyoung yang juga seneng Hyungseob join klubnya.

"Btw," Seongwoo angkat bicara bikin Woojin berdoa supaya omongan dia ga aneh-aneh, "Klub lari latihannya barengan sama anak bola fikor kan? Awas lu kena gebok tuh!"

Jisung nimbrung, suguhin minum buat Hyungseob, "Ong lo ngomong apasih, gak mungkin kegebok lah.. kan ada yang jagain!" abis itu Jisung ngedip-ngedipin mata iseng ke Woojin.

"KAK, LU NGAPA? KELILIPAN?" Bego, Park Woojin, bego.

"Hehehe.." Hyungseob ketawa miris, "Sebenernya aku lagi lari pagi terus iseng mau mampir aja liat Jihoon, Ji, lo gapapa?"

Jihoon ngangguk-ngangguk, dia mau nunjukin note hpnya lagi yang bertuliskan _"gue gapapa, ayo kelas pagi bareng."_ tapi dengan sigapnya Jinyoung nahan tangan dia,

"Kak Jihoonnya kenapa-napa nih kak, gak kuliah dulu hari ini. Gapapa kan?"

Hyungseob seketika cemberut, "Iya gapapa. Gue cuma males aja, Ji, kalo gak ada lu nanti misalnya cewek-cewek brutal cubitin pipi gue, gak ada lo yang biasanya marahin mereka."

Seketika satu meja makan gemes sama Hyungseob.

Terus Daniel yang baru selesai nge-loading obrolan mereka nyeletuk, "Hyungseob, kamu gak ada niat masuk klub renang aja gitu? Bareng gue. Renang juga ampuh buat diet!"

"Hm.. enggak kak, makasih! Aku malu di klub renang pakaiannya gak pake atasan, aku gak pede gak pake baju di depan orang lain."

Seketika satu meja makan gemes sama Hyungseob (lagi). Lihat Hyungseob dan denger dia cerita tuh bawaannya pengen ngelindungi, halus dan polos banget.

' _BRUGH!'_ Seongwoo diri dan ngegebrak meja. Dia emosi.

"WOY HYUNGSEOB, LU SERIUS MAU MASUK KLUB LARI?! KLUB LARI TERLALU KERAS BUAT LU, MINHYUN KALO NGELATIH SUKA GILA! ET KENAPA GUE YANG MARAH YA?! WOY BULUK, LINDUNGIN DIA NAPA! KALO DIA LECET KENA GEBOK TEMEN-TEMEN LU DI STADION GIMANA?!"

Abis Seongwoo ngomong gitu, ada bola melayang dan tepat mengenai kepala Woojin,

"ADUH!"

Woojin kena gebok,

kena gebok bola basket,

dari siapa lagi kalo bukan-

"Woy Jin, gua jalan duluan. Nanti siang gua cabut kelas anatomi, tolong bilangin asdosnya." ucap Guanlin santai sambil nurunin tangga dan naikin sleting jaket yang dipakenya, dia udah rapih dan mau jalan ke kampus.

"Si goblok, asdos anatomi kan i..i..ini!" Woojin natap Guanlin horror sambil nunjuk Minhyun.

"Oh lo disitu, Min. Sorry gak liat. Nanti gua ijin cabut ya! Bye all, elu, elu, elu, elu, elu, elu, elu, lah elu siapa? ohiya gebetannya Woojin. Kok disini? Ah bodoamat dah. Udah ya, udah ya. Gua jalan. Dasar orang-orang pemalas jam segini belom ngampus."

Semuanya cengo, ngeliatin Guanlin yang ngeluyur pergi gitu aja. Semua orang tuh salah, makhluk paling aneh di wisma jisung bukan Ong Seongwoo melainkan bocah 17 tahun yang songongnya tingkat semesta alam itu. Kalo ada perlombaan adu sengak, pasti Guanlin jadi juara umum.

"Kak Jisung, elu gaada rencana mau cabut keanggotaan Guanlin dari wisma ini gitu?" Hyunbin nanya penasaran.

"Syyut! Lu gak boleh gitu, Guanlin baik kok aslinya." ujar Jisung nenangin, sambil lirik-lirik Minhyun, takut-takut mode galaknya muncul lagi, "MIN, MINHYUN, JANGAN MARAH YA MIN! JADI ASDOS EMANG KUDU SABAR, MIN!"

"Gue gak marah! Gue kesel aja dia bilang ijin cabut, ya kalo cabut mana mungkin dapet ijin. Seandainya di kampus ada nilai sikap, Guanlin udah gue kasih auto-D."

"ASTAGFIRULLAH, MINHYUN NYEBUT, MIN!"

Ah yaudahlah.

Hyungseob sama Jinyoung ngobrol-ngobrol bentar karena Hyungseob gak henti-hentinya nanyain kondisi Jihoon ke dia. Jihoon mah pasrah aja diomongin, udah nyerah juga nyoba berkomunikasi sama Hyungseob eh dihalangi terus.

"Kalo gitu, hari ini lu _bed-rest_ aja ya, Ji. Semoga suara lu besok balik!" Hyungseob bangkit dari kursi, "Aku mau balik dulu, ada kelas pagi. Permisi."

"Woy buluk!" Hyunbin manggil pake suara kecil, berharap Woojin nengok ke dia.

"Apaan sih?!"

"Anterin sampe depan pintu, begok!"

"Ohiya."

Jisung yang peka ikutan ngomong, "Hehehe maaf ya dik Hyungseob, Woojin emang kadang-kadang bloon!"

Hyungseob ketawa miris (lagi).

Padahal mau Woojin anterin atau enggak, sama aja. Toh sendiri pun Hyungseob gak akan tersesat buat nyari pintu keluar. Terus ada Woojin pun sama aja heningnya sama sendiri, gak berani ngajak ngomong! Tetep aja Hyungseob yang inisiatif ngomong duluan.

"Jin, emang bener ya klub lari sama klub bola selalu latihan bareng?" Hyungseob nanya iseng. Dia lagi duduk di teras sambil ngiket tali sepatu, ditemenin Woojin yang jongkok di sampingnya.

"Engga juga, seob. Tapi anak bola kan ngadain latihan setiap hari, jadi mau gak mau klub lari pasti barengan sama klub bola." abis itu Woojin nepok jidat, menyesali jawabannya. Apaan ini njir, latihan setiap hari, kesannya anak bola gak ada kerjaan banget bisa _avail_ latihan setiap sore.

"Oh, gitu.. keren juga ya latihan setiap hari kayak gitu!"

Apa? Keren? :)

"Kamu juga latihan setiap hari, Jin?"

"Eng..engga kok! Kalo lagi sibuk tugas, gua skip latihan dulu." Huft, Woojin gak gabut, Woojin juga punya kesibukan!

Hyungseob udah selesai iket tali sepatu tapi dia tetep duduk sambil meluk lututnya. Seolah-olah masih mau lanjutin perbincangan,

"Kalo main bola kamu jadi posisi apa, Jin?" Hyungseob senderin kepalanya diatas lutunya, terus nengok ke arah Woojin. Haduh lucu banget.

"Gu..gue jadi bek." kata Woojin singkat, masih diberi energi buat ngejawab aja dia udah bersyukur, sumpah.

"Bek itu tugasnya ngapain?" mata Hyungseob membulat, penasaran gitu.

"Hm, gimana ya jelasinnya." Woojin mikir. Kalo jelasin soal bola ke Jihoon, dia jago deh bales selengkap dan sedetail mungkin. Tapi karena yang nanya itu Hyungseob, dia jadi grogi. "Lu liatin gua main aja, Seob. Nanti lu ngerti deh."

"Jin, aku selalu lihatin kamu."

BOOM.

Woojin parkinson pt. 2, "O..oh gi..gitu."

Tapi Hyungseob gak bales apa-apa. Masih merhatiin Woojin, seolah menuntut cowok itu ngomong lagi,

"Kalo lu sering lihat gua, berarti ngerti kan bek tugasnya ngapain?" Et kenapa sekarang Woojin jadi kayak guru SD ngetes muridnya sih. Lagi-lagi dia menyesali ucapannya.

Hyungseob negakin badan, dia antusias, "Seringnya sih liat kamu ngerebut bola dari orang.. apasih namanya _ta-tackle_ ya?"

"Iya, seob. _tackle_." Woojin udah mulai bisa santai, soalnya topiknya bola sih! Hal yang dia mengerti banget. "Bek itu tugasnya jaga pertahanan, biar lawan gak bisa ngegolin kita. Elo pinter juga ya, tau-tauan soal _tackle_!"

"Hehehe…" Hyungseob ketawa kecil. Kali ini bukan ketawa miris kok, justru ketawa seneng campur malu-malu soalnya Woojin lagi nepuk-nepuk kepala dia pelan.

Woojin akhirnya kamu berani touch touch ya!

"Kalo yang suka ngegolin, kayak Messi gitu berarti posisinya apa?" Duh gapapa lah bahas bola biarpun Hyungseob gak ngerti, yang penting jadi bisa ngobrol sama Woojin.

"Oh, kalo itu stiker."

"Stiker yang lengket-lengket itu?"

"Hm, maaf gua grogi. Maksudnya striker."

"Kamu lucu banget sih!" Hyungseob bangun, pengen pulang beneran kali ini, "Aku pulang ya?"

"Oke, bye."

Hyungseob udah buka pager, Woojin masih di tempatnya,

"Eh seob."

"Iya?"

"Sampe ketemu di stadion."

Hyungseob bales pake senyum, Woojin bales senyum balik. Gila, manis banget.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa Lai Guanlin cabut kelasnya Minhyun? Karena dia bertekad mengerjakan misi penting hari ini.

Setelah mendaki gunung dan lewati lembah -enggak deng, dia cuma abis naik commuter line- dia akhirnya sampe ke tempat yang dia tuju, sebuah sekolahan.

Dia nyenderin badan ke batang pohon rambutan yang kebetulan ada di samping pagar sekolah tersebut. Gaya-gayanya Guanlin udah mirip pedofil tukang culik anak, make jaket kulit hitam yang di sleting sampe atas, kacamata hitam, sama masker. Tujuannya supaya cewek-cewek SMP yang pada baru puber gak ada yang norak ngeliat cowok ganteng nongkrong di depan sekolah mereka. Sok kegantengan banget Guanlin.

Dia ngelirik jam tangannya, udah jam 2 siang, jam bubarnya anak SMP. Guanlin merhatiin satu persatu siswa yang keluar sekolah dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Dia nyender sambil melipat tangannya di dada, gak sabar. Terus bukannya berhasil nemuin orang yang dia cari-cari, sejauh ini dia udah bikin tujuh cewek SMP muter balik, gak berani jalan ngelewatin dia. Ah sialan, Guanlin buka masker sama buka kacamata juga jadi naksir tuh cewek-cewek!

Mana nyebelinnya, daritadi hp dia getar terus gara-gara Woojin ngechat gak habis-habis. Pasti lagi curhatin Hyungseob. Males bales ah.

Karena udah gak sabaran lagi dan takut juga ini pohon yang dia senderin ada semut rangrangnya, Guanlin nurunin kacamatanya sampe sebatas hidung, dia ngelirik salah satu siswa berpakaian putih-biru (ya iyalah) dan manggil anak itu,

"Woy sini lu!"

Itu anak yang kurang beruntung natap Guanlin bingung, dia nunjuk idungnya sendiri, "Om manggil Justin?" Oh, namanya Justin. Bodoamat, Guanlin kagak peduli.

"Manggil gua om lagi! Emang gua om-om?! Sini lo!"

Justin nurut, tapi dia jaga radius 2 meter dari Guanlin, "Maaf ya Om, kata mama Justin gak boleh deket-deket orang asing."

"MASIH AJA MANGGIL OM- ah yaudah lah. Gua mau cari orang."

"Siapa Om?"

"Lu kenal Yoo Seonho gak?"

"Yoo Seonho yang mana ya, Om?"

"Anak kelas 9 H, Tingginya 179 cm, berat badan 56 kg, kapten basket, golongan darah A, tukang makan, gak bisa tidur diatas jam 10 malem, bego bahasa mandarin, punya mamah dua, satu mamah betulan satu lagi mamah-mamahan. Lo kenal gak?!"

"Oh yang itu, aku kenal, Om. Sebenernya Yoo Seonho di sekolah ini emang cuma dia."

"YA KALO GITU KENAPA LU GAK BILANG DARI AWAL, NJIR!"

Justin cuma ketawa-tawa bego. Emang bego beneran dah kayaknya nih anak.

"Yaudah jadi dimana dia? Gua harus ketemu dia."

"Paling dia lagi di ruangan klub basket. Masuk aja, Om. Anggep sekolah sendiri!"

"Gua boleh masuk-masuk nih? Gak dicurigain satpam?"

"Ya kalo penampilan Om kayak gitu, cuma diusir gak pake dilaporin polisi juga udah syukur, Om."

"IYA IYA GUE BUKA!" Guanlin ngelepas kacamata hitam sama maskernya.

Justin cengo,

1…

2…

3…

"AYO KAK, AKU ANTERIN SAMPE KETEMU SEONHO!"

"WOY GAK USAH PEGANG-PEGANG, TADI KATANYA LO GA BOLEH DEKET-DEKET ORANG ASING?!"

"ITU KALO ORANG ASINGNYA JAHAT. KALO ORANG GANTENG, PASTI BAIK!"

.

.

.

.

.

"HAI KAK GUAN!" Seonho bahagia banget, dia tuh lagi bersihin ruangan klub basket sendirian gara-gara hari ini jadwal piket dia. Lagi asik nyusun-nyusun bola, eh pintu ruangan dia kebuka, nampakin cowok ganteng yang lagi ngos-ngosan. Btw, barusan Justin udah pergi, Guanlin usir.

"Kakak kok ngos-ngosan gitu?" Seonho jalan ngedeket, sambil meluk sebuah bola basket.

"Sekolahan lo brutal banget sih? Gua capek ngomelin cewek-cewek yang liatin gua mulu. Kayak gak pernah liat cowok ganteng aja." ucap Guanlin, barusan di sepanjang jalan dari pagar sampe ruangan basket, Guanlin berkali-kali ngomong _"apa lu!"_ ke orang-orang yang liatin dia. Galak banget. Padahal kan dia emang pantes diliatin, soalnya mencurigakan.

"Lagian kakak ngapain kesini? Kalo mau liat aku, aku aja yang ke tempat kakak!" ujar Seonho seneng. Terus kesenangan dia itu harus diekspresikan, dia langsung melukin Guanlin. Walaupun ini anak lupa kalo dia lagi meluk bola basket, jadinya diantara pelukan dia sama Guanlin terhalang sama bola basket diantara perut mereka. Seonho gak peduli, sementara Guanlin ngerintih sakit perutnya keteken bola.

"Heh ayam! Gak usah kepedean! Gua kesini mau ketemu bola gua, bukan ketemu elo. Ini bola juga apaan seh! PERUT GUA SAKIT WOY!" Guanlin ngeberontak terus bernafas lega pas Seonho udah ngelepas pelukannya, eh abis itu dia marah-marah lagi,

"Ngapain sih lu betak-betak bola gua! Elu kan yang betak?! Siapa lagi kalo bukan lo! NGAKU!"

Seonho senyum-senyum. Guanlin kenapa sih, sekarang marah-marah padahal pas tadi di peluk marahnya pending, pas Seonho udah puas meluk baru diomelin. Ini sebenernya dia mau dipeluk apa enggak sih?

"Gimana sih kak Guan, masa bola sendiri gak ngenalin? Yang lagi aku peluk kan bola kakak!" ledek Seonho.

"WOY YAUDEH SINIIN! BALIKIN KE GUE!"

"Nih!" Seonho ngelempar dengan santai, Guanlin nangkep.

Guanlin tuh sayang banget sama bolanya yang satu ini. Benda kesayangan deh pokoknya. Dia bawa buat main sama anak-anak tim inti, dia pajang di ruang hampa, dia bersihin kalo kena tanah dikit, sampe pernah juga dia bawa mandi, ikut dimandiin. Cinta banget Guanlin sama bola ini.

Guanlin merhatiin bola yang ada di tangannya. Ciri-ciri bola milik dia itu ada guratan nama sama tanda tangan Guanlin pake spidol hitam permanen, dia ngecek dan nyariin tanda itu,

ketemu, ada nama dan tanda tangannya…. Yoo Seonho.

YAELAH!

Sekarang Seonho lagi melet-melet, merasa puas sama apa yang dia lakuin. Guanlin yang dikerjain pake trik bocah kayak gitu ya kesel lah!

Tapi dia capek marah-marah mulu,

Alhasil,

Dia maju, maju terus, ngedeketin Seonho.

Terus mojokin bocah itu di sudut tembok,

"Bercanda mulu, kapan gede?"

Meskipun posisi dia udah _literally_ tersudutkan, Seonho gak mau skakmat sama ucapan Guanlin, "Emang orang gede gak boleh bercanda? Btw, bola yang lagi kakak pegang itu bola favorit aku.. jangan dijadiin target emosi ya kak, plis, hehe…" dia gemeter juga waktu Guanlin ngangkat bola dia tinggi-tinggi, udah kayak mau dilempar kemana tau :(

"Siapa yang emosi?" ucap Guanlin santai abis itu ngeletakin bola basket Seonho di rak besi jajaran paling atas yang ada disampingnya, "Gua cuma nuntut lo dewasa dikit. Gak bagus betak-betak barang orang. Emang apa bagusnya bola gue coba? Bola lo masih mulus gini juga."

Seonho ngelus-ngelus dada, lega dia. Kirain dia mau di-kdrt sama Guanlin. Baru aja Seonho nginget-nginget nomor telepon KPAI yang Minhyun pernah nyuruh hafalin biar kalo kenapa-napa bisa langsung lapor.

"Heh, malah bengong. Jawab pertanyaan gua!"

"Pe-pertanyaan apa kak?!"

Guanlin berdecak kesel, "Apa bagusnya bola gue?! Sini balikin!" kedua tangannya sekarang bener-bener ditumpuin di dinding, bikin Seonho yang dia pojokin bener-bener kekunci gak bisa kabur kemana-mana. Ditambah lagi tatapan serius Guanlin yang kalo diliat lama-lama efeknya kayak liat medusa, bikin membatu karena kicep.

Seonho mejamin mata kuat-kuat. Dia takut. Dia gak pernah dikerasin, baik di rumah, di sekolah, apalagi sama Minhyun. Makanya kalo denger orang yang nadanya ngebentak sekalipun Guanlin yang lakuin, rasanya ngeri. Dia udah sering sih dijudesin Guanlin, tapi kalo sampe diintimidasi dan dipojokan kayak gini, _for the first time in forever_.

Terus tiba-tiba aja Seonho keinget anjingnya, dia punya satu di rumah. Minhyun yang saranin adopsi semenjak Minhyun ngekos biar Seonho gak kesepian. Anjingnya itu kalo digalakin orang, langsung bales ngenggonggong kenceng. Seonho mau ikutin ah.

Dia nyenderin tubuh ke tembok terus natap manik Guanlin lekat-lekat,

"BOLA KAKAK ITU ENAK DIMAININNYA! JADI AKU AMBIL!"

"Lo ngomong apa sih?! Semua bola ya sama-sama bulet! Gak ada bedanya!"

"KALO GAK ADA BEDANYA BERARTI KALO KAKAK PAKE BOLA LAIN GAPAPA DONG?!"

"Lah kagak gitu lah! Bola gue itu banyak kenangannya!"

"YAUDAH AKU JUGA MAU!"

"Mau apaan?! Lo mabok susu murni ya?! Ngomong ngegas mulu, njir."

"ABISNYA AKU JUGA MAU PUNYA KENANGAN BARENG BOLA KAKAK!"

Guanlin diem. Tadi dia emang berhasil bikin Seonho kicep tapi sekarang kedudukan terbalik.

"LAGIAN PUNYA KENANGAN SAMA KAKAK GUAN TUH SUSAH BANGET! YAUDAH AKU SAMA BOLANYA AJA UDAH SENENG KOK!"

Guanlin makin kicep. Dada Seonho naik turun gara-gara nafasnya yang tiba-tiba gak beraturan. Matanya masih lihatin Guanlin tapi ekspresinya berubah jadi muka kesel. Selayaknya omongan barusan adalah luapan emosi yang selama ini dia pikirin.

Guanlin senyum. Bukan, bukan, bukan senyum manis ala-ala terharu gitu. Dia senyum meremehkan,

"Dasar bego, lo kira gua bakal secara cuma-cuma biarin bola gua ada di tangan lu?"

' _ctak'_

"ADUH!" Seonho ngelusin jidatnya yang barusan aja disentil.

"Lu megang bola favorit gua, sebagai gantinya gua juga harus megang bola favorit lo!" cowok songong ini menggapai bola yang beberapa saat lalu dia letakan di rak, "Gua bawa pulang ini. Dan elu, jagain bola gua!"

Seonho senyum sumringah, gila, seneng banget!

"KAK GUAN! BOLA KAKAK BUAT AKU?! MAKAS-"

"LAH SIAPA YANG BILANG BUAT ELO?!"

"Loh tadi-"

"Kalo mau itu permanen buat elo, latihan basket yang bener. 3 bulan dari sekarang, kita sparring 1 on 1 bareng. Kalo lu menang, bola gue buat lo."

Seonho makin ngelebarin senyumannya, malah dia ketawa-tawa seneng. Abis itu tubuhnya refleks meluk Guanlin lagi, "Aku sayang kakak!"

"APAAN SIH LO! UDAH SANA, GUE MAU PULANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LU NYURUH GUA CEPET-CEPET SAMPERIN LU KE STADION CUMA BUAT DENGERIN CERITA NGENES LU GINI, JIN?!" Guanlin kalap, kayaknya besok dia harus ke klinik kampus buat ngecek darah tinggi. Udah berapa kali dia ngomel-ngomel hari ini.

Langit mulai oranye, matahari yang tadinya terang mulai redup kayak semangat dan motivasinya Park Woojin. Dia bengong, gak ngepeduliin omongan temennya yang lagi emosi sama dia itu. Woojin duduk sambil bersandar di tembok halte bis biru seberang stadion, sementara Guanlin duduk di sampingnya sambil hentak-hentakin tanah gara-gara kesel.

"Bentar belom selesai," Woojin negapin bahunya, "Gua ada disini sementara temen-temen gua masih latihan, bukan gara-gara gua kabur kok!"

"Terus?"

"Mereka nyuruh gua pulang, katanya gua kurang fokus. Mereka khawatir gua kenapa-napa, jadi gua disuruh istirahat yang cukup."

"Itu namanya mereka ngusir lo!"

Guanlin geleng-geleng sedangkan Woojin lanjut nyender ke tembok halte. Jadi gini, tadi waktu latihan bola di stadion, Woojin jadi bek kiri. Posisinya paling pinggir lapangan dan deket gawang. Naasnya, posisi dia deket banget sama _track_ lari. Hal ini bikin dia bukannya fokus ke bola malah fokus ke gebetannya yang lagi lari.

Misalnya aja pas striker mau deketin gawang timnya. Bukannya ngehalangin itu striker, Woojin malah ngadep kiri, liatin Hyungseob yang lagi ngos-ngosan dan disodorin minum sama Minhyun.

" _JIN, LU NGAPAIN DIRI DISITU?!" kata Minho, kiper yang kesel._

" _OH INI KAK, GUA LAGI BENERIN CORNER FLAG!" bales Woojin, minta digebok._

Terus nih, lagi asik-asik ada yang nyundul bola sampe melambung tinggi banget, Woojin teriak,

" _WOY JANGAN JAUH-JAUH, ENTAR KENA HYUNG_ _S_ _\- EH MAKSUDNYA ENTAR KENA ORANG!"_

Belum lagi kalo ada yang manggil nama dia karena mau ngoper bola,

" _WOOJIN, TANGKEP!"_

" _Hah? ada yang manggil gue?" bukannya nengok ke yang ngoper, Woojin malah noleh ke track lari. Berdelusi siapa tau yang manggil dia itu Hyungseob._

Ya gimana rekan-rekan sepak bolanya gak ngira si Woojin lagi kenapa-napa? Akhirnya Woojin diusir halus. Mending disuruh pulang.

"Ya terus gua harus apa dong, Lin?" tanya Woojin sambil menatap aspal dengan nanar.

"Ya gak gimana-gimana! Tungguin bibir dateng, kita pulang. Sia-sia gue kesini!"

Woojin diem, Guanlin jadi kasian,

"Besok-besok, lo tanya sama Minhyun, gebetan lu itu lari tiap hari apa aja. Nah elo, jangan latihan bola pas dia lari! Lu jadi nyusahin tim tau gak?"

"KOK ELU KEJAM SIH?! GUA GAK BOLEH LIAT DIA MAKSUDNYA?!"

"Ya daripada kayak gini! Kalo ada dia, lo jadi lemes, kurang fokus, gak logis. Efeknya sama kayak narkoba, serem!"

"Iya lah kayak narkoba, Hyungseob kan candu."

"NAJIS ALAY!"

"ORANG YANG GAK PUNYA GEBETAN KAYAK LU GA BAKAL NGERTI LIN!"

"YA MENDING GUA GAK PUNYA GEBETAN KALO BERAKHIR JADI GILA KAYAK LO GINI!"

Pas banget Guanlin masih ngelanjutin omelannya, Woojin kayak punya feeling buat noleh ke depan. Liatin pagar teralis stadion kampusnya yang masih samar-samar keliatan temen-temen bolanya yang lagi main. Terus tepat disaat itu juga, ternyata Hyungseob lagi jalan ngedeketin pintu keluar. Udah selesai lari dan mau balik dari stadion.

"Syu- syu- syuut! Lin bacot lo, sana-sana ngumpet!" Woojin diri, dengan gak tau dirinya dia ngedorong-dorong Guanlin sampe keguling ke lantai halte. Guanlin yang gak tau apa-apa cuma mangap kaget, apa-apaan nih si buluk merendahkan harga diri dia.

"WOY WOY APAAN LO! ASAL DORONG-DORONG AJA!"

"Nanti gue jelasin! Gak ada waktu! Udah sekarang lu ngumpet ke balik semak-semak tuh!" Woojin nunjuk kumpulan semak-semak yang ada tepat di belakang halte stadion, sesekali matanya ngelirik Hyungseob. Gawat, orangnya lagi nyebrang.

"Buruan, Lin! Ini soal nyawa gue!" akhirnya karena kasihan liat muka Woojin, Guanlin nurut dan lompat ke balik semak-semak terus jongkok disana sambil ngintip-ngintip apa yang terjadi.

"Eh Woojin, kamu belum pulang?" sapa Hyungseob riang terus deketin Woojin, duduk tepat di sampingnya tapi dibatesin sama tas serut Woojin yang selalu dia bawa kalo latihan bola.

"Belum nih nungguin bibir lama banget, hehe!" bohong. Padahal dia masih di halte karena nungguin Guanlin nyamperin dia buat segera ceritain semua keluh kesahnya.

"Kamu kenapa balik duluan? anak bola bukannya masih pada main?"

"Hm itu kata mereka gue kayak orang sakit, jadi dibolehin pulang."

"Sakit?"

' _HASYUH!'_ Woojin pura-pura bersin terus gosok-gosok hidungnya, "Iyanih kayaknya ditularin si gemb- eh Jihoon maksudnya."

"Kamu gapapa? Mau minum? Aku masih ada minum."

"Jangan, seob. Nanti lo ketularan gua."

" _GUA LAGI NONTON FTV IN REAL LIFE, NAJIS." -lgl, mendengus dari balik semak-semak._

"Lu sendiri kenapa udah pulang? bukannya Minhyun gitu-gitu masih di dalem?"

"Oh itu.. kan aku ikut klub lari mau olahraga aja. Yang di dalem sih yang jago-jago, latihannya beda. Aku mana kuat."

"Ah bagus deh…." Woojin bernafas lega, bersyukur banget gebetannya gak kena sistem latihan Minhyun yang kayak kompeni nyuruh pribumi kerja rodi.

"Kok bagus?!"

"Hm maksudnya mereka kan bisa sampe malem latihannya. elo kan tinggal sendiri.. gak baik pulang malem-malem."

"Hm, bener juga."

Abis itu hening. Mereka diem sama diem. Woojin liatin aspal sementara Hyungseob liatin awan sambil ngayunin kaki bosen.

semenit, dua menit, sampe sepuluh menit,

" _WOY LUK, AJAK NGOMONG NGAPA!" -lgl mendengus lagi._

"Eh Jin, tumben bibir lama banget ya?"

" _SI BEGO, MALAH HYUNGSEOB LAGI YANG NGAJAK NGOMONG!" -lgl, semakin emosi._

"Gak tau, Seob. Mungkin gara-gara magrib, supirnya solat dulu kali.."

Hyungseob ngangguk, tapi dia ngegembungin pipinya. Bosen, mau cepet pulang.

" _Kamu_ bete ya, Seob?"

" _Woojin ngomong aku-kamu kontras sama muka!" -lgl, mengobservasi._

Hyungseob ngangguk lagi, tapi kali ini dia noleh Woojin dan natap dalem, "Iya, aku gak suka nunggu."

' _JDER'_ ini lagi kode tidak ya.

Woojin mulai canggung, "Tapi tau gak, seob, gua gak pernah keberatan buat nunggu bibir biarpun kadang lama."

Hyungseob masang perhatian, "Kenapa gitu?"

"Ya soalnya," Woojin merenggangkan tangannya bentar, mencoba rileks, "selama apapun nunggu, hasilnya worth it kok. Bis biru pasti dateng, lu gak berharap sama sesuatu yang semu."

"Kamu bisa ngomong bagus juga ya, Jin." Hyungseob pasang senyum kelinci, matanya nyipit.

" _Yah udah dah, game over. Si buluk mana bisa ngomong lagi kalo liat dia senyum begitu. Mati." -lgl, komentar mulu._

Tapi salah kok, Woojin narik nafas dalam, dia masih sanggup ngomong lagi,

"Bisa dong!" Woojin bales senyum kelinci Hyungseob pake senyum tiger dari gingsulnya.

Kedudukan terbalik, Hyungseob kaget liat Woojin yang kuat gitu natap matanya. Gak lemah-lemah gemeter kayak biasanya. Sekarang malah Hyungseob yang lemah liat Woojin senyum depan mukanya.

"Bis biru itu dateng lama mungkin karena dia masih di halte psiko, halte fh, atau bisa jadi halte fikor, dia cuma belum siap jemput lu aja. Yang penting akhirnya dateng kan?"

Hyungseob bengong terpaku liatin Woojin yang lagi ngomong santai sama dia itu,

"Asal lu sabar nunggu dan setia nungguin bis biru tanpa tergoda order ojek online, pasti ujung-ujungnya dia dateng dan penantian lo gak sia-sia. Karena yang lu tunggu itu biarpun lama, menawarkan kepastian."

" _..." -lgl diem, lagi bangga sama Woojin._

Hyungseob deg-degan. Dia buang muka dan nunduk-nunduk malu. Kodenya dibales sama ucapan panjang lebar Woojin yang sok-sokan pake perumpamaan menunggu bis biru segala. Akhirnya ya Tuhan, kenapa gak dari dulu?!

Pas banget Hyungseob lagi malu-malu kucing dan Woojin sok iseng benerin tali sepatu bolanya, bis biru dateng. Hyungseob refleks diri dan nungguin pintu kebuka tapi dia bingung waktu liat Woojin masih duduk gak bergeming,

"Woojin ayo! Kamu gak naik?!" tanyanya bingung, padahal dia udah mulai nungguin orang-orang turun buat naik.

WOOJIN BINGUNG.

Dia mau naik, terus pulang bareng Hyungseob naik bis biru yang kalo jam segini penuh banget. Desak-desakan dan terguncang bareng gebetan sampe halte yang deket apartemennya Hyungseob masa iya Woojin gak mau?!

TAPI MASALAHNYA, TEMENNYA YANG MASIH DIBALIK SEMAK-SEMAK GIMANA?!

Mana Guanlinnya gak keluar-keluar. Jangan-jangan dia ketiduran disana atau ngerasa awkward orang-orang nanti liat dia keluar dari semak-semak. Aneh banget.

Jadi Woojin pilih yang mana?! Pulang sama Hyungseob atau nunggu bis biru berikutnya bareng Guanlin?!

Dan kemudian dia inget kata-kata _bros before hoes_. Temen itu harus diutamain dari gebetan,

"Seob, elo duluan aja. Gua masih nunggu Guanlin."

Hyungseob senyum tipis dan naik sendirian.

Dan begitu halte stadion udah sepi dari manusia-manusia, Guanlin keluar dari semak-semak.

Dia ngedeketin Woojin,

Makin deket,

Makin deket lagi, sampe muka dia pas banget depan muka Woojin,

Terus dia bilang satu kata yang sangat mendeskripsikan Woojin,

"Tolol."

"Hah?!"

"Ngapain lu bilang nungguin gua? Gua gak bakal marah kali kalo lu bareng dia. Kapan lagi, Jin?"

"YA KAN GUA MEMENTINGKAN PERTEMANAN KITA!"

"Hhh.. terserah lu!"

"Kok elo gak ada terharu-terharunya banget dah?!"

"Eh btw,"

"Apaan?!"

"Lo ada kemajuan. Nyadar gak?"

.

.

.

-khodio-

tbc

.

.

.

* * *

Mohon tuhan, untuk kali ini saja beri aku kekuatan tuk menatap matanya~

Asli aku nulis part Jinseob sambil denger lagu itu yaampun Woojin banget wkwk

Terus tadinya, Jihoon yang suaranya hilang itu pengen aku jadiin gara-gara teriak berantem sama Daehwi. Tapi karena sepertinya terlalu ekstrem jadi aku ganti gara-gara flu deh…

Gimana? Ong beneran heroik dan woojin-guanlin beneran friendship goals kan? clues of chapter aku gak pernah boong /smirk/

Btw soal balesan review kayaknya aku ga sempet bales di chapter ini lagi huhu tapi review kalian selalu aku baca kok! Terus ada ide buat bikin chapter khusus balesan review biar ala-ala Q&A gitu.

 **Jadi karena aku mau bikin ala-ala Q &A, silahkan leave review berupa pertanyaan kamu yang kamu pengen tau banget dari anak-anak cast 'Kerdus apa Setia?'**

Ah gimanapun nanti, stay tune yaa! /love/

.

.

.

.

 **CIAO!**


End file.
